


Affection Knows No Bounds

by HazelRoses



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Karate, Lesbian Sex, Mental Instability, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Street Racing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Rukia's simple college life has shifted. She doesn't search for new bonds yet finds herself forming relationships with people she never expected from all walks of life. She considers the change great until friendship branches into romance. When Rukia finds herself spiraling into illegal activities while trying to balance all her suitors, she realizes how unprepared she is. Drug addiction, backstabbing, psychotic tendencies, and jealousy bombard her at once, eventually leading to her own life hanging in the balance. She grows to love them, but these horrific situations will turn her life upside down.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a my take on a reverse harem. It initially was started almost 10 years ago, but after switching pages on FF. Net and life, I am just now getting around to re-writing it. I hope you enjoy!

 

Rukia adored the beautiful landscape. The trees were thick and tall, the leaves matching the lofty grass. The sun was high in the sky, ivory clouds billowing with the gentle wind.  The weather remained cool enough to wear long sleeves without sweating. The birds were chirping as they flew in their familiar formation off to the east. It was such a beautiful location, and it felt like paradise. A loud car horn broke the daydreaming woman from her thoughts. She looked around to see tall buildings; the streets lined with cars, and pedestrians scurrying to get to where they needed to be. Someone brushed against her shoulder, almost knocking the shorter woman on her butt.

"Watch where you're walking!" the male hollered at her before continuing on his hurried way.

"You jerk!" she shouted after him. "Why do people have no manners?!"

Thoughts on a quiet, nature-oriented lifestyle was a faraway dream. Rukia hoped one day she could live like that, but her current life did not allow it. Rukia's nursing prerequisites ensured she couldn't relax. Both she and her high school best friend, Orihime, lived the typical college life. They didn't have the best apartment, but they made it work. She was on her way to work at a little coffee shop called Nejibana’s, thankful for her break between semesters.

Soon she was walking through the door and welcomed the coffee and pastry aromas. There was someone setting up for open mic night and people were in different areas using their laptops or drawing. It was an appreciated artistic place. Rukia enjoyed coming to work. She got to listen to music and converse with the patrons. Despite nursing being her major, drawing was something the dark-haired woman had always enjoyed. That didn't mean she excelled, but she still loved to pick up a pencil and let her mind go to work on a blank sheet of paper.

"Hey, hey Rukia!" her boss shouted at her while cleaning a plate. His turquoise eyes brightened the room. "Ready to start the day?"

The woman heard him, but that idiot who bumped into her still plagued her thoughts. Why be an asshole when it's your fault you ran into someone?

"Don't you hear me talking to you?!" 

Her manager's booming voice ripped her from her thoughts. She blinked at how fast he moved from around the counter and now towered over her. He placed a hand on top of her head and leaned down.

"You know," he deadpanned. "It's impolite to ignore someone when they speak to you."

"Sorry!" she blurted. "Morning Kaien!"

He smiled. "That's more like it!"

It was easy to fall into the flow of working. Visitors to Nejibana’s were a different breed. They were artistic and abstract which made it much easier to converse with them whether it was about different styles of art or music. She loved the surroundings, too. The wood paneled walls gave the shop a relaxed atmosphere and complimented the calculated placement of small tables. Each table had a different pattern etched into its resin design; the royal blue swirled one got the most compliments. There were microphones and amps for Poetry and Vibe night.  A young man took advantage of the small area with his equipment. People were laughing and drinking coffee beverages or sipping on Moscato. That brought a smile to her face. How many coffee shops served alcohol? Rukia also could have alcohol while on the job. The limit was one drink every four hours to make sure no one got intoxicated, and she was long overdue for a can of peach Chu-Hi… half a can anyway. She was taking A&P I. This teacher was a tyrant with homework, but it was clear she wanted to make sure that her students familiarized themselves with the material. 

"I will go check if anyone needs plates brought up," Rukia called to her co-worker. "Can you watch the front?"

"Sure, thing Rukia!" a dark-haired girl called as she ran up. "I'll take care of it!"

Momo's enthusiastic attitude border lined infectious with how she brought out calmness and joy in others. Rukia wished she had her limitless optimism, but people made it hard. Rukia wiped her hands on a cloth and made rounds to the tables, collecting empty plates, cups, and bottles from the customers. She returned, walking behind the counter to put the dishes in the sink and toss the bottles when she saw someone walk in.

"Rukia! Yoo-hoo!"

Rukia smiled when she saw her friend Rangiku waving at her. The grin vanished when she saw how much cleavage she had exposed. It wasn't usual. Rangiku loved to flaunt her curvy figure, and that was clear from the low-cut tie around shirt she had on and tight jean pants. She pulled her long tangerine hair up into a high ponytail and thick sunglasses were on her face. She pulled them off and moved over to where Rukia was standing with a bin full of dishes and bottles.

"Hey Rangiku," Rukia greeted. "What can I get for you?"

"I came to see you," she cooed, ice-blue eyes glistening with mischief. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Um, studying?"

Rangiku laughed. "Oh, come on. You've been putting me off for weeks now! Hang out with me and some friends?"

It was a Friday and Rukia had nothing planned other than studying. Rangiku had been on her ever since the first day they met on campus. It was Rukia's first day of English class and she got lost. Shinigami University was an enormous campus and the map she had read like a foreign language. After walking around the same building for the third time and getting ready to rip the stupid map in half, she heard giggling.

Rukia turned around to see Rangiku standing behind her with a gentle grin. Three other women were with her. Rukia's first thought about Rangiku was that she was beautiful, and her body was fantastic. Rukia wasn't into women, but she could appreciate… or harbor jealousy of Rangiku's assets.

"Let me guess," she said while stepping closer. "You're a newbie, huh?" 

"Something like that," Rukia responded, still turning her map over.

"Here, let me help." 

Rukia handed the taller woman her class list. "I'm looking for Mr. Ukitake's English class."

"Aw, you _are_ a freshman," Rangiku chided in a kind voice. "Come on, I'll show you where it is."

She loved how friendly Rangiku was and how welcome she made her feel. Many of their evenings spent together began with Rangiku attempting different hairstyles on her. She studied to be a beautician and she excelled so far.

Rukia took a deep breath. "Sure, it can't hurt."

After her eight-hour shift was up, Rukia walked back home. She only lived about a block away and her trek included well-lit sidewalks bustling with people at all hours. The weather was getting cooler at night. Winter was Rukia's favorite season because of the snow. There was nothing more beautiful than looking at a white wonderland with a cup of hot chocolate in her grasp. However, getting dressed for the club that night would prove…uncomfortable. Nervousness fluttered in her belly. She’d gone to a club only once and her experience of having a drunk spill his drink down her shirt made her shy away from them. Orihime didn’t bar hop either so Rukia didn’t have a reason to go. It was different with Rangiku. She was a party girl into drinking and mild illegal drugs. She often planned parties at her frat's building and the cops almost always ended up getting called because things would get too rowdy.

Rukia reached the stairs leading up to her apartment and frowned. That stupid dog was barking _again_. It barked nonstop for a week straight now. No matter how many times she complained to the after-hours, the dog would bark again, and the owners wouldn't do anything about it. Rukia didn't want to confront them, but if it kept up, she would bang on their door demanding an explanation. After fumbling with her keys for a few moments, Rukia pushed on the front door to open it after twisting the lock. The lights were off so Rukia assumed Orihime had to work late. She worked at a local 24-hour supermarket. Sometimes they could get groceries discounted if they expired soon. Rukia headed down the hall and into her room. It was a little after nine o’clock. Rangiku was coming to pick her up at 10:30 so she had to get dressed. Rukia felt a little adrenaline move through her body as she shuffled to her closet to decide on what to wear. A few drinks with Rangiku didn’t sound horrible and what was the worst that could happen?

After rummaging for a few minutes, Rukia decided on a black dress that stopped mid-thigh. She loved that dress because it hugged close to her body and showed off what little curves she had. It had long sleeves to help with the cold atmosphere. Her violet gaze moved over her shoes and she pitied how few she had. Rukia found a pair of black boots she had that matched with everything. Those would work for tonight.

Rukia entered the bathroom with a towel and underwear. She hummed while placing her things on the marbled counter. The brunette took her phone out of her pocket and placed it on its dock. She liked to listen to music any time she was getting ready to go out with friends. It helped change her mindset from work and school to fun. Rukia bobbed her head to the beat and sang along with the Three Days Grace song that blared through the speakers.

She took twenty minutes to shower and wash her hair. Rukia stepped out and dried off, feeling goose bumps rise on her skin from the cooler atmosphere outside the shower. She towel dried her hair as well and began the process of applying lotion to her skin. Rukia didn't need it, but it was sweet pea, her favorite scent. She inhaled the sweet aroma for a moment, tempted to wear her perfume that matched the lotion, but she didn't want to overdo it. Rukia put on her undergarments and pulled the dress over her head, which made her hair messier than it already was.

"I swear, you suck sometimes," she muttered to her locks as she picked up a brush and ran it through her damp locks.

Fifteen minutes later, she was ready. Rukia gave herself a once over in the mirror. Silver was her choice for jewelry. Her necklace accentuated her neck and the silver dangling earrings made her eyes appear brighter. She grabbed a gray parka and headed for the living room. Rukia didn't party much although she liked to drink every now in then. Maybe she was overthinking things.

A knock at the door caught her attention. Rukia jumped up, purse and keys in hand, and headed to answer it. Rangiku looked flawless. The green halter top dress she wore was form fitting. It stopped mid-thigh, showing off her long and toned legs. Her orange hair was in waves that caressed her face and shoulders. Rukia almost felt intimidated. Her two friends were beautiful, too. One was exotic looking with bronzed skin and bright golden eyes. Her purple hair was in a high ponytail that brushed her lower back.

The second wore hardened expression as if she’d rather be somewhere else. Majority of her hair was short, but she had two longer pieces that came down to mid-back. Her conservative attire still enhanced her features. She locked eyes with Rukia for a moment with a gaze she couldn't place filtering over her features.

"Well don't you look beautiful," Rangiku cooed. "This is Yoruichi." She pointed at the woman with the lavender hair.

Yoruichi gave her a smile. "Nice to meet you, Rukia. You’re as cute as Rangiku said!"

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too," Rukia responded, gazing up at the taller woman and returning her smile.

"I'm Soi Fon," the other woman stated.

Rukia gave Soi Fon a wave. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Likewise," was her short response.

"All right ladies!" Rangiku exclaimed while clapping her hands together. "Let's get going! The boys are already waiting."

"Boys?" Rukia questioned.

It took less than fifteen minutes for the group of women to arrive at Club Soul Reaper. Rukia didn't know if she liked the sound of the name. It sounded dreary… and dangerous. She surveyed their surroundings as they got out of the car to see a line wrapped around the building to get in. How popular was this place? Music blared so loud, they could hear it outside the building. Despite the chilly weather, many women were wearing revealing dresses. Rangiku grasped Rukia's hand and headed towards the front of the long line. A bouncer stood at the front. Rukia found him very unattractive with his receding hairline, large lips, and nose. He turned to leer at them while they approached. He held his arms out and gave a wide grin.

"Rangiku! Didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Of course, I'm here Yammy!" Rangiku answered. "Who wouldn't be when Kensei graced us with his presence?!"

"He has quite the reputation, doesn't he?" Yammy unhooked the rope that was separating the girls from him. "You and your ladies head on in. I know you're on the guest list."

"You're such a sweetie Yammy." The orange haired woman shot him a flirtatious smile. "See you later!"

"What connections do you have for us to waltz in here?" Yoruichi questioned as they walked down the darkened hallway lit with black lights.

"I did him a favor, that's all," Rangiku stated, throwing her cascading locks over her shoulder. "Come on ladies!"

Rukia didn't know what "boys" her friend was talking about. She knew no men other than Kaien. The brunette focused on her studies and everything else took a backseat. She had a few guys try to approach her, but she turned them down. She would have time for dating when she finished nursing school. Right now, she wondered who Kensei was. Yammy and Rangiku made him sound like he must be someone important. Rukia never heard of him, but she lacked a social life. Violet orbs studied her surroundings. It was a massive two-story area with people dancing everywhere. The bar had every drink imaginable on dozens of shelves. There were Go-go dancers in cages dancing high above the dance floor and a large water fountain with rainbow changing lights glittered through the water. Rangiku led them through the busy dance floor to an area that had couches viewing over the nightclub.

There were two males already sitting down having drinks. Rukia didn't recognize them. One had two females on either side of him, his arms on their shoulders. He spiked his white hair, and he had his black vest open, exposing stacked abs.

_He looks like a douche bag._

They climbed the stairs to join them.

"Kensei!" Rangiku exclaimed, moving to sit in the man's lap. "It's been too long since I last saw you."

Kensei moved his arms from around the other girls' shoulders to place one in Rangiku's lap and the other behind her back. The two females frowned. He grinned before leaning closer to her. He ran his fingers down her neck.

"I don't like it when you make me wait, Rangiku." He looked over at Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Rukia. "Who are your friends?"

"Who are you?" Soi Fon snapped.

Yoruichi brushed a hand down her shoulder to her lower back. "No reason to be mean Soi Fon dear," she spoke. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yoruichi."

"Same to you Yoruichi and you as well, Slick Mouth."

Soi Fon's eyes narrow. "You must be out of your-"

"So!" Rangiku interrupted before things escalated too far. "It's time to get drinks going!"

"Hell yeah!" a male with shocking blue hair moved towards them with a bottle of Tequila in one hand and shot cups. "Who's taking shots?"

"Grimmjow," Kensei started. "Grab the ladies something classy."

"I'll take a Tequila shot," Soi Fon interjected.

"I like your attitude," Grimmjow said, giving her a fanged smile and placing the items on a clear table. He adjusted his plaid shirt around the collar and moved closer to the brunette. "You should take a shot with me, beautiful."

"Tch," she scoffed. "You're barking up the wrong tree."

Yoruichi laughed at that statement. She leaned down and poured five shots, handing them to each person. The two women Kensei sat with left when he started ignoring them. Yoruichi held out her hand to give Rukia a shot, which she declined.

"Sorry, but I hate tequila."

"Aww," Yoruichi said, voice lacking in sympathy. "The bar will have drinks more suited for you."

That sounded like a good idea. Rukia noticed she was a third wheel… or a sixth. Their company didn't acknowledge her, and she was a little hesitant to jump into being involved with new people. Rukia was a skeptical person, and it took a while to open up. She was a loner, someone who worked fine on her own. Still, friends made life easier. For now, a drink would hit the spot and help her to relax. She informed Rangiku of where she was going before heading to the bar. She sat down on the tall bar stool, having to step up to do so. She crossed her legs and placed her elbows on the clear counter. Her eyes turned to the dance floor again. half-naked women were grinding their bodies to the beat, some with a partner and some just by themselves. Rukia wasn't much of a dancer, but she enjoyed watching people socialize. Social interactions were interesting to her. Now, she watched as a male approached a female from behind and tried to dance with her. The woman frowned and moved away. Rukia snickered at his misfortune.

"Why don't you tell me what's so funny?"

She turned to breath taking cinnamon-colored eyes. Rukia's gaze moved over his features. His orange hair spiked in different directions, angular jaw, clear skin, and when he gave her a sultry smile, Rukia felt her heart speed up in her chest. He was very attractive and the small stud earring in his right ear seemed to bring out his features even more. Her eyes dropped to his exposed muscular arms and glued to the sight of his biceps flexing.

Rukia blinked to bring herself out of her trance. "Just watching people get rejected on the dance floor."

"Sounds interesting," he said while wiping the counter in front of him with a white washcloth. "Can I get you something to drink while you watch?"

"What would you recommend?" Rukia linked her fingers together as she waited for his answer.

"Well," he started. "Tell me what kind of week you've had."

"Okay… um."

"Ichigo," he finished for her. "And you?"

"Rukia," she answered. "Well I'm a nursing student and I had a tough exam in Anatomy this week, one in Nutrition tomorrow, and another on bone structures two days after that."

"Sounds like you need a break, something to relax your nerves."

Ichigo turned his back to her and mixed drinks together. Rukia watched as he raised bottles high over the glass and poured them without splashing the contents. After a few moments, he placed a drink that looked like tea in front of her. Rukia picked up the glass and examined it before taking a sip.

"Wow, this is delicious," she commented. "What is it?"

"It's mango peach sangria." Ichigo leaned over the counter. "It's a favorite. I like it myself, but don't tell anyone.”

Rukia laughed while continuing to drink her beverage. She an Ichigo continued to talk, and she realized he was easy to get along with. They joked, poked fun, and just enjoyed each other's company. Two more sangrias had the brunette buzzed. She had grown comfortable enough around Ichigo to where she decided not to join Rangiku and her friends. Still, they were her ride home, so she'd better make sure they didn't continue drinking. Someone had to drive them home. It wasn't far, so she could walk, but she'd rather not.

"Well, I better go see what my company is up to," Rukia said as she stood, holding onto the counter so she didn't trip over her feet. "It was nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you too Rukia," Ichigo called.

The orange haired male moved to another area of the bar to help someone else. Rukia returned to Rangiku and the others. They clearly drank more than she had from all stumbling and giggles she witnessed. She climbed the stairs and Soi Fon ambushed her, red blush on her cheeks.

"You're beautiful?" she slurred, placing her arms on each of Rukia's shoulders. "Such beautiful skin and your eyes are amazing."

"Thank you," Rukia stated while assisting the drunken woman to the couch. "I think you've had enough Soi Fon."

When Rukia sat Soi Fon down, the taller woman pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around Rukia's waist. "I've had just enough, and I can tell from the alcohol I want to kiss you."

Rukia untangled herself from Soi Fon's arms. "Maybe when you're sober."

She turned her attention to the others and realized she might never go anywhere with them again. Rangiku was busy making out with Kensei while Yoruichi was giving Grimmjow a very interesting lap dance. Grimmjow’s hands linked behind his head as he watched her movements. This was not something Rukia was expecting. Why did she bother branching out? Rukia looked over her shoulder at the bar but didn't see that tuff of orange hair. She was disappointed about that.

Rukia glanced at her watch. It was late and everyone she came with, including the DD, was drunk. Rukia moved over to Rangiku and tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored her, and that ticked Rukia off.

"Hey!" she shouted in Rangiku's ear.

The woman jumped. "What the hell Rukia I-"

"I'm leaving," she interrupted. "You all need to call a cab. Don't drive home."

"Kay," Rangiku answered before Kensei pulled her mouth to his once more.

Rukia frowned in disgust. Rangiku had a sweet side, but she lacked modesty in her affections for Kensei. All the sexual tension was making Rukia uncomfortable, so she headed towards the door. Outside, the temperature dropped as the night progress. Her teeth chattered, and she wrapped her arms around her body to stay warm. The frosty air felt as if it was whipping at her skin. Her eyes watered, and her fingers numbed. Rukia gazed down the bright street, wondering if she should walk home or get a cab. If she did, she'd have to stand there for another twenty minutes in the cold and pay someone when she could make the trip home on foot in twenty. After contemplating it for a while, she took the chance and headed home by herself.

The wind whistled in her ears and the crunch of leaves sounded under her feet. Once again, her mind wandered to Ichigo, and she wondered if she would ever see him again. The brunette refused to return to the club after tonight. She sighed. Her conversation with Ichigo was the only saving grace. Rukia cleared her mind from her thoughts and paid more attention to her surroundings. She was always on edge, always staying focused so if something happened, she wouldn't panic. Five years ago, a man attacked her older sister Hisana and dragged her into a van where he drugged her. The man took her to his house, raped her, and shot her in the head before turning the gun on himself. Hisana had been looking down at her phone at the time of the attack so Rukia made sure she was paying attention. She was nervous and decided next time she should take a taxi to ensure her safety. The street bustled with others enjoying the nightlife, so Rukia believed she'd be fine.

She arrived home without incident. Rukia bounded up the stairs, excited to be so close to warmth. Trying to unlock her front door with numb fingers proved to be harder than she imagined. After dropping her keys once, Rukia opened the door and moved inside while closing out the cold. She blew into her hands as she walked to regain feeling in them. She walked into her room and changed into pajamas before diving underneath the covers. It only took minutes for her to fall asleep.

* * *

An awful noise jolted Rukia out of her sleep. She looked around through bleary eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger. It was the stupid dog barking again. Turning over, she looked at the clock on her dresser to see it was three o'clock in the morning. She’d slept for four hours.

"That's it," Rukia seethed, jumping out of bed and reaching for her large black jacket.

She put on some slippers and stomped to go confront the douche bag who was not considerate enough to make their dog be quiet this early in the morning. Rukia opened the front door and moved across the hallway to where the irritating barking was loud and clear. She banged her fist as hard as she could on the door. At first, no one came, but she continued to hit the door, fueled by anger.

She listened to someone shout, "What the fuck!" and the door unlocked.

A male was standing there in a black muscle shirt and grey sweatpants. He leaned against the door frame, long red hair slipping over his shoulders. Dark tribal tattoos covered his arms. He glared at her, but she was too livid to care.

"What do ya want this early in the damn morning?!" he snapped.

"How about you shut your dog up and I won't have to come over here at ass crack a.m.!" she shouted. "I know you can hear it barking! Have the decency to see what it wants!"

"She doesn't want anything, she just barks!" he shouted back. "She's just a damn puppy and doesn't like when she's in her kennel! The only way to get her used to being in it is by ignoring her whining when I know she's fine!"

"I don't care!" Rukia yelled. "Had you been polite enough to tell your neighbors you were kennel training, I wouldn't be standing here!"

"Hey! It's too early for this!"

Someone else shouted that from the inside the house. Rukia lowered her stance and yelled underneath the guy's arm, "Do something about the dog and we can all go back to sleep!"

More shuffling reached her ears, and the door flung open. "Why don't you go the hell away you screeching bi-"

He stopped mid-sentence and Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichigo?"

 

 


	2. II

Rukia and Ichigo locked eyes. He was the last person she expected to see. How long had he lived there? Rukia stayed in her apartment with Orihime for over six months and never met Ichigo before. Then again, he worked at night when she locked herself in her room studying or just coming home from work. She didn't plan on running into him again like this: tall rainbow-colored socks, bunny slippers, a way too big shirt, and her hair sticking in fifteen different directions. She tried to smooth her hair down.

The red head's gaze bounced between Ichigo and Rukia. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Just met her tonight," Ichigo said without dropping his gaze. "Didn't know she wasn't a puppy fan."

Rukia blinked. His passive aggressive attitude caught her by surprise. What a jerk! She brushed past the male at the door and into their apartment.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You're a -"

"Shut up!" she shouted. "You should have more consideration to your neighbors, idiot! If you can't keep that dog quiet, I'm calling after hours!"

She turned and stomped away, slamming her door behind her. Ichigo looked at his roommate. "Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"She's a bitch when she's mad."

"Yeah, I know."

Renji closed the door, shivering from standing in the doorway without a shirt. He ran a hand through his crimson locks. "You said you met her tonight? Where at the club?"

Ichigo nodded as he moved towards the living room. Kiko stopped barking. Perhaps the commotion had frightened her into sleeping. When he turned to the left and entered the dining area, the large cage had a blanket covering it. It looked like she had gotten so frustrated about not being answered that she pulled the comforter into her kennel. Ichigo chuckled a little and heard her rustling. She whined and barked.

Ichigo looked at his watch and realized it had been a little over two hours since she last had a potty break. She had to go to the bathroom. Kiko was only eight weeks old, she didn't have much bladder control yet. Ichigo grabbed a black hoodie draped over one of the chairs, he pulled it over his head and moved back to the kitchen to get her leash and a treat. Renji stood in the kitchen walkway, leaning against the wall.

He smirked. "You better quiet her down before little shit comes over here again."

"I'm working on it," Ichigo responded. "I met her at work last night and we clicked. She was down to earth then."

Renji laughed. "So, she's coming around more often?"

"As long as we have Kiko, yeah."

"She's cute," Renji commented. "I'd like to see her without a beet-red face, her hair brushed, and outfit not meant for a circus clown."

Ichigo laughed at that, placing half a treat in his pocket and sliding his fingers to the clip of her leash. "I've seen her dressed up, and she's not bad to look at. I hope she isn’t crazy like that all the time."

Renji shrugged and padded back to his room. Ichigo listened to Kiko's whining for a moment, standing in the walkway. The moment she stopped, the orange haired male moved to her kennel and uncovered her. Kiko whimpered and jumped on the kennel door. Ichigo leaned down and reached through the bars causing her to stop whimpering to lick his hand.

"Good girl," he murmured, opening the kennel door and hooking her leash on as fast as possible.

They made a beeline for the front door and he stopped to put his converses on. He didn't bother to tie them, aware of the short time limit. He looked down to find Kiko squatting.

"No!" he shouted.

He hauled her up and threw open the door; the puppy peed the whole way down the stairs. It was too late once he reached the grass. Ichigo sighed. She had finished already, but he'd walk her to see if she still needed to potty. The blue nose pit bull puppy sniffed the ground, her tail wagging as she trotted. Ichigo should have put something on her to keep her warm, but with her working on potty training and the many accidents she already had in her kennel, that sounded like a bad idea. They would just have to hurry.

Kiko walked funny as she circled a little small area. Ichigo praised her as she went, afterward giving her the treat in his pocket. The chilly wind bit right through his pajama pants so they needed to head back upstairs. He had classes in the morning and getting up this early would not help him stay awake in class. They climbed the stairs at a slow pace because Kiko could only climb one at a time. It was adorable, more so when she tumbled back on to the step behind her. They made it upstairs, and he put the puppy to bed. She cried the minute Ichigo put her back in her kennel. This would be a long journey.

* * *

Rukia woke to the sun filtering on her face. She put a pillow over her head in irritation. When would she stop procrastinating and buy some thicker curtains for her window? Every morning, the sun irritated her by waking her up earlier than she wanted. Rukia sighed as she sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It was a little after eight. At least she didn't have to use the alarm because the sun woke her up. Rukia scratched her head and then swung her legs over the side of her bed. Her slippers sat beside it. Rukia remembered her rage fest from last night. She should apologize, but was it that hard for them to tell their neighbors they are kennel training a puppy? Most people would understand. Rukia herself had gone through that many times throughout her childhood and teenage years. She guessed that they could use tips on how to work with her.

She got out of bed, put on some warmer clothes, and threw her coat on. After brushing her teeth and hair, Rukia grabbed an old kennel training book she had and walked across the way. Her heart beat a mile a minute in her chest. Their last encounter had been... explosive, but she hoped it would go smoother this time. Rukia wanted Ichigo to answer the door, but alas, it was the redhead from last night with all the tattoos. Was he in a gang or something? At least he had on more clothes this time and the navy blue long sleeve shirt complemented his hair. He didn't look that tired. His cinnamon-colored irises gazed down at her and it at that moment she realized the height difference.

"She isn't barking so why are you here?" he asked.

It wasn't an abrasive tone, but still a little irritated. Rukia tried to stifle her temper. "What, I can't say hello to my neighbors after I yell at them?"

The male laughed. "You're something else. What's your name again?"

"Rukia," she answered. The woman handed him the book. "This is a kennel training book I used to use. It's helpful. And what is your name?"

"Renji."

The way his name rolled off his tongue was sultry. He and Ichigo must make all the girls swoon. She rolled her eyes at that thought. Renji took the book from her hands and flipped through the pages.

"Thanks," he said. "I guess this will help make it easier."

"You're welcome and sorry for getting so angry last night,” Rukia responded. "I will get earplugs, but you're still on a time limit. She should get it within a few weeks to a month. I'll be back if she hasn't."

Renji laughed. "Yeah, you do that. Thanks." Rukia turned to walk away when she heard Renji call her name. She gazed back at him as he stood to his full height. "We're having friends over tonight for drinks and food if you'd like to come. It's easy to get good drinks when your roommate is a bartender. He wanted me to ask you before you came over just now."

"Well, why didn't he ask me himself?" Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot waiting for an answer.

Renji laughed, and she noticed his sharp his canines. "Feisty, huh? He's at school right now or else he would have asked you later this afternoon, but since he doesn't know your schedule, here I am."

She had a two to ten shift at Nejibana’s today. Rukia should study for a test tomorrow on chapter seven in her anatomy book. It was over the muscles and she had a hard time memorizing them. What if she studied this morning before class and while on the job during quiet hours? Wait, why was she switching her schedule around for her neighbors? She pondered on that and realized it was because she had few friends. Rukia wasn't craving new friendships but branching out and networking always proved smart. Orihime might go with her. She'd ask her when she woke up. Since she worked at night, she slept during the day.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Rukia questioned.

"Nah, just show up," Renji responded. "Hope to see ya there Rukia."

Rukia moved inside and shed her extra clothes. It was about time for some breakfast. She craved a banana, a bowl of rice and miso soup, and toast. Yum...toast. While the dark-haired woman got the items she needed for her breakfast, she heard her phone ringing from her room. Rukia placed her skillet on the counter, dashed for her room, and pulled her phone off the charger. She frowned at the name. It was Rangiku. How was she awake this early after all that alcohol?

"Hello?"

"Good morning darling!" Rangiku exclaimed. "I wanted to check on you. I vaguely remember you leaving."

"I felt a little excluded and uncomfortable," Rukia answered.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Rangiku responded. "I get so excited when I'm around Kensei. He's something sexy, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah sure thing," Rukia answered. "Um, I'm in the middle of cooking breakfast right now so I have to go."

"Oh, all right," Rangiku spoke. "I'd like to make it up to you though. Want to go out again tonight? I promise to be a better hostess."

Her thoughts traveled to the get-together Renji had invited her to, and it sounded a thousand times better than going back to that club.  Meeting Ichigo was the night's highlight, but he would be at his get-together. She declined.

"Aww," Rangiku pouted. "I'll see you around then!"

Rukia hung up the phone and headed back to the kitchen. She liked Rangiku, but if what she experienced last night is how she lives her life, Rukia would pass. Rukia didn't force herself into uncomfortable situations. It didn't take long for her to finish breakfast and she dug in before her food had time to cool down, almost burning her mouth. A glass of water could have assisted.

Rukia placed her dishes in the dishwasher after cleaning them. It was now time to study.  The brunette made her way back to her room, sat at her desk, and surveyed her notes scattered over it. She sighed and rubbed her temples before plopping down in the uncomfortable wooden chair. Rukia would fall asleep if she laid in bed. It had proven correct many times over. Still, the sooner she got started, the faster she'd learn something... she hoped.

* * *

Ichigo headed to his car after class. Did he want to get involved with criminal justice? These essays were running him ragged. Ichigo wrapped his red scarf tighter around his neck and pulled his black hat further down on his head. He walked to his car, pressing that wonderful button on his keys that turned his car on before he got there. Too bad he hadn't remembered to press it the moment he spotted his car. The sky was a dark gray, hinting that snow was inevitable. Fuck he hated the cold. He counted down the days until tank top season.

Ichigo shifted his books and got into his vehicle. He should stop by the liquor store. Then again, he should drag Renji with him. That shithead would let Ichigo pay for everything if he didn't pay attention. Just like how this pup they had was his idea, yet Ichigo was doing most of Kiko's training. Fucking jerk... He wondered if his roommate asked Rukia to come over that night. Renji thought he was nuts. She ripped them both a new asshole. 

"Tch, freaking crazy midget," he muttered to himself.

Even still, he remembered their talk the night before. At first, her demeanor seemed off-putting, but once she relaxed, they talked like old friends. He hadn't had an engaging conversation in quite a while. Ichigo had it in his mind he and Rukia could end up good friends. He would want to ring her scrawny neck when she got like how she was when she almost beat down their door, but that was okay.

Ichigo made it home and walked up the stairs, being careful not to slip on them. He busted his ass enough times to where people who giggled at him now rolled their eyes., He safely reached the top with no incidents and dashed into the warm embrace of the apartment. Kiko was already barking and whining to get out of her kennel. Ichigo hoped Renji had remembered to take her outside before he left. Turning the corner, Ichigo scowled and realized that wasn't the case. Kiko was whimpering while jumping up and down in a puddle of pee. His frown deepened when he realized she was splashing it on the surrounding tile. Well, at least it wasn't carpet. Ichigo stomped towards the kitchen to get the frantic puppy's leash, but something caught his eye. There was a book on the counter and curiosity caused the male to pick it up.

"How to Train Your Dog," he read aloud.

The book must have been helpful judging by the tattered pages, a broken spine, and a few smudges on the first page when he opened it. Maybe this had helpful tips for Kiko's training, but for now, he needed to get her cleaned up and taken outside.

"Little shit," he whispered to her once he got her leash on. She gazed back at him with bright blue eyes, her tail wagging in excitement. All four of her paws and the underside of her belly were wet from her accident. "Bath time for you."

* * *

Rukia listened to the woman singing. Her voice wasn't perfect, but she had talent. Rukia liked Nejibana’s Open Mic Night. It allowed people to venture even further into their creative sides by singing and playing songs, telling stories, or reading poetry.  Poems about winter were ones she enjoyed the best. Rukia clapped for the woman as she finished her song and she bowed before excusing herself from the stage. She gazed at the clock, realizing her shift was almost over. She didn't want to seem eager, but she already had her outfit for the night laid out. She shot Orihime a quick text around five that afternoon and her roommate wanted to go. Rukia didn't like to go to parties and clubs by herself. It was safer with a friend.

Rukia wiped her hands on a cloth before smiling at the male who was making his way towards the counter. "Nice to see you Uryu."

The dark-haired male pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Same to you Rukia."

"Same as always?"

"That's correct," Uryu answered. "You know me too well."

Rukia poured his black coffee into a cup and placed a strawberry scone into the microwave. After his total rang up, Uryu thanked her and took his items. Uryu had been coming to the Nejibana’s Coffee shop every Saturday since she worked there. He always came by himself. Uryu typed on his laptop the whole time except for when someone with a superb voice sang. He would close his laptop, sit with his legs crossed and engage his attention to the singer.

She and Uryu hit it off when once she was bringing him his coffee and caught him watching Black Lagoon, one of Rukia's favorite anime shows. It surprised her he liked something with a lot of cursing, violence, and guns, but then again, most people didn't guess that with her either. They discussed things they liked and didn't like about it, Uryu’s being how bitchy Revy could be. The subject turned to other anime they both enjoyed.

Rukia walked to the back and informed Kaien that she would leave in a few minutes. Momo was walking behind the counter just as Rukia returned to it. She said her good evenings and made her way towards her apartment. It was dark, but the street was lit with many people still walking along its path. Pulling her long black cloak around her body, Rukia tied her purple scarf around her neck and began to chilling journey home. The snowstorm left three inches on the ground. Rukia would love to get snowed in one of these days, but she didn't live in the right area.

It was about twenty minutes after ten when she got home. On her way up the stairs, Rukia being careful not to slip on the ice, she could hear the loud blaring of music. Rukia rolled her eyes; if they didn't tell the neighbors, the party would end sooner than they planned.

When she entered her apartment, Orihime was sitting on the couch already dressed. She beamed and stood up, grey orbs light with excitement. "Hi, Rukia! I'm ready to go whenever you are!"

"You're sure in a good mood," Rukia mused. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Oh, an hour I think."

Rukia frowned. "Why didn't you wait until I got home before you got ready?"

Orihime looked down and twirled the end of her orange braid. "I um... well I was just too excited!"

Rukia shed her coat while walking to her room. "Excited for what?"

"To meet your new friends," Orihime answered while stopping in Rukia's doorway. "And we haven't spent time together lately. It sucks being on different shifts."

That was true. She and Orihime met each other in high school. They had grown close over the years. When the two discovered they wanted to go to the same school, they planned everything so they could live together. The friends had their falling outs, but they always stuck by each other’s side. Since they were both in school and working, it got hard to spend time together. They needed to catch up.

Rukia wasted no time in jumping in the shower and getting dressed. After putting on some grey skinny jeans, Rukia pulled a royal blue long-sleeved shirt over her head. She loved the slits that traveled up each arm and adjusted her shirt while leaning closer to the mirror. Black liner lined her eyes and light lip gloss coated her lips. Both she and Orihime were ready. The temperature outside felt cold enough to freeze her solid. If someone didn't answer the door soon, Rukia would just sulk back into her apartment. Just as she was raising her hand to knock again, the door swung open and there stood Ichigo. He gave her a sultry smile and moved aside, holding his arm out.

"Please come in, ladies."

Rukia took his advice and walked into his apartment. He closed the door behind them and Rukia turned to look at her best friend. "Orihime, this is Ichigo.”

Orihime smiled at Ichigo and held her hand out to him. "It's very nice to meet you Ichigo."

"Same to you Orihime," he responded. He waved his hand towards the living room. Two guys were playing a dance game. "Take a turn on Dance Central. It's fun. There are also drinks in the kitchen and snacks."

Just that moment, Orihime's stomach grumbled. She blushed and giggled from nervousness. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Do you want anything Rukia?"

"Not yet but thank you."

Just as her friend headed towards the kitchen, Rukia saw what caused her sleep deprivation. Blue orbs turned to her and the puppy ran towards her. Rukia bent down and loved on the adorable puppy. Her gray fur was so soft and Rukia smiled when she licked her fingers. The little pup jumped up, placing her front paws against Rukia's shin. The brunette stood up and turned her back to her. She whimpered, continuing to jump on the back of her leg until she made her way around so Rukia could see her. The puppy continued to cry for a moment, but when she stopped, Rukia looked down and praised her with sweet talk and rubs. It was a trick to teach them not to jump on people. The sooner she understood that, the better. 

"You're such a good girl!"

Ichigo watched with an interested glint in his eyes. "We didn't think you liked dogs."

"Who doesn't?" she countered, picking up the baby pup and continuing to pet her. "However, I enjoy my sleep more. She's super adorable. What's her name?"

"Kiko," Ichigo responded, reaching out to pet her. She responded by wagging her little tail. "She is a handful."

"I've had my fair share of puppies and that is true about them," Rukia commented, placing Kiko down. "Once she's older and trained, it will be worth it."

She turned her attention back to the man behind her. His orange locks were in similar spikes as when she first met him. All white button-up shirt covered his body, his muscles were definable through it and not leaving much to the imagination. What got her was the silver watch around his wrist. Somehow, it complemented him in a way that enhanced his attractiveness. Ichigo moved closer to her, making it so there was little space between them. His gaze seemed so heavy, those cinnamon-colored eyes searching hers. A grin turned the left corner of his mouth up. His long lashes accentuated the warm color of his eyes.

He placed his hands in his pockets, continuing to stare at her with that smoldering gaze. "Is that so?"

"It is," Rukia murmured.

"Hey, am I interrupting something? Sure, looks like it!"

Rukia turned to the voice, taking a step away from Ichigo's close vicinity. Renji walked towards them, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He smelled of alcohol, his cheeks tinted pink. He smiled down at her.

"You look better when you're not ranting at us."

Rukia sucked in her cheeks and moved from underneath his arm. "Shut up Renji."

He chuckled. "Come Rukia, watch me play Dance Central."

Rukia looked over at Ichigo who rolled his eyes. "He's a cheater, but whatever."

"You're just jealous because you can't dance," Renji countered.

Rukia laughed, looking over at Ichigo's expression as he frowned. She went to go sit on the tan couch. Orihime came to join her, welding two small sandwiches and a red cup. Rukia raised an eyebrow. Orihime was never the type to drink, but maybe it wasn't something alcoholic. She sat down next to Rukia and held out a sandwich to her. She didn't realize that she was hungry until the mustard on what looked like a turkey sandwich square reached her nostrils. Rukia gratefully took one and turned to watch Renji.

Renji pulled his long red hair into a low ponytail that cascaded down his back. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Are you watching Rukia?"

"I'm watching Renji," she responded with amusement.

Next to him was a tall male with his head shaved... or was he bald? He gave Renji a confident smirk. "You're gonna lose Abarai!"

"Yeah right Ikkaku!"

"Oh dear, there they go again."

"How about this song?" Renji challenged.

Ikkaku’s eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?! You're on!"

Rukia turned to see a feminine male sipping on a glass of wine. He brushed his ebony locks out of his face and adjusted the feathers attached to his eyelashes. Eyeliner that matched his hair made his eyes seem more exotic. Rukia was sure the man was gay. Returning her eyes back to Renji, she watched as the scene showed two dancers side by side. When the song started, it surprised Rukia to hear the catchy beat of an R&B song.

Rukia was even more shocked at their ability. Renji moved with such fluidity. Because of the black tank top and grey jean shorts made it easy to see each dance move he did. The chains on his pants jingled as he danced. It was clear he was enjoying himself based on the smile on his face. Renji's impressive moves impressed Rukia. Once they finished, Renji looked at Rukia for approval. She and Orihime clapped for him. Ikkaku didn't seem as happy for him since he had lost. He stalked off to the guy sitting on the couch with him.

"I didn't know you could dance Renji," Rukia said with a smile.

"Yeah," he answered while scratching his head. "It's something I've done since I was a kid, but this was only a taste of my skill."

"You should show me someday," Rukia commented.

The party lasted for at least four more hours. They played beer pong and Rukia found that she excelled at the game. That benefited her because she didn't have to drink as much. Beer was not something she liked, anyway. Her best friend got plastered though. The drink she got only three times had vodka and Vanilla Rum in it. Rukia tried it and realized that you couldn't taste any of the alcohol in it thanks to Ichigo's skill. Orihime was a very touchy drunk and talkative. It was like when she got nervous and rambled. Ichigo was trying to help her to the door as the party ended. Her right arm hooked around his neck to keep her balance. Rukia walked to them. "I'll take her. She had a good time."

"Oh, yeah!" she slurred. "I had lots of fun! I like you guys!"

Rukia chuckled at her friend before assisting her stumbling gait. She looked over her shoulder once they were outside. Ichigo was leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It was nice to see you again Rukia."

"Nice to see you as well Ichigo."

She helped her blitzed friend to bed before putting on her PJs and heading to bed herself. Rukia still felt wired despite it being very early in the morning. She spent most of her time conversing with Ichigo. Although she screamed at him the night before, it was like it never happened. She had apologized, but he held up his hand and said he forgave her. Rukia wondered when she would see him again. She should worry about the quiz she would take on Monday. Sunday had to be a pure study day.

 


	3. III

Kensei grunted and rubbed his face, taking a deep breath as he opened his eyes. Both hands pressed against his temples when he sat up. A headache sent sharp waves of pain through his skull, reminding him of his poor choices. Fuck, he shouldn't have drunk so much last night. The white-haired male got to his feet. That increased his headache, and he had to place his hand on the mahogany dresser to keep his balance while the searing pain ran its course. He needed to drink water, get food, and take some Advil to help with his hangover. 

"Hey, wake up," he called to the female in his bed.

Orange locks peeked out from underneath the forest green covers. She only opened one sky blue orb to glance at the male who was putting on a pair of black basketball shorts. She yawned and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Why don't you come back to bed Kensei?" she cooed, sitting up, so the covers fell off her, exposing her large breasts for his eyes to drink in.

"I have shit to do Rangiku," he responded, not turning to her. "You need to go."

Rangiku pouted. It was always the same. Rangiku would go home with Kensei only for him to give her an excuse on why she needed to leave in the morning. He refused to acknowledge any relationship between them other than casual sex. He ignored the times they spent watching movies or going to the grocery store at two in the morning for breakfast items. Their genuine laughter and how he ruffled her hair when she laid on his chest hadn’t affected him, but she fell in love. The passion he kissed her with before he rocked her world had to stem from something. Kensei’s distance shouldn’t have confused her because he made his intentions clear up front, but it still stung.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon told her to stop chasing a man who showed her he wasn’t interested in a relationship. It was insanity to keep returning to an arrangement like this hoping it would develop into something more. Rangiku wanted to be his girlfriend, not his midnight trysts, but if it was the only way to spend time with him, fine. Her heart wouldn’t let her move on despite her mind telling her she should. She kept listening to the stupid voice in her soul telling her to keep loving him and he’d come around.  It was a shitty bargain, but Rangiku held out hope.

"At least let me make you breakfast," she said while getting out of bed.

"No thanks," he responded. "I'll grab something while I'm out."

Rangiku put on her halter top green dress Kensei had thrown in a heap at the foot of the bed along with her underwear. What did he have to do today? He worked part-time with the city's emergency services, but he said nothing about work. Rangiku tried to stay positive and assumed that's why he was kicking her out. 

"Are you racing tonight Kensei?" she questioned, slipping her lace black thong on.

"Yeah," he responded. "Some newbie named Mashiro Kuna challenged me. I've heard good things about her, but she can't beat me."

"Of course not," Rangiku agreed. She picked her purse up from the small dresser next to the bed. "Text me where it is and I'll come support."

"Sounds good."

Kensei placed a gray muscle shirt over his head and pulled it down. With that, he exited while throwing a "see ya later" over his shoulder. Rangiku heard the front door open and close. With that, she assumed that he left, but it surprised her to see him re-enter the room.

"It's cold as fuck outside," he explained. His gaze moved over Rangiku. "I have no clue how you're able to wear that stuff."

"I wear it because you like it," she answered, giving him a sultry smile.

"Hm."

Kensei took his shorts back off and opted for a pair of faded jeans. He threw a long-sleeved white shirt over his muscle shirt then got his black jacket off the floor. Instead of putting his vans back on, he traded them for tan Timberland boots. Kensei opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of black gloves with a matching beanie. Rangiku wanted to rip his clothes off again. He looked delicious bundled up. Kensei walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and put a bottle of Advil from the counter in his pocket. He grabbed his keys and headed out. He didn't bother locking it since Rangiku knew to lock the door on the way out. Kensei pulled the hood of his jacket over his beanie. His eyes gazed over the white wonderland before him. The vehicles had a thick layer of snow over it and more fell.

"Will it ever stop snowing?" he grumbled to himself.

He got in his car, headed over to the old warehouse. It was where his corvette hid. It was also an underground place to get the best gear for his car. Love was putting a Shine Street Widebody kit on it along with a better turbo. Kensei had been into street racing since he was sixteen and now he was twenty-seven. His father was the one who first introduced him to it, taking him for a ride during one of his races. Kensei fell in love with racing and fast cars after that. Because racing was illegal and dangerous, it was more exciting for him. The adrenaline that rushed through his body was unlike anything else. A blow job was close. He may not do it for the rest of his life, but he would enjoy it while he could. The ridiculous money he made in winnings kept him satisfied, too. Since he began racing, he had only lost once, and that had been his first race. He went in too confident, thinking because the guy he was racing was ancient, that he stood a chance.  His reaction time couldn't be as good as it used to. His confidence had been his downfall. He still remembered the old man's words of wisdom.

"You have potential young one, but you must drop your pride and understand your car before you can ever hope to be a challenge."

Kensei had taken Yamamoto's words to heart and learned everything he could about his car. He still had pride but understood that he had to be one with his vehicle to win. A little luck never hurt either. First driving past the warehouse, Kensei checked his surroundings. When he was content, he turned back around and parked behind the large, steel building. Kensei got out of his car and trudged to the back door. The door swung open and there stood a man with a large afro shaped like a star and sunglasses on. Kensei never understood why he wore sunglasses all the time. 

"Hey, you finished with my car?" Kensei questioned, following Aikawa into the bright area.

The warehouse contained many vehicles including Kensei's. There were six others, all different colors, souped-up and looking like a million bucks. Kensei's stood out the most with its dark blue spider designs lining the side over a grey and white base. That car was his everything and he couldn't stop himself from walking over to it and running his hand along its hood.

"Do you have my money?" Love shot back, crossing his arms over his chest with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kensei reached into his pocket and tossed a roll of money at Love. "That should cover it right?"

"Oh yeah," Love laughed. "And thanks for the generous tip."

Kensei rubbed his temples. "I need to count the money before handing it to a con artist like you."

* * *

Rukia was at the coffee shop following a grueling day of memorizing cranial nerves and other nervous system structures. She had a test on it tomorrow even though this section of A& P started today. That's what she got for doing an eight-week course. Rukia repeated the structures to herself like a madman for hours until she thought the names of them were the only words in her vocabulary. Rukia shook her head, trying to clear her aching mind.

"Is something wrong with you?"

She peered up at Rangiku's friend. The one with the dark hair... what was her name again?

"Just trying to erase some awful memories from my head."

"I know the feeling," she responded, the corner of her mouth curving up a little. "So how long have you worked here?"

"A few months," Rukia answered while wiping off the dark counter and thankful that she remembered her name. "It's nice after a long day of prerequisite classes."

"Prereqs, huh?" Soi Fon questioned. She eyed the case full of pastries, brownies, cookies, scones, and muffins. "Nursing I bet?"

"You're correct," Rukia answered.

Soi Fon turned her attention back to Rukia, her smoldering gaze taking her by surprise. Rukia realized that she was exquisite, despite having a rough exterior. She wasn't feminine in attitude, but she looked the part. Her dark grey eyes were piercing and beautiful. Her skin was fair, not a blemish tainting it. Then her hair was so dark, it appeared blue in the light.

"Can you take a break and have coffee with me?" Soi Fon questioned.

"Sure, why not," Rukia answered. She turned to Kaien. "Do you mind if I take my break now?"

"Aren't ya taking it a little early?" Kaien's eyes narrowed at her with suspicion.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "If early is an hour late."

Kaien chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Then it's okay with me."

Rukia turned her attention back to Soi Fon. "What would you like?"

"How about a white chocolate mocha?"

Rukia nodded. "You should try it with a little cinnamon and caramel in it. That's how I like mine."

Soi Fon smiled. "I'll take it then and I'll cover your drink."

"Oh, there's no need," Rukia responded.

Soi Fon shrugged. "Call it an apology for my behavior the other night. I'm not a drunk."

That was very nice of her. She seemed standoffish when they first met... other than when she was trying to kiss her. Rukia's cheeks flushed and luckily, she was facing away so Soi Fon couldn't see it. She mixed their drinks and ran it up, Soi Fon paying for their items. The two women sat down next one of the large windows. Above the table they were at on the wall was one of her favorite photographs. Most people just saw a crappy looking alleyway, but she loved that black-and-white picture.

Soi Fon's eyes followed Rukia's. "That's a nice painting."

"It's actually a photograph," Rukia corrected.

Soi Fon smiled at her again. "Are you sure?"

The brunette reached up and pulled the frame from the wall and placed it in front of Rukia. She gazed closer and could see the rough texture of paint instead of the smoothness of a picture. Surprise crossed her features. This whole time she thought it was a photo.

She laughed. "How did I not notice that?"

Soi Fon placed the frame back up on the wall. "Because you didn't pay attention."

"How rude," Rukia teased. She reached for her drink and sipped at it, enjoying the sweet and rich flavors. It warmed her from the inside out. "So, what do you do Soi Fon?"

"I work for the SWAT team and teach Karate," she responded.

"That's impressive," Rukia commented. 

"You could say that."

The two women laughed together. Soi Fon looked at her watch. "We should do this again."

"We should."

Rukia stood to her feet just as Soi Fon did. She was taller than Rukia by a couple inches. Soi Fon reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a phone. Rukia took out hers and handed it to her. They exchanged numbers and with a final goodbye, Soi Fon left. Rukia returned to her place behind the counter. That was nice. Rukia didn't have many friends, and she liked Soi Fon so far. Looking down at her phone, she realized she had a text message she hadn't seen yet. It was from Rangiku.

_I have fun plans for tonight to see some races. Want to come?_

What races? Was it cars, horses, or dogs? Not the latter two as it was freezing outside. The animals would slip and injure themselves if they weren't careful. Or did they scrape off the ice? Rukia realized she was putting way too much thought into this and text Rangiku back. She felt bad for brushing her off a week ago, but she needed space after the crazy night at the club.

_Sure, what time?_

* * *

It was around eight o’clock and pitch black when Rangiku came to pick her up. She dressed warmly so that meant they would be outside. Rangiku pulled her hair up into a beautiful bun. Teardrop earrings hung from her ears, almost touching her neck.

"You look very nice Rangiku," Rukia commented giving her a warm smile.

Rangiku did a little dramatic twirl. "I try dear. Come on, let's get going!"

They got into Rangiku's car. It surprised Rukia to hear heavy rock music blaring from the speakers. She didn't picture Rangiku as the type to listen to music like this. Just like she hadn't expected to see Renji dance to hip-hop music. She hadn't seen him or Ichigo since the party at their apartment, but it didn't worry her. Rukia knew she'd run into Ichigo again. The bright lights of the city faded for the darkness of the outskirts of town. Where were they headed? She voiced this question to her friend.

"You'll see," Rangiku responded, looking very excited. "You'll love it, I promise."

Rukia remained silent after that. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. The anticipation was killing her. Luckily, they only drove for two more minutes. Rangiku pulled into what looked like an abandoned street. Rukia's violet eyes widened in surprise. Was she on the set of the Fast and the Furious? There were so many amazing looking cars. Their engines revved, only giving a hint to the power that lied underneath their hoods. She noticed that there were two cars in front of a white line painted across the street.

"We're watching a street race?" Rukia questioned as they got out of the car.

"That's right! Awesome, huh?"

Rukia gazed around her. "Isn't this illegal?"

She didn't like that. Rukia stayed away from illegal activities. College tripled that mindset. She didn't want to risk getting in trouble and losing everything. It wasn't worth it.

Squaring her shoulders, Rukia said. "I want to go. I don't want to involve myself in anything illegal."

"Oh, stop being such a goody two shoes," Rangiku teased. "You won't get in trouble."

"Look I-"

"Oh, come on. It's cool, you got to admit."

She turned to see the guy who stayed lip-locked with Rangiku at the club. The douche bag that had those two other females with them when they arrived. Rukia couldn't help but frown and wonder why Rangiku chased after a guy like him. The dreamy look in her eyes when he approached gave her feelings away. This man used women and did whatever he pleased. She guessed that much after being in his presence for five minutes. Still, his comment made her look over at the cars. She wanted to get a closer view of the magnificent vehicles. She thought hard about it. Rukia decided to watch this race then never come again.

"Are you racing, um, what's your name again?"

The white-haired male frowned. "Kensei. Haven't you heard of me?"

"No," Rukia stated. "Which one is your car?"

It shocked Kensei at how off-putting this girl was. She was the first who didn't show immediate interest. He was handsome and stayed in shape, making him more appealing to the female eye. Kensei led Rangiku and Rukia to his car, using opening the hood as an excuse to let go of Rangiku's hand. She had grabbed it and he was not about that. Rukia looked at the engine with awe. She didn't know much about cars, but this one looked impressive. In fact, the whole car looked amazing. She wondered just how fast it could go.

"Do you like it?" Kensei stood with a cocky smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's cute," Rukia responded, brushing past him to open the driver door.

"Cute?" he reiterated, confused at her choice of words.

Rukia ignored him, running her hands over the sleek black and dark blue seats. There were so many lights and gadgets lining the interior. She also noticed it was a manual, something she didn't know how to drive. She didn't even have a car at this point. She rode the bus while she saved for a beater car.

"Amazing," she murmured to herself.

"Wanna ride with me for the race?" Kensei questioned.

Rukia's eyes widened. Did she want to ride in this car when he was speeding on crazy turns? They could get into an accident and then she may never fulfill her dreams to be a nurse... or be alive to achieve them. Despite her previous refusal, Rukia wanted a small taste of racing.

"Sure," she answered while getting out of the car. She locked eyes with Kensei. "You better win."

"I never lose," was his answer.

"Except for today!"

The trio turned to see a woman with the brightest green hair Rukia had ever seen skipping towards them. She looked no older than seventeen and wore a tight-fitting white jumpsuit. She walked up to Kensei and poked a finger in his chest.

"You won't win against me Kensei-chan!" she exclaimed. "I am undefeated!"

 "Are you an idiot?" 

Kensei raised an eyebrow while Rangiku and Rukia tried to hide their giggles.

The woman pouted, her bottom lip poking out. "I'm not stupid, you're stupid!"

Rukia's giggles turned into outright laughter. This woman was childish, but her personality was adorable. She didn't think she stood a chance in beating Kensei just based on looks but looks could be deceiving.

"Let's get this started!"

They lined both their cars up at the starting line. Rukia was in the passenger seat, her heart pounding a mile a minute. Her hands seemed out of place. At first, she put them on her knees, then her right hand gripped the door. Kensei's gaze was on her while they waited.

"You seem excited."

"Yeah," Rukia answered, looking around at everyone standing on the sidelines. "I've done nothing like this before."

Kensei placed his right hand on the wheel. "It's fucking awesome. You'll like it a lot, but we need to lay down the ground rules."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What rules?"

"No screaming, no shouting, no talking," he responded. "I'm taking a big risk letting you be in here in the first place so don't distract me."

Rukia frowned. "You offered to let me ride with you so if you think I'll be such a burden, why did you ask?!"

Kensei grinned at her, rubbing his left hand over his chin before turning his attention back to the road. "I have no fucking clue."

With that, the girl standing in between the cars dropped the two checkered flags she was holding. Rukia felt like she was on a roller coaster with how she was pasted to her seat. She gripped her seat belt with one hand and the handle at the top of the door with the other. She gazed out the window as Kensei shifted gears, loving the rumble of the car. The engine revved as he picked up speed. Rukia watched the atmosphere blur to unrecognizable streaks of colors.

Rukia continued to hold on when Kensei swerved around the first corner. She looked through his side window and saw that the other woman, whose name she learned was Mashiro, was ahead of them, but they were still almost neck and neck. Kensei turned to look at Rukia for a brief second, feeling cocky for impressing this girl. He wanted to show her his status in this world she'd never experienced. Her brushing him off left an odd taste in his mouth.

He turned his attention back to the road. "Shit!"

He punched the brakes to make a turn, causing Mashiro to fly past him and lose him by almost a hundred feet. They were now on the final stretch. Now it was just a test of whose car was faster. He smashed the gas to the floor; the engine responded immediately to his request.

"You better win," Rukia muttered.

Kensei remained silent for a moment. He smiled and flipped open a little box next to the shift. "I will so shut your trap."

"Stop talking and do it!"

Kensei pressed the button, and the car roared to an unimaginable speed. Mashiro's car was getting closer and closer, but so was the finish line. Rukia watched with anticipation, her eyes darting from the finish line to Mashiro's car. It was only about four seconds later when they crossed the finish line.

They got out of the vehicle and Rangiku greeted them with a bright smile. "You won!"

She threw her arms around Kensei, who placed a hand on her lower back. Rukia got out of the car, her legs feeling like Jell-O from the crazy adrenaline rush. That was so much fun! She had never done something so exhilarating

"Rukia."

She turned. "Yes, Kensei?"

"That was fun right?" he asked.

She smiled and gazed up at the dark sky. "It was unlike anything I've ever done before."


	4. IV

Rukia was on her way to the car dealership, thankful she saved enough after months of hard work to get a vehicle. It wouldn’t be newest on the lot, but it was within her budget until she could get something nicer. She shopped online with Orihime's help and found a 2002 Ford Mustang for an affordable price at the nearest dealership. Her roommate wasn't able to come with her so Rukia headed for the wolves on her own. She'd never bought a car, and she'd heard how intimidating and persistent the salesmen could get. Rukia took a deep breath to steady her rapid heartbeat. She gazed out the window of the bus she was on. Winter wonderland gazed back at her. Snowflakes fell against the window as the roar of the bus echoed in her ear. 

It wasn’t much further, and her heart beat faster with every passing corner. She was nervous, even after all the research she did to prepare herself. Rukia exhaled to steady her breathing; she saw this as a learning experience. The bus rumbled to a stop and Rukia stood to her feet, maneuvering through the sea of people to make it to the exit. No one wanted to let her pass. She was having to push people so she could get through.

“Excuse me!” Rukia snapped, at her wits end with this stubborn male that refused to move.

He gazed at her and smirked. “Hey, it’s the shrimp from the club.” 

Rukia blinked at his choice of words. “What did you call me?” 

His fanged grin widened. “I’m sure your ears are working just fine.” 

_This asshole! This is that blue-haired bastard from the club a few weeks ago!_

“Hey, asshole,” Rukia responded through gritted teeth. “Get out of my way.” 

“Spicy,” he teased.

Rukia got off the bus. He may be friends with Kensei, but why should she care? She wasn’t friends with him. The brunette looked both ways, wishing she had remembered the directions. Looks like she would just have to use the GPS on her phone. 

“So, where ya headed?” 

Rukia turned around in surprise to see that blue-haired menace standing behind her. What was with his smile? It seemed he enjoyed getting on her nerves. She studied him while frowning at his audacity. His eyes were just as electric as his spiky blue hair. A black leather jacket covered his upper body, one that didn’t look like it kept him that warm. As her gaze traveled lower, she noticed he had chains attached to his blue jeans. Biker boots covered his feet. He looked like a complete degenerate.

“None of your business,” Rukia answered, pulling out her phone and beginning to Google the car dealership she was trying to find.

“You know squirt,” he responded, his smile dropping. “You could stand to be nicer to someone who’s willing to help your lost ass.” 

Rukia glowered up at him. “What makes you think I’m lost?!” 

He tapped the screen of her phone. “What person who knows where they’re going needs a damn GPS, smart ass?!” 

“Hey-”

“Grimmjow,” he corrected. “And yours sounded like Rabbit, right?” 

“My name’s Rukia!” Rukia exclaimed.

Grimmjow waved a hand at her dismissively. “Close enough. So why don’t you let me help you get to where you’re going? I know this area better than you.” 

“My GPS works just fine,” Rukia retorted, holding the device up after finding the address of Tokyo’s Best Used Cars. 

Rukia turned on her heels and walked away. The wind whipped around her. The quicker she got there, the sooner her fingers could defrost. As she walked, she realized that her GPS took her in a circle. Didn’t she pass that little corner store five minutes ago?

“You give up yet?” Grimmjow questioned.

Rukia jumped. “Why the hell are you following me, you creep?!” 

Grimmjow shrugged, placed his hands in his pockets, and gave her his signature smirk once more. “I’ve got nothing better to do.” 

Rukia exhaled. What if someone else headed there now to buy the car she wanted? Violet orbs gazed up into crystal blue ones. He didn’t seem like he meant any harm and if she allowed him to guide her, maybe he would go away. 

“All right,” she said in defeat. “Lead the way.” 

Rukia told Grimmjow where she was trying to go and he surprised her at when he laughed. She asked what was so funny, but instead of answering, they walked around a corner and found the dealership. She had been walking close to it for a while now and her GPS wasn’t picking up on it. Her heart pounded again with anticipation. This was it. She would leave here with a car. For a moment, she stood there contemplating her next step. 

“I’m guessing you’ve never bought a car before, huh?” 

Instead of a smart remark, Rukia answered. “No, it’s my first time.” 

Grimmjow pointed a thumb at his chest. “I’ll help you. They’ll eat you alive otherwise. They can tell when someone has no idea what the hell they’re doing. So, do you already know what car you want?”

“A 2002 Ford Mustang,” Rukia answered.

“Want something sporty, huh?” 

Grimmjow walked forward with Rukia trailing behind him. They weren’t even fifteen feet onto the lot before a salesman approached them. Rukia tried hard not to stare at the bright pink hair that hung down to his shoulders. Thick-rimmed glasses gleamed in the light and he pushed them up before walking towards them.

“Welcome,” he greeted. “How can I help you today?”

“Yeah,” Grimmjow answered. “She wants the 2002 Ford Mustang you got.”

“Great choice,” he answered. “My name is Szayel Aporro and I would love to be of assistance.” He turned his gaze to Rukia. “Is your heart set on it? A beautiful young woman like you would fit amazing in one of our newer cars.” 

Rukia laughed. “Sorry, but I don’t have the money for a new car.”

“We can finance you,” Szayel responded. “Let's check your credit and see your loan options.” 

Rukia paused for a moment. A nicer car sounded tempting. It wasn’t like the one she wanted was bad or anything, but his offer sounded enticing. She was two seconds from telling him she’d like to look into it when Grimmjow interrupted.

“She’ll pass,” he answered.

Rukia blinked. “What?”

“Can you afford a car payment right now?” Grimmjow questioned. “If you finance a car that's what you're getting.” 

Rukia hadn’t even thought about that. She would rather have a paid off car at this point. Once she was an RN, perhaps she would upgrade. For now, she must stick to her plan. Grimmjow's experience kept her out of potential financial trouble.

“I’d like to see the Ford Mustang,” she said to Szayel.

The pink-haired man smiled. “Are you sure? We can find an easy payment plan that’s within your budget.”

“She’s sure,” Grimmjow answered. “Now show us the Mustang, Pinkie.” 

Szayel chuckled. “As you wish.”

Soon they were inside the dealership after test driving the car. Rukia fell in love with the vehicle.  The soft rumble it emitted when she turned the key made her want it even more. Grimmjow refused to even let her in the Mustang until he did a quick mechanical check to verify it wasn’t in poor condition. Rukia welcomed the warmth of the building. Plain decor greeted them, gray tiles lined the floor and two black couches sat in front of a flat-screen TV. Different cubicles were along the walls with other salesmen and customers bustling around. 

“Ma’am, if I could come back with me, I’ll get your social so we can run your credit,” Szayel said, turning to face her with a sickly-sweet smile. 

“I’ll wait right here,” Grimmjow called.

Rukia followed Szayel into a cubicle and sat down on the hard plastic chair in front of a large mahogany desk. Szayel walked around the desk and sat down, adjusting his glasses with one hand as the other moved over the computer mouse. 

“Okay, ma’am- “

“Rukia,” she said. 

“Ms. Rukia,” Szayel corrected himself. “May I have your social?”

She gave it to the salesman and then he brought out documents. He asked her how she planned to pay and she told him by debit card. She transferred the needed funds for the car plus a bit extra for taxes and other required fees. Rukia filled out areas Szayel asked her to.

“So, you’re total comes out to five thousand one hundred fifty-three dollars.” 

Rukia blanched. “What? The car is only three thousand nine hundred and ninety. Why has the price jumped so much?” 

“Your extended warranty,” Szayel explained. “Don’t you want protection in case something happened to your car?” 

That didn’t sound right to Rukia. The car was already older, so she understood that it may have issues it would need to have fixed. Still, it shouldn’t have unexpected issues like with a new car. Rukia stood up and walked to the entryway.

“Grimmjow, come here.” 

“Bossy,” he muttered, but nonetheless, he stood to his feet and placed his hands in his pockets as he obeyed. He leaned against the door frame; eyes half-lidded as he looked down at her. “What?” he murmured.

Rukia's heart sped up from the closeness between their bodies. She only came up to his chest and the way he was leaning over her was intimidating, yet she wasn’t afraid. 

She squared her shoulders and said, “Do I need an extended warranty?” 

Grimmjow frowned and moved past her, taking his place in the seat she was just in. “Speak Pinkie.” 

Szayel turned his attention to Grimmjow and linked his fingers together on top of the desk. “I’ve added an extended warranty to protect her from any issues that may happen to the car.” 

“Take it off,” Grimmjow ordered. “She doesn’t need it on an old car. I can fix anything wrong with it for much less than it would cost to have an extended warranty.” 

“Are you sure Ms. Rukia?” Szayel pressed. “Better safe than sorry.”

“I don’t have the extra money for that brand of safety,” she responded.

“That offer for us to finance you is still available,” Szayel continued. “You can use the money you would pay for the car today to knock out a majority of the payments.” 

“You fucks are vultures,” Grimmjow snapped. “Take the warranty off. She doesn’t want it.” 

Szayel frowned and brushed a gentle hand through his coral locks. “As you wish. Now, I will go run your credit. It will take a few moments, so please get comfortable. There are vending machines in the lobby.”

“Like hell you’re running her credit,” Grimmjow snapped. “She’s paying cash. She doesn’t need her credit run unless she plans to finance with you.”

“Oh, it’s just part of procedure,” Szayel responded with a professional smile.

Grimmjow stood to his feet. Rukia watched him place his closed fists on Szayel’s desk and give him a terrifying glare.

“Rukia, let’s go,” he instructed. “You’re not buying a car from a sleazy dealership trying to take advantage of you.”

Rukia blinked. “What?”

He glanced over his shoulder at her. “He’s full of shit. Any protocol stating you have to get your credit checked if you’re paying cash is a fucking lie. All it will do is drop your credit score. Hell, we can find an old Mustang anywhere. It’s not a rare car.”

“Now hold on,” Szayel interrupted. “I apologize if I’ve offended you. Please, let me speak with my manager before you decide to shop elsewhere.”

Szayel left the room. Grimmjow made himself comfortable in his seat, slouching and putting his arms behind his head after shedding his leather jacket and tossing it in a heap on the floor next to him. He closed his eyes, slow breath escaping his lips. Rukia watched in amusement. Although she had only spent about twenty minutes with this guy, she got the feeling he did whatever he wanted. He seemed like a free spirit.

Grimmjow cracked open a blue eye, “Get comfortable. He might pretend to take a while.” 

Rukia frowned. “But there is only one chair.” Grimmjow grinned and patted his lap. “You’re out of your mind!” Rukia exclaimed.

The blue-haired man shrugged. “You can stand if you like. Doesn’t bother me.”

Rukia’s fists clenched at her side. “So, you won't give me my seat back?” 

“You move your feet, you lose your seat,” Grimmjow teased. 

“Asshole,” Rukia muttered.

After an hour at the dealership, Rukia was leaving with her car with a thousand dollars taken off the total price. By now, her stomach raged for lunch and it tried to gnaw way out of her body. Rukia put her car in reverse. She paused and glanced at Grimmjow.

“Lost again, huh?”

Rukia grit her teeth and looked over at the man who insisted that she give him a ride after helping her get her car. “You haven’t told me where we’re going!”

“And hungry,” he added, ignoring her outburst. “Let’s get something to eat.” 

“Are you asking me to lunch?” Rukia questioned.

“No, I’m asking for food because I’m hungry.”

Rukia rolled her eyes. This guy was quite the jackass. Well, she was hungry and the quicker they ate, the sooner she could get rid of him. “Fine jerk, where do you want to eat?”

“There’s a sushi restaurant up here,” Grimmjow said. “Best sushi you’ve ever had. I promise.”

Sushi didn’t sound half bad at the moment. In fact, there wasn’t much she didn’t think sounded bad with how hungry she was. Parking the car, Rukia opened her door and got out, pulling her jacket closer around her shoulders. The light snow was coming down harder, but according to the weather app on her phone, it wouldn’t get any stronger than that. Grimmjow walked towards the shop. Rukia following, trying her best not to slip. The last thing she needed was to give this fool a reason to pick on her.

The two of them walked inside. Rukia looked around, finding the little shop very welcoming. The walls were a dark yellow and lined with different posters of Japanese paintings. One of two birds standing at the bank of a river intrigued her. The colors were so vivid, making it seem like it was 3D. Soft music played in the background and as they approached the greeter’s stand, a young girl approached them. She smiled before bowing to them.

“Welcome back Grimmjow-san,” she greeted. “And welcome ma’am. If you’ll follow me, please.” 

“I guess you visit here often?” Rukia asked, following the greeter.

“What of it?” he answered. “Their food is fucking delicious.”

The woman motioned for them to sit. Rukia sat across from Grimmjow just as the waitress put a menu in front of her. 

“My name is Miko, and I’ll be assisting you today.” The redhead turned to Grimmjow. “Coke for you, Grimmjow-san?” 

“You know it,” he answered, hooking his fingers behind his head. “You might as well put my order in while you’re at it.”

Miko giggled and a soft blush dusted her nose. “Right away.”

Rukia chuckled at the obvious. Miko had a thing for Grimmjow. She’d be lying if she said he wasn’t attractive. What wasn’t cute to Rukia was his rough attitude. Grimmjow reached out and twirled a piece of her crimson hair around his finger before releasing it. The brunette was feeling like an awkward third wheel. She cleared her throat before things got any more heated and Miko cheeks reddened further.

“What can I get for you to drink ma’am?” 

“Ginseng tea please.” Rukia gazed at the menu for a few seconds. She was starving. The salmon roll looked appetizing enough from the picture. “Can I have the salmon roll and onion soup?”

“Coming right up!” Miko announced, bustling away to the counter to get their drinks and place their orders.

Rukia felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and saw it was Soi Fon. 

_Are you working Monday? I’d like to have coffee again._

She, in fact, was working Monday afternoon. Rukia was two seconds from texting Soi Fon back when she felt a hand over hers. She looked up to see Grimmjow frowning.

“No texting at the table,” he spoke. “It’s rude.”

Rukia smiled at him. “I thought you said this wasn’t a date.”

“You seem to want it to be,” Grimmjow retorted, leaning back and hooking his arm over the booth wall. He leaned his head against it and looked at her through hooded eyes. “Desperate?”

“You’re such a jerk!” Rukia shouted. “I’d never go on a date with someone like you.”

“Yet you’re here,” he pointed out.

“But this isn’t a date,” Rukia argued. 

Grimmjow grinned again. "You sure?” 

Rukia was about fed up and planned to leave him stranded. She stood to her feet and placed her phone in her jacket while she put it back on. “If you’re going to be rude, you can have lunch by yourself!” 

A hand on her wrist stopped Rukia's retreat. She turned to glare at Grimmjow, but her face softened when she glanced at him. He was looking straight ahead.

“Have lunch with me.”

“Only if you be nicer,” Rukia warned.

“I make no promises.” Grimmjow’s grip on her wrist soften, but he didn’t remove it. “You're cute when you're pissed.”

Rukia sat back down in a huff. “Are you flirting now?”

Grimmjow shook his head. “You set yourself up to get picked on.”

After a few more minutes, Miko brought their meals out to them. Rukia gazed down at her food as she grabbed her chopsticks. It looked delicious and she couldn’t wait to take a bite. She picked up a piece and popped it into her mouth, chewing and enjoying the rich flavor of the salmon along with the rice and sauce. 

“Good, huh?” 

Violet eyes looked up at electric blue ones. “It is fantastic. What do you have?”

“It’s called the Pink Lady.” Grimmjow noticed that Rukia was about to laugh. “Hey, don’t judge! It’s fucking delicious.” He picked up a piece with his chopsticks and held it out to her. 

Rukia gazed at it for a second before reaching out for it with her chopsticks. Grimmjow pulled it away. “I don’t have a fucking disease.”

“How do I know that?” Rukia said with a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Well, that’s not nice,” Grimmjow commented in amusement.

“You set yourself up to get picked on,” Rukia countered.

The blue-haired man chuckled. “Touché.” 

Grimmjow held it out to Rukia again, and she leaned forward, opening her mouth. He placed the sushi in her mouth and Rukia chewed. She blinked in surprise. It was delicious, and she said so. Grimmjow just responded with an “I told you so” and that was it. The two continued eating their meal and soon were leaving with full bellies.  While they had been eating, the snow had not ceased and her new car now had piles of snow on it. One thing she would have to invest in was an ice scraper. She wore gloves while she and Grimmjow dug her windshield out of the white fluff, thankful for their warmth. She was a little nervous. She had little experience driving in snow.

Rukia felt someone behind her. “Grimmjow, why are you so close?!”

“You can’t reach the top middle part of the windshield, now can you?”

“Oh, shut up!”

Grimmjow looked down at her and laughed. He then reached over and brushed the powdery substance off, his chest pressing against her shoulders. She didn’t move to stop him. She believed it was just because it was cold and he seemed to radiate heat. When he moved away, the loss of his body heat lingered on her back. He moved around and stood by the passenger door and Rukia unlocked the car and got in. The longer they sat in the freezing weather, the less helpful her warm clothes seemed to be. They sat in silence while the car warmed up.

“Where am I taking you?” Rukia asked.

“I work around the corner,” Grimmjow said. “I’ll give you directions to it.”

“Were you on your way to work when you ambushed me?”

“Maybe.”

After about five minutes, Rukia was pulling up into a very nice-looking car shop. There were five open garages, each of them having a car inside. In the parking lot, there were many cars and customers bustling around despite the weather. They must provide phenomenal service. Rukia pulled up and parked. 

Grimmjow picked up her phone sitting in the cup holder. “Unlock it so I can put my number in it.”

“What do I need your number for?”

“In case this car quits on you,” he responded. “I’ll get it fixed up.”

That made sense to Rukia, so she unlocked her phone and let Grimmjow put his number in it. He handed it back to her, opened the door and got out. He turned and looked at her before closing the door and said, “I’ll hear from you soon. The noise it started making on the way here sounds sketchy.”

With that, he closed the door and Rukia drove off. Great, it may already have issues. She would just wait until the check engine light came on. The last thing she needed was a bunch of issues with her car that would cost her more than a car payment would. Rukia got lost on her way to her apartment, but she got home. Turning off her car, she stepped out and headed up the stairs. Just as she was about to unlock her door, she heard one behind her open. The brunette turned to see familiar orange hair emerging from his apartment. He had Kiko on her leash. The snowing had lightened, making the trip less miserable. Ichigo looked up and smiled at her.

“Hey Rukia, how have you been?”

“Good,” she answered, walking over to greet an eager puppy. “You?”

“Not bad.” 

Kiko panted with excitement as her ears got scratched. She squatted, tail wagging.

“No!” Rukia yelled, scaring the puppy mid-pee and causing her to stop.

Rukia picked up the puppy underneath her front legs and sprinted down the stairs while trying to make sure she didn’t slip and drop them both. Ichigo followed while still holding the leash. When they made it to the grass, Rukia placed Kiko down. The pit bull puppy paused for a second before squatting once again. 

“Such a good girl!” Rukia praised.

She held her hand out to Ichigo, who handed her a treat he had stashed in his pocket. Kiko took it and chomped down, tail wagging at amazing speeds.

“Wow, you’ve must have done this before,” Ichigo commented.

“You didn’t guess this from the book I gave you guys?” Rukia teased.

“It was the first clue.” Ichigo scratched his head, light brown eyes gazing right through Rukia. “Would you like to walk her with me?”

“Sure, why not?”

The two of them walked next to each other, the crunch of the snow sounding in their ears. Kiko bounded in front of them countless times and got stepped on. Rukia remembered this issue with her old family dog. Rukia instructed that they should keep going when the puppy veered in front of them. After being stepped on not hard enough to hurt many times, she walked next to Rukia. Rukia shortened the leash and moved Kiko so she was followed on her left side. Soon, Kiko had taken care of her business and the trio headed back up the stairs. Rukia turned to face Ichigo.

“I’d like to see you more than just when I take my dog out to pee,” Ichigo said. “There’s this fun place myself and some of my friends are going to next weekend. You should come. They’ve got bowling, laser tag, and food.”

“I’ve never played laser tag before,” Rukia mused. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

Ichigo reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He glanced Rukia, biting his lip before smiling before handing it to her. Rukia couldn’t help but smile back as she entered her number. When she handed the phone back, their fingers brushed together. Rukia retracted her hand with lightning speed and turned her back to Ichigo so he wouldn’t see the blush forming on her face.

“So, I’ll hear from you then?”

Ichigo chuckled. “Yeah, you will.”

 


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! I've been super busy despite school finishing and forgot to post this!

Rukia crunched through the snow after class, impressed with the amount they’d received so far. The forecast predicted they’d get even more, making this the snowiest winter Tokyo would ever see. The brunette pulled her black hoodie down, strolled to her car, and turned it on. It sputtered a little before starting up and that worried her. When she looked at the dashboard, she saw that the check engine light still wasn’t on. Good, Rukia wouldn’t have to contact Grimmjow just yet. She would go have coffee with Soi Fon at Nejibana's; she craved caffeine after a hard day in class. The brunette paused for a moment. They hadn’t said where they would have coffee. She texted Soi Fon to see if she did, in fact, want to meet at Nejibana's or if they wanted to have coffee somewhere else.

Her heater kicked in and it thrilled the frozen woman. She held her numb fingers up to the vents and relished that defrosting feeling starting at her fingertips and radiating up her arm. Rukia loved winter; it was so pure and beautiful, but it could be bitter and harsh. It wasn’t the cold weather she enjoyed, but how beautiful nature became. Everything relaxed into hibernation with a light blanket of snow covering the surroundings. Her phone buzzed in her lap. Rukia picked it up and unlocked it.

_Why don’t you come over? I have a great trick for hot chocolate._

Rukia shrugged. Why not? She texted her back asking for an address and once she had it; she was on her way. Her mind returned to the male with shocking aqua hair. First, she frowned. He was such an asshole, but they might end up as good friends. She sensed something about him, maybe loyalty? He seemed like the type to have in your corner when things got rough. She would find out if or when her car gave her problems. Turning left on a street named Taichou Avenue, Rukia studied the beautiful houses. These were so nice! Rukia couldn’t wait to live in a house. There were no pet deposits or fees to repaint rooms a different color. She wanted a dog but her apartment was too tiny for one right now

Rukia pulled into a driveway and stared at the house. “Impressive.

Soi Fon’s house was a two-story with a two-car garage. The roof and lining of the garage were a deep blue that gave the off-white walls a beautiful color contrast. She had shaped rocks lining the sides of the driveway and when Rukia got out, she noticed bushes by the front door covered in snow. Rukia locked her car behind her, losing all the warmth she was just enjoying within a few seconds. She admired the design of the stained glass garnishing the center of the door. She rang the doorbell and waited. After a few moments, the door swung open and there stood Soi Fon. She gave her a half-smile.

“Come on in Rukia.”

Rukia knocked her black boots off before entering and sighing with relief at the immediate warmth. She reached down to untie her boots and left them at the door. Soi Fon glanced at her socks and stifled a laugh.

“Those are cute,” she commented. “Chappy the Bunny?”

“Yeah so?!” Rukia looked down at her socks and wiggled her toes. “They’re warm.”

Soi Fon placed her hands in the pockets of her gray sweatpants and switched her weight to one hip. “No judgment here.” She tried to keep a straight face, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

“How rude,” Rukia responded, rolling her eyes.

“Here, let me take your coat and scarf,” Soi Fon offered.

Rukia smiled. “Thanks.”

Rukia also removed the black sweater she had on underneath her jacket. Violet orbs studied the furnished and spacious house. White laminated floors led the path towards what Rukia guessed was the kitchen. The living room faced the right. Tan carpet replaced laminate and Rukia couldn’t help but notice the huge TV and entertainment center surrounding it. The TV itself had to be at least sixty or more inches and Rukia loved the curved blue sofa sitting in front of it. It looked comfortable with lots of matching pillows lining it.

“Nice place you have here,” Rukia commented. “I’m jealous.”

Rukia heard a soft meow, and she looked down. Her breath caught in her throat. A beautiful cat walked towards her. It had black fur on one side, its left eye blue. The other half was orange like a tabby cat and its right eye green. It reached her and rubbed against her legs.

“You are so gorgeous!” she exclaimed while reaching down to pet the cat. “What’s your name?”

“That’s Sume,” Soi Fon stated

“Where did you find her?” Rukia asked while picking up the cat and enjoying the deep purring that emitted from her.

Soi Fon motioned for her to follow and said, “At a shelter. Crazy, huh?”

Rukia nodded as she put Sume down. “What idiot put her in a shelter?!”

“No idea,” Soi Fon responded. “But I’m glad they did.”

Rukia followed Soi Fon into the lit kitchen. She placed a hand on the marble countertop and watched as the other woman gathered items for their hot chocolate. What type of spin could she put onto hot chocolate? Soi Fon walked to her stainless-steel refrigerator and pulled out milk and what she guessed was caramel sauce. Next, she reached up into the wooden cabinet right next to the fan of the stove and brought out mini marshmallows, Nutella, instant hot chocolate mix and a small bottle of something. This would taste like heaven. Anything with Nutella in it was godsent.

Rukia noticed when Soi Fon stretched how toned the muscles in her shoulders and back were through the thin white muscle shirt she wore. Rukia wished she could tone up some. She loved to run but wasn’t fantastic at it. Her stamina was laughable, too. She didn’t have much time for working out, but summer break may work.

“Something on your mind?”

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Soi Fon’s dark gaze locked on her. She poured milk into a saucepan and turned the stove on without a word.

“I was just jealous of how toned your body is,” Rukia spoke. "I never have time to exercise.

“Well,” Soi Fon began while pulling mugs out of another cabinet. “Make time otherwise you'll find an excuse not to.”

Rukia mulled over that and realized she may be right. Rukia could see herself already saying she couldn’t work out because she had to study, was too tired, or plain old didn’t want to. Then there was the eating right part. Rukia had a very serious sweet tooth. She ate something sweet every day. Rukia voiced this to Soi Fon.

"You can’t cut out the things you love altogether. You’ll set yourself up for failure every time." Soi Fon crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter. "The key is moderation and substitution. I have a lot of great recipes for healthy sweets."

“I would love to try them,” Rukia responded. “I don’t gain weight from the way I eat, but if I keep it up, I know I’m bound to blow up like a balloon.”

Soi Fon chuckled. “That’s true. Changing eating habits now will help and can increase metabolism speed.

“You seem to know a lot about health and fitness,” Rukia commented. “Makes sense with your jobs. You’d have to stay in top shape to do those I bet.”

“You’re right Rukia. So enough about me and my advice. Do you have a medical specialty that sticks out to you?”

Rukia tapped her finger against her chin. “Not yet. I haven’t gotten to experience a lot of different places yet. I enjoy the high energy at the ER, but I’m still looking around for now.”

Soi Fon removed the milk off the stove once it was bubbling. She poured half into each mug; the steam billowing from each of them. Rukia watched as she poured caramel into the first mug, put in a few drops of what she realized was vanilla extract, then stirred in a spoonful of Nutella. Once the Nutella dissolved, Soi Fon opened the first package of instant hot chocolate and stirred it in. She sprinkled mini marshmallows on top.

Soi Fon turned and handed the steaming mug to Rukia who blew gently on it, eager to try it. The aroma wafting from it made her mouth water.

“Want to watch a movie?” Soi Fon questioned while preparing her own hot chocolate.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”

“What types of movies do you like?

“I don’t have a specific genre I stick to,” Rukia answered, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Her eyes widened. “This is amazing!”

Soi Fon shot her a smirk. “Yes, tell me about how amazing my hot chocolate skills are.”

“They are impressive.”

Rukia took another sip, savoring the rich blend of flavors invading her mouth. The Nutella gave it more of a chocolate and hazelnut flavor and also made it thicker than regular hot chocolate. The caramel and vanilla sent its deliciousness to staggering heights. She would have to try this again.

“Have you ever seen V for Vendetta?” Soi Fon questioned. “It’s interesting.”

“I’ve heard of it, but never saw it,” Rukia answered. “Let’s watch that.”

Rukia and Soi Fon headed for the living room. Rukia took another sip of her hot chocolate as Soi Fon set up for the movie. As it began, Rukia realized that her new friend’s living room had surround sound. That was a must whenever she moved into a house. It was like being in a theater. Soi Fon had sat about a foot from Rukia with her legs folded underneath her, her weight leaning on a mound of pillows. She looked over at Rukia.

“I think you’ll like this movie,” she commented. “I haven’t met someone who hasn’t yet.”

“We’ll see,” Rukia responded while getting comfortable.

Rukia hadn’t been so engaged in a movie in ages. V was an amazing character. She understood him, she could see what he stood for and what he was trying to accomplish. Some parts of it she didn’t agree with but watching the story unfold, seeing into the main characters' history, and witnessing them fight back against the government that was oppressing them was a sight to see. Rukia was on the edge of her seat, almost forgetting about the delicious hot chocolate… almost.

At the end, Rukia sighed. “That was amazing.”

“I told you.” She stood up and stretched. “I hate to kick you out, but it’s time for me to get ready for my first class today.”

“Oh, for karate?” Rukia stood, too. “Don’t let me hold you up. Thanks for inviting me over. I had fun.”

“We have to do it again sometime,” Soi Fon gave her a warm smile.

She closed the distance between her and Rukia and ran her fingers through Rukia’s short hair. “I’ll see you later.”

Rukia stood rooted in her spot. That didn’t bother Rukia at all; it was just unexpected. She enjoyed the movie and hot chocolate Soi Fon provided. Rukia's stomach growled. Since it was lunchtime, she'd fix herself something to eat. Rukia reached down to give Sume one last pet before moving to the door and lacing her boots.

“I’ll text you!” Soi Fon shouted from the back.

“Okay! See ya!”

Rukia bundled herself back up and exited the house. The snow hadn’t started again, but it was still super cold outside. Rukia began the tedious process of warming up her car again then pulled out of the driveway. On the way, she decided she wanted to bake something despite the conversation she just had with Soi Fon. She didn't know healthy sweet recipes, but she knew how to make amazing chocolate gateau. Cake would work perfectly with her studies. She had majority of the items she needed, but Rukia still needed to stop by the store.

There was a small grocery store right up the road from her apartment so Rukia stopped there. After pulling into the half-full parking lot, she got out and made quick work of entering the store before she froze to death. Once inside, she grabbed one of the little baskets since she wouldn’t require much. She needed to get raspberries, semi-sweet chocolate, more butter, powdered sugar, and heavy whipping cream. Rukia moved down the aisles, trying to find powdered sugar. She found her other items but wasn’t having much luck with the powdered sugar. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wouldn’t powdered sugar be in the baking section? She’d gone up the aisle twice already.

“Well, look who it is.”

Rukia glanced up to see familiar red hair and a canine smile. “Hello, Renji.”

The taller male moved closer to study her items. “What are you making?”

“Chocolate gateau.” Rukia's violet eyes scanned the shelves. “If I can find powdered sugar.”

“That sounds delicious.” Renji brushed past her and bent down. “Here’s the powdered sugar right here in front of your face.”

Rukia sighed. It was right where she had already looked four times. She took the powdered sugar and placed it in her basket. “Thanks.”

“Since I helped you find that, I should get a slice, right?” Renji joked as they walked towards the front of the store to check out.

Rukia chuckled. “That means you’ll have to help make it.”

“I can do that,” Renji quipped while adjusting his coat. “Are you headed home now?”

“Yes, I am,” Rukia answered. “I like how you invited yourself over.”

Renji held his hands up. “Hey, you said if I helped, I can have some. I’m all for that if it means chocolate gateau.”

Rukia laughed. The two of them rang up their items and headed to their cars. Thick clouds were gathering overhead, so they had to hurry before it snowed again. She still had to make lunch. Rukia found she had a love for American cuisines and today sounded like a great day for something different. A twist on grilled cheese she had seen online sounded good. They called it tomato bacon grilled cheese sandwich, and it looked amazing. She got out of the car and started the slow ascent up the icy stairs. She wasn’t as careful because when she was about halfway up, Rukia slipped. She had bags in both hands so she couldn’t grab the railing to help catch her balance. Rukia shut her eyes and waited for impact, but instead, her fall stopped as soon as it began. Rukia opened her eyes to see Renji holding her.

“You need to be more careful!” he scolded. “Your little ass would have broken something!”

Rukia’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Good thing he caught her. The last thing she needed was to injure herself. Renji’s heart pounded against her arm. She guessed she had scared him too. It was then Rukia noticed how tight he held onto her waist. Her shoulder pressed into his chest. allowing Rukia to study him. His eyes were a lighter brown than she realized.

“You okay?” he questioned.

Rukia snapped out of whatever trance she was in and pushed herself to a standing position.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she said while pulling her disheveled wool beanie back into place. “Thanks.”

“Good.”

Renji began the process of helping her pick up her items and getting his own bag of Norishio chips off the bottom step. Rukia watched him in amusement. “You came all the way to the store in this weather for a bag of Norishio chips?”

“Have you ever had these before?” Renji accused. “The seaweed salt ones are fucking amazing.”

Rukia chuckled and headed up the stairs again. This time around, she didn't fall. She may call the front office and ask them to salt the stairs so people stopped slipping on them. Renji was right behind her.

“I’m going to put these away and take Kiko for a walk,” he called while unlocking his door. “Give me ten minutes.”

“Sure thing."

As soon as she was in her apartment, she decided she was not leaving again. The warmth was too tempting and changing temperatures drained her body. The brunette placed her groceries on the kitchen counter before returning to the living room to shrug off her jacket and hooked it on the coat rack by the door. She discarded her boots along with her beanie and black sweater she had underneath her coat. Rukia took those items to her room, removed the thin white long-sleeved shirt she had on underneath it, and switched it with one of her spaghetti strapped nightshirts. Rukia unbuckled her pants, slipped out of them and the leggings she had underneath, then put on some cotton pink shorts. Wintertime sure was a hassle.

She returned to the kitchen and walked to the fridge to get the tomatoes, bacon, and cheese slices. She placed them on the counter next to the items she'd bought for the chocolate gateau. Rukia pulled a skillet and an eight-inch baking pan out of the oven's bottom drawer. First, she would make the grilled cheese sandwiches. Just as she was finishing cooking the bacon and placing it on a plate with paper towels to drain, she heard a knock at the door. Rukia took the pan off the heated burner and opened it, shooing Renji and an unexpected guest into her home. A thrilled puppy wagged her tail as she entered and ran towards Rukia. She jumped up and Rukia gave the same response as last time: she ignored Kiko until she got down then gave her lots of love and attention.

“You’re such a good girl!” she cooed while rubbing Kiko’s plump stomach.

Renji removed his jacket and added it to hers on the coat rack. “Yeah, I figured she’s been in her kennel most of the day and since you’re good with dogs, you wouldn’t mind her over. I figured I can watch you teach her a trick.”

“Maybe I can,” Rukia responded while letting Kiko lick her fingers.

Renji sniffed. “You making lunch or something?”

“Why, are you stealing it?” Rukia teased.

“I might have to depending on what you’re making.”

Rukia strode to the kitchen and washed her hands before reaching on top of the fridge and pulling down a loaf of bread. She got a new skillet and placed it on the hot one while taking out four slices of bread and buttering them. She laid each on the buttered side in the pan.

“This looks like grilled cheese,” Renji commented.

“It is,” Rukia informed him while slicing her tomato, putting a piece of cheese down on each slice, and adding two slices of tomato to each. “Only it’s got a little twist to it.”

Rukia placed two strips of bacon on each slice before adding another slice of bread to top it off after buttering them.

“See, I knew I liked you!” Renji exclaimed. “Even if you are scary when you haven’t slept.”

Rukia laughed. “Shut up! I was not that bad.”

Renji locked eyes with her, an amused look on his face. “You’re kidding me, right? You looked like an angry troll doll.”

Rukia frowned at his choice of words even if she knew the truth lied in them. She looked terrifying that night, but he didn’t have to mention it, the jerk.

“Well, I guess you’re just going to go hungry since you don’t know how to be nice to your hostess!” Rukia exclaimed.

Renji blanched. “I’m just kidding! You were beautiful! The most beautiful troll doll I’d ever seen in my life!”

Rukia turned and punched him in the arm. “Asshole!”

Kiko watched them before barking. Rukia shook her head at the puppy. She’d give her a treat in just a second. There were two pieces of bacon left… one once Renji realized some remained. The kitchen smelled delicious and the grilled cheese sandwiches didn't take long. Rukia got them plates and gave Renji two of the sandwiches. He picked up a sandwich and bit into it before bothering to sit down.

“Wow, these are so damn good!” he yelled. “Ichigo will be so jealous when he hears about this!” 

“Be quiet before you annoy my neighbors.”

Rukia turned the oven to 375 so it could heat while they ate. Rukia turned around to see Renji in her fridge, searching for something to drink. Her jaw dropped. He was just making himself at home, now wasn’t he? He acted like they had been friends for years!

_His hair is so red. Is it naturally that color?_

He had it pulled into a high ponytail. It was exotic, similar to Grimmjow’s. When he reached into the fridge, she saw the muscles in his arms shift underneath his tanned skin because of the tight under armor shirt he wore. It was the same with his back. Did everyone work out but her? She watched as he pulled out a jug of orange juice and took the top off. He turned and smirked at her while lifting the jug to his lips.

“So, help me, I will kick your ass if you don’t put that jug down!” Rukia screeched.

Renji laughed. “I’m just kidding, squirt.”

“Squirt?”

Renji took a few steps towards her. He placed his hand on top of his head, then moved it down to hers. “Yeah, squirt.”

“I’ll still beat you to a pulp,” Rukia hissed through gritted teeth.

“I guess I better be careful then!”

Rukia pointed to the dishwasher. “There are clean cups in there.”

Renji followed her finger and pulled out a glass. He poured himself some orange juice and went to sit down at the table. Rukia followed suit and took a bite of one of her sandwiches. Wow, it was amazing. She’d add that to her list of recipes she would keep. The best part was the tanginess the tomatoes added to it. She couldn’t get enough, especially with a starving belly. She devoured her first sandwich in record time. Rukia felt pressure on her leg and looked down. Kiko was begging. The best thing was to just ignore her, or a squirt bottle helped too. She remembered using it as a child on their dog Tamira. She feared the squirt bottle. All they had to do was show it to her, and she’d run away from the table. Eventually, she wouldn’t go to it at all.

Rukia grabbed that last piece of bacon and broke it into four pieces. Kiko jumped up, tail wagging. Rukia placed the first piece between her thumb and forefinger and raised it about an inch from the puppy’s nose. She followed it with her eyes until she was looking straight up.

“Sit!” Rukia commanded.

She moved the treat back further and Kiko sat. “Good girl!”

She gave Kiko a piece of the bacon and did it again. Kiko was a fast learner. Rukia wouldn’t mind working with her more.

“Wow, you’re good,” Renji commented while pulling a napkin from the napkin holder on the table.

“Lots of practice.”

She left to search for a toy Kiko could play with. The little pit bull chased her, hoping for more bacon. Rukia rummaged through her closet and found an old squeaky ball

“You want the ball girl?

Kiko wagged her tail so hard, her little butt moved from side to side. “Go get it!”

Rukia tossed it down the hallway and back towards the kitchen and living room area. Kiko sprinted after it, tripping when she got to it and toppling over. That didn’t stop her though. Soon she was chomping on the ball. It squeaked every time she bit down on it.

“Why a squeaky toy?!” Renji exclaimed. “We’ll never get any peace and quiet!”

“That’s what you get for calling me a troll doll,” Rukia snapped.

Renji snorted. “Guess I deserved that one.

Rukia finished her sandwich, and the two placed their plates in the sink. It didn't surprise her when he didn’t offer to wash them. What a moocher. Renji clapped his hands together.

“Okay, gateau time!”

Rukia rolled her eyes. She measured the flour, unsweetened cocoa powder, semi-sweet chocolate, sugar, and the rest of the items she would need to make the chocolate gateau.

“Okay, follow my instructions. Butter the cake pan first.”

“I’m on it!”

It took more time with Renji slowing her down, but after about an hour, the cake was ready for toppings. He licked the excess powdered sugar off his hand before using the other to pick up the slice Rukia cut for him. The redhead closed his eyes and chewed.

“This is tasty.”

Renji grasped Rukia’s hand and placed it against his chest. His heart thumped underneath her touch.

“What are you doing?”

“You feel that?” Renji asked while giving her an unwavering stare. “That’s me growing fat because of you.”

“Just work out twice as hard,” Rukia answered, her fingers lingering longer than she planned before pulling her hand away. "Take half with you. I don’t need the temptation.”

“Damn it. Ichigo better get home in time or he may not get any.”

Rukia shook her head. “Make sure you give him some. Don’t be greedy!”

The brunette went to one cabinet and pulled out Tupperware to put the gateau in.

“You got your gateau, now leave,” Rukia ordered. “I have homework to finish.”

“All right! All right!” he exclaimed. “So pushy, isn’t she Kiko?”

Kiko had been quiet and when they found her, she was chewing on Renji’s left sneaker. His face contorted into horror.

“No Kiko!”

The puppy jumped and ran, knowing she was in trouble.

Renji hung his head. “Those sneakers were so expensive.

Rukia shrugged. “You’ll learn to watch her if you don’t want your belongings destroyed until she learns.”

“Yeah, I see that,” Renji muttered while putting on his coat and shoes. He looked over at Rukia and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He tossed it to her. “You’re coming on Saturday to Urahara’s Family Entertainment, right?”

“Yeah I am,” she answered while putting her number in his phone. “I’ve never been there before. It sounds like fun.”

“It is, you wait and see.”


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back on track with updates, but work is making me so damn tired. Let me know what you guys think!

It was Saturday evening and Rukia was getting ready for her night out at Urahara's Family Entertainment. She looked into it and it seemed like it tailored to families and kids, but it would be fun. They had go-karts, laser tag, bowling, and an arcade. Rukia loved going to arcades. Excitement coursed through her veins.  She hoped she would find an air hockey table too. She could kick anyone's ass at it. The temperature hadn't warmed up at all, and because of the shortened days, even though it was only almost six o'clock, the sun hid behind the horizon. The brunette checked the weather app on her phone. A Chance of snow, but only a thirty percent chance. She noticed she had a text. She opened it and it was Renji.

_Wanna carpool?_

Sure, why not? Rukia didn't know where they were going and she didn't have a GPS for her car yet. She didn't want to use the GPS on her phone while driving. She texted him back informing him she would go to their apartment in fifteen minutes. Rukia put on her black boots and searched for her jacket. She already layered up and was ready for the cold atmosphere. It was quiet with Orihime a work. She wished that she could have come. Orihime loved arcades just as much as she did. The ginger was fantastic at Dance Dance Revolution. Rukia smiled at the memories of watching her play it on the expert level. Rukia couldn't read it fast enough to move her feet to the right arrow.

After putting on her purple gloves and matching beanie, Rukia grabbed her keys and wallet. She opened her door and the wind bit her face before she even stepped out of the house. She slammed the door before turning back to her room and grabbing a scarf, wrapping it tighter around her face before trying to leave her apartment again. This time, she had more success. Rukia made the short trip across the hallway to Ichigo and Renji's place. She knocked. A bundled-up girl answered the door.

"You must be Rukia," she said before opening the door. "Come on in."

Rukia wondered who the girl was. Was she Ichigo or Renji's girlfriend? Her thoughts quieted when she saw Ichigo. He turned and smiled at her while putting on his own brown leather jacket.

"Nice to see you Rukia," he said while coming over to greet her.

"Same here," Rukia responded while stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind her.

Ichigo motioned to the brunette. "This is my younger sister Karin. She's four years younger than me."

"I'm still eighteen!" she countered, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not a baby anymore."

Rukia did the math in her mind. If Karin was eighteen and four years younger than Ichigo that meant that she and Ichigo were the same age. "I'm twenty-two."

"When's your birthday?" Ichigo questioned.

"January fourteenth. What about you?"

"July fifteenth."

Rukia smiled. "I'm older than you."

Ichigo frowned. "Well, I'm taller than you."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Everyone is taller than me! That's not a big feat."

The three of them laughed together. Rukia noticed familiar red hair was missing. "Where's Renji?"

Karin shook her head. "Still getting ready. He's such a beauty queen!"

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed, not surprised to hear he took his time getting dressed. Renji looked like someone who showed up late because he took too long getting ready. She bet he waited until the last minute to start, too. Not today. Rukia was ready to go have fun. She walked towards the hallway where she could hear music blaring. Following it, she found who she was looking for. He didn't notice she was there yet. Rukia watched Renji pull his hair up into a ponytail before leaning closer to the mirror, hand running over his chin.

_Is he admiring himself in the mirror? How cocky!_

"Renji!" she shouted. "You can stare at yourself later. Let's go!"

He jumped at her voice before turning to look at her. "I gotta make sure I look presentable!"

"Turn around."

Renji did as she asked and she gave him a once over. Not a strand of his hair hung out of place and he shaved. It was then she paid attention to the tattoos on his face. The markings were identical on each side of his forehead. She didn't notice them because he wore a headband. She wondered what made him want to get tattoos on his face. Moving her eyes down, she thought the white long-sleeved shirt with his dark blue jeans and all white sneakers looked nice on him. She told him so, and he gave her that sharp canine smile.

"Glad you noticed."

Rukia moved over to him and punched him in the arm. "Oh, shut up and let's go."

"Are you always going to hit me?!" Renji exclaimed before reaching for a bottle of cologne and sprayed himself.

"If you say something dumb, then maybe!"

Renji muttered under his breath while he turned off the music and tied a white headband around his forehead. Rukia grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back towards the living room. "I'm coming geez!"

Ichigo chuckled as the shorter woman dragged Renji towards them.

"I like her," Karin said with a smile.

Renji put on his jacket and soon they were on their way. It seemed like the wind had picked up even more and dark clouds loomed over the sky. It would snow; so much for thirty percent chance. Go-karts sounded out of the question due to the weather. Rukia sat in the back with Karin and they talked the whole way there. There was another sister named Yuzu who was Karin's fraternal twin sister. The only reason she didn't tag along was that she had a big test coming up that closed online Sunday morning and she had put off studying. Karin had just graduated high school, but instead of going straight into college like Yuzu, she took the first semester off before starting college. She would start school in January. Rukia liked Karin even though she was a few years younger. When she yelled at Ichigo for not putting on his seatbelt, she realized they were similar in personality.

"Here we are!" Renji announced as they pulled into the parking lot.

It reminded Rukia of a gigantic movie theater. The bright yellow letters lit up the area so well, few parking lot lamps were needed. Renji parked his jeep, and they all got out, making a quick beeline for the door. Little snowflakes were falling as they entered the building. Rukia welcomed the warmth and went to take her jacket off. She was impressed from the moment she entered and studied her surroundings. In front of them were many bowling lanes and a concession stand on the left. She guessed the arcade and laser tag areas were around the corner somewhere. All ages bustled around the place.

"So, what are we doing first?" Rukia asked.

"Do you want to bowl?" Ichigo questioned.

Rukia frowned. She disliked bowling because she wasn't good at it. Rukia opened her mouth to respond, but Ichigo interrupted. "That's an interesting facial expression."

"Well," Rukia began. "I don't hate bowling… it's just…"

"Boring," Karin answered for her. "I don't want to bowl either."

Rukia suggested the arcade instead.

"Yeah!" Renji clenched his fists together with enthusiasm. "I need to play Taiko no Tatsujin!"

Rukia's violet gaze turned to Renji. She guessed he preferred interactive games. This one involved playing a taiko drum to music. She remembered when she went to his and Ichigo's apartment for their party; he played Dance Central. They headed over to a desk. The arcade peeked into her sight from around the desk's corner and she was itching to play.

"You use a card to play the games here," Ichigo explained when he stood next to her. "You can just swipe it and it takes the money off. They have a machine in the arcade where you can reload it with your credit card."

That was something new to Rukia. She liked using coins instead, but with the world's technology advancing, it didn't surprise her that coins got phased out. When it was her turn, she put twenty dollars on her card, bought one of the 3D movie rides, and a game of laser tag. Her new friends followed suit.

Rukia entered the arcade, unsure of what she wanted to play first. Ichigo joined. "Want to play a shooter game?"

That sounded perfect to Rukia. "Sure." She saw a jeep game that piqued her interest. "How about that one?"

Ichigo shifted his tangerine locks out of his face and nodded. They walked over to it and realized it was a game where they were shooting giant mutant bugs. Good, she hated bugs. Rukia took off her jacket, gloves, scarf, and beanie. She placed it next to the game on the floor before shooting in on the right side. Ichigo got in on the left. His brown orbs sparkled with excitement.

"You better not get killed in the first round," he said while swiping his card.

Rukia swiped hers and picked up her toy gun. "Same goes to you."

Soon the game was underway, and concentrated expressions crossed their faces. They were in a jeep trying to escape these giant mutated bugs. Rukia fared better than she expected. A spider got too close to Ichigo, and she shot at it just as he attacked one jumping from a tree on her side.

"That was close!"

Rukia smiled and looked over at him. "Yeah, it was! Be more careful next time!"

"Me?!" Ichigo shrugged off his jacket and placed it behind him, always keeping one hand available to continue shooting. "Who's the one who was missing the spider boss?!"

"Be quiet."

When the game ended, they climbed out and grabbed their belongings. Ichigo suggested they place their belongings on a table they'd snagged then search for the others. Karin was playing a jackpot game where you had to stop the light in a certain place to win prizes. She had a pile of tickets pouring out of the machine and as they approached her; she hit the button and more tickets shot out of it as it whirred and beeped a cheery tune.

"Wow, that's a lot of tickets," Rukia commented.

Karin didn't look up. Her gaze stayed fixed on the little light that was going around. "Yeah, I'm a pro at this game. Always have been."

Rukia looked over at Renji coming towards them. He was air drumming. "Played it on expert!"

"Good for you," Ichigo responded, but not paying attention to his friend. He glanced at Rukia. "Want to go watch the 3D movie?"

"Sounds fun," Rukia said and the two of them walked over to the movie room.

"Wait for me!"

Renji jogged to catch up and fell in step with Rukia on her left side. They chose the Creepy Mine 3D movie. Once they got inside, Rukia sat in a seat and put her seatbelt on. Ichigo sat on her left while Renji moved to her right.

"You won't get scared, will you?"

"No," Rukia scoffed at Renji, adjusting her purple long-sleeved shirt.

"Well if you do, I don't mind letting you hold my hand."

"You're lucky I can't punch you," Rukia responded while she stared at the screen.

Soon the doors closed, and the movie started. Rukia experienced childish elation as the movie played. Every turn and bump made the chairs bounce. In the movie, they were going through these abandoned mines, but it turned into a tribal sacrificial lair. It was dark, but it was still a lot of fun. At the end, they unbuckled themselves from the chairs and exited. Her eyes squinted at the bright light.

"Well look who it is."

Rukia turned to see Kensei and Grimmjow standing by the game that Karin was playing. Some new bimbo was hanging off of Kensei's arm. Rukia did not understand what Rangiku loved about that douche bag. He was handsome, but his actions made him unattractive. She didn't know the full story, but after seeing two girls draped all over him at the club, Rukia could put two and two together.

"Hey," she called to them while Renji and Ichigo exited behind her.

Grimmjow walked up to her and shot her that same expression he gave when she needed help with the sleazy car salesman trying to tack on gap insurance. He got close, placed his hands in his pocket, and gave her a sideways glance. "Your car give out on you yet?"

Rukia huffed. "My car is just fine, thank you very much. I want to switch my tires with snow tires though."

"I can do that," he responded. "Remember where my shop is?"

"No," Rukia answered.

Grimmjow rolled his sky-blue eyes and held out his hand. "Phone."

He was just as pushy as she remembered and it grated on her nerves. Still, she needed tires, so she took her phone out of her pocket, unlocked it and gave it to him. He entered his number and handed it back.

"I'll text you the address," Grimmjow said.

His fingers lingered on her phone for a moment against hers. His soft skin surprised her because she saw the abrasive male as one who fought a lot. Plus, a mechanic couldn't be kind to one's hands.

"Tires are one hundred a piece, but I'll give them to you for seventy-five a piece instead."

That was nice of him and unexpected. Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. "What's the catch?"

"You'll go to lunch with me some time again," he answered with a smirk. "I like irritating you."

Rukia sucked her teeth. "Fine."

Kensei walked up next to Grimmjow. "Rukia right?"

"Kensan right?"

The silver-haired male frowned. "Kensei."

"Close enough."

"Rukia, let's go play laser tag," Renji said while placing his hand on her shoulder. "They're about to start another round."

"What a coincidence," Grimmjow said while eying Renji. "We are about to play too. How about we kick your ass in a round?"

Renji's expression darkened. "You wish!"

Rukia gazed at Ichigo, who shot the strangers an odd look. "We're not going to let them win right?"

"Hell no," Ichigo said. "Let's go!"

The group stood in line waiting for the last laser tag group to finish. Karin came to join them after turning in her tickets. She had over a thousand tickets. Rukia's eyes widened in amazement. She now owned a giant plush toy that was as big as her. Karin had the staff manning the prize desk hold on to it for her so she could play. She listened to Renji and Ichigo bantering back and forth with Grimmjow and Kensei, more so Grimmjow. She hadn't known them long, but she was thinking this might get ugly soon. They watched the screen outside of the closed double doors and saw that the laser tag game inside concluded. Grimmjow bounced on the balls of his feet with impatience; the other males grinned. The doors opened and the people who were playing exited. They all piled inside the dark room. As the instructional video played, Grimmjow whispered to Ichigo.

"Just to show you goodwill, you can have an extra person. We'll still win."

"We'll see about that," Renji hissed even though he wasn't the one Grimmjow was talking to.

"Guys please refrain from talking or I have to start the video over. Sorry, I have to make sure everyone watched it."

Rukia saw Grimmjow opening his big mouth to say something, and she placed her hand over his mouth. "Just shut up and pay attention to the video!"

She could see his light eyes even brighter under the black lights. She felt something warm and wet go across her hand. Did he lick her?! The video ended while Rukia was busy wiping her hands on her pants and wishing she had hand sanitizer.

"You're disgusting!" she yelled while they walked over to the vests.

"Something like that," he quipped.

He gave her a toothy grin and Rukia huffed. She put on her vest and the instructor gave them the rundown of how to use the vest and gun. Rukia's name was Bootlegger on the gun. Her eyebrows rose at that. They split into four on three: Grimmjow, Kensei, and the girl with them named Raiylen then Rukia, Ichigo, Karin, and Renji.

"Please proceed upstairs. Remember, no running or we will stop the game."

They trumped up the stairs. Rukia could feel her adrenaline pumping. She would get Grimmjow back for licking her hand. Who does that? It's so unsanitary! Once they made it upstairs, they dispersed. Rukia stayed on the bottom level first, hiding behind a wall. Kensei found her within seconds.

"Got ya!"

By the time Rukia turned around, she heard her vest jingle, indicating someone shot her. She tried shooting Kensei as he escaped, but she missed every shot. This would be harder than she thought. Rukia made her way stealthily up to the top area, checking each turn for someone before going around it. She heard the whirring of her getting shot again. She looked up to see Grimmjow standing at a window. He stuck his tongue out like the lead singer of Kiss before disappearing. Damn it, she needed to get a buddy so they could guard each other. She ran all the way up, slowing her pace when she remembered they couldn't run inside.

She crouched behind a barricade and Ichigo joined her. He surveyed their battlegrounds with such seriousness, it was borderline comical. "I'm counting on you to have my back."

"Where's Renji?" she questioned, looking for movement. "Ah hah!"

She shot Raiylen as she walked up the runway. When the blonde realized someone shot her, she pouted. "This is stupid."

"Someone's a sore loser," Rukia joked. "Just kidding! Just play, you'll have fun."

"Don't tell me what to do," Raiylen snapped.

Rukia blinked in confusion. "It's your own fault you got shot!"

Raiylen shot Rukia her middle finger. Oh hell no. The brunette stood, forgetting about the game. She stomped toward the taller woman, irritation fueling every step. "I don't know what your deal is. If you don't want to play then you should have stayed outside!"

Rukia held her gun up to Raiylen's vest and shot it again before turning away. "Let's get going Ichigo."

Ichigo's gaze bounced between the women before following Rukia's instructions. They shimmied low, back to back while watching for the "enemy". Kensei's silver hair poked up over the top of a barricade and she ran to him, shooting him and yelling at Ichigo to follow her. They moved back down to the lower level, running past Renji. The duo hid behind another taller barricade, each on one side. Rukia felt warmth again against her back. She looked back to see Ichigo peeking over her shoulder, his chest pressed against her. Rukia blushed a little at the close contact but didn't tell him to move.

She studied the upper half, seeing Grimmjow walking by one of the "windows". "There!"

Both she and Ichigo shot at him and they knew they got him when they heard. "Fuck! Who shot me?!"

Rukia was almost wheezing by the end of their battle. She never played laser tag before, but it was so much fun and she would love to play it again. They exited and checked the scoreboard. It looked like Ichigo's team had won. They all congratulated each other.

"In your face Grimmjow!" Rukia yelled, throwing one fist in the air.

"You guys had more people."

"What happened to we'll let you keep an extra person?" Renji teased. "Where's that confidence from earlier?!"

"Whatever," Grimmjow muttered.

Someone was a sore loser.

"It's just a game," Karin said while removing her vest. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. Geez, and just because you guys seemed to have forgotten, I got the most kills."

"You're damn right," Renji chimed. He paused at Karin's words and searched the screen. "Wait, you did?!"

Once they got out, Rukia noticed that Raiylen was giving her a dirty look. Rukia may be small, but she didn't put up with an unnecessary attitude. She never had. "Something on your mind?"

Raiylen gripped Kensei tighter. "Don't talk to me."

Rukia had about enough. "So, you do have a problem. Let's fix it. I let it slide when you flipped me off, but you need to grow up and act your age."

Rukia didn't wait for a response. She was putting her in a bad mood and she didn't want that after enjoying herself so much. She walked over to the Dance Dance Revolution machine and turned to see if her friends had followed. She sucked at that game, but it was still fun. It surprised her to see Kensei walking up to her and Raiylen standing dumbfounded by the laser tag exit.

"Have a partner?" he asked.

"Not yet," she answered, a confused look on her face. "Aren't you going to go with your girlfriend?"

Kensei's face soured. "She's not my girlfriend and if she's bringing drama, she's nothing now."

Rukia smiled as Raiylen stormed out. Grimmjow and her friends walked over to the game. Renji placed his arm around Rukia's neck. She noticed he was very hands on. She shimmied from underneath his arm.

"You're sweaty," she commented.

Renji chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I was working hard in there! I see you and that girl didn't get along. I guess you don't take shit from anyone, not just me."

Rukia shook her head before she and Kensei swiped their cards. He looked over at her through his dark brown eyes. "I've never played this game before."

"Well I suck so we're even," Rukia spoke while choosing a song. "It's all about timing."

"This music is terrible," Ichigo mumbled with a sour look.

"What, you don't like Japanese techno?" Rukia asked.

They all laughed together. Kensei and Rukia got ready and watched the screen as the arrows moved. They tried it on medium to see how they did. So far, Rukia was holding her own. Kensei struggled.

"Fuck, this is hard," he said through gritted teeth.

"It's funny to watch someone as muscular and big as you try to play this game," Rukia teased while giving him a half smile. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Yeah, you are!" Grimmjow hooted behind her. "Come on Kensei, you're making me look bad!"

"Shut up Grimmjow," Kensei snapped.

After a few seconds, he hit some. Rukia still won by a long shot, but at least he kind of got the idea. It was getting late and Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, and Karin said their good nights. They all grabbed their forgotten jackets from the table and headed towards the door together.

"Hey, Rukia."

She turned to see Kensei holding out his phone. "I'll be racing again soon. You should come."

She took it. She said she wouldn't go to another one of those drag races. They were illegal, and she didn't want to get in trouble, but she enjoyed driving with Kensei. The adrenaline rush was like no other.

"I don't want to get into illegal activities," she spoke while looking up to meet Kensei's gaze.

"That's okay," Kensei responded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll convince you to come again."

Despite what her mouth had just said, Rukia put her number into Kensei's phone. He sure sounded confident and that annoyed her, but deep down Rukia wanted to appreciate a race from the sidelines, illegal or not.

"Night Rukia," Grimmjow called. "Don't forget to call me when your shit car breaks."

"Shut up asshole!" she yelled while turning to leave.

On the drive home, Rukia could feel herself growing drowsy. Karin fell asleep with her head against the window. Renji looked back at her while at a stop light. "How do you know those guys?"

"Well I met them both the night I met Ichigo," she explained. "Grimmjow later helped me buy my car and Kensei, a friend of mine likes him."

She didn't mention his racing. Thinking about it made her heart beat faster. Ichigo turned back to look at her. "That Grimmjow is an asshole."

"Yes, he is," Rukia agreed.

She remembered something at that moment: she didn't have time to play air hockey. Oh well. She hoped today wouldn't be her last trip to Mod-Soul Entertainment.

 


	7. VII

Grimmjow groaned when his blared its irritating jingle. He reached for it, forgetting it was across the room to make him get up. Instead, he covered his head with another pillow.

"Shut the fuck up," he willed, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

This alarm clock didn't have an automatic snooze to his disdain. It would just keep screeching if he didn't turn it off. He threw the pillow off his head and yanked his covers from his body to stand up, tangling himself in them and falling flat on his face, which only pissed him off even more. The blue-haired man kicked them off and stomped towards the alarm clock.

He picked it up. "Shut the fuck up!"

He stopped himself mid-throw. He didn't want to buy another damn alarm clock. That would be his fourth one this month and they were only on the sixteenth. He sighed after turning it off, adjusted his hard-on, and stretched. He had forty-five minutes before he needed to be at work. Moving back over to his bed, he got on his knees on the mattress and looked out of the window behind it, shifting the blinds as he did so. He winced at the bright sun piercing his eyes and squinted. Snow covered the ground outside. They hadn't gotten this much snow in years, maybe decades.

Grimmjow yawned again then padded to his bathroom to take a piss and brush his teeth. When he washed his hands after going to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was gorgeous, but he looked tired. Hell, it made sense with his late-night activities. His head wasn't pounding too bad. After putting on his coveralls for work and lacing up his boots, Grimmjow grabbed his jacket and headed for the kitchen. He cursed at all the lights on in the house.

"Nnoitra!" he bellowed. "Stop leaving all the goddamn lights on or you'll be paying for the bill alone!"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" came his roommate's response. "I turned them on for a second!"

Grimmjow shut off the hallway light. "You always say that you dick!"

"Fuck off and come get breakfast!"

Grimmjow muttered more curses and turned into the kitchen. Nnoitra was sitting at the bar eating toast he had drowned in honey. Grimmjow looked around.

"Where's my breakfast?"

"Tch," Nnoitra scoffed. "Figure it out."

"Oh, stop it Nnoitra, be nice."

Nell closed the refrigerator and greeted Grimmjow with a smile. She placed a jug of apple juice on the counter next to two glasses she put out. Nell pulled her long turquoise hair into a high ponytail and opened the microwave, revealing a plate of toast, over hard eggs, and a hefty amount of bacon. Grimmjow knew this American Style breakfast was hard on the body, but he didn't give a shit this morning. He could already almost taste the crispy bacon.

Grimmjow reached for the plate and said, "I don't know why you're with such an asshole, Nell. You should get with me."

She giggled in response and Nnoitra shot his roommate a death glare. "Yeah right, blueberry. I'll cut your throat before I let you get to her."

"Yeah, whatever."

Grimmjow took his seat next to Nnoitra as Nell moved behind her boyfriend and hugged his back. She buried her face between his shoulder blades. Grimmjow saw him tense, but he was getting used to her hands-on type of personality. Grimmjow did not understand why such a beautiful woman was with an asshole like his best friend. Nnoitra wasn't very attractive; his teeth were large like piano keys and his eyes slanted. He always wore an eye-patch because he lost his left eye in a fight when they were kids. The other kid slammed him right on top of a broken pipe that climbed up the side of their middle school building. People often pitied him when they found out what happened to his eye, but they should see what happened to the other guy.

He also was very tall and lanky, standing just over seven feet. It wasn't just his appearance that made people shy away from him. He was a complete douche bag and violent. He'd punch someone for looking at him wrong. Grimmjow wasn't that extreme, but he knew about Nnoitra's horrible childhood. He was sure Nell knew, too. Any sane woman would leave a man who had no problem trying to hit her, but with Nell, she was much stronger than she looked. She beat the shit out of Nnoitra every time he raised his hand toward her. Their relationship was toxic, but he knew they loved each other. Nell accepted him despite his violent tendencies.

Nell released Nnoitra. "I need to get ready for work."

She turned and Nnoitra leaned back to smack her on her round bottom. Grimmjow couldn't help but watch her walk away. Her body curved in just the right spots. Her tanned skin and big beige eyes made her irresistible. He knew better than to pursue her and despite his "I don't give a fuck" attitude, he didn't care to break up his friendship or his best friend's happiness. He wasn't that fucking twisted.

"Watch your eyes," Nnoitra growled.

Grimmjow rolled his. "Yeah, yeah lanky."

They ate breakfast in silence and Grimmjow placed his plate in the sink once he finished. He put on his thick coat and returned to his room for his keys, wallet, and phone. Gloves wouldn't hurt either. He couldn't stand the fucking cold.

"You've got a fucking text."

Grimmjow picked up his phone and saw that Rukia had texted him.

_I need your help. Car won't start._

"Heh, I knew it," Grimmjow said to himself.

He pressed call and held the phone up to his ear. It rang two times before she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Where are you at, little shit?" he questioned while rummaging through the small dresser next to his bed for a piece of paper and a pen.

"What did you call me?!"

He had to pause in his search to hold the phone away from his ear. She was so goddamn screechy. "Stop with the formalities and tell me where you are!"

Rukia huffed. "You're impossible. I'm stuck at my apartment. I live at the Soul Reaper Apartment complex off of Bankai Avenue."

It was across town about twenty minutes away. He'd just text his boss and let him know he'd be running late this morning. For once, he had a good reason.

"I'll be there in fifteen."

Grimmjow made it to the apartments and looked for Rukia's car while texting her he was there. If it were him, he would have taken his frozen ass right back in the house. He realized that was what she did when he found her car and saw no one beside it. He parked his truck next to it and got out. The sun reflected off the fallen snow like a mirror. Grimmjow was glad he left his sunglasses in the car this time. He often wore them in the house and left them there by accident. He glanced up at the stairway to see Rukia bounding down them. Grimmjow met her at the bottom.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

Rukia shrugged and pulled her purple beanie further down on her head. "I tried to start it this morning and it won't turn on. Good thing I don't have school today."

"Pop the hood for me."

Rukia unlocked her car and pressed the little hood button on the left side below the dash. Grimmjow reached underneath the hood, searching for the lever that would release it. After a few seconds, he found it and pulled. The hood popped open easily. First, he'd check for a corroded battery. If she tried to start it and it wouldn't turn on, he could rule out her leaving it running causing the battery to die. He was thinking it was that or bad hoses.

The skilled mechanic looked at the battery, checking the clamps and cables for corrosion. Everything looked fine there. He checked the battery case for cracks and the terminals for damage; they were fine. Grimmjow removed the battery cables from the terminals and looked at the posts. Corrosion just as he suspected. Grimmjow walked to his truck and grabbed baking soda, a battery terminal cleaner brush, and a bottle of water. He brought his spoils back to Rukia's car and got started.

Rukia watched Grimmjow's serious expression as he poured baking soda onto the posts before wetting the brush and scrubbing them clean. She had heard batteries could corrode and that would cause them not to start, but she had no idea how to fix it. Grimmjow found the issue and Rukia hoped when he finished, it would start. Rukia's irritation gnawed at her. She didn't have class today, but she hoped to pick up extra hours at the coffee shop. She needed to balance out the fun time she had at Urahara's Family Entertainment with her new friends.

Grimmjow then took a rag out of his back pocket and dried off the posts. He put it back and reached into his front left pocket, pulling out a small container of what looked like Vaseline. He placed some on each of the posts before reattaching the clamps to their correct spots.

"All right, try her out."

Rukia got in, turned the keep, and her car started without a hitch. She stepped out of it and turned to Grimmjow. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he answered. "Where are ya headed?"

"I'm going into work early for extra hours."

"First, come by the shop and get your car detailed. It's fifty bucks for full detailing."

"No discount, huh?" Rukia questioned, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at her watch.

"Me driving over here to fix your damn car for free is the discount."

Grimmjow bumped into her with a playful grin.

Rukia contemplated it for a moment after Grimmjow told her it would take about an hour. She'd cleaned the car when she bought it, but there was some odd smell wafting from it that she couldn't locate. Rukia guessed she dropped food somewhere unreachable. It was almost nine o'clock now. She was planning on stopping by Starbucks for something warm to drink. The college student loved her coffee shop and felt like she was cheating on it when she went to Starbucks, but their green tea latte was to die for. She could still get her drink, detail her car, and get to work. Her shift started at two so she had plenty of time. She shot Grimmjow a weary expression. If he knew she was going to Starbucks, he'd invite himself.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that?!" he snapped.

"Shut up Grimmjow!" she shot back. "Is it safe to let you go to Starbucks with me?"

"The frilly preppy girl coffee shop?" he questioned. He adjusted his grey beanie on his head, a few blue strands slipping from underneath it. "I'm down for that. It's cold as fuck out here."

"Are you going to behave?!" Rukia interrogated.

Grimmjow smirked at her. "We'll see."

"Oh, and count this as the date you wanted."

Grimmjow's facial expression changed. "Hell no. I'll consider this payment for me coming to help you instead of going to work."

Rukia blinked. "Wait, you said that was free!"

The male shrugged his shoulders. "Changed my mind."

"And you're supposed to be at work?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

Rukia sucked her cheeks. "You're such an asshole."

Grimmjow shut Rukia's hood and advanced on her. She ended up pressed against her car door as he gazed at her through those majestic blue orbs. He placed each hand on the sides of the car, trapping her in his embrace. She could smell the faint scent of his cologne.

He leaned his mouth towards her ear. "Don't you forget it."

Grimmjow moved to climb in his truck. "Is it the Starbucks around the corner?"

"Yes," Rukia confirmed, trying to gather her wits about her after him being so close. "See you there."

It took Rukia about ten minutes to get to Starbucks and when she saw Grimmjow's black Ford pickup, she parked next to it. He got out and glared at her.

"What took you so long?"

"I wanted to keep you waiting," Rukia quipped while grabbing her wallet out of the cup holder.

Grimmjow scoffed at her as she moved towards the clear door but followed behind her. She held the door open and relished the warmth of the store. The store was lit and the light burgundy walls contrasted with the tan tile that lined the floors. They beat the morning rush since there was a short line. Some were sitting at tables with laptops. Rukia remembered having to do that before she and Orihime got internet capability. She sure didn't miss it.

The two got in line. Grimmjow had his hand in his pockets while Rukia gazed at the different pastries and snacks they had. Her violet orbs seemed focused on something so simple. Grimmjow could not believe he was in fucking Starbucks, let alone he wanted to come. There was just something different about Rukia. Girls that loved his brash attitude always were submissive. He liked women who matched his intensity. Ones that had a fire in them. Rukia made that clear when she yelled at him on the bus the day he helped her by her car.

If his truck hadn't had broken its timing belt, he would have driven to work as normal and missed meeting the little spitfire again. He took that moment to study her. She was much shorter than he was. Doe eyes, gentle features when he managed not to irritate her. Slender build. Her skin looked so smooth and supple. She wasn't half bad to look at even if she was a little skinny for his usual tastes.

"Grimmjow!"

He snapped out of his trance and glared down at her. "What, you little shit?!"

Rukia reached up and gave his nipple a sharp twist. Grimmjow jumped back in surprise. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she barked. "Stop staring off into space."

Grimmjow reached an arm around Rukia's neck and pulled her flush against his body. "Don't do that unless you're fine with me doing it back." His other hand went to grip her hip before he let her go. "Now what are you blabbering about?"

Are all these guys touchy like this?

The warmth of Grimmjow's hand still burned the flesh on her side.

"I asked what you were getting."

Grimmjow looked at the menu before saying, "Black coffee."

"Why, because it's manly?"

"Because it's delicious."

Rukia shook her head as they got to the counter. Rukia ordered her drink and paid for it. Grimmjow was right behind her. They stood off to the side waiting for the barista to fix their drinks.

"What did you get again?" Grimmjow asked. "Green fairy shit what?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic. It's called a green tea latte and I bet if you tasted it, you'd like it."

"Yeah right," Grimmjow fired back.

"Rukia! Grimejoe!"

"It's Grimmjow!" he barked as he grabbed his drink and left the poor kid to shrink back in fear. He gazed over at Rukia, who looked at him in annoyance as she took her first sip of the delicious concoction. She noticed that Grimmjow hadn't even taken a sip of his coffee. He was staring at hers.

"What?"

"I want to try yours," he stated.

"Five seconds ago, you insisted you wouldn't like it!" Rukia exclaimed, baffled at this man.

"I changed my mind."

When he closed the distance between them. He was expecting to get some. No way. Rukia tried to move out of the door, but Grimmjow caught her around the top part of her chest and pulled her back in.

"You're not getting away!"

Rukia tried to break free of Grimmjow's grip but he was too strong. He had placed his coffee down and reached for hers. Rukia tried to hold it as far out from her body as possible, but his arms were longer than hers and he was only inches from getting to her heavenly latte.

"You're cheating!" she shouted.

She turned around so her face buried in his firm chest. His cologne was more detectable now that was close to him. She inhaled it. It was rich and reminded her of Creed Adventus, her favorite brand for a man. Grimmjow watched as the smaller woman moved closer to him and closed her eyes. He heard her inhaling his cologne. Good thing he put it on. It was a good distraction.

Rukia's eyes shot open when she felt her drink being plucked from her hand. "Hey! Give it back!"

It was too late. He was already taking a sip. He paused, his stare bouncing between Rukia and the latte, then took another sip. And then another.

"Don't drink all of my latte!" Rukia snatched her drink back. "Get one next time!"

"You didn't tell me it was that good," Grimmjow argued.

"You already had it set in your mind you wouldn't like it," Rukia fussed. "That's what you get!"

Rukia continued to sip on her drink as she exited Starbucks. She could hear Grimmjow chuckling behind her. Asshole.

* * *

Rukia headed off to work with a fresh and spotless car. It was right at one thirty when she pulled into Nejibana's parking lot. She entered and to her surprise, Rangiku was leaning against the counter talking with Kaien. From the look on her face and the way she leaned over exposing her breasts, she was flirting.

More like rebounding, Rukia thought.

She regretted that. She didn't know and couldn't understand her feelings for Kensei, but as an outsider on the situation, it appeared Rangiku needed someone to take her mind off Kensei. That wasn't fair to Kaien or her. Still, it wasn't her place to get involved in someone else's relationship.

The ginger turned and faced Rukia. "Why hello! I haven't seen you in so long!"

She enveloped Rukia into a hug and almost suffocated her with her cleavage. She took a deep breath one Rangiku released her. "It's been only two weeks."

"Two weeks too long!"

Rukia smiled at the other woman. "What brings you in here?"

"I was just stopping by for the delicious blueberry scones here," she explained. "Also, want to hang out with us this Saturday?"

"Who's we and where are you going?" Rukia ventured with dread building in her stomach.

Rangiku laughed. She reached out and twirled a strand of her friend's dark hair. "You sound like you don't trust me! It's a surprise! It's not a club at least. Yoruichi and Soi Fon will go with us."

When she heard Soi Fon's name, she felt a little more at ease. They had a great time at her house and Rukia rather liked her… when she hadn't drunk so much alcohol. Rukia hoped she wouldn't get plastered like she had last time. She'd like to have a friend who had their wits about them.

"Sure, why not?"

Concern about regretting her words gnawed at her. Rangiku said her goodbyes, giving Kaien a sweeter one. Rukia came behind the counter to prepare for her shift. Kaien came up to her side.

"So Rangiku," he started.

"What about her?" Rukia asked as she wiped off the counter.

"Is she any good?" he questioned, leaning his elbows on the other side of the counter she hadn't wiped down yet. "I mean is she a good person?"

"Yes, she is," Rukia answered. "She's sweet."

Kaien leaned against the counter. "She's so beautiful."

"That she is," Rukia agreed.

"But?"

Rukia gave her manager a confused look. "But what?"

"Well," he started while crossing his arms over his chest. "Usually women will talk up their friend and make it seem like they are the best thing since sliced bread. You're not doing that."

His comment made Rukia pause. She didn't mention Kensei. It wasn't her place. Also, Rangiku may have gotten over Kensei and would like to get to know Kaien.

"You'll just have to get to know her yourself," Rukia answered. "Now don't drag me into whatever you guys have started."

Kaien laughed and clapped Rukia on the back. "All right! Have it your way!"

Rukia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was Ichigo.

I forgot to tell you last time I saw you, but the chocolate gateau you made was delicious.

So Renji held off and didn't eat all the chocolate gateau she gave him to take home. Her pride swelled knowing they both enjoyed her dessert.

I guess I did an okay job. Glad you liked it.

A customer came into the shop and she put her phone down to help her. Once Rukia made her drink, and the customer searched for a seat, she checked her phone again.

_It reminds me of this bakery I go to sometimes. Their matcha cupcakes are great._

Anything green tea flavored grabbed Rukia's attention. Still, Ichigo didn't ask to take her there. She didn't want to assume, but she hoped that was an invitation.

_You had me at matcha._

The brunette paused, waiting for a text back. When her phone beeped, she glanced at his response.

_Busy Friday afternoon?_

How convenient she only had morning classes and didn't work that afternoon. Rukia noticed irritating butterflies in her stomach about going on a date with Ichigo. He was very handsome and the way they clicked wasn't something she experienced before. They talked like they had been friends for years. She was interested in getting to know him better, swearing to herself that it wasn't in hope of a romantic outcome. Years had passed since she last dated someone.

_I'll see if I can shift things around._


	8. VIII

Rukia pulled her beanie over her head and looked herself over in the mirror. As usual, she had to bundle herself up. Her warm, puffy jacket allowed her to put more layers under it because of its size.  Picking up her lip gloss, Rukia applied a small amount before sticking it in her pocket and running to get her phone and wallet. It was Friday night. She and Ichigo were leaving for his favorite bakery. Anticipation was killing her, and she looked at her watch for the thousandth time. Rukia hoped he wasn't the type to be late.

The brunette slung her black purse over her shoulder, strode to her living room, and flopped down on the worn couch. She could hear the wind raging outside and pulled her wool scarf tighter around the lower half of her face. She would have to invest in a face mask if this crazy wind kept up. Violet eyes turned to the hallway when she heard her friend coming. She had a red towel wrapped around her head and a matching robe covering her body. She smiled at her best friend.

"Where are you headed?" she asked while going to the fridge and pouring herself a glass of mango juice.

"I'm going with Ichigo to this bakery he likes," she answered. "He says they have the best green tea cupcakes."

"That sounds delicious!" she swooned. "I love green tea anything!"

"And that's why we're best friends," Rukia joked. She felt her phone vibrate, and she snatched it out of her jacket pocket. It wasn't Ichigo, but Rangiku.

Don't forget about tomorrow! We'll come to pick you up around nine, okay?

Rukia felt a knot in her stomach. After the fiasco at the club, she didn't want to drive with them. She'd rather drive her own car. Rukia remembered that Soi Fon was going so Rukia hoped it wouldn't be so bad. They also weren't going to a club so things would hopefully turn out better. Rukia texted her back letting her know she'd be ready. She looked up at Orihime when she sat down next to her.

"So," Orihime began, tucking a stray strand of her locks. "Do you like Ichigo?"

"No!" Rukia exclaimed. "We're just hanging out as friends!"

Orihime gave her a knowing look. "You're not on edge like this for a friend."

Rukia huffed. "I think he's attractive yes, but I don't know him well enough to say I like him."

"Well, I like him," Orihime quipped. "He's great!"

"You 'like' like him?" Rukia questioned.

Orihime laughed. "Your voice changed when I said that. Don't worry I won't chase after him, but I will agree that he is cute."

Her roommate got up and padded back to her room. Rukia shook her head and laid back into her couch. Rukia wasn't sure if she was interested in dating anyone. She had goals to fulfill and being in a relationship would complicate that. Still, it had been some time since she last dated. Rukia caught her ex cheating two years into their relationship. After that, Rukia closed her heart and focused on herself. Even when someone showed genuine interest, she closed herself off.

Rukia heard a knock at her door and she leaped off the couch to answer it. She looked through the peephole and saw it was Ichigo. Her breath caught. He stared into the peephole like he could see her. She squared her shoulders, got her wits about her, and opened the door. Ichigo gave her a smile.

"Good evening Rukia," he spoke.

"You could have just texted me," Rukia said as she locked the door to her apartment behind her. "I could have met you out here."

"Nah, not my style."

His response impressed Rukia. It seemed like technology ruled everyone so much that social interactions were nonexistent. She remembered when she checked her phone with Grimmjow and he wanted her to put it away. Maybe that menace was onto something. Ichigo and Rukia made their way down the icy steps. The wind had a vicious bite to it, but at least it wasn't snowing.

As they reached the base of the steps, Rukia slipped and almost fell face first onto the unforgiving ground. Ichigo grasped her hand and helped her catch her balance before she embarrassed herself. What was with her and stairs?! It was the same thing the day she and Renji made chocolate gateau. Rukia called them Death Stairs because they were trying to kill her.

"Are you all right?" Ichigo questioned, brows furrowing with concern.

Rukia smiled. "Just a little clumsy is all."

They laughed together and soon they were on their way to the bakery. Rukia stared out the car window as they drove. The silence was getting a little awkward. To avoid it, Rukia decided to ask Ichigo a few questions.

 "So, are you planning on making a career out of bartending?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. I enjoy it, but criminal justice interests me more."

"So, like an investigator or something?"

"Something like that," Ichigo answered. "I want to get bad guys off the streets. Not just the little thugs and robbers. The horrible ones: murderers, terrorists, rapists. I want to put them behind bars until they're old and rotting."

Rukia could pick up on the solidarity in his voice. This was something he harbored passion about. It was nice to see a guy moving forward with his ambition and knew what path in life he wanted to follow at his age. "Are you taking classes?"

"I am. All the reading, essays, and criminal activity dissections make me think twice though."

"It's the same with me for nursing," Rukia agreed. "I knew the human body was complex, but I didn't think about it until I got my huge textbooks."

"It's hard to further your education, but the result will be worth it."

They were pulling into a bright parking lot on a side of town that Rukia hadn't been to before. Rukia slung her purse over her shoulder, opened the door, and wish she knew where the bakery was so she could dart inside. Ichigo joined her and they walked towards the red brick buildings. From the words "Sweet Treats", she guessed this was the bakery. They climbed up the three steps and Rukia entered after Ichigo held the door open.

She gazed around at her surroundings. "This is a cute little place."

The walls were a coral pink trimmed in white. Large stickers of different pastries, pie slices, and muffins lined different sections of the wall. They walked up to the counter and Rukia almost forgot that she came to try the green tea cupcakes after looking at all the selections. There were many pies, cookies, pastries, macaroons, and more to choose from. It wouldn't hurt to try two or three items. The strawberry Danishes were calling her name, but the chocolate cornets whispered a sweet serenade.

"Pick whatever you like, my treat," Ichigo said while putting his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I'm betting a couple of things have your attention."

"You're right. Everything looks good!"

"Come back and try more!"

They looked up at the cashier who gave them a warm and large smile. His teeth were square, just like his haircut. His blonde tresses stopped sharply a few inches past his ears.

"My name's Shinji. What can I get you?"

"Well," Rukia began before shooting her new friend a thankful smile. "I won't get a lot. I'll take one of your green tea cupcakes and a chocolate cornet."

She gazed at the strawberry Danishes with longing. Next time she'd spoil herself. Ichigo ordered three of the green tea cupcakes. Rukia couldn't wait to taste them. Ichigo paid for their spoils and sat down. The bakery was empty, probably due to the cold weather. It seemed to get worse. They could hear the wind whistling outside the entrance. It shook the door from how hard it blew.

"It's getting ugly out there," Rukia commented. She picked up the cupcake and took a bite. "This is amazing!"

Rukia had to stop herself from wolfing it down. It was moist, rich, and sweet. She'd have to add this to her baking list of things to learn. Ichigo also bit into his cupcake.

"I told you they had the best."

"That you did," Rukia responded after another bite.

Silence fell between them as they ate. When Rukia finished, she had to stop herself from pulling out her phone to play on it. What else should she ask him? Perhaps more about his family? "How's Karin doing?"

"She's being a pain in my ass," he scoffed. "Yuzu has a solid head on her shoulders and always acts more responsible. Karin is the wildcard. She's a free spirit and very outspoken. She reminds me of myself."

Rukia smiled. "I noticed those traits at Urahara's Entertainment. She's a nice girl."

"What about you?" Ichigo met her gaze while resting his elbow on the table. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Rukia's face fell. She had an older brother named Byakuya. She hadn't spoken to him in almost a year. Her brother didn't agree with her moving to Tokyo to pursue nursing. The town they lived in didn't have a college, forcing her to drive to Tokyo, anyway. She knew what the issue was: Byakuya would no longer be her protector. With her being all the way in Tokyo, he couldn't keep tabs on her and make sure she stayed focused.

Rukia appreciated that he cared. Most people wouldn't understand their relationship because of his unemotional and stoic demeanor, but Rukia knew better. She knew her brother's quirks and with others, he remained cold, but with her, he was just worried. Byakuya was so adamant about her staying he threatened to take away the college fund he saved for her. That was shocking and Rukia lost it. Normally she remained respectful, but it broke her heart that he tried to use money to prevent her from pursuing a better life for herself. She yelled at him that she didn't need his charity and packed her things. That night, she ran to Orihime, and their plans moved forward. Byakuya had tried to call her a few times, but Rukia ignored them. She was too angry then. Looking back, it had been long enough; maybe it was time to call him. She did miss him.

"I have a brother named Byakuya," Rukia answered. "He's about ten years older than I am."

"I was hoping you had only sisters," Ichigo joked. "Brothers can get complicated."

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you hinting that you'll meet my brother someday?"

"Friends get introduced to family, right?"

"That's true."

It wasn't the answer she thought she would get, but that was okay. They were just friends. Still, what was his relationship status? "Are you dating anyone?"

"That's a straightforward question. Why do you ask?"

Rukia hoped her scarf covered her cheeks enough to hide the blush she was sure ran across them. "I'm just curious."

Ichigo chuckled and worked on his third cupcake. "I'm not dating anyone. You?"

"Same," Rukia answered. "Don't have the time."

"I agree."

After finishing up their snacks, they headed back to the car. It was so cold inside that Rukia shivered. They turned on the car and she pulled her jacket around tighter as cold air blew from the vents. This was the worst part about waiting for the car to heat. Once the heat kicked in, she would be fine.

"It's so cold," she said through clacking teeth. "I can't feel my fingers even with my gloves on."

"You should get some from the mall," Ichigo suggested. "Do you shop there?"

"Sometimes," Rukia sat on her hands to warm them faster. "If they've got warmer gloves, I'll accept them."

After a while, her car grew warm enough to drive it back to the apartments. When they reached it, Rukia dreaded having to exit the car and trek back into the frigid day. At least the wind's blistering strength died down to a soft breeze. She stepped out of the car and they headed towards the stairs. Rukia was smart this time and kept her hand on the rail.

"Hopefully, I don't slip again," she joked.

"I won't let you," Ichigo responded while placing an arm behind her back to steady her.

Rukia's heart sped up at the simple gesture. He was just being nice, but still. His hand seemed so warm despite the frigid weather outside. When they got to the top of the stairs, he removed his hand and Rukia noticed the loss. Their gazes locked and lingered for a few moments.

"I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Sure. Invite me for your next get together."

"You got it."

He waved and turned to his apartment. Rukia decided she would go to the mall to get gloves. Her fingers were hurting from the loss of sensation. Rukia bounded back down the stairs and managed not to break her neck at the same time. She jumped in her car and experienced the same depressing warm up. The mall was close by, but she'd better hurry. It was going on eight o'clock and the mall closed at nine. She made it and just as Rukia was parking underneath the brightness of a lamp; her phone vibrated. She checked and see who texted her. It was Soi Fon.

_You're coming tomorrow right?_

Good, Soi Fon was still going. She was looking forward to seeing her. They had so much fun last time so they would enjoy themselves at whatever location. Did Soi Fon know where they’d spend the evening? She texted her back asking. Rukia got out of her car and scurried to the double doors. She sighed at the warmth and made her way to the main part of the mall. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the facility as she walked down the halls towards Kujaku Outfitters like Ichigo suggested. Her phone buzzed again. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it frowning. Soi Fon was in on leaving Rukia out of the loop.

_You guys are jerks._

Kujaku Outfitters' bright red sign loomed over the opening as Rukia walked inside. The store was as unique as ever. Sweaters with different cartoons and famous books lined the entrance. Clothes hung on each of the long walls leading to the back of the store. Rukia strolled behind the giant cases of piercings and saw rows of knee-high socks. It wouldn't hurt to get more of them. Her eyes landed on a pair of Christmas themed Chappy the Bunny socks. She scooped them up straight away. Chappy holding a candy cane while wearing a Christmas hat made her heart melt. They were almost all black, so they'd match with anything.

"Find what you're looking for?"

Rukia turned to tell the store representative she was doing just fine, and it surprised her to see Kensei standing there.

"Do you work here?"

"Nope," Kensei responded. He studied Rukia's Chappy finding. "Socks, huh?"

"I'm looking for gloves, but I got sidetracked," Rukia replied. "I'd like gray ones if there are any."

"You're blind." He reached over her shoulder above her and pulled down a pair of gray gloves.

"First, why are you standing so close?" Rukia questioned. "Give me some space!"

"I was just getting the gloves you wanted. You're welcome."

"You couldn't ask me to move or something?!" Rukia snapped.

She took the gloves from him and placed them on her hands. They were so soft and she loved how light of a grey they were. They reminded her of storm clouds. Another thing she liked about them was the lack of wool so they didn't make her hands itchy or dry. She looked at the price and frowned. Everything was more expensive at the mall, but these gloves were perfect. Her hands already felt too warm from the felt lining the insides.

Rukia pulled the gloves off her hands. "I'll take these."

"I'll go with you. I need to pay for my beanie."

They walked over to the checkout counter and since the other store patrons were out of earshot studying the clearance rack; she wanted to ask about his racing. Rukia placed her gloves on the counter and pulled her wallet out of her purse.

"Have you raced since I last saw you?" she whispered.

Kensei grinned.

 "I thought you weren't interested in anything illegal."

"I'm not!" Rukia bit her lip. "But it is interesting."

Rukia was positive she stroked his ego when she said that.

"I'm racing on Sunday. You're coming right?"

"I will not associate with illegal activities," the woman responded while trying not to raise her voice.

Kensei frowned. "Then why ask about it at all? You're interested. Don't lie to yourself. At least it's not drug-related. We like fast cars. What's so bad about that?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at his bluntness. "It's dangerous!"

"So is getting up every morning," Kensei pointed out. "You might die tomorrow, so I like to live life to the fullest."

Rukia let that thought sink in. She did want to see him race again. She had an amazing time and she could learn about how they enhanced the cars' speed and power. Rukia took her bag and looked up at Kensei.

"Let me know where your next race is," she said.

"It's late at night, but we're trying to make sure the cops don't catch us."

That last sentence bristled her again. "What happens if the cops come? I can't-"

"Don't worry." Kensei reached out to pat her head. "I'll make sure you don't get in any trouble. Promise."

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Rukia snapped as she re-adjusted her beanie. "Okay, I'll hold you to that Kensan."

"It's Kensei."

Rukia gave a snide smile. "See you later."

"I'll text you the details," Kensei called as Rukia exited the store.

She held a hand up to signal she understood. Kensei watched her go. She was so petite compared to the usual women he chased. Kensei shook his head and handed his hat to the cashier. Rukia was something else. She didn't seem interested in how fucking sexy he was. That was strange to him; his appearance was the way he got most women's attention. His personality was brash, but his features made up for it. Maybe it was because she didn't seem attracted to him he was more interested. It had been a long time since he had a friend instead of a female trying to get in his pants.

Kensei's phone vibrated, and he reached into his pocket to see who it was. It was Raiylen. Kensei frowned and opened the text. He hadn't talked to her since her bitch fest with Rukia at Urahara's Family Entertainment. He knew why she was acting like that: Raiylen didn't want to go and she acted like a brat. Kensei didn't need a child in his life.

_Can we talk?_

Kensei deleted the text. She'd get the hint when he refused to respond to her. It vibrated again just as it was halfway in his pocket. This time it was Rangiku. He sighed. She was another part of his life he needed to drop. He had been stringing her along for too long. It wasn't intentional; he felt… something for her, but it wasn't love. Kensei understood she was in love with him, but he couldn't return it. He wished he could. Rangiku was one hell of a woman, but the spark they shared at the beginning faded. Kensei already guessed what her text said. She wanted to stop by his place.

Kensei shook his head. He would at least text her back. Rangiku had always been incredible to him and any time she got too close; he would push her away. He'd sleep with another woman, ignore her, or just be a douche bag. Kensei had his reasons for being unable to commit and those reasons belonged to him alone. He was sorry that Rangiku had to suffer because of it. Kensei was thinking he needed to break it off with her. She deserved someone who could make her happy.

The male ran his fingers through his white locks before opening the text and she was asking to come over. He texted her back. It was less than a minute before his phone was ringing. Rangiku wanted an explanation as to why he was cutting her off but talking to her would only make things worse. Kensei knew her well enough not to go home because she'd appear at his doorstep. Kensei sent her call to voicemail before calling Grimmjow.

"Yeah?"

"Grimmjow," Kensei said while leaving the store as the manager locked up. He exited the mall just as the barred door shut. "Let's go get drinks."

"Fuck yeah!"


	9. IX

Rangiku studied herself in the mirror, leaning forward to see the porcelain tops of her exposed breasts. She ran her hands along the thick curve of her hips and turned around to smile at the shapely ass the gods blessed her with. Her red dress hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her curves so they shaped her like the perfect woman. Rangiku coated full lips with lip gloss and gazed back at herself into her own crystal blue orbs. She was beautiful. Why didn't Kensei see that? She wasn't just beautiful on the outside either. Rangiku had an amazing personality, and many people liked her. She often put others before herself so what stopped him from committing?

The ginger shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. Yesterday Kensei told her to move on and she was still numb from the experience. She loved Kensei, loved him with all of her soul, but that didn't matter. That nagging question why echoed through her being. She sat on the bed, last night's scene replaying in her mind like a movie. When Kensei sent Rangiku that text and then didn't answer her phone call, she headed straight over to his place to talk about it in person. He knew her too well because he did not return to his apartment.

She'd waited there until three in the morning, texting, calling, and wanting nothing but an explanation. Rangiku knew Kensei was no good for her, he made that clear many times over, but that didn't stop her from wanting him. The sting of tears burned her eyes, but she forced them back. Rangiku refused to ruin her eyeliner. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm not shedding any more tears over that asshole," she coached herself. "Good riddance to someone who doesn't realize my worth."

With that, she strapped on four-inch stiletto heels and grabbed her purse, having every intention of enjoying a good night out with her girls.

* * *

Rukia tapped her fingers against her thigh while she waited on her couch. Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon would be over soon to go to wherever it was they planned to spend the evening. Nervousness tickled her abdomen. They told her to dress nice. She needed to wear something that covered her legs due to the frigid weather. Blue leggings that had felt on the insides of them covered her legs and even though it was cold, Rukia's shirt was a satin black tank to that rose to show off her belly. She didn't get it pierced not to show it off. Her thick black coat covered her shirt and a purple scarf wrapped securely around her neck. New gloves sat on the couch arm because when she put them on, her hands got way too warm. They were worth the money she paid for them. Rukia walked to her phone when she heard it buzz and opened it. Rangiku was in the parking lot. The stairs were icy and not fit for stilettos.

Rukia grabbed her wallet, keys, and phone. She shoved them in her pockets and threw open the door, intent on running down the stairs and to Rangiku's car. She paused, the icy air biting her cheeks forgotten. The sound of a wailing puppy filled her ears. Kiko had done great the last week, but two days ago, she barked and cried again. Rukia bet that one of them gave in when she was crying and acknowledged to her. If they did that, Kiko knew crying got her attention and would try harder to get noticed, whether she received a negative or positive result.

Her dropping body temperature reminded her it was time to stop pondering and get down the stairs. Her curiosity about where they were going was getting the best of her. Rukia maneuvered down the steps without falling, jogged towards Rangiku's car that was as orange as her hair, and opened the back passenger door. Her body shivered and being inside the warmness of the car felt like heaven.

"Why hello Rukia."

Soi Fon smirked at her and Rukia smiled back. "Good to see you Soi Fon, but I'm still pissed at you."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "For what?"

"For not telling me where we're going," Rukia answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's rude!"

Soi Fon chuckled and gave her a sideways glance. "I'm interested to see how you act once you see where we're going. Did you at least tell her what it's for Rangiku?"

Rukia turned her attention to the woman. Yoruichi was the one who turned around. "It's my birthday! The big twenty-seven today!"

"Happy birthday!" Rukia exclaimed. "I'd wish I had known. I would have made you a cake."

"So, you bake?" Soi Fon questioned.

"I like to bake sweets. I won't say I'm a master chef or anything."

Soi Fon reached over and brushed Rukia's dark bangs out of her face. "I'd like to try something you make."

"But you're too into fitness," Rukia responded, giving Soi Fon a smirk. "I'll make you fat."

Soi Fon tapped her chin. "Why don't you make a dessert and then later we hit the gym? You wanted to start a workout regimen, right?"

"Um," Rukia drawled, turning her attention to the interesting window. "Well, I'm busy during the week so I don't have time to work out."

"There are those excuses," Soi Fon spoke. "You have to make time."

The drive continued on and Rukia got antsier. She tapped her foot underneath the driver's seat, arms crossed over her chest. She drummed her fingers on the side of her arm and just when she was about to ask when the hell they would get there, Rangiku shouted, "We're here!"

Rukia looked up at the lit sign. The color drained from her face. "This is Chippendales."

"You got it!" Yoruichi hollered while pulling the hood of her purple jacket around her face. "I need to watch some hot men tonight."

Rukia's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Chippendales were a couple steps up from strippers, weren't they? Her cheeks burned. Soi Fon laughed. "You're turning red."

"Shut it," Rukia snapped. With newfound resolve, the small woman threw her door open and headed straight for the entrance, the cold weather fueling her to move forward faster.

The other ladies remained in the car and watched her move away. "She is something isn't she?" Rangiku said with a laugh while slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Soi Fon watched her figure. "Yeah... yeah she is."

Rukia pushed open the double doors and turned to see her friends coming up behind her. She couldn't believe they brought her to something like this. Rukia hadn't ever experienced anything close to a Chippendale show. She wasn't sure what to expect. Soi Fon placed her arm behind Rukia's back and led her towards where they paid for their tickets.

"I'll cover yours since you weren't expecting this," she teased.

Rukia nudged her in the side with her elbow. "Don't think this gets you off the hook."

Soi Fon's grin grew wider. She reached up and ran her fingers along Rukia's jaw, an act that surprised the other woman. "I guess I'll have to keep trying then."

Soi Fon released her to pay for their tickets. It was then Rukia took a moment to gaze at her surroundings after the initial shock of such an intimate touch from her friend. The area was huge and well lit. A large stage was at the far end with tables positioned in a simple pattern. White table cloths covered each of them with a bouquet of red roses in the middle. A crimson carpet covered the floor and matched the heavy curtain over the stage. A bar next to the entrance was stocked well with dozens of alcohol brands. Rukia swallowed.

Rangiku turned and smiled at her. "You'll like it dear! Just wait!"

Ladies and gay men packed the room. Rangiku led them to a table front and center of the stage... great. Rukia wasn't dreading it, this was just something she'd never experienced before. She wasn't sure what to think. Rukia felt her phone vibrate as she sat down. She pulled it out and looked.

_My race is at 2:30 Sunday morning. You coming?_

It was Kensei. Her heart raced with anticipation of hearing the roar of the drag cars; it was addicting. She texted him back.

_Sure, text me the location._

Rukia placed her phone on the table and listened to Yoruichi talk about how she would go home with one of them that night. Rangiku laughed and agreed that she would too. That comment made Rukia want to ask about Kaien. It wasn't her business, but he was a good friend of hers and she didn't want Rangiku stringing him along even though they were friends too.

"Aren't you interested in Kaien?" Rukia cut in while sipping the iced tea a waitress placed in front of her. She gave Rangiku a thoughtful look while waiting for an answer.

Rangiku's face changed for a second. "Who? Oh, your manager?" Rangiku tapped her chin. "He's very nice and handsome, but the spark isn't there."

"Hm," Rukia mused while twirling her straw in her drink, ice cubes clinking against the glass.

Rukia didn't want to be judgmental, but her first thought was that Kaien wasn't asshole enough for Rangiku. That wasn't fair though. She only knew of Kensei with Rangiku's romantic endeavors so maybe she dated well-formed guys. Oh well, it could be for the best they didn't pursue a relationship. Her phone vibrated again.

_Want me to pick you up?_

Rukia frowned. No thank you. She didn't trust Kensei as far as she could throw him, and she couldn't throw him at all. Rukia wanted to leave if she so chose instead of being stuck because she had taken a ride.

_I'll drive, thanks._

Rangiku looked like she was getting ready to say something, but the lights dimmed and they turned their attention to the stage. A dark-haired male dressed like a firefighter came out. The crowd cheered. He had a microphone but remained silent. He stopped at the edge of the stage, surveying the crowd's reaction.

"Good evening ladies," he said in a smooth and sultry voice.

Yoruichi and Rangiku howled while Rukia watched, wondering what he would do. Rukia noticed he had a tattoo of the numbers "69" on his cheek. "My name is Shuuhei and I'll be hosting tonight's good time."

Shuuhei threw his hat on the stage floor before taking off his jacket and exposing rows of stacked abs. The ladies screamed when it pooled around his ankles. He popped red suspenders that were across his shoulders and licked his lips.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friends!"

Six other men joined him, each wearing the same outfit as Shuuhei. He introduced them, each doing something that made the crowd swoon like one rubbed his chin before winking and giving them a sultry grin.

"You've never seen hip action like this, ladies!" Shuuhei began. "Meet Renji!"

Rukia choked on her tea. She hit her chest as Soi Fon smacked her hard on the back. Renji worked as a Chippendale?! The redhead threw off his hat as well and rubbed down tight abs to grasp his crotch. Rukia's face colored as the crowd lost their minds.

"Are you okay?" Soi Fon questioned.

Rukia coughed again. "I'm fine."

"Do you know him?" Yoruichi asked.

Rukia stirred her interesting drink. "I do."

Rangiku gave her a wide smile. "Where have you been hiding him?! Any other hot guy friends?"

Ichigo's face filtered into her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of his handsome smile and beautiful chocolate colored eyes. "Come on, focus on the show."

Yoruichi laughed while pulling the strap of her royal blue dress back up on her caramel-colored shoulders. Music blared as the dancers stripped out of their fireman's coats. Shuuhei gave the crowd a wide smile.

"Do we have any birthday girls or soon to be brides in the house?"

Yoruichi's cheered while Rangiku pointed at her. Shuuhei came forward and jumped off the stage. Straddling her waist, he leaned to her ear. "Well, happy birthday beautiful."

Shuuhei put the microphone on the table and leaned back, placing his hands on her knees. He ground his hips forward against her while her eager hands wandered all over his body. Shuuhei sat up and put a hand behind her head and stood up, continuing to rotate his hips. He picked up the mic.

"Don't forget her friends!"

Renji, a man with wavy long chestnut hair, matching beard, and with a lazy grin on his face along with another brunette who carried himself with an overwhelming graceful presence hopped off the stage. The second dark-haired man grasped Rangiku's hand and kissed it, seductive cinnamon eyes raking over her. Dropping her hand, he picked her up and placed her on the table, planting himself between her parted thighs as he ground into her. The crowd's roar blared at almost deafening levels.

Rukia hoped Renji wouldn't come to her, but dread built in her core when, he sauntered over wearing a wide grin, canines visible in the light. "Hey Rukia, you ready?"

Rukia swallowed.

"Ready for what?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he dropped to his knees and threw her legs over his shoulders. Rukia's eyes widened, and she pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The redhead just chuckled and straddled her waist just how Shuuhei had done to Rangiku. Renji ran his hands down Rukia's arms to hers before picking them up and putting them around his neck. His hips moved forward rhythmically. Rukia's face was turning the color of a tomato.

"Get off Renji!"

He dropped his mouth to her ear. "Can it will ya?! This is my job and you're going to make us look bad if you keep up that hollering. Why did you come to a Chippendale's show anyway then?!"

"I didn't know this was where my friends were dragging me," Rukia hissed.

Renji brought his mouth close to her lips only to slide his cheek against hers. "That's hilarious."

He took her hand and rubbed it across his chest and down firm abs. Rukia swallowed. His soft skin yet hard muscles shifted underneath her spread fingers. This was so awkward. It wasn't like she had never touched someone like this, but that was different. She was in a relationship, not new friends with him. It would be weird seeing Renji later after having him dry hump her.

"Come on Rukia," he whispered. "I need you to at least look like you're having a good time. We don't want to lose customers and you're making me feel bad."

"What do I do?" she questioned.

"Here," he whispered while moving her hands to his hips. "Pull forward."

Rukia was sure her face couldn't get any darker. He laughed at her. "You're blushing Rukia. I never took you for shy."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "I'm not shy."

"Prove it," he challenged.

Fine then, she'd help him put on an impressive show. Rukia's face grew confident, and she smiled. Renji bit his lip at her and lifted his arms over his head, lean muscle shifting as he did so. Rukia grasped his ass and pulled him forward, forcing him to grind into her lower abdomen. Renji got off her and pulled her to a standing position. He took his place on the chair and pulled her into his lap. Rukia took that moment to run her fingers through his bright locks. So silky and well taken care of. With one swift move, she pulled his hair out of its ponytail.

Renji's expression went from one of entertainment to something else. Rukia wasn't sure what it was. His hands gripped her thighs and his eyes were lidded. It was then she felt the bulge between her legs. It turned him on!

"Are you kidding me?!" she said while laughing.

This time it was Renji who turned red. "Shut up! I don't get turned on at work, so consider yourself lucky!"

"Ew?"

The rest of the show was entertaining. They did a few group dances. It was corny to Rukia, but Yoruichi enjoyed herself. Seemed like Rangiku did too. Soi Fon looked bored. She had propped her elbow on the table, face in her hand the whole time. Rukia wasn't sure why she came because this wasn't her scene. After the show, it was about ten o'clock. She'd better sleep before having to get up to go to Kensei's race. He'd texted her the location, but not without asking why she didn't want to ride with him. Rukia gave him the honest answer: she didn't know him well enough to do something like that.

There was a meet and greet with the Chippendale dancers. They were taking pictures with their fans. Rukia watched the cocky smile on Renji's face as he wrapped his arms around two girls. She rolled her eyes. When she remembered watching him dance that night they had the little get together at his and Ichigo's apartment, it made sense. He had amazing rhythm.

"I'm ready to go," Soi Fon griped. "I've got to work tomorrow."

"Me too," Rukia said. "At your doujou or police work?"

"SWAT team stuff," Soi Fon sighed. "I need a day off."

Rukia turned to Soi Fon. "Can you shoot guns?"

"That's part of the package," Soi Fon said. "It's my favorite part. I prefer using fully automatic guns like the M4 Carbine."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Where do you need to use that?"

"When I'm taking down those too dangerous for regular police forces."

Rukia couldn't believe how awesome Soi Fon was. She was like a female GI Joe, the embodiment of female equality. She'd love to see Soi Fon in action. That wasn't possible for the SWAT job, but she could see her karate skills. Rukia could almost picture Soi Fon in her SWAT outfit, but a picture would be better.

"Can I see you in uniform?"

Soi Fon scooted closer to her. Her thigh rested against Rukia and she leaned in, holding out her phone and putting her head against Rukia's. Soi Fon scrolled through her pictures. One, in particular, made Rukia take her phone and inspect it. In the picture, Soi Fon was holding a gun in low ready, a confident smile on her face.

"That's awesome," Rukia commented.

Soi Fon leaned back in her chair. "I learned a lot then, made lots of memories. Some I wish I could forget."

Rukia nodded in response. Soon Rangiku and Yoruichi were returning to the table. Yoruichi couldn't walk with how drunk she had gotten. She hooked her arm around Rangiku's shoulders, but the redhead wasn't as much help either. From the red tint underneath her eyes, she was just as trashed. Rukia shook her head. Neither of them could drive, and Soi Fon had the same idea when she reached into Rangiku's purse and took her keys.

"I'll drive," she said standing up.

"But," Rangiku whined. "I can… I'm not."

"No," Rukia stated. "Neither of us have had any alcohol. We're not getting in a car with someone drunk."

"That makes sense!" Yoruichi slurred, almost toppling over in her high heels. "That makes so much sense!"

Rukia noticed Soi Fon gave Yoruichi a sour look. It was disgust. What was that about? The serious woman turned away and walked towards the exit. Rukia followed with their intoxicated friends stumbling after them, singing the jumbled words to some unknown song. When they exited, Rukia's teeth chattered. It was so cold outside and the wind was whistling as it ripped through her layers of clothes. Soi Fon told the two drunks to stay on the corner by the entrance until they got the car warmed up and brought it around.

"Winter is my favorite season," she said through stutters, "but I realized it's from inside a house and when it's milder."

"Aw you're cold," Soi Fon teased. "Such a lightweight."

"Hey! Shut it!" Rukia snapped. "It's super cold out here!"

"Well, why did you wear a high rising shirt then?"

Rukia sucked in her cheeks. "I thought I'd be okay."

Soi Fon gave her a soft look before wrapping her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders. Rukia's eyes widened. She was wondering if Soi Fon had a thing for her, but she didn't want to assume anything. Maybe she was just being a good friend and trying to help her stay warm. She placed an arm around Soi Fon's waist as they trumped to the car, their footsteps in sync and snow crunching underneath their feet. Rukia was once again so relieved she had bought such great gloves and she jumped in the front passenger seat, grateful to get out of the wind. It was short lived when the jeep got turned on and frosty air blasted through the vents.

"Damn it," Rukia cursed. "I think I may be ready for summer."

"This is the coldest Tokyo winter in decades." Soi Fon pulled her jacket around her body. "I hate winter."

There was a comfortable silence between them. Soi Fon turned to look at her. "I've got a tournament coming up next weekend. Would you like to come?"

"What time?" Rukia asked.

"It's from eleven to one."

That would be fine. Christmas was right around the corner, next Friday in fact, so she was out of school until January. She had passed her classes and would start new ones in the New Year.

"On Saturday?" Rukia questioned.

"Yeah," So Fon said. "If I win, how about we go to my favorite Japanese Steakhouse afterward?"

"We can do that either way," Rukia responded, crossing her legs as the air grew warm. "But if you win, I'll pay for you."

Soi Fon gave her a cocked smile. "You're on."


	10. X

Rukia woke to her alarm clock on her phone beeping. She sat up and turned it off, feeling wired. She had only taken about an hour nap, but the raven-haired woman was too excited about the race to sleep much. It was 1:30 in the morning and the drive was about twenty minutes out of town. Rukia had slept in the clothes she would wear, which were much warmer than what she had worn to Chippendales. She traded the cut off blouse for a black sweater. The wind seemed to have died down a little, but according to her weather app, it was a toasty 24 degrees.

Rukia got her purse from the back of her chair. Phone and wallet got placed inside and she headed towards the door to lace up her boots, put on her jacket, and make sure her scarf was around her neck. Rukia grabbed her beanie off the coat rack, put her gloves from heaven on her hands, and walked outside. The temperature was chilly, if not worse, but at least the wind's intensity lessened. Rukia jumped in her car and turned it on. While it was warming up, she pulled out her cell. There was a text from Kensei.

_You remember what my car looks like?_

Rukia thought about it. She remembered that it was blue and white… right?

_Not quite. What color jacket are you wearing?_

Rukia continued to wait. The heater was kicking in allowing warmth to seep through her layers. It didn't snow more, so she didn't have to worry about trying to get ice off the windows. Her phone buzzed again.

_Red jacket, black beanie. I'll be standing next to my car._

Rukia texted him back letting him know she would be there soon.  There was still plenty of ice on the roads. How could they race in these conditions? Did they clear it earlier? She also wondered if Rangiku would be there. She hadn't mentioned it when they were at Chippendales. If she wasn't there, Rukia would ask. After a few more moments, her car was ready to drive. Rukia cranked up the music, getting more into the spirit of watching the race. Mistress by Disturbed blasted through her speakers as she drove. Her head nodded to the beat and the all too familiar lyrics fell from her lips.

The city lights faded away, and she headed into the darkness of the night. All she could see was the yellow street markers and the white road lines. She turned on her brights because it was so dark and Rukia wondered if her GPS could even drop her off at the right place. Kensei had told her earlier that the location was on the outskirts of a city close by. So far, her GPS was holding up. About ten minutes later, she was seeing sporadic street lamps again. Rukia turned on a bunch of different streets before coming to the beautiful lit road that was the world of racing. She parked her car in a parking lot a few hundred feet from the action and texted Kensei. A quick survey of the area showed there were attractive people in this business. Rukia guessed it was from all the money they could earn from it. Incredible cars littered the streets, but just two sat at the painted starting line. Rukia avoided people while feeling lost.

"Hey, shrimp!"

Rukia saw Kensei closing the distance between them. His smile was bright, and he looked pumped for his race. "Don't call me shrimp!"

"Grow taller," he shot back. "Come on, the race starts in about ten minutes."

Rukia huffed and fell in step with him. When she saw his car, she recognized it. "So, who are you racing tonight?"

"That would be me."

Rukia turned around and her eyes widened. It was the same guy who worked at that bakery Ichigo had taken her to. Her heart sped up at the fact that someone she had seen before witnessed her being at something illegal. Then again, Shinji was here racing, so he'd incriminate himself.

"So ya riding with me again?" Kensei questioned, glancing down at her.

"I thought it was a distraction to ride with you," Rukia pointed out. "Last time you told me you didn't even know why you let me go with you."

Kensei grinned. "Maybe you're good luck or something."

Rukia gazed at the car. She wanted to ride with him. It was just so fun last time. What would it hurt? Kensei had a lot of experience with driving. "All right."

They got in the car and Rukia noticed that the road was straight. "What kind of race is this?"

"This is a drag race," Kensei answered, sitting forward with his eyes still on the road. "It's a test of your car's speed and the driver's reaction time."

A thought struck her mind. "How are you going to drive on a two-lane road that has oncoming traffic? And what about the ice?"

"They blocked it off for construction and cleared the road."

Kensei made air quotes with his fingers when he said construction. Rukia nodded. "Let's do this."

A guy holding a checkered flag walked in front of the two cars. "Ready?" he called.

Shinji and Kensei revved their engines in response. He dropped the flag, and the cars sped away into the darkness. Rukia's adrenaline spiked through her being and she smiled while keeping her eyes on the road. Pink and blue lights outlining the road streaked into lines. Her hands ran over the dashboard just as Kensei switched gears. The car roared and picked up speed.

Rukia saw Shinji next to them. "Pick it up Kensei."

"Shut it!" he yelled. "I'm concentrating."

Rukia frowned. Was he serious? Why the hell did he keep asking her to drive with him if it was such a burden to him? It made no sense. "Stop being a jerk! You asked me to come!"

Kensei growled and shifted again. They were on the home stretch and Kensei flipped switches on the dash. That feeling of being pasted against the seat hit her like a ton of bricks. The finish line was coming up fast, and they passed it in less than five seconds. They got out, and the crowd swarmed Kensei. Women draped themselves all over him while guys came up and congratulated him. Shinji walked over and shook his hand.

"That was fun huh Rukia?" Kensei called. He turned to look over his shoulder for her. "Rukia?"

His eyes landed on her retreating form. He untangled himself from the draping women and followed her. He jogged to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving so I don't break your concentration!" she snapped, picking up her pace. "You're an ass."

Kensei blinked. Rukia didn't seem to care if they were friends or not. That bugged him. He decided he would win her over, show her how awesome he was. It wasn't like she was unattractive. She was leaner than most women he liked, but she still had beautiful features. Those violet eyes, especially when they were alight with her temper were addicting. Fair skin, heart-shaped face her raven hair framed. Then there was her smile; it radiated, perfect white teeth showing when she did so.

"Hold up!" he called. "Shit, stop taking everything so personal. I wasn't trying to be mean!"

"Why the hell did you ask me to drive with you then?!" Rukia reiterated. "It is a distraction to you! And where is Rangiku?"

Kensei ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, but I like when you ride with me. Makes it more interesting." He looked away. "Me and Rangiku aren't together."

Rukia paused for a moment and he smiled at her. She got a strange feeling from him and wondered if he was trying to flirt because she would not be another one of his conquests. More so if he and Rangiku weren't talking anymore. She wondered how her friend was taking it.

"Well, it was fun. Goodnight."

Her stomach rumbled when she tried to keep walking. Kensei walked her to her car. "So, can I treat you to dinner sometime?"

"No thanks," Rukia said while getting in her car. "Rangiku I'm sure would love to though. Maybe you guys can patch things up."

With that, the woman turned on her car and backed out of the parking lot, leaving a dumbfounded Kensei to stand there. He put his hands in his pockets and grinne.

"Little wench."

Rukia stumbled into her room, sleep pulling hard at her. She knew she would study all day tomorrow and do her upcoming papers if she wanted to have next weekend for fun. She had assignments during the week to complete; however, as long as she paid attention to due dates, Rukia wouldn't have issues. The tired woman realized that having a social life and an academic one was very difficult. Still, Rukia enjoyed the fun she was having. She shed her winter gear and jumped into bed in just her satin panties. Who needed a bra? The underwire dug into her sides. She was still hungry, but sleep seemed much more important. Rukia yawned, snuggling underneath her comforter before falling asleep in seconds.

* * *

The sound of a howling puppy awakened Rukia. The nursing student felt like a truck had hit her. Rukia glanced at her clock; she saw it was seven in the morning. She hadn't gotten home until almost four, meaning she'd only gotten three hours of sleep. Rukia sighed and got dressed to head over to Renji and Ichigo's. It was time she held a Dog 101 instruction class. After that, it was back to bed with tissue stuffed in her ears since she had yet to buy earplugs.

Rukia stopped at the front door after putting on her slippers. Orihime was awake cooking herself breakfast. She smiled over at her friend. "Kiko sure has a set of lungs doesn't she?"

"All puppies do," Rukia sighed. "I'm going to see if I can help them out."

Rukia put on a jacket and shuffled across the way to her friends' apartment. She knocked. There was shuffling around and an exhausted Ichigo appeared. A gentle smile crossed his lips.

"Morning."

"Morning to you," Rukia responded. "I've come to do teaching on puppy training."

Ichigo opened the door and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks. We're dying over here. She won't be quiet."

Rukia heard the whining and shaking of the kennel the moment she entered the house. "First," she began while turning to Ichigo. "Because she's a pup, get used to getting up early mornings every day for potty breaks. Has she gone yet?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered.

"Why did you put her back?"

"I wanted more sleep," he responded.

Rukia followed the whining. "Has she had breakfast yet?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well, not yet."

"Mistake number one."

Rukia could see that a grey blanket was covering her kennel. Kiko sensed that she was there and cried louder, biting and shaking at her kennel in childlike frustration. Rukia motioned for Ichigo to come closer. She waved harder for him to bend down.

"Have you or Renji been going to her when she cries?"

Ichigo placed an arm around her shoulder and whispered, "No, we try to ignore her and if is potty time, we'll take her out and put her right back in at night."

"Do you yell at her when she's barking?"

Ichigo's face fell. "Yeah… we do that."

Rukia shook her head and pulled away. "You've created a problem here. By yelling at her, you still acknowledged her behavior and in puppy language, attention is attention, good or bad."

"So how do we fix this?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hold on."

They both quieted as the puppy continued to cry and whine. They stood there for almost five minutes before she quieted. Rukia uncovered her. Kiko jumped on her back paws and whined again. Rukia stepped back, not saying a word. When the little one quieted down again, Rukia continued to get ready to let her out of her kennel. She unlatched the first lock. Kiko got excited again, jumping around and crying. Rukia stopped and pulled her hand back. Kiko also stopped, so the brunette placed her hand against the kennel. Kiko remained calm and licked her hand. The final lock was unlatched, and she came bounding out.

"Going and in and out of her kennel should be no big deal," Rukia explained. "Do not make eye contact, do not give excited goodbyes beforehand. When you come in, don't engage her with high pitched talking while she's still in her kennel. You want her calm when you're about to open the door."

Ichigo leaned against the doorway, hands going into his pockets. "You're good at this, huh?"

Rukia gazed up at him with a smile. "Like I said, I've had a lot of practice."

Kiko bounded around between them while Rukia grabbed the silver bowl on the floor. Ichigo walked to the pantry and pulled out a bag of dog food. He measured and picked up the other bowl while Rukia dumped the water in hers and turned on the faucet. Ichigo was about to place his on the floor, but Rukia stopped him.

"Have you guys been practicing sitting with her?"

Ichigo shook his head. "We were just trying to get through potty training at this point."

Rukia chuckled. "Yeah it can be tough with a puppy this young, but they're like sponges for learning. Do you have any treats? I showed Renji how to do this when he helped me bake the chocolate gateau a while ago."

"That asshole didn't share the knowledge."

The ginger grabbed Milk Bones out of his pantry. Ichigo handed her one and watched as Rukia stepped forward. She broke the soft bone into little pieces.

"Kiko sit."

Kiko paused, wagging her tail but didn't sit. Rukia used the same technique she did before: placing a piece between her fingers and moving the treat by the dog's nose and backward until she was looking up at it. Finally, the puppy sat. "Good sit!"

Rukia gave her the treat. She did this a few more times then grabbed her food bowl. "Kiko sit." When she did, Rukia petted her and told her "good sit" once again. She moved to place the food bowl in front of Kiko. That made her get up.

"Ah ah ah," Rukia scolded with no malice in her voice, pulling the bowl back to her. "Kiko sit."

The puppy sat again, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Rukia placed the bowl back down. "Okay!"

Kiko got up and chowed down her breakfast. She turned to her friend. "Stay consistent with that. Make her sit before food, before she comes back in the house, and once she's better potty trained before you'll even open the kennel door."

Rukia also placed her water down. Kiko was making a wonderful mess with how fast she was trying to inhale her food. The woman laughed and also tested out something else. She stuck her hand in Kiko's bowl while she was eating. That didn't stop the puppy. She also dragged it away. Kiko followed without growling or becoming aggressive. Next, she petted the top of her head. She explained that she was checking for food aggression and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"You're impressive Rukia."

At the sound of her name, she stopped petting Kiko's head and stood up, smiling at the handsome man in front of her. Her heart sped up from his kind praise. She broke eye contact, cheeks flaring pink.

"Thanks." She stood there for a moment before getting ready to go. "If she doesn't have a vast collection of toys, go to the pet store and get her some. Toys will help burn off energy she can't right now because of the weather until she gets a sweater."

"I've got one in the mail now.".

"Good. Well, goodnight… I mean good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Ichigo said while chuckling.

Rukia exited the apartment and walked back to hers. Her eyes were burning with lack of sleep and when she got inside, Rukia collapsed on her bed, lying down while she struggled to get her shirt off. Annoyed, she sat up, chucked it over the side of her bed, and got underneath the covers.

* * *

Rukia stretched and yawned, feeling rejuvenated. She sat up and looked over at her clock. "Dammit!"

She launched herself at her desk and flung herself into her chair. Frantically, she opened her laptop and went to the website she used for her chemistry class. It was 4:20 in the afternoon and she had a quiz due at 5:00. She hadn't studied much and forgot about it until now. The panicking woman pulled her chemistry book from the bottom of her pile of textbooks and opened it. This quiz was on chapter seven and Rukia was so focused on learning the muscles for A&P that she had pushed chemistry to the side.

Forty minutes might have seemed like enough time to answer 25 questions, but it wasn't if you weren't familiar with the chapter. Rukia rubbed her temples in irritation and set to work. It was a tough quiz, and she struggled through it, but Rukia finished it with three minutes to spare. She doubted that was an A quiz, but she hoped for at least a B. She'd find out later tonight. Rukia sighed and pulled out worksheets she needed to do for A&P. Rukia was on a roll with her homework and studying. Normally, the nursing student did assignments as soon as they came down so she wasn't cramming like this, but she'd been having so much fun that homework sort of fell to the side. Christmas break starting in two weeks helped. It was a little after 6:30. She stretched and yawned, getting up to go get a glass of water. Her throat felt like she hadn't drunk water in days. Her phone vibrated on her nightstand, so she turned to go get it. It was the pain in her ass named Grimmjow.

_Be ready by 7:30. We're going to dinner._

Rukia blinked.

_I'm studying, I'll have to take a rain check._

The woman continued her trip to the kitchen and got a glass from the dishwasher. She frowned at the growing pile in the sink. Orihime wasn't as clean and Rukia was. It wasn't like she was a slob; the orange haired woman just left things a mess longer than Rukia liked. After drinking a cool glass of water, relishing as the sticky sensation left her throat, she set to work at washing the dishes, first emptying the dishwasher.

Her phone buzzed again.

_I'll bring dinner to your place then._

He was so persistent. Rukia remembered that he wanted to go on another date with her. Her stomach was roaring. She hadn't eaten since the night before. She didn't want him at her house so with an irritated sigh; Rukia texted him back.

_I'll be ready._

After taking a shower and drying her hair, Rukia stood in front of her closet, unsure what to wear. It at least was starting to semi warm up to where the snow was melting; however, it was still chilly outside. Rukia decided it didn't matter where they were going. She would dress warmly. When she finished getting ready, it was about ten minutes from 6:30. It was hard not to snack because of how hungry she was. He'd better be on time. At that moment, her phone rang.

"I'm outside."

Rukia grabbed her things. "I'm on my way down."

The weather was a hair warmer even though it was still cold. The sun had set already, so she hoped it wouldn't get too much colder before she got home. Rukia walked to his black Camaro and got in on the passenger side. He brought a truck when her car wouldn't start. Must be nice to afford two vehicles. Grimmjow studied her with a grin.

"You dressed up for me?" he teased, throwing the vehicle in reverse.

"I'm not dressed up," Rukia corrected while looking out of the window. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll see." He gave her that fanged smile. Rukia noticed it fit his features well. Grimmjow had an exotic appearance. Never had she seen such blue eyes and having matching hair complimented him.

"I hate surprises," Rukia sulked.

"Get used to it if you hang out with me."

They pulled into a parking lot of a building that didn't seem like much. In fact, you couldn't tell it was somewhere to eat. Rukia frowned. Just where were they? He pulled to a stop, and they got out. He grasped her hand and tugged her towards a glass door in a little crevice on the left side of the building. It was tan and on the door had "Reika's BBQ" in white cursive letters. When he pushed open the door, it dinged, alerting the workers that there were customers.

"Can you stop manhandling me, you jerk?!" Rukia snapped, pulling away from Grimmjow.

When she did so, he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Can't help it. I like you a little close."

"Are you flirting with me?" Rukia accused.

She didn't like to assume that someone liked her until they outright said it, but there were a few people in her life she was wondering if they were into her. Soi Fon crossed her mind first. Rukia's inner "gaydar" sounded every time she stroked her hair or looked at her a certain way. She had no problems with gay people; in fact, she couldn't care less who people dated, but Rukia had always been straight. Kensei seemed to pin for her attention too. Rukia chalked that up to him being pissed that she wasn't draping herself over him.

Rukia shook her head to rid those thoughts and continued glaring at the taller male. It faded when his expression softened. "You got a problem with me flirting with you?"

"Yes," Rukia blurted. "Why would you be flirting with me?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not that dense, are you? When a guy thinks a girl this hot, he-"

"You're attracted to me?!" Rukia exclaimed.

A waitress came toward them, beaming with a welcoming smile. "Just two? Follow me."

They followed her and Rukia looked around. It was super nice inside. The booths had grills in their centers. The walls were a rich vermillion color lined with pictures and paintings that accentuated the décor.

"I would have never guessed this was in here," Rukia commented as their waitress seated them.

"Yeah, it's a nice place. Just the outside looks like shit."

She placed menus in front of them and Rukia studied it. "So this is Korean BBQ? I haven't had this in years."

"It's the fucking best."

A waiter greeted them next. His bright features seemed to light up the room. "Welcome! My name is Tamiko and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"Unsweet tea please," Rukia answered, still looking over the food.

"Soju for me."

"Coming right up!"

Rukia was thinking about getting beef to cook. It came with rice and a plethora of Korean dishes. She couldn't wait to dig in. Rukia looked over her menu at Grimmjow, who was also gazing down at his own. He looked up, and she dropped her eyes, cheeks tinting at being caught staring.

"See something you like?" he asked, giving her a sly grin.

Rukia scoffed. "You're so cocky." She paused before deciding to return the conversation back to what Grimmjow said before. "So you're attracted to me? I couldn't tell by how you were all over Yoruichi the night I first met you. I think you were trying for Soi Fon first and she wasn't having it."

Grimmjow snorted before throwing his hands behind his head and linking his fingers together. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Is someone needing a nap? Because you're acting like a child right now."

Grimmjow sat forward and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her forward, catching Rukia off guard. She was nose to nose with him, his bright eyes glaring at her.

"So I was trying to get an easy lay that night," he spoke. "You weren't an easy fuck."

"Is that what you're trying to do here?!" Rukia snapped. "Woo me into sleeping with you?! Let me tell you right now that I don't put out!"

Grimmjow smirked. "Yeah I know, but I'm not trying to fuck you. If it happens it happens, but that's not why I wanted to take you to dinner."

"Then why?"

Grimmjow released her head. "Because I think you're hot or did you forget that conversation? And I kinda like your personality. You gotta admit we have fun together."

Rukia paused for a moment. Now that he mentioned it, even though he worked her nerves every time they were together, and it was obvious the blue-haired male did it for amusement, she had fun with him. Rukia admitted that he was very handsome; however, she was pinning for Ichigo. Rukia wasn't sure if she could handle constant battling like she would have to with Grimmjow.

"We do," she answered. "But I kind of like someone already."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Are you dating him?"

"Well… no."

"Then I'm not worried," he responded, linking his fingers behind his head. "I'll win you over first."

His forwardness floored Rukia. Deep within her being, she liked that he went for what he wanted. She kind of wished Ichigo did the same. "Yeah, yeah."

Soon their waitress brought their food, drinks, and they started cooking their meat. Rukia's phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket, earning a growl from Grimmjow. "I know you don't like it, but I'm just going to make sure it's not an emergency."

"Yeah all right," he answered, digging into his rice.

Rukia's eyes widened at who was texting her. She hadn't seen that name in quite some time.

Rukia, I think it's time we talked. I will call you tomorrow.

"So is it an emergency?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm wondering if it might be."

"Who was it?"

Rukia placed her phone in her pocket.

"My older brother Byakuya."


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for Once Upon a Time, but not too in depth! Sorry for the wait! I've been working 12 hour shifts continuously and working on one-shots for my main fandoms My Hero Academia and Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, Bleach and Naruto are retiring as my main fandoms. I will finish this story for my love Kuchiki24; however, it won't be as drawn out as I initially planned like six years ago.

It was early evening and the dying sun's rays filtered through her kitchen window. Rukia sat on her couch, staring at her phone. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. It had been over a year since she last spoke to Byakuya. The family always considered Rukia the black sheep once Byakuya adopted her. It was painful, the looks of pity and disgust she'd gotten from the moment they'd met her. They kept her from returning home along with resistance to Byakuya's tight reign.

She could still hear the argument like happened yesterday. It was only Rukia doing the yelling. Her brother didn't respond the same. His eyebrows furrowed in anger, his jaw tightened, but he didn't raise his voice. Rukia swallowed. She knew she'd overreacted. Byakuya just wanted to best for her, it's just his best interests didn't coincide with hers. It made more sense to move into the city to pursue her dreams. What upset her and made her close out partially written texts messages and phone calls to him was that he didn't seem to care about her desires. Her phone vibrated across the table. Rukia let out a few deep breaths and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Rukia," came his smooth voice from the other end of the phone.

The brunette stood up, unable to stay in one place. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," he answered.

"Good."

After that, there was a pregnant pause in their conversation. Rukia cleared her throat.

"So, what warrants a call from you?"

"I'm in town on business and I want to see you. Would you meet me for dinner?"

"I-um, sure." Rukia felt like her hands were shaking. "Where?"

"There is a ramen restaurant I would like to try." Rukia's heart warmed knowing he chose this place because as a child, Rukia loved ramen. "I've heard the food is acceptable there. I will text you the address."

They talked for a few more moments and then they hung up. It was almost six. She was to meet her brother at six thirty. He offered to pick her up, but Rukia told him she'd drive from her evening shift at Nejibana's. Her owning a vehicle without his assistance didn't surprise him. Rukia grabbed her things and headed for the door. The snow had melted, but the biting wind plummeted the temperature. Rukia cursed for still not having a full-face mask. She didn't care if only her eyes were showing. At least she'd be toasty. After warming her car, Rukia traveled to meet Byakuya with butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was nervous, knowing she owed him an apology. He was her brother; they couldn't keep giving each other the cold shoulder.

The brunette parked and got out. She stood by it for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before walking into the restaurant. Rukia recognized him standing by the greeting podium. He pulled off a nine-piece gray suit well, looking the part of the rich businessman he was. He pulled his dark locks into a low ponytail, not a strand out a place. Byakuya stepped forward to greet her.

"Hello, Rukia."

"It's good to see you."

"Come," he called, holding his hand out to her.

Soon they were sitting in a colorful booth in front of a window looking out into the busy streets of her home. A waiter placed glasses of water down in front of them and Rukia stirred hers with her straw. Byakuya's gaze stayed soft and didn't leave her.

"What is it?" Rukia questioned.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well. How is nursing school?"

"It's busy, but I'm enjoying it," she responded. "I haven't quite gotten into core nursing classes yet, but it's still fun stuff to learn."

"You will make an excellent nurse," her brother praised.

When the waiter returned, Byakuya ordered a drink. Rukia paused; Byakuya rarely ever drank alcohol and when he did, it was a glass of wine or something in the comfort of his own home.

"Is everything okay?"

"I would like to see you more often," Byakuya answered. "Your absence has been… troublesome."

Rukia knew he hinted at missing her. It hit her like a ton of bricks that even though he stopped calling after a week once she left, he still missed her. She was lucky to have someone who cared so much about her. Rukia placed her hands on the table and laced her fingers together.

"I want to apologize," she began. "I shouldn't have stormed off the way I did. I know you wanted to help."

"I shouldn't have tried to be so constricting." Byakuya sipped on his drink and placed it down. "You have a fiery spirit and I shouldn't try to dampen it. Consider coming home to visit."

Rukia could almost feel a smile deep within her heart. They ordered food and waited for it while enjoying the no longer awkward conversation. They spoke like they'd eaten dinner together a week ago. Her phone vibrated and Rukia looked down; it was Ichigo. She swallowed and opened the text.

We're taking Kiko to the pet store tonight, want to come?

Byakuya studied her features for a moment.

"Someone you are interested in?"

Rukia coughed and looked away. "He's just a friend!"

"You'd like him to be more than a friend," her brother mused.

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. He could read her like a book. Rukia sighed and slouched in her seat, hoping it made her seem smaller. Maybe her cheeks wouldn't be giving her away either, but that was just a dream.

"I don't know if I do," Rukia sighed. "I mean, I know I find him attractive and we've had fun together, but I'd like to get to know him more before I make a decision."

"Smart girl."

They brought their dinner to them in steaming hot bowls. Rukia remembered her hunger when the wonderful seasonings of her miso ramen wafted toward her. Rukia used her chopsticks and slurped noodles into her mouth.

"This is delicious," she commented after chewing.

Her brother studied her, chopsticks in hand. "What is this boy's name?"

"Ichigo," Rukia answered. "He's a bartender." She chuckled to herself at the frown that worked its way over Byakuya's handsome features. "He's in school right now studying Criminal Justice."

That must have sounded better to him because he relaxed. "That is a promising field."

"So, what about you?" Rukia glanced over at him. "Do you have a lady friend?"

"I don't have time for relationships."

"You should make some," Rukia responded. "It's nice to spend time with others."

After those words, familiar faces filtered into her mind: Soi Fon and Grimmjow. Then there was Kensei, Ichigo, and Renji. Meeting them dragged her out of her introverted personality. She admitted she enjoyed spending time with new people, but it was more than that with Grimmjow and Soi Fon. The blue-haired male had flat out said he would win her over, while Soi Fon she believed had been flirting with her since their encounter at the coffee shop.

Kensei was a different story. Rukia was sure he was just trying to make her like him. His cocky persona didn't like lack of attention from women. He'd have to get over that. She had no reason to form a friendship with him. Drag racing caught her attention, but what did he offer as a friend? She didn't know the full situation with him and Rangiku, but she remembered his smug grin when they first encountered in him the club. He had two girls with him, indicating he loved being the center of attention. Rukia bet he never stuck with one person. She'd be breaking girl code if she ever fell on her head and became attracted to Kensei. He was handsome, but his personality nullified his attractiveness.

They continued to eat their food, chatting until it was time to go. Byakuya paid for her, just like she expected.

"Keep in touch, Rukia."

"I will. Be careful on your trip home."

He nodded and Rukia exited the restaurant with a weight lifted off her shoulders. When she got outside, the street lights were on to illuminate the darkened world. Getting in her car and turning it on, she looked at her phone again to respond to Ichigo.

Sorry, I was eating dinner. When did you want to go?

It was cold. She hoped little Kiko had a coat now because if she didn't, Rukia would advise against taking her in this weather. Poor thing would turn into a puppy popsicle. Her phone vibrated again, and the text read they would go around eight. That was in twenty minutes. She might be a few minutes late.

Sure, I'll head to your apartment now.

Soon Rukia was trumping up the stairs of her apartment complex. Instead of turning left to go to hers, she turned right and made a beeline for Ichigo's apartment. She knocked and the door swung open. Ichigo smiled at her.

"Come on in."

Rukia did, and a stoked Kiko barreled towards her. The pit bull's tail wagged so hard; her whole body moved from side to side. Rukia waited patiently for Kiko to calm down. It took a few minutes, but soon the puppy moved in front of her and sat. Rukia lavished her with love and a rub down that would make any canine a neurotic mess.

"Have you been keeping up with what I've taught you so far?" Rukia questioned.

"Yeah, I have." Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets while his fond gaze rested on Kiko. "I think she's getting the hang of it."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey, Rukia!"

She started and looked up to see familiar red hair. Renji grinned at her and came to greet her at the door. He hugged her. "Good to see ya!"

"Do you have to hug me every time you see me?!" Rukia snapped, but it got muffled into his chest.

"I'm a hands-on person. You should know from this past weekend."

Ichigo smiled. "You were at Chippendale's, huh?"

Rukia's face turned red. "It was my friend's birthday, and I didn't even know where we were going until I got there!"

Renji laughed. "I bet they didn't tell you because you'd back out the moment you found out!"

"Shut up," Rukia mumbled, knowing he was right. "Are you coming with us to Pets Mart?"

"Hell yeah!" Renji retorted before bending down and calling Kiko over.

The puppy looked at him, walked towards him, but realized she'd much rather be around the person who was "new" in the house. Renji frowned. It was important that Kiko behaved better than the most well behaved "non-dangerous" breeds due to the human ignorance about pit bulls. She must always come when called. It would be tough, especially once they added distractions, but it was necessary.

"I want you guys to do recalls," Rukia said. "You'll say, 'Kiko come' and she must come to you. Ichigo hold her, then let her go when I call her." The brunette looked over at Renji. "Can you grab a treat for me?"

The bartender bent down and grasped Kiko by her adorable yellow and gray collar. Rukia walked to the other end of the living room. Renji was just turning the corner and brought her half a Milk Bone.

"Kiko come!"

Ichigo let her go and Kiko ran to her. Rukia gave her a piece of the Milk-Bone and patted her. "Good come!"

She looked up at the two guys watching her work. "Never say 'good girl'. That's the mistake a lot of dog owners make. If you say 'good girl' to everything, that makes it so she connects that phrase with every task you ask her to do. If she sat, tell her 'good sit'. If she stayed, tell her 'good stay'."

"You sure know a lot about puppies," Renji commented. "You're cool aren't ya Rukia? Are you and Ichigo official yet, because if not, I may take you all for myself!"

Rukia rolled her eyes as Ichigo's mouth curved into a frown. "Back off Cherry Top."

"You'd better move your ass then Carrot Top," Renji shot back.

"You guys are idiots," Rukia said, shaking her head. "Now where's her coat so we can get going?"

Kiko had a blast at Pets Mart. She was so excited; it was very hard for the new dog owners to control her. The pup needed to socialize with other dogs and humans. She got a bunch of new toys and enjoyed sniffing around a big Great Dane. He was older and calm while Kiko jumped on his legs trying to play. When it warmed up, Kiko would need a lot of outside time. Rukia was saying her goodnights to Renji and Ichigo. As she was about to go into her apartment, she heard Ichigo call her name.

"Yes?" she called. "Don't tell me you're having puppy problems already."

He chuckled and placed his hands in the pockets of his gray jacket. "Thank you for your help with her. It's appreciated."

"It's fine," she answered, waving. "Good night."

"Wait."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Ichigo closing the distance between them. "Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Nothing but celebrating freedom from classes," she joked.

"How about a movie?" Ichigo asked. "We can celebrate no classes together."

"What's playing?"

"Not sure, but we'll figure it out." He gave her the look that made her heart skip a beat. Light brown eyes gazed into her violet ones. "Is that a yes?"

Rukia closed her eyes and waved her hand. "I suppose so."

Ichigo grinned. He stepped forward, grasped her chin and kissed her forehead. Turning to leave a dumb-founded Rukia standing in the cold, he went back into his apartment. Rukia entered hers, too. That simple kiss felt like it was burning a hole in her forehead. She sighed and flopped on the couch, content with drowning out her thoughts by binge-watching her current favorite show. The American show Once Upon a Time stole her attention. She should study for her finals, but she could put that off until she found out Rumpelstiltskin's story. Rukia was on the edge of her seat, waiting to find out what the Evil Queen was up to next when her phone vibrated. She looked at it. It was Renji calling. What in the world could he want? She saw him an hour and a half ago.

"What do you want?" she asked, leaning back in her couch and pulling her legs up.

"Is that how you always answer the phone?!" he exclaimed. "That's rude!"

"You haven't answered my question."

Renji huffed. "What are you up to? I'm super awake and bored."

"Watching Once Upon a Time," she responded, hoping that watching a show like that would deter him.

"What season are you on?!" he pressed. "I'm just starting season two."

That was the exact season she was watching. She admitted this to him, but then said she didn't want company. She was still feeling awkward by their last… encounter if that's what you would call it. That didn't deter him because within a few moments, there was a knock at her door. Rukia sighed and hung up the phone. Renji stood there with a wide grin on his face. He let himself in and pulled off his gray boots at the door.

"Do you always just invite yourself into someone else's house?!" Rukia snapped.

An amused expression crossed the redhead's face. "If it's you, yeah why not?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch. "Help yourself to something to drink. Like you wouldn't, anyway."

He heeded her advice and padded to the fridge to rummage around. "Hey, you've got a good little alcohol collection in here."

"It's been in there for months," she called. "Orihime and I bought it for a get together a while ago and it's still in there."

"Well, I'll mix us some drinks!" Renji reached to pull his loose crimson locks up into a high ponytail. "Ever had an Amaretto Sour before?"

Rukia thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I have, but I don't want alcohol."

Renji chuckled as he mixed. "You will once you taste it."

He took less than three minutes to have two huge cups of the drink. Rukia's eyes widened as he sat one in front of her and plopped down on the couch. He rolled up the sleeves of his black sweater and adjusted his matching headband. He gave her a smug look.

"Try it."

Rukia didn't bother arguing with him. Renji seemed like the type to not give up no matter what the situation so to avoid punching him, she reached for the glass and took a sip. She blinked in surprise. It was fantastic. No hint of alcohol reached her tongue. It tasted sweet and fruity with a hint of sour at the same time.

"This is great," Rukia murmured after taking a couple more sips.

Renji leaned back into her worn couch and threw his arms behind his head. "I told ya! Now start the episode."

The show hooked them for another two hours. Rukia was feeling a little more than buzzed from the large glass she'd had. Renji was working on his third. It was clear by how rosy his cheeks were that he was past the point of tipsy. He took another swig and cleared his throat. He looked at Rukia through bleary eyes.

"I like the Evil Queen," he slurred.

Rukia gaped at him. "Why? She's such a bitch."

"Yeah, buutttt there's… there's gotta… shit made her like that."

Rukia could agree with that. The Evil Queen got handed shitty situations and the more she tried to get revenge, the more she failed and ended up hurting in the long run. Rukia watched as Renji swayed even though he was sitting. They would not make it much later. Sleep was tugging hard at her. Just at that moment, Renji laid his head on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"I'm…" Renji exhaled and closed his eyes. "Play with my hair."

He reached up, pulled his ponytail holder out, and stretched out on the couch. He placed one arm over her lap and breathed out. The nursing student had to admit his crimson tresses fascinated her. She wondered if he dyed it because his eyebrows were black, but then again, she'd seen people have light-colored hair and dark eyebrows before. Rukia ran her fingers through his silky locks, starting at his scalp and running down to the ends. His hair covered her lap like a blanket, tickling her thighs through her pajama pants. He sighed as her fingertips massaged his scalp at the base of his head. Rukia didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact he was turning to putty underneath her touch, but she giggled. It had to be the alcohol; she didn't giggle.

"Don't think you're sleeping here tonight," Rukia scolded.

Renji responded by turning over in her lap and placing his face in her lower belly. He tried to place an arm behind her back, but she stopped him. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"You're beautiful," he mumbled. "Shut up."

Those words made her pause. He was just drunk. There was no way Ichigo, Soi Fon, Grimmjow, and Renji all felt an attraction to her right? That thought made her head spin. The brunette shook the sleeping male's shoulder.

"You need to get home. I'm going to bed."

"I'll sleep on the couch," he muttered. "Too drunk to walk."

"It's across the hallway!"

"Too drunk…"

Renji didn't budge from her lap. His weight deadened even more. He had passed out and no amount of shaking him was doing any good. Rukia huffed and scooted from underneath him. She stood up and stretched then turned off the TV. After grabbing a comforter from the hall closet, Rukia covered him and headed to bed, her brain fuzzy from their drinks. She paused in the doorway and looked over at the slumbering male, realizing just how normal having him sleep on her couch felt.


	12. XII

Freedom was at Rukia's fingertips as she walked out of her last final. Winter break graced the tired student and she couldn't wait to return her books and say good riddance to hard studying for almost two months. The sun illuminated the atmosphere as she got in her car. The weather remained cold, but the temperature had risen a few degrees. She wanted it to snow on Christmas and with this harsher winter, things might lean in her favor. She made it home and bounded up the stairs to her apartment. Tonight, Rukia had her date with Ichigo. Rukia wanted to pick an outfit early. He texted her yesterday, and they decided on seeing a horror movie. Rukia was a little skeptical just because horror movies that had a human medium or possession didn't frighten her. She wondered if it would be boring; however, that didn't matter because she would spend it with Ichigo. Once she got home, her nose crinkled from the odd smell coming from the kitchen. She saw Orihime's back to her and the bubbly woman hummed as she cooked. She looked over her shoulder and beamed.

"Oh, hey Rukia!" she greeted. "Would you like barbeque octopus stir fry?"

The brunette tried not to cringe at the combination. "No thank you, Orihime."

"It's good!" she pressed. "You don't know what you're missing!"

"That's the point."

Rukia retreated to her room. It was odd having free time. Her phone vibrated, and she pulled it out of her jacket pocket as she kicked off her shoes and slung her coat over her desk chair. It was Renji. She rolled her eyes. The morning after Renji had crashed at her place, she'd woken up, regretting that she drunk no water the night before. The headache that laced through her brain made her not want to drink ever again. Rukia didn't expect a folded comforter, but at least that the redhead would have gone home. To her surprise, Renji sat shirtless on her couch watching TV. She stood in the hallway entrance, shocked by his boldness. When he realized she stood there dumbfounded, he grinned and waved.

"It's about time you got up!"

"What are you still doing here?! Go home!"

"Not before breakfast," he responded, getting up from the couch.

He stood to greet her. Rukia had tried not to focus on his abs, but it proved difficult when he towered over her. He hooked an arm around her shoulders.

"How about I make breakfast?"

"You don't cook breakfast," Rukia accused while pulling free of his grasp. "And would you keep your hands to yourself?!"

Renji laughed and ruffled her hair before heading into the kitchen. He wasn't bluffing. He made toast, eggs, ham, and a green salad. After that, Rukia kicked him out, but it wouldn't be the last she'd see of him. He made sure Rukia understood that as the annoyed woman shuffled him out of the door. He didn't irritate her on purpose like Grimmjow did, but the redhead still annoyed her nonetheless.

Rukia opened her phone to look at the text while grabbing her laptop and crawling into bed.

_What are you doing for Christmas?_

Rukia had no plans. Since she and Byakuya were speaking again, she may go home for the holidays. A frown worked its way over her face. She didn't want to visit if the elders planned to make an appearance. She could hear their condescending voices berating her in that condescending passive-aggressive tone about leaving against Byakuya's wishes. Why did they care what the hell she did? They didn't approve of her being in the family, anyway.

_I'm going home for Christmas._

Soon after that, she received another text; this one came from Kensei. What could he want? If he wanted her to watch another race, yes, she enjoyed them, but Rukia had no interest in making it a weekly thing. It didn't feel right to hang out with Kensei anyway, not only because she didn't care for him but also because of his relationship with Rangiku. If Rukia ever decided she wanted to become friends with him, which she doubted, she'd have to see if Rangiku would be okay with it. She and Rangiku weren't the best of friends, but the line of respect needed upholding.

_What are you doing tonight?_

Rukia scoffed and texted back that she was going on a date. She bet he would text her back something stupid like "drop him and come hang out with me". He seemed cocky that way. Kensei must not realize his self-absorbed attitude, or he did and just didn't care. Rukia bet on the latter. The brunette crossed her legs, placed her laptop on her thighs, and stared at it. She sighed, put the laptop away, and got out of bed. Her phone vibrated twice. The text from Renji asked if she'd be in town New Year's Day while Kensei's said, "Tomorrow?" Tomorrow was Soi Fon's tournament, and she wouldn't miss it. Rukia couldn't wait to see Soi Fon kick some serious ass.

For New Years, Rukia would be home by then. She and Orihime always spent it together. If her best friend didn't mind, they could spend it with Ichigo and Renji. It would be fun. She texted Renji she would be back in town and to Kensei; she blew him off again. Rukia hoped it would make him back off a little. Rukia looked down at her toes. The rough bottoms of her feet needed a good scrubbing. A trip to the nail salon would help pass the time. Rukia bundled back up and slipped on her shoes. Flip-flops got tossed into a large black bag and thrown over her shoulder. Her feet would hate her on the trip back, but it would be temporary although far from tolerable. When she exited the apartment, she waved to Orihime who had a bowl of that unappealing stir fry she loved so much. There must have been something wrong with her taste buds. The brunette chuckled, trumped down the stairs, and headed to warm up her car.

Traffic thinned out as the day waned. Rukia hoped the nail shop wouldn't be too busy either. Her favorite place was Sakura Nails in the mall. They always did a wonderful job. The mall bustled with patrons but wasn’t crowded. Rukia beelined for the nail shop, pondering if she should get a manicure too. She shook her head, remembering her lack of girliness. She didn't need to fake femininity with Ichigo; he wouldn't appreciate her pretending for him.

An older woman whose smile seemed to light up the room greeted Rukia. "Hello, what would you like today?"

"A pedicure please," Rukia answered.

"Manicure too?"

Rukia shook her head. The woman pointed at their immense rows of nail polish. "Pick your color and please have a seat at chair four."

Rukia shuffled over to the colors, unsure of what she wanted. Last time, she'd had an emerald green as the base color. Maybe something a little brighter. A red similar to that of a blooming rose caught her attention. Curious fingers reached for it but paused for a moment. Maybe a dark blue would be better.

"Just get it."

Rukia turned around and she frowned at who stood behind her. Kensei stood close by, watching her. Was he… was he trying to give her his sexy face right now? Rukia burst out laughing before turning, grabbing the red nail polish, and going to sit in chair four.

"What's so funny?" Kensei demanded.

"Your expression looks ridiculous."

Rukia called him out without a second thought. Guys like him needed to understand he wasn't Mr. Universe. He needed his ego knocked down. Rukia got comfy in her chair after removing her boots. She watched in surprise as Kensei removed his own boots and sat down in the chair next to her. He frowned at her.

"I can't look at you now?"

Rukia closed her eyes to rid herself of the headache he would cause. "You weren't just looking at me. It was different and you know it."

"Different how?" Kensei challenged.

Rukia sucked in her cheeks. "I don't know how to describe it. Just cut it out!" She watched as Kensei rolled up his dark blue jeans. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a pedicure," he informed her, folding his arms behind his head and giving her a cocky smile. "Is that a problem?"

Rukia couldn't believe the audacity of this guy. Still, it impressed her he was willing to get a pedicure. Most guys seemed to think pedicures detracted from their manliness. She glared at Kensei while one of the nail stylists who did her toes before named Gyeong sat down. She handed Rukia their brochure.

"What kind of pedicure would you like?" she asked with a heavy Korean accent.

The deluxe pedicure was her favorite. It was ten dollars more, but they wrapped hot towels around her shins that always made her legs feel so smooth afterward. Rukia informed Gyeong she'd like the Deluxe. Kensei also told the woman who walked over to him he wanted the Deluxe, too. Rukia pulled out her phone, intent on ignoring the persistent male next to her.

"Rukia?"

"What?"

"I wanna take you out for dinner sometime next week," Kensei said. "I might keep asking until you say yes."

It was time to spell it out for this guy. She didn't want to date him even if she were interested because of his ties with Rangiku. Kensei's persistence forced Rukia to clear the air.

"Would Rangiku be okay with you taking me out for dinner?" Rukia questioned.

Kensei's face scrunched. "What we do isn't her business."

"She's my friend!" Rukia snapped. "I'm not into hanging out with my friend's old fling."

Kensei's gaze looked away, a muscle in his jaw ticking. "We weren't a fling."

"Then what were you?" Rukia pressed.

Kensei sighed. "I don't know. I wasn't the man she deserved. The feelings weren't mutual."

"But you can be that for me?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. This guy was impossible. How long ago had it been since Rangiku and Kensei stopped talking? Before Yoruichi's Chippendale birthday adventure she believed. Rangiku seemed down. The boisterous woman tried her hardest to keep up the facade, but her lack of contoured make-up and blood-shot eyes made it clear something happened. Rangiku said she and Kensei didn't work out, but their relationship held more meaning than she wanted to say based on her nonverbal cues. There wasn't any reason she wanted to be acquaintances with him. He had no redeeming qualities. Sure, he could drive cool cars, but what else? They didn't click. That was important to be friends.

Rukia turned to face Kensei and stated, "I don't feel comfortable getting to know someone who meant so much to a friend."

That reminded Rukia of something. Grimmjow and Kensei were friends, weren't they? She was also trying to get to know Ichigo. She mentioned these things to Kensei, and he smirked. "Are you dating either one of 'em yet?"

"I am going on a date with Ichigo tonight," Rukia explained.

"But you aren't his girl, though right?"

"Well… no."

"Then doesn't matter," Kensei responded while leaning back into his chair. "I don't know what the hell is up with you Rukia. I would have taken your obvious hints, but that makes me more interested. The women I mess with are easy. You're not." Kensei frowned and ran a hand through his ivory tresses. "You're making this hard as fuck for me."

"Good," Rukia huffed.

Kensei reached over and brushed his fingers over her hand. Rukia snatched her hand away and glared at him. Kensei continued grinning. "Don't think I'm giving up Rukia."

Great, another pushy guy in her life. Why couldn't he back off? Gyeong placed the finishing touches on her toes. She stole a glance at Kensei and wondered under his macho attitude, what kind of person was he? Did he have _any_ redeeming qualities? She couldn't picture a woman like Rangiku putting up with an asshole… at least not until she fell in love with him. Rukia shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts just as Gyeong put her flip-flops on her feet. The walk outside would not be pleasant, but the condition of her toes made it worth it.

Rukia got up to pay for her nails. Just as she pulled out her card, Kensei handed his to the cashier. "She's on me."

Rukia frowned. "I can pay for myself."

"I don't think you're the type to ask anyway. Stop fighting me wouldja?!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. This guy wasn't getting it at all. "I’m going to see what Rangiku thinks first."

His grin faltered. "Why the hell would ya do that? I don't fucking belong to her! She's not my goddamn mom! I can talk to whoever I want and I sure as hell don't need her checking up on me! I didn't think you were into drama."

Rukia paused, his words processing in her mind. He and Rangiku were not a couple. It wasn't fair to keep throwing Rangiku at him, not to the point of reporting his movements. Rukia felt torn. She thought Rangiku deserved to know because they were friends, but Kensei wasn't her boyfriend. That sounded rude, but people weren't property and if you weren't an item, that went double.

"Just stop trying so hard!" Rukia barked. "If you keep after me, she will find out anyway."

Kensei chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Goodbye Kensei," Rukia called as she exited.

"Hold on a sec!"

Rukia paused. "What is it now?!"

"Come to my next race on Monday at midnight."

Rukia shook her head. "I think I'm over the whole hype of illegal street racing. I've had my fill so thanks, but no thanks."

Rukia continued walking, grateful that Kensei didn't keep pestering her. She knew he'd end up texting her some other time. Too many people liked her, but Rukia pushed those thoughts away. She needed to get ready for her date with Ichigo.

* * *

Rukia sat in her living room waiting for Ichigo to knock on her door. The clock read six-thirty and their plan was to leave a little early to make sure they got good seats. Her fingers inched through her short locks just as a knock sounded at the door. Rukia's pulse quickened as she stood up and took a few deep breaths. She wanted to seem cool and collected. She answered the door. Ichigo stood there, his breath condensing in the frigid air. He smiled at her while adjusting the black scarf around his neck. Ichigo's attire impressed Rukia. She didn't know what to call his style, but it fit him. The leather jacket made his shoulders look more defined. A light gray shirt underneath his jacket matched well with his white belt and dark blue jeans.

"Are you ready?" he questioned.

Rukia grabbed her jacket. "Sure thing, let's go."

Once they reached the movie theater, Ichigo and Rukia entered. It was lit and bustling with many other moviegoers. They strode together down the large colorful hallway leading to their movie. They locked eyes and smiled with anticipation.

"Do you think it's gonna be good?" Ichigo asked as he held the door open for her.

"I'm not so sure," Rukia answered. "I'll keep an open mind for now."

The movie blew Rukia's doubts out of the water. She was on the edge of her seat the entire time. The plot captivated her and the twist at the end made Rukia hope there would be a sequel. They exited together unable to stop talking about it.

"They'll make a second movie," Ichigo said as he stood and stretched.

"You're right," Rukia answered with enthusiasm.

They exited the movie together, but the crowd made keeping up with Ichigo difficult. She called out to him and when he turned around; he waited for her. He linked his fingers through hers.

"So, we don't get separated," he murmured.

Rukia noticed the blush tinting his cheeks. She gazed down at their entwined hands and realized how natural it seemed. His warm hand acted like a heater against the cold night air. It was like his warmth transferred to her. They walked to the car together hand in hand until he opened her side of the car door for her.

"Do you always act so chivalrous?" Rukia teased.

"Sometimes," he joked.

They waited for the car to warm up in comfortable silence. Ichigo's hands locked on the steering wheel and his serious face revealed his churning thoughts. Rukia turned to him. "Is something wrong?"

His face softened. "Nothing, just thinking how we're an hour past Kiko’s nighttime potty break."

"Is Renji not home?" Rukia questioned.

"No, he's not," Ichigo responded, reaching up to rub his eyes. "I can't wait until she's older. This puppy business is tiring me out."

"It will all be worth it when she's a well-trained dog," Rukia comforted.

They made it back to their apartment complex and walked up the stairs. Standing in between their buildings, Rukia said, "Thank you for the nice evening. I had fun."

"Me too," Ichigo responded. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

Once again there was silence between them. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and looked away before walking towards her and linking his arms around her waist. Rukia returned the gesture. He was just so warm. Rukia gazed up into those chocolate orbs and watched his lips curve into a smile. Would he kiss her? Rukia didn't kiss on the first date, but if he tried, she may not have stopped him. Rukia cleared her throat and pulled away, turning towards her door to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"You'll hear from me soon," Ichigo called to her.

"I'll expect it," she answered while unlocking her door.

She closed it behind her and leaned against the frame. Rukia enjoyed herself at the movie. It reminded her of how well she and Ichigo got along. They spent the ride back discussing avenues a part two could take. They felt comfortable together. Rukia was glad. At this rate, Grimmjow didn't stand a chance; Ichigo was the better choice.

"So how did it go?!"

Rukia jumped at the sound of her roommate's excited voice. "Geez, don't scare me like that!"

Orihime walked over to her clad in pajamas. "I heard you guys in the hallway. You guys look super cute together!"

The color from Rukia's face drained. "You were spying on us?! That's so creepy!"

Orihime shook her head fast. "No, no! I heard your voice, sorry!"

Rukia laughed at her friend's antics and walked past her. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

With that, Rukia closed her room door. Orihime smiled after her friend. She was lucky to have such a nice guy like Ichigo. Orihime hoped someone like him would show up for her. She thought she and Ichigo hit it off well at his house get together. She felt so at ease around him. Oh well, she hoped it worked out for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I forgot how persistent I made Kensei. Rukia isn't playing games with him though!


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I've been home visiting family and didn't have time to work on any of my stories. My family is nosy and often asks what I'm doing... even though I'm an adult. Lol.
> 
> WARNING: Jurassic World spoilers! Skip if you haven’t seen it and plan to.

Grimmjow wiped his brow after he finished changing a tire and stood. It was still cold outside, but warmth surrounded him from his hard work. Winter was the best time for business. People always had issues with their cars because of the frigid weather and repair from accidents skyrocketed. Grimmjow put his lug wrench away and strode toward the break room. He could use a snack. He’d been eying that slice of tiramisu that had “hands off” scrawled on the plastic wrap covering it. Grimmjow also decided to text Rukia. It had been almost a week since he last saw her. That girl was hell on wheels. That made her interesting. Grimmjow almost made it to the door when he heard his name.

Without turning around, he said, “That guy underneath the truck will help you in a minute.”

“Oh, come on Grimmjow, you're acting rude!”

Grimmjow turned and saw that redhead Kensei let drape all over him. He hadn’t seen her for some time after Kensei gave her the boot. Grimmjow hoped she wouldn't ask him questions about Kensei. He didn’t have time for high school shit.

“What is it?!” he barked.

“I wanted to say hi is all,” Rangiku said while walking up to him in her towering brown stiletto boots. “My check engine light is on so I wanted it checked out.”

“Hi,” Grimmjow answered. “Listen, I’m on break. Yammy will check your car.” With that, he turned to walk away, but she called out to him. He let out an irritated breath. "What now?! I have cake waiting on me.”

Rangiku closed the gap between them. “I wanted to see if you’re doing anything tonight. We could go see a movie!”

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were all into Kensei. Kinda strange you want to go out with me now that he dropped you.”

Her face tensed for a moment before she gave him a sultry smile. “You're right, we’re through. Why shouldn’t I get to know his hot friend? It’s not like he’d care anyway right?”

Grimmjow thought about it. He didn't care for sloppy seconds, but it sounded like she'd open her legs. Rangiku was rebounding or trying to make Kensei jealous; what a dumbass. Kensei didn’t give two fucks about her and would laugh when Grimmjow told him. Rukia appeared in his mind and he thought about saying no, then again, they weren’t exclusive. In fact, Rukia said another man held her interest. Why not take the opportunity? It had been a little while since he got his dick wet.

“So, what’s your name again?” he questioned, handing over his phone for her number. “You know I fucked your friend, right? Yoruichi?”

“It’s Rangiku, and I heard all about it.” Rangiku took his phone and giving him a knowing smile. “ _All_ about it.”

Did women talk about their sex lives? What did Yoruichi say? From Rangiku’s demeanor, it must have been praise. He made her cum many times throughout the night. Grimmjow remembered Rukia knew this girl. Were they good friends?  He didn’t want to fuck things up with Rukia.

“I guess you heard good things then.”

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders, red lips pulling into a smile. “I may have.”

“What about that little scrawny brunette you brought with you?” Grimmjow asked. “She didn't have a good time. Hell, she didn’t even fit in with you and your other friends.”

Rangiku’s smile faded. “Yeah, poor Rukia sure isn’t the social butterfly. She can be a downer. I like the dear. I do, but we’re not great friends and might remain acquaintances. She isn’t fun enough for me.”

So Rukia didn’t seem important to Rangiku. He also still remembered the irritated look on her face when she shouted in Rangiku’s ear before leaving by herself. What the hell; she couldn’t throw a fit if they weren’t dating. Grimmjow took his phone back from her and stuck it in his pocket just as it vibrated.

“I’ll call you later,” Grimmjow informed her while turning back towards the door. “Text me your address and be ready by seven.”

“I’ll be waiting to hear from you Grimmjow,” she called.

He waved a hand and walked inside. Something tugged at him, telling him this wasn’t a good idea. Grimmjow shrugged it off. Until Rukia made it clear they were dating, she had no claim. He got to the fridge and discovered someone snatched his piece of cake. Grimmjow sighed and closed it, set on bitching about it.

* * *

Rukia was on her way to Soi Fon’s tournament. She looked forward to seeing her new friend in action and Rukia hoped she won. Rukia pulled into the parking lot of the large convention and got out. She didn’t realize karate was so popular. Small steps turned into quick ones eager to reach their destination. What should she expect? She almost Googled karate tournaments out of curiosity. Soi Fon would meet her at the front to give her a ticket. Her eyes shifted in the bright light, looking for familiar ebony hair. She walked around and frowned, unable to find her. Rukia pulled out her phone to call her just as arms enveloped her from behind.

“You made it.”

 “I did. Let’s see what you’ve got Soi Fon.”

She chuckled and released Rukia, reaching down to grab her hand. She pulled her forward. “Hey! My legs don’t move as fast as yours!”

“Keep up Rukia,” Soi Fon instructed without turning around.

Rukia’s eyebrows furrowed. “Alright, but stop dragging me damn it!” Soi Fon stopped and ruffled her hair. Rukia huffed and tried to fix it. “Are you planning on annoying me all day?”

“Are you?” Soi Fon countered, smirking.

Rukia rolled her eyes and held her hand out for the ticket. Soi Fon placed it in her palm. Rukia studied Soi Fon's appearance. Her white Gi appeared too big for her and a brown belt looped around her waist.

“How many more belts until you’re a black belt?” Rukia asked.

“Next belt is black,” Soi Fon answered. “Come on. I’ll find you afterward. You’d better root for me.”

“I’ll think about it."

Inside the warm building bustled martial arts enthusiasts. Rukia gazed down at her ticket then she searched for the section and seat number. Section 3, row 3, seat 5. Up close and personal. Rukia could record some of it on her phone. There was still about thirty minutes before it would start. Grimmjow had texted her earlier asking what she had been up to. She texted him back saying none of his business, knowing it would tick him off. Just like she suspected, it did. He texted back:

_Goddamn rude ass. You up to something tomorrow?_

Rukia just wanted to hang out at her apartment and kick back a glass of wine. She sent it to him and waited for his response while opening a fun app on her phone she loved. It was a cute little RPG game where she played as an archer and traveled to save this princess an evil lord captured. It was cliché, but fun. Just as she started a battle, a text message showed at the top of her screen.

_Which apartment are you? I’ll bring over some wine and we can watch a movie._

Rukia huffed, realizing that she lost the battle on her game from reading the text. The lights overhead dimmed so only the ones shining over the mats glowed. She darkened her phone and put it on vibrate. She’d answer him later. Rukia was on the edge of her seat from kata to non-violent displays. Those choreographed movements must have taken hours of practice to perfect. Her eyes stayed trained on Soi Fon while she did hers. Her sharp and precise movements kept the audience captivated. Soi Fon also had remarkable matches. The way she handled her opponent with such level headedness showed how many grueling hours she’d put into her training.

She placed second, but that was still impressive to Rukia. Once they all bowed, she pushed her way through the crowd to get to Soi Fon. Many people congratulated her, but her movements seemed robotic. She thanked them, but it was very emotionless. Her face seemed tight, lips pursed, and the muscles in her jaw ticked. Soi Fon's anger at receiving 2nd place etched across her features. Her eyes turned to Rukia and her expression softened. She moved others aside to step in front of Rukia.

“I lost.”

Rukia hit her arm. “You did not lose, you got second place!”

“If you didn’t get first, you lose,” Soi Fon deadpanned.

Rukia placed her hands on her hips, which proved difficult with the thick tan jacket she had hooked in her right arm. During the tournament, it got too warm for her to wear it. “If you’re looking for sympathy, you won't get it from me! You don’t like second place, then don’t get second place!”

Soi Fon’s eyes widened. “You’re rude.”

“Sometimes."

For a second, Rukia thought she may have gone too far. Just at that moment, Soi Fon’s face returned to her usual smirk. “I’ll do that next time. I suppose I owe you dinner.”

Rukia shook her head. “You don’t have to pay for me. Japanese steakhouse, right?”

“Yes. I know it will mean a late lunch, but I want to shower first. I feel disgusting.”

“How about dinner then?” Rukia suggested while putting her coat back on. “I didn’t eat a light enough lunch. I’m not hungry just yet.”

Soi Fon nodded. “Sure thing. Just come on over to the house. We can watch another movie or something beforehand.”

Rukia had nothing else planned other than Soi Fon's tournament, so why not? She needed more cuddles from that adorable cat of hers, anyway. The two parted and Rukia shuffled to her car. The sky turned a light shade of gray. Rukia hoped it didn’t get darker. She couldn’t handle any more snow. Sitting inside with a warm mug of coffee or hot chocolate, preferably Soi Fon’s hot chocolate, sounded heavenly. Rukia sat in her chair thinking about the other woman. She was becoming more… hands on. The way she hugged her, grabbing her hand to lead her to the correct location for the start of the tournament. Were those actions platonic? She could just have a hands-on personality although at a glance, one wouldn't suspect it.

Rukia decided to play it by ear. If Soi Fon kept trying to hold her hand, cuddle, or even kiss her, that would be the time to flat out ask. She texted that blue-haired menace despite telling herself she didn’t want company. Rukia placed her phone in the cup holder, put the car in reverse, and pulled into the road. When she arrived, Soi Fon hadn’t made it there yet. Rukia puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and texted her.

_I beat you here._

Grimmjow had responded while she was driving over. He said he’d be over around five. Rukia texted him saying to bring food. Ichigo had also texted her.

_How’s your Saturday going?_

It had been interesting so far. She texted him a little summary of how her day had gone. She smiled at his name. Yes, she looked forward to girl time with Soi Fon and maybe putting up with Grimmjow, but Ichigo trumped them. Rukia didn’t like to look persistent so after their date, she didn’t want to text him first. It surprised her he had texted her so fast. She thought a week would pass or they would run into each other.  Soi Fon pulled up beside her moments later. Rukia gave her huge, bright truck a once over and got out of her car.  A black beanie covered Soi Fon’s head, making her dark hair fan out from underneath it. A thick bubble coat made her look more like a gangster. That was until she walked around and she saw Soi Fon's Gi pants. Rukia laughed.

“I like your outfit,” she teased.

“You are just being a little jerk today,” Soi Fon snapped. “Come on, it’s cold out here.”

The two women made their way inside, kicked off their shoes, and placed their jackets on the hook. A gentle meow came from Sume as she came to greet them, flicking her graceful tail behind her. Rukia dropped to her level and rubbed her back. The cat arched her spine, rubbing against Rukia’s fingertips. She was so soft and beautiful.

“Will she let you pick her up?” Rukia asked.

“Of course. She loves affection. Make yourself at home while I shower.”

Rukia nodded, picked up the feline, and realized she'd have cat fur to pick from her sweater. Rukia paused as she went to go sit on the couch. Cats aggravated Orihime's allergies. That sweater would have to go straight into the wash to avoid seeing her poor roommate with bloodshot eyes and sneezing. Sume purred, rubbing her head underneath Rukia’s chin. Rukia scratched the side of her face and placed her down on the couch.

Rukia inspected Soi Fon’s TV. A game system sat between the TV and a wall of the entertainment center. A stack of games rested underneath the TV in a glass cabinet. She opened it and gasped when Mario Kart caught her eye. Mario Kart was her favorite game as a child. There was nothing better than releasing a banana that caused an opponent to spin out of control.

While Soi Fon showered, Rukia worked on setting up the game. Trying to learn someone else’s entertainment system proved tedious. She took almost five minutes to figure everything out. Just as the Wii U jingle sounded, Soi Fon re-entered the living room. Rukia turned to look at her, eyes dropping to her figure. Rukia expected due to Soi Fon's lifestyle she would be in fantastic shape. Yet to witness her in a tight white muscle shirt and work out leggings that showed off her toned muscles surprised Rukia. She could see the ridges of flat abs through the shirt. Her arms looked like someone drew the outlines of her muscles with a sharpie from their stark definition. As she walked, her quads flexed with each step.

“I wish I had your body,” Rukia praised while getting to her feet.

“You can have my body,” Soi Fon answered, giving her a sultry smile.

Rukia’s face turned a shade darker. “I meant that I wish I had a fit body like yours!”

Soi Fon sat on the couch. “That’s what I meant too. What did you think I meant?”

That made the embarrassed woman want to stick her head in the ground like an ostrich and hope no one noticed her. She plopped down next to Soi Fon and placed a controller in her hand. “Nothing. Hey, let’s play Mario Kart before we go get food.”

Soi Fon gazed over at her, same grin on her face. Rukia tried her best not to make eye contact. She chuckled. “I will kick your ass at it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Rukia countered.

She folded her legs underneath her and leaned forward, intending to make Soi Fon eat her words. The stars were just not aligned for her today. She lost four out of five races. How did she keep falling for Soi Fon's tricks?! Soi Fon knew the right moment to use a banana or a turtle shell. It infuriated her. So much so that buying a Wii U and playing this game nonstop until she mastered it was a serious thought. 

“You’re such a cheater!” Rukia exclaimed.

“You’re just a sore loser."

Rukia placed her controller down. “Next time I’ll win.”  She stood up and stretched. “Ready to get going?”

Soi Fon stood, too. “Let me get dressed.”

Rukia laced up her boots and shrugged on her jacket. It was almost 4:30. She wasn’t sure how far away the restaurant was, but one could guess it would be about an hour before they had food on the table. Her phone vibrated in her pocket once more. She and Ichigo had plans for next week to meet at Nejibana's. Rukia looked forward to showing Ichigo her workplace.

Soi Fon walked over and grabbed her own coat. “We can take my truck.”

“I meant to tease you about that,” Rukia responded after texting Ichigo back. “Are you compensating for something?”

Soi Fon pushed her head down and walked outside without a response. Rukia stood stunned before jogging after her. “Hey!”

* * *

Rangiku smiled, pulling down her cute, blue sparkly top. She’d just finished talking to her best friend Yoruichi, who had to work that night. The ginger preferred a romantic, sweet relationship, but when Kensei ended things, her heart ripped into pieces. She loved Kensei and couldn't get him out of her head. She tried texting him a few times, but he didn’t respond. It showed that he read them though. Her features darkened. Well, fuck him. He could go rot for all she cared. When he noticed her getting serious with someone else that would show him. She could get to know Grimmjow. It was a little underhanded, but Grimmjow's looks made him delicious eye candy. He seemed rougher around the edges than Kensei, but she liked it. He’d come around if they clicked well. Her phone buzzed on the table next to her. Grimmjow said he was outside. Rangiku got up and slipped on her boots. She fluffed her loose curls and admired her sky-blue eyes. Crimson lipstick made them appear brighter.

She sauntered down the stairs and searched for Grimmjow's truck based on the description he gave. When she found it and got in the passenger seat, he was on his phone. “Good to see you again Grimmjow.”

“It’s only been five hours,” he responded, putting his phone away. He grinned at her. “You can’t miss me that fast.”

“Who knows?” Rangiku teased. “What movie are we going to watch?”

“Hell, I didn’t check,” he answered. “We’ll just have to see what’s playing. I don’t like looking ‘em up. I go when I feel like it.”

So, he had a spontaneous side. Rangiku liked that already. She believed planning out things was boring. A spontaneous attitude proved less stressful. Once they got there, they decided on Jurassic World. Rangiku had no interest in watching a movie about dinosaurs. They could just talk instead. They grabbed snacks and placed the radio station on the channel so they could hear the movie. The drive in had four different screens that had other movies going.

The movie got started and Rangiku sipped on her drink. “Have you seen all the movies?”

“Hell yeah,” Grimmjow responded, eyes glued on the screen. “They’re fuckin’ awesome.”

“Oh?” Rangiku questioned. “I should to re-watch the old ones. I don’t remember liking them that much.”

“Yeah you should,” Grimmjow commented. “There isn’t anyone who doesn’t like Jurassic Park.”

Rangiku was on the edge of her seat, especially when the Indominus Rex and the T-Rex fought. The action held her attention so much she had to watch the prequels. She and Grimmjow talked about the movie the whole way back. Rangiku enjoyed smiling again. Grimmjow was fun. She got a text from Kaien, the manager at Nejibana's, during the movie. She didn’t bother responding. He seemed sweet, but he might be too nice.

They pulled into the driveway of her house and Grimmjow turned off his car. No streetlight lit the road and her neighbors had turned off their lights. There was silence between them for a moment and when Rangiku looked over, Grimmjow gazed at her, biting his lip in a goddamn sexy way. She told herself she would not sleep with him on the first date. He wouldn't return if she did.

Grimmjow slouched, widened his legs, and folded an arm behind his head. “You waitin’ for something? We’re at your house.”

“Yeah I know,” she answered. “The night is still young! Come in and we can have a drink.”

“Nah, gotta work in the morning,” Grimmjow said.

Rangiku deflated. She guessed that was the end of their night. “Well, that was fun. I had a good time.”

She leaned over to kiss him on his forehead and when she pulled back; he grasped her chin. Their lips were inches from each other. Rangiku knew she shouldn’t sleep with him, but he was gorgeous. Maybe they could just make out. She could stop things whenever she wanted to. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. Her hand reached up to grip the back of his neck.

They kissed very slow, something she wasn’t used to with Kensei. His aggressive and rushed desire made him get straight to the point. Grimmjow took his time. In fact, he did nothing other than kiss her.  Her body craved touch despite what she had just coached herself about. Rangiku grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip. Grimmjow squeezed it, running his fingers up along her side. His hand felt like fire against her, but once again, he didn't move further. They broke apart from their kiss.

“Do I have to walk you through everything?” she questioned.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re not doing anything!” she exclaimed. “Want to have a little fun?”

Grimmjow smirked. “Are you saying you do?”

After talking with Rukia, he didn’t think he wanted to fuck Rangiku. He never cared before about hurting someone else’s feelings and he and Rukia weren’t dating. Was he trying to date her? Rukia had a personality fiery enough for his liking. She wouldn’t roll over and do whatever he told her to. She had an independent, fun personality and…

His thoughts of her got cut off when he heard his fly unzipping. He grunted and looked at the beautiful woman who now held his cock in her hand. “I guess I can thank you for such a fun night out.”

Grimmjow let his seat back and crossed his arms behind his head. A blow job couldn’t hurt. If he was serious about chasing that little brunette, he wouldn't get one for a while.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Nursing school is starting back up so I apologize, but it will be sparse updates if any. I'm right back to square one of me re-writing and starting over in the first place! Ugh.

Rukia yawned she woke her from her slumber. She sat up, scratched the back of her head, and swung her legs over the side. Her stomach roared with hunger as her mind immediately wondered what she should eat. She huffed and stretched, looking at her alarm clock on her nightstand next to her bed and saw it was almost nine. A little earlier than she would have liked, but at least she didn’t wake up at sunrise. The brunette grabbed her phone off the charger and padded to the kitchen to make breakfast. She craved the delicious tempura roll from the Japanese Steakhouse she visited with Soi Fon the night before. The food and show impressed her. Their chef was hilarious. One time, he pretended to spray her with what looked like a ketchup bottle, but only ribbons came flying out.

She and Soi Fon were not the only ones at the grill.  A family of seven shared their section. The chef tossed a bite of a scrambled egg at one of the younger children for him to catch in his mouth. It instead bounced off his forehead, and they had a good laugh. Next, he turned to Soi Fon. She refused at first. Rukia nudged her and said, “Don’t be a stiff!”

Soi Fon gave her a death glare before opening her mouth. She caught the piece with ease and everyone clapped. It was entertaining and their drinks tasted good. A little more over-the-top than what she preferred, but it was nice to try somewhere outside her comfort zone. Rukia smiled as she reached the fridge. When they returned to Soi Fon’s home, they stayed outside for a while perched on the back of Soi Fon’s truck enjoying the sea of stars embellishing the night sky. Her side of the street had no lights polluting their view, much to Rukia's satisfaction. The night was bitter, a gentle gust chilling her bones yet she welcomed it.

She still shivered and crossed her legs, her arms underneath her breasts to hold what little heat she possessed. Soi Fon noticed and hooked an arm around her shoulders. Rukia looked up at her with uncertainty. Soi Fon gave her a wink. Rukia couldn’t deny that she was much warmer thanks to Soi Fon’s body heat. A shooting star shot across the night sky.

“Better make a wish,” Rukia said.

A few moments later, she asked Soi Fon what she wished for. Soi Fon shook her head. “I’m not telling. Don't you know that's bad luck?”

Rukia huffed. “I suppose that's true.”

There was a comfortable silence between them once again. Not a creature voiced their presence. The insects had disappeared for winter as had the birds. Just the whisper of wind rustling dry branches of withered trees nearby reached their ears. Rukia was going to say goodnight when her chin lifted to meet serious dark eyes. Soi Fon’s fingers slid down her chin and gripped her nape softly.

“You’re beautiful Rukia,” she murmured.

“Thank you,” Rukia responded. She guessed it was time to ask that question she dreaded. “Soi Fon, are you attracted to me?”

“You could say that.”

“Is that a yes?” Rukia wanted no gray areas.

“What do you think?” Soi Fon questioned while massaging the back of her neck.

“I think you are,” Rukia determined while pulling away from her grasp. “I’m not interested in women though Soi Fon.”

Soi Fon hooked her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I figured. Not trying to be pushy I enjoy being around you.”

Rukia nodded in response. Afterward, Soi Fon seemed withdrawn, but at least they cleared the air. She wanted to spend time with her but didn’t want Soi Fon believing there was a shot at dating. She wasn't attracted to women. Rukia still found her platonically pretty. Although she had a guarded personality, it melted once she grew comfortable. Dark hair and even darker eyes complimented her tanned skin. Her lips were fuller than Rukia’s, perfect in her eyes. Women paid thousands of dollars to have the features Soi Fon possessed naturally.

She also had a fit physique, a product of her dedication. She broke down criminal infrastructures with her police work, showing her mental strength and ability to work well under high stress levels. Whoever she settled down with would be lucky, but Rukia wasn’t that person. She hoped they could still be friends. Rukia glanced at her door when knocking sounded. Rukia placed her tea on the counter then answered it. There stood an angry-looking Renji. He held up a destroyed Xbox controller.

“Look what the fuck she did!” he shouted.

“Why the hell are you running over here when she chews up your stuff?!” Rukia yelled back. “It’s so damn early, you jerk!”

“How do I get her to stop chewing on my stuff?” Renji questioned.

Rukia leaned against the door and crossed her arms. “Did you read the book?”

Renji dropped his gaze and scratched the back of his head. His wild hair hung around his shoulders and judging from the thick coat and Avengers pajama pants, he had just woken up. “Ichigo read it, but I haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

Rukia rolled her eyes. “It teaches you how to train her not to chew on everything. Go read it!”

Renji leaned against the doorframe. “I learn better from seeing it than reading it. Can’t ya come over and show me real quick?”

“What, you think she’ll stop overnight?” Rukia scoffed. “It’s your fault for not supervising her, not hers.”

Renji frowned. “I only left for three minutes!”

“That’s all she needs,” Rukia answered while slipping on her shoes. “You owe me for interrupting my breakfast with your crap.”

Renji gave her a sly smile and ruffled her hair. “Want me to make ya breakfast again?”

“Yes,” Rukia answered while grabbing her keys from the small end table next to her couch. “And you’re cooking at your place. You aren’t using up all of my ingredients.”

“Whatever you say.”

Rukia shook her head at Renji’s stupidity when he opened the door to his and Ichigo’s apartment. “So, you didn’t put her in her kennel even though you said she was chewing on things?”

The remains of a pillow lied scattered all over the living room floor. At least she only destroyed one. That pillow didn’t have a chance. Kiko came bounding up to them, happy as ever with her tail wagging like nothing happened. Ichigo and Renji didn’t teach her what she can’t chew on. This was all the fault of her crappy owners.

“Where’s Ichigo?” Rukia questioned. “I’ll teach you both this trick. First, she needs constant supervision or kennel time until you can trust her.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Renji hung his jacket up and grabbed a long-sleeved black shirt from the floor. “I slipped up. And Ichigo is still asleep.”

“Go wake him up,” Rukia responded. She walked into their kitchen and looked in the pantry for Kiko’s treats. They had bought her training treats like the book suggested. It looked like Ichigo read the book.

Renji flopped down on the couch. “You do it. He worked until four this morning.”

Rukia paused, and instead of storming his bedroom, she let him sleep. Her kind gesture surprised her. Rukia grabbed a handful of treats and returned to the living room. Kiko was hot on her heels, jumping up and down. Her nose had alerted her to something tasty in Rukia’s hand. While the puppy jumped up and down, Rukia ignored her again. They must have been working with her at least a little because, after about five seconds of not getting any attention, Kiko sat.

“Very good,” Rukia praised, giving the pup a treat. “This is teaching her that hyper behavior will not get her attention. Now watch.”

Rukia placed a treat down in front of Kiko. The eager puppy tried to take it. “Leave it,” Rukia commanded.

Kiko ignored her and attempted to eat the treat, anyway. Rukia repeated the command in a harder tone and the pit bull looked up at Rukia. Rukia praised her and gave her a treat from her hand, removing the other from the floor.

“The key is not to give her the treat you told her to leave or at least don’t let her connect it’s the same,” Rukia explained. “You don’t want her thinking ‘leave it’ means she’ll get it, eventually. Leave it is telling her she needs to leave something alone.”

Rukia did it a couple more times then had Renji try. Kiko was a fast learner. After about six times total, Rukia sat on the floor and rubbed Kiko’s soft grey fur. She rolled over for belly rubs, her whip of a tail wagging hard. Rukia chuckled and stood.

“So, what’s for breakfast?” she asked.

Renji walked to his kitchen. “What about waffles? I’m thinking chocolate chip.”

Rukia’s mouth watered at the sound of chocolate chip waffles. It was amazing the transition modern Japan made into other country's cuisines. While growing up, Byakuya kept her on a traditional Japanese breakfast. Eggs, rice, nori bread, and pickled veggies were a common occurrence. Although she craved broiled fish at least once a week, Rukia enjoyed other options.

“Sounds good.”

While Renji busied himself in the kitchen and Kiko played with her ball, Rukia picked up the white fluff from the destroyed pillow and disposed of it. It was like being in an opposite version of her apartment. The kitchen looked the same, but it was facing a different direction than hers. It also wasn’t as clean. A stack of dishes sat in the sink. Rukia sucked in her cheeks.

“You guys are slobs,” she called over her shoulder while she turned on the water and rinsed dishes to put in the dishwasher.

“Hey, that’s rude!”

“Just put them in the dishwasher as you use them and start it when it’s full.”

Renji scratched his forehead. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

The sizzle of eggs cooking and the swishing of dishwater echoed throughout the kitchen. A nosy dog was sitting in the doorway, giving her best “feed me” look. Rukia ignored her as did Renji. They didn’t want to add begging to her list of issues. Once all the dishes were in the dishwasher, Renji was placing plates on the table. Kiko came bounding up and tried to get underneath it.

“Hey!” Renji exclaimed, startling the puppy. “Go to your bed.”

Said dog’s ears drooped, and she turned away, walking to the threshold before giving one last pitiful face.

“Bed,” Renji repeated and off to her bed she went.

“That was impressive,” Rukia commented as she sat. Renji was fixing them glasses of orange juice and she frowned, remembering he tried drinking from the carton at her apartment. “You haven’t been drinking straight from the jug, have you?! If so, just give me some water!”

“I don’t have cooties ya’ know!” Renji snapped.

“How would I know that?”

The redhead filled the glass up from the water dispenser in the fridge. “Because I told ya!”

Rukia cut her waffle. “I don’t believe you.”

Renji rolled his eyes. He placed her glass and syrup on the table. “You’re hard to deal with sometimes.”

“That goes triple for you.”

Rukia poured syrup on her gift from heaven and dug in. Renji was a master breakfast chef. The waffles were so fluffy, the chocolate chips melted to perfection. Rukia chuckled to herself betting he lacked skills with lunch or dinner. Renji sat down across from Rukia. He loaded his plate with a mountain of waffles. How could he maintain a muscular body while eating that much?! Renji poured so much syrup on his waffles, it caused a small pond on his plate. He cut them and dug in. It disappointed her that Ichigo wasn’t awake, but she’d see him in a few days. Still, her eyes kept drifting to the doorway.

“How’s work?” Rukia questioned.

Renji shrugged his shoulders. “Same old, same old. They just wanna get in my pants.”

“Can’t they do that?” Rukia teased.

“Hell no,” Renji snapped. “I’m a Chippendale dancer, not a stripper!”

Rukia chuckled. “Close enough, don’t you think?”

“No,” he responded. He smirked at her. “Oh yeah, great job getting into it.”

Rukia almost spit out her waffle. “It was easy.”

Renji’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re full of it! You were nervous as shit and you know it!”

“Was not!” Rukia exclaimed.

She wasn’t nervous; she was embarrassed. Rukia never went to an establishment like Chippendale's before. Having a male grind on her for the purpose of everyone's entertainment made her uncomfortable. It was awkward and out of character for her. Renji didn’t need that information.

“I can prove it,” Renji countered.

“Oh?” Rukia dared in between bites.

Renji pulled his phone out of his pajama pocket and dropped it on the table. He stood and pulled his black long-sleeved shirt over his head in one fluid motion. Rukia’s eyes widened when Renji turned her chair from the table and straddled her lap. A sensual R&B song played through his phone. Renji’s eyes were half-lidded as he rolled his hips against her. He ran his fingers through his wild mane. His other hand traveled down well-defined abs, stopping just above his pants.

Leaning forward, he pressed his bare chest against hers and whispered, “Admit it, you’re too uncomfortable with dancing like this.”

Rukia’s mouth was dry. “Get off now!”

From the corner of her eye, she saw a smile reach his lips. He reached behind her neck, fingers getting lost in her hair before grasping her other hand and dragging it down his stomach while he continued to grind on her. It was then Rukia realized what the song was saying. The male singer's sultry voice listed all the places he wanted to lick, suck, and...

Okay, Renji won, she was out of her element. He was too close. His dick rubbed against her abdomen again, as it had at Chippendale’s. She was about to shove him off when he stood and plopped down across from her. Rukia almost chucked her water at him because of the shit-eating grin he wore.

“I told ya,” he taunted, using waffles as a victory token.

“Just shut up,” Rukia muttered, for once rendered speechless from injured pride.

* * *

Grimmjow was on his way over. Despite her not wanting any company, she didn’t mind that loud mouth blue-haired asshole coming over. What a mouthful. He planned to stop at a burger joint called the Higurashi’s. Rukia wasn’t picky, so she told him to surprise her. Her stomach was grumbling. Rukia hoped he would show up before she caved and ate a snack. Hard knocking reached her ears. Rukia huffed and swung her legs over the couch. She shuffled to the door and opened it. Grimmjow grinned at her and held his spoils up for her to see. Tantalizing scents wafted from the bags.

“It smells good,” Rukia commented while letting him in and shutting the frigid air out behind him.

“It is fucking good,” he answered, taking off his boots and leaving them at the door.

Grimmjow beelined for her living room table and placed the bagged food there. Rukia followed. “What did you get me?”

Instead of answering, Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her slender waist and tilted her head back. He gave her a chaste kiss, first on her lips and then the corner of her mouth before releasing her to take the food out of the plastic bags. Rukia stood there dumbfounded. It didn’t surprise her that Grimmjow was the first to steal a kiss, but still.

“What was that?!” she exclaimed.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. “What was what?”

Rukia balled her fists against her sides. “What you just did!”

Grimmjow chuckled. “Don’t tell me I have to explain it to ya. I’m sure you know what a kiss is. Now, how about we eat instead of bitching over something trivial? You’ll love these fries.”

“I’m not done! Why are you kiss-”

Grimmjow cut her words off by shoving two french fries coated in a sinful seasoning she couldn't place. She paused and chewed. Instead of continuing her rant, Rukia plopped on the couch and reached for more fries.

“These are delicious,” she murmured.

“I told ya.” Grimmjow sat down next to her and grabbed the remote with one hand. His other had a large burger in it. “They've got some seasoning called Furikake on it. It’s my favorite restaurant.”

He flipped through channels. “What are we watching? Don’t pick something stupid.”

Rukia sucked in her cheeks.

“Well, don’t pick something ridiculous either!”

“You got Netflix?” Grimmjow asked, putting his food down to take off his leather jacket. Underneath it was a dark red long-sleeved shirt. Despite the extreme contrast between his hair and eye color and the shirt, it suited him. Rukia studied his features for a moment. He was handsome. His fierce eyes bore into her like a predator eying its prey. His strong jaw and high cheekbones allowed him to pass for a model.

“Like what you see?”

“Yes,” Rukia answered without thinking. She blinked, realizing what she said. “I mean, no! I… oh whatever.”

She set up Netflix on her gaming console then handed the controller to Grimmjow so she could inhale her fries. There was a mountain to demolish. She didn’t know if there was enough space in her stomach for her to finish it. Rukia accepted the challenge.

“Ever seen Sons of Anarchy?” Grimmjow asked.

Rukia frowned.

“Isn’t that the motorcycle gang show from America?”

“It’s more than that,” Grimmjow explained. “Just watch the first few episodes, then decide if you don’t like it.”

Rukia shrugged. It didn’t sound promising, but she’d keep an open mind. Four episodes later, Rukia still couldn’t unglue herself from the TV. This show was not what she expected. There was so much action in it! It kept her on the edge of her seat the entire time. What would happen next? Netflix paused with a pop up asking if they wanted to continue watching. Grimmjow reached for the controller.

“What time is it?” Rukia asked while checking her phone.

It was after five. She’d be hungry in an hour. They’d spent almost four hours watching this show. Rukia couldn’t wait to keep going.

“Wanna watch one more episode then go get food?” Grimmjow suggested.

“I think I’ve had enough of you for one day thanks.”

Grimmjow laid his head down on her lap. First Renji, now Grimmjow. If he tried to fall asleep, so help her. She was seconds from protesting when Grimmjow looked away and swallowed. He looked troubled. Was that possible for someone like him?

“Something on your mind?”

Grimmjow waved a hand. “How are you and that shithead you’re talking to?”

Rukia frowned. "It's none of your business, but we're fine. We're starting to spend more time together."

“Tch,” Grimmjow scoffed. “What idiot doesn’t see the girl he wants as much as possible? That’s fucking stupid.”

“He’s taking it slow,” Rukia defended. “We just met!”

“If I’m into someone, I'm spending time with her. Only makes sense.”

It did, but Ichigo was busy. It wasn’t like they’d gone weeks without seeing each other. She and Ichigo weren’t in a relationship so no need for daily interactions. They were in the discovery phase.

“I saw your friend yesterday,” Grimmjow spoke. “The redhead.”

“Oh, Rangiku?” Rukia questioned. “I haven’t seen her in a while. I should give her a call soon.”

“Don’t bother."

Rukia gave him a confused look. “Why not?”

Grimmjow turned, so he locked eyes with her. “How close are you guys? Are ya good friends?”

Rukia paused. They had a solid friendship. They hung out and texted at least once a week. Rukia realized she hadn’t reached out to her in a while. She wanted to talk with her about Kensei, but she didn’t want to hurt her.

“We’re good friends,” Rukia spoke. “She’s a strong, beautiful woman and I like spending time with her.”

“Fuck,” Grimmjow muttered while turning away.

He ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes.

“What happened?!” Rukia demanded. “Is she okay?”

“I fucked her yesterday.”

Rukia frowned. Grimmjow said he was interested in her before, but he fucked her friend twenty-four hours ago? It seemed choosing Ichigo was the smart choice. This guy was a total jerk, and she was stupid to even offer a semblance of friendship. Rukia shoved his head off her lap and stood.

“That’s not my business,” she snapped, “but don’t tell me you like me while sleeping with my friend.”

“Wait a fucking second,” Grimmjow protested while getting to his feet. “I knew you guys were friends, but she told me you’re not fun and you would probably be acquaintances because of it! I would have told her to fuck off otherwise. She’s after me to get back at Kensei, anyway.”

Rukia stood there for a moment, eyes wide in shock. Rukia believed Grimmjow wouldn't lie; he had no reason to. He wasn’t afraid of hurting feelings or ruffling feathers. She couldn’t believe her ears. After everything she’d done to keep Kensei away from her, this was how Rangiku felt? Acquaintances because she wasn’t fun enough? Just because some of Rangiku's activities didn't fit Rukia's personality didn’t mean she wasn’t fun.

Rukia held her head up. “Well, I guess it makes sense you thought it was okay. Why do I care who you sleep with? We’re not dating.”

Grimmjow’s expression softened.

“I didn’t want to fuck her. I was just gonna get a blow job from her, but she insisted. She’s all wanting to spend time with me and shit. I know bitches like her. She’s fucking hurting and rebounding.”

“That’s your problem now,” Rukia retorted. “She’ll text you again so you might as well spend time with her. I’m not stopping you.”

“You couldn’t stop me if you wanted to,” Grimmjow shot back. “Fuck that though. She spread her legs the first night. I don't need shit from her now.”

Rukia placed a hand on her hip. “Is that how guys think? That’s such an asshole move.”

Grimmjow sat down on the couch and relaxed. “Sit down Rukia. Time to learn about men.”

Rukia hesitated, but she moved back to the couch, making sure there was space between them. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and scooted closer.

“Don't start that bullshit. You’re mature enough to understand what happened.”

Rukia leaned her head back against the couch. “I suppose. Now talk.”

“Guys almost always think with their dicks. One of the first things we think about is how you’d look naked underneath us. If you give us that right off the bat, you’ve fulfilled that thought. Not opening your legs makes him learn about you. Sex is still a priority, but his mindset is different because she means somethin’ to him. Sex right away is almost always a big mistake. I’ve seen my share. If sex is all you can offer, you’re useless because any other woman can offer the same thing.”

Rukia mulled over that thought. It made sense. Why buy the cow when you’re getting the milk for free right? There was no reason to commit. Sometimes women kept returning to a man who used her for sex hoping that putting him on a pedestal will make him commit.

“That makes sense,” Rukia spoke.

Grimmjow laid back down in Rukia’s lap and she played with his soft hair. “What are you going to say when she texts you?”

“Tell her what happened here.”

Rukia paused. “No, don’t. It’s not her business.”

Grimmjow grinned. “See, you’re a real woman Rukia. I don’t have time for that childish shit. That’s why it will be hard for you to get rid of me.”

“You’re still after me even though I’m talking to Ichigo?” Rukia asked, using both hands to massage his scalp.

“Hell yeah,” Grimmjow answered. “You can fuckin’ tell me how your dates are going, I don’t care. I’ll just one-up the shit out of him. He’s not better than me.”

Rukia shook her head. His aggressiveness reminded her of Jax from Sons of Anarchy. Jax had passion and she couldn’t ignore his handsomeness. That was Grimmjow in a nutshell. Rukia swallowed, realizing her attempted cold shoulder toward him dissipated. He shot her his dazzling grin and her heart tweaked. She’d never liked bad boys before. It was too much drama, but Grimmjow didn’t seem to like drama based on the current situation. She could bet he’d fight someone on the drop of a hat if they disrespected him, but Rukia also didn’t tolerate disrespect. She spoke her mind and always had.

“You’re something else Grimmjow,” Rukia commented.

“That’s right. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is not your average man.”

“Jaegerjaquez,” Rukia repeated. She gave him a sly smile. “Your nickname is McJagger like the artist, right?”

Grimmjow frowned. “Call me that and I’ll throw you down the stairs.”

Rukia laughed. Despite just realizing someone she thought was a friend wasn’t, she was in a good mood. It was Rangiku’s loss. She met Soi Fon from it so it wasn’t a bad experience. She decided not to be bitter about the situation. Rukia hadn't planned to give Grimmjow a chance so she couldn't act bitter about him sleeping with Rangiku. It didn't help his case, but at least he told her. No secrets. Had she been given the chance to sleep with Ichigo, she might have without thinking twice about Grimmjow.

Was she balancing both Ichigo and Grimmjow now?

“Let’s go get food.”


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It’s only week two of nursing school third semester and I’m almost drowning already. Updates will be few and far between most likely until the semester is up. Sorry guys! Good thing is I still have quite a few chapters written. I just have to shred them and edit.

Today was Kiko’s appointment for her vaccines and checkup. She’d made fantastic strides with training and accidents were fewer.  Renji reasoned because of her growth, she had a larger bladder. Either way, it was nice not having to mop the floor every morning. Ichigo placed a red sweater over her head and she froze like a deer in headlights. The pit bull glanced around, then sniffed at her jacket. Kiko rolled on her back, trying in vain to remove it.

Ichigo chuckled and pulled out his phone to take a picture. “You’re wearing it! It’s cold outside.”

Kiko snorted, kicking her legs as she rubbed her back. She tried to bite at the sleeves.

“Leave it!” Ichigo commanded.

The annoyed pup stopped and glanced at Ichigo.

“Good leave it!” he exclaimed and gave her a treat from his pocket which she accepted with eagerness.

The bartender was thankful for that book Rukia gave them. Taking obedience lessons would have cost an arm and leg, but this was working just fine and he always could ask her if he had questions. Speaking of that fiery brunette, he planned to stop by her workplace at two o’clock. He’d never heard of Nejibana’s. Ichigo didn’t care for coffee, but Rukia’s presence was enough reason to visit.  They had natural fun together, and his curiosity peaked at what other adventures they’d have. Ichigo hooked Kiko’s leash on her collar and walked to the door. Kiko’s tail wagged with excitement.

“Kiko sit.”

She obeyed, tail swishing across the floor.

“Good sit!”

He gave Kiko another treat to her delight. Ichigo opened the door, realizing the ferocity of the wind would eat through his and Kiko’s clothes. Good thing he turned the heat in his car on full blast ten minutes ago. He hoisted his gray scarf over his face and started the descent down the stairs when someone called his name. He looked up to see Rukia’s roommate. What was her name again? Orichi? She was waving and jogging up to them.

“It’s good to see you!” Orihime bent down to rub Kiko’s head. “And you too!”

“Hey,” Ichigo responded with a smile. “Nice to see you, too.”

“It’s kind of ugly outside,” Orihime spoke while crossing her arms. “Where are you guys off to?”

“It’s her vet appointment.” Ichigo glanced at his watch and gave her an apologetic look. “I’ll be late if I don’t head over now.”

“Oh, sorry!” Orihime exclaimed. Strands of her orange hair peeked out from underneath her black hoodie and the sharp wind tinted her cheeks red. “Um, if you throw a party again, I’d like to come. This time I won’t embarrass myself.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her nervous laughter. “Sure thing, I’ll tell Rukia to invite you if we have another party.”

“That would be great! Yeah… well, see you later!”

Ichigo watched as she rushed back into her apartment and shut the door. What was she doing outside? Orihime wore thin sweats and flip-flops. It was the middle of winter. Even for short trips, the weather warranted close-toed shoes. Ichigo shook his head and continued with Kiko bounding down the steps next to him.

* * *

Rukia stretched and stood from her couch. She’d been watching Sons of Anarchy all morning. Almost every time something crazy happened, she’d send an angry text to Grimmjow.

_Just fucking wait._

Rukia didn’t want to wait. Damn it, she would finish this series, all seven seasons, before Christmas break at this rate. Once school resumed, she had other priorities that overshadowed finishing the series. Rukia checked the time and realized it was ten minutes after one. She and Ichigo had their date today. She hadn’t even showered yet. The brunette rushed to turn on the shower. She sprinted to her closet to throw together some ensemble that would keep her warm.

Just as she was tossing her clothes on the counter, her phone vibrated. It was Ichigo.

_Wanna go together?_

Sure, why not? She texted him back asking whose car they’d like to take. She offered to drive since she already knew the location. As per usual when she was going out, Rukia put music on while she showered. She washed her hair and mid shampoo she realized it was freezing outside. She’d have to blow dry it or be uncomfortable.

“Damn it!” Rukia cursed.

She finished showering and turned off the faucets, singing along with the song echoing in the bathroom. She’d left the door ajar in her rush and cool air seeped into her bones. The freezing woman slammed it shut and dried off.  Once Rukia finished dressing and blow-drying, she applied eyeliner and soft pink lip gloss on her lips. She looked at her phone and realized Ichigo was coming over at 1:45. It was now 1:42. Rukia slipped on her favorite knee-high socks and jogged to her living room.  She frowned at its condition from her six-hour Sons of Anarchy binge. There were various cups on the table along with a bag of stale chips. Pillows littered the carpet so Rukia could lie on the couch. It wasn’t bad, but she still ran and snatched them up just as knocking reached her ears.

“I’m heading out Orihime!” Rukia called over her shoulder. “I’ll see you later!”

“Okay, have fun!” came the response from Orihime’s closed room.

Rukia opened the door and smiled at Ichigo as she stepped out of her apartment. “Ready?”

Ichigo nodded, and they headed down to her car. The wind raged against the building. It would worsen with a snowstorm rumbling toward them according to the weather report. It almost knocked her over; Rukia knew she’d get blown away if she got caught in the storm. Ichigo held out his arm, and she took it to avoid tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

“Thanks,” she said appreciatively.

“No problem.”

They entered Rukia’s car and waited for it to warm up. “I can’t wait until I don’t have to do this anymore,” Rukia spoke while placing her wallet in the center console.

“I’m not much of a winter person myself,” Ichigo joked.

Violet eyes gazed out at the trees almost bending in the wind. “I love winter, but nothing is worse than numb fingers.”

Soon they were off to Nejibana’s. The ferocious wind batted her car along the drive as if it planned to veer her off the road. Its whistling anger sounded like background noise over her low music. Perhaps they should have opted for a less windy day for their excursion. Luckily, they made it in one piece. Rukia linked her arm in Ichigo’s and led him inside. Kaien greeted her with a bright smile.

“Hey Rukia!” he called. “What brings you here on your day off?!”

“It’s a nice place Kaien,” Rukia called. She turned to Ichigo. “This is my friend Ichigo. I wanted to show him where I worked.”

Kaien came from around the corner and held his hand out to Ichigo, who shook it. “Friend huh?” He looked down at their still intertwined arms. “Looks like more than a friend.”

Rukia coughed, wanting to punch her boss for trying to embarrass her. Rukia was about to deny it when Ichigo said, “We’re just getting to know each other.”

Kaien nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “She’s a good girl, my Rukia. You’d better treat her well!”

Few customers filled the dining area. Rukia sometimes preferred the early day crowd because the atmosphere seemed less chaotic. It would change as the hours passed, but in those moments, she had time to breathe. They ordered drinks, Rukia a chai tea latte and Ichigo a beer. His gaze flickered over their surroundings as he sipped.

“This is a cool place,” he commented. “How long have you worked here?”

“Almost a year now,” Rukia leaned back, the worn chair creaking. “I’ve enjoyed it very much.”

Ichigo nodded and there was silence between them. Rukia cleared her throat. “Do you have to work tonight?”

Ichigo sighed and brushed a hand over his tired features. “Yeah, I do. It’s gonna be a long night.”

Rukia sipped her tea and crossed her legs underneath the tiled table. “Did you work last night too?”

“I’ve worked every night this week so far.”

That meant Ichigo should have slept in for work tonight. Rukia frowned. She didn’t want him losing sleep for her. “How are you going to survive on such little sleep? We could have scheduled a different time!”

“It’s fine. I have enough energy drinks to keep me alive.”

Rukia laughed. The two of them continued talking for an hour. Even if they didn’t agree on topics, their debates were interesting. He also showed her a cute picture of Kiko hating her winter sweater. With her chai latte gone and it after three o’clock, they called it a day. Rukia found it strange that although she was interested in Ichigo more than her other pursuers, she spent the least amount of time with him.

“What are you doing Saturday night?” Ichigo asked as they stood up and pushed their chairs in. “I have somewhere I’d like to take you.”

He must have read her mind. The corner of her mouth curved up as she slung her jacket back over her shoulders.

“Hmm, I’ll check my schedule.”

“You can at least act like you want to hang out with me,” Ichigo scolded.

“Oh, I suppose,” Rukia teased, closing her eyes and turning her nose up.

Ichigo gave her hair a playful tug. “I’ll text you.”

“Don’t do that, you jerk!” Rukia fussed.

“Says the one who just said she’d try to ‘fit me’ into her busy schedule.”

Rukia smiled. She enjoyed the playfulness budding between them. The awkward moments people experience when spending time with someone new started to fade. Their spats differed from her and Grimmjow’s. Rukia realized she thought about Grimmjow more than she liked and often shoved the thoughts away. In his defense, even though his personality border lined on unlikeable sometimes, he wasn’t a bad friend. He annoyed her similar to how Renji did, but she didn’t mind it and both knew. Her steps slowed as she watched Ichigo exit the coffee shop.

“You got it bad don’t ya?” Kaien asked, walking up to her and resting his elbow on her shoulder.

“Get off, would you?!”

They returned to their apartment with an exhausted Ichigo retreating into his home for a quick nap before work. As Rukia said her goodbyes, Ichigo cupped her chin and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, leaving her red-faced and speechless. Rukia slammed her door behind her and leaned against it when she entered. Her heart thumped hard in her chest yet her grin never left her lips. She strode over to the kitchen with a soft bounce with each step and after a short investigation, Rukia realized she needed more groceries. She turned when Orihime’s door opened. Her best friend ran toward her and skidded to a halt. She beamed and clasped her hands together.

“So, how’d it go?!”

Rukia walked in tall socked feet to the couch to resume her Sons of Anarchy hibernation before leaving for groceries. “It went well Ichigo is a nice guy.”

“He is,” Orihime said. “He’s very handsome too.”

True. Rukia never tired of getting lost in those cinnamon eyes of his. Their personalities also meshed well. Out of her suitors, she’d never argued with Ichigo. She hadn’t with Soi Fon, but because she wasn’t attracted to females, Rukia didn’t count it. Orihime plopped down next to Rukia and crossed her legs Indian style. Her wild tresses implied she hadn’t run a brush through them yet, but her face was still warm and inviting. It always had been.

“Yes, he is,” Rukia replied.

Orihime studied her features while giving her a knowing look. “So um, are you going to get serious with Ichigo?”

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not rushing. We’ll just see where it goes.”

Orihime headed back into her room while Rukia flipped the TV on. She checked her phone for text messages. Over these last few months, she’d grown popular it seemed. Rukia found it tiring keeping track of her new friends and suitors. She noticed a text from Kensei. She rolled her eyes. His name reminded her about what Rangiku said.  It stung still to know that the friendship she thought was getting strong didn’t mean much to Rangiku. Perhaps she should talk with her instead of taking Grimmjow’s word. Mature people did that, but the sting in her chest stopped her from texting her right then. She’d gather her thoughts and text her another time.

_I know you wanted me to leave you alone, but I thought I give it a shot one more time. I’m stubborn. Come to a car show with me?_

Rukia paused. She never had an interest in modified cars until she raced with Kensei. Adrenaline burst through her veins just thinking about it. Not knowing who would win and the high rates of speed made her blood run hot. It was dangerous and Rukia opposed danger, but she seemed drawn to it. What would it hurt now? Rukia decided she’d enjoy the races one last time before cutting Kensei off for good. Despite whatever drama stirred between her and Rangiku, Rukia didn't want to string along someone she held no interest in. Maybe she'd find what hidden traits Rangiku saw to allow Kensei to treat her like an option.

_Sure, why not? What time?_

* * *

It was about nine o’clock. Rukia dressed for the frigid weather and wondered how much snow planned to blanket the city tonight. She glanced out the kitchen window, studying the inky sky. Even with street lights illuminating the darkness, the outline of thick purple clouds ambled toward them.  Rukia contemplated if she should drive her vehicle with the threat of snow so close. Perhaps the safe bet would be to cancel, but she’d grown impatient for the night’s events. She decided to drive.  Rukia pulled her gray beanie over her ears then put the hood of her navy-blue jacket over her head. Black gloves covered her hands, and she flicked off the light on her way out, her purse forgotten on the couch. With the huge pockets in her jacket, she wouldn’t need it. The wind threatened to blow her away as she traveled down the steps. Her layered clothes helped fight the bite, but her face stung and her fingers still numbed. A trip to Starbucks beforehand for a peppermint latte sounded perfect.

Thirty minutes later, and to her surprise, the cold did nothing to deter car enthusiasts. Rukia had a tough time finding a parking spot. After shouting a slew of curses at some jackass who swerved into a spot she waited for, and threatening herself with going home, the annoyed woman found parking a block away on a residential street. Rukia locked her car behind her and trudged back toward the commotion. Rukia’s gaze darted around her as she walked across the empty street and onto the sidewalk. She kept her hands out of her pockets and maintained a keen awareness of her surroundings should someone attempt to harm her. Rukia had texted Kensei her location, and he planned to meet her halfway. As she turned onto the street leading toward the show, she saw him.

The way he dressed fit him well. Baggy dark blue jeans, brown boots, and a huge black jacket to ward off the cold. It was hoodless, but a beanie matching hers covered his head. White puffs of air escaped his lips with each exhale and he closed the distance between them. His hands stayed concealed in his pockets, making Rukia believe he didn’t wear warm enough gloves. She understood that predicament. Kensei stopped a few feet away. Their eyes met and Rukia made a challenge of it. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Decided I’m all right, huh?”

“No,” Rukia answered. “I’m tired of your advances. We’ll see if you’re as interesting as you think you are.”

Kensei frowned. “You’re already gonna start the shit?!”

Rukia shrugged as she brushed past him. “Call it what you want.”

They fell in step with the wind battering them along the way.

“Is your car being showed?” Rukia asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Kensei boasted. “My car is far superior to these cheap buckets of shit.”

“Is there a contest?”

Kensei nodded. “If I win, I’ll get ya something nice.”

“I don’t want gifts,” Rukia argued.

“I figured you’d say that.”

They stood in silence and Rukia wanted to set boundaries so he understood his place in her life. “Kensei, I’m talking to someone right now and I have two other suitors alongside him.”

“Grimmjow’s one, right?”

Rukia’s eyebrows furrowed. Did he and Grimmjow talk about her? “Yes, although it’s not your business.”

Kensei rolled his eyes. “I don’t give two fucks who you’re talkin’ to. I’m not trying to rush into some romantic long-term relationship.”

“You just want to get in my pants,” Rukia snapped, balling her hands into fists within her pockets to reserve heat.

“Everyone interested wants to get in your pants. That’s obvious.”

“So, you admit it!” Rukia exclaimed.

Violet eyes widened when Kensei grasped the front of her jacket and pulled her to him. It was then Rukia realized the hue of his irises mimicked mahogany wood. His eyes were darker than Ichigo’s and burned with an intensity she wasn’t prepared for.

“I admit it,” he said. “But I won’t act on it. I’ll wait until you jump me.”

Cocky bastard. That wouldn’t happen ever. They reached the car show with an eager Rukia ready to talk about anything other than their current conversation. Music blasted around them with patrons examining different vehicles. Food trucks lined the end of the vast parking lot with the Hot Tea & Things truck attracting a majority of the customers. The cars were phenomenal. Rukia’s breath caught in her throat when she laid eyes on the incredible cars and trucks. From one glance anyone saw the thousands of dollars spent modifying them. The unique colors, candy paints, and the roar of engines infiltrated her, and she almost forgot how close her company stood. He watched her bright eyes soaking in each vehicle while a grin tugged at his lips. 

Rukia pulled her jacket tight around her and studied Kensei’s car once they reached it. She ran her hand along the side with admiration. “This white stripe is new.”

It surprised Kensei that she noticed. “Yeah, it is.”

Rukia opened the driver’s side and sat. Covered fingers caressed the steering wheel as she noted all the gadgets and gauges. Kensei frowned and leaned in.

“Hey, don’t get any stupid ideas.”

Rukia grinned at him hovering like a mother hen who didn't like how close a stranger got to her chicks. “What, you don’t think I can drive it?”

“No,” Kensei deadpanned. “You know damn well you can’t.”

Rukia pushed his forehead with her fingers. “Whatever.”

Rangiku surveyed from a distance at the encounter before her and frowned. Was Rukia with Kensei? Maybe it was a coincidence, but watching them interact wasn’t like witnessing two strangers.  She squinted, a twinge of jealousy stabbing her when she watched that smile she’d fallen in love with light up his face after Rukia said something to him. She swallowed then put her thumb to her lip and bit at the manicured nail. Rangiku expected to see Kensei with a new piece of ass, but not that sheltered brunette. Someone like Rukia wouldn’t open her legs easy if ever, so why was Kensei with her? Her ex-lover preferred no strings attached relationships. Her fists tightened and she walked away. Yoruichi trailed behind her after following Rangiku’s fixed gaze.

“Stop worrying about what Kensei’s doing,” Yoruichi spoke as she linked her arm in Rangiku’s. “You’re stressing yourself out over a dead situation. Kensei’s done, Rangiku. The sooner you get it through your stubborn head, the quicker your suffering will end.”

Rangiku tried but kept failing. She always used her sex appeal to get what she wanted. Her breasts got her many favors sometimes without removing a strip of clothing. Some saw her as a gold digger and tease, but Rangiku viewed it as empowering. By flaunting her figure, she hypnotized men and women alike. Unfortunately, she tried to use this tactic when forming serious relationships, and yet again she’d blown her chance. Rangiku couldn’t lie; she wanted Grimmjow to prevent severing ties to Kensei. How pathetic. He didn’t text back after their date. She’d already slept with him; what did she matter now? Rangiku did the same with Kensei and she believed it played a part in why he wouldn't commit.

Rangiku let out a shaky breath. “Let’s get out of here. I need a drink.”

Yoruichi studied her friend’s appearance then glanced at the woman with Kensei. She leaned against his car and they shared a laugh. The woman pushed his chest, but Kensei grasped her forearm. Her smile didn’t drop, and neither did his. Yoruichi’s heart ached for Rangiku. She needed to see for the umpteenth time that Kensei didn’t care about her feelings. Yoruichi paused.

“Didn’t we meet her for clubbing some time ago?”

Rangiku nodded and crossed her arms underneath her chest. “Yeah, we’re friends.”

“So, she knows about you and Kensei?” Yoruichi pressed. “And she’s still over there flirting with him?!”

The ginger didn't answer. Instead, Rangiku brushed her orange locks with confidence and strode away, anger mounting in her chest. She would figure out the link between Rukia and Kensei. For her sanity, she had to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t. Wait. To. Bring. On. The. Drama! Let me know what you guys think!


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s been so long guys! Nursing school is no joke!

 

Christmas was right around the corner. Rukia received a text from Byakuya asking for her to come home for the holidays. The clan’s formal dinner took place on Christmas. Rukia swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She would go for Byakuya, but the main branches considered her a burden not worthy of the Kuchiki name. After Hisana’s death, Byakuya insisted she took the family name and stay with him. Because Rukia didn’t have other family members and was only a teenager, she agreed. The clan didn’t think Rukia deserved his kindness. Byakuya violated family rules by marrying a girl from a poor working-class status. He wasn't obligated to take care of her orphaned little sister. Orihime helped her get through the snide comments at family functions, but her best friend planned to spend the holidays with her brother. 

Rukia sighed as she pondered on ways to prevent being miserable while the wolves tore her to shreds. She paused, phone in hand, wondering if she should decline. Just then her phone rang; it was Soi Fon. She hadn’t spoken to her in a while. Their awkward last encounter made it difficult for Rukia to strike up a conversation.

“Hello?”

“Hey Shrimp,” came Soi Fon’s playful response.

“Are you trying to get on my bad side?!” Rukia stretched out on her couch and snuggled one of its pillows. How are you?”

“I’m well,” Soi Fon responded. “Are you busy?”

Rukia sighed. “Just deciding if I should go home for Christmas. My relatives aren’t very likeable.”

“At least you have a family.” Rukia didn’t miss the edge in her tone. “Cherish them while you have them.”

 “Where is your family?”

Soi Fon went quiet for a moment. “It's a long story.”

Sadness etched in her voice this time. Rukia had an out-of-character idea. She didn’t know Soi Fon well, but perhaps a home-cooked meal even with passive-aggressive insults thrown their way might be better than spending a fellowship holiday alone. An inkling in her mind pieced together Soi Fon may not have anybody around for Christmas. 

“What do you think about accompanying me for Christmas Eve and Christmas day?” Rukia asked. “I could tolerate them better with the help of someone else.”

“You don’t know me yet you’re asking me to meet your family?” Soi Fon questioned. “Kind of crazy.”

“Oh, shut it! I just don’t want you alone for Christmas.”

“Aren’t you caring,” Soi Fon said with playful sarcasm. “Sure. I want to figure out why you dislike your family.”

“They’ll give you a plethora of reasons within the first ten minutes.”

They hashed out their travel details with plans to drive out early Christmas Eve. Byakuya voiced his hesitancy about her bringing home a friend. However, Rukia explained this was a condition of her returning home because how the family would treat her. He remained silent, knowing Rukia would have to fend for herself against them. Byakuya believed it strengthened her. Soi Fon invited her to Risqué that evening, a modern burlesque show. A place like Risqué didn’t fit somewhere she’d visit on her own, but Rukia’s curiosity peaked after seeing the videos on their website.

The rest of the day she spent bingeing Sons of Anarchy. She might thank Grimmjow one day. Rukia glanced at the wall clock as the credits rolled and realized it was after 8:30. The shows started at 9:45 so she’d better get dressed. Rukia dragged herself off the couch and stretched, padding to the bathroom with a comfortable bounce in each step.

* * *

Renji came off stage as the crowd screamed for him. He glistened with sweat and despite the patron’s excitement, he couldn’t wait to shed the tight wrangler jeans he wore. He didn’t care for cowboy outfits, yet it became one of their best-received acts. Renji toweled off then changed into comfy gray sweats and black sweater shirt. A room behind the stage lined with different gaming systems, four 60-inch TVs perched on each wall, and large couches with the other dancers mingling with patrons came into view as the redhead turned a darkened corner. Some conversed while others ignored the world around them, hands roaming over forbidden planes of each other’s bodies. Chippendales held Ikkaku upside down as he chugged from the keg while a blonde woman reached into the cooler next to it without batting an eye at the commotion.

Music blasted as he greeted the scene. Renji grabbed himself a beer while Shuuhei and Starrk held Ikkaku’s legs. He opted to stay in the cowboy outfit unlike the rest of the dancers.

“Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty!”

The crowd cheered as Ikkaku righted himself. He almost crashed into Yumichika and stumbled onto the couch. Renji laughed at him and walked over.

“Only twenty seconds?! You’re a pushover!”

“That’s my third time, you asshole!” Ikkaku shouted louder than he needed to. When Yumichika sat next to him, Ikkaku tried to lie in his lap. The poised man blocked him.

“Being drunk is not pretty,” he deadpanned.

“Oh, come on! Love me!”

Renji chuckled the glanced over at a pool table. He noticed a crowd, but it didn’t interest him. He downed drink after drink until his head swam. There was still bustling at that table which may not have interested his sober brain, but his drunk mind was very curious. A new crowd hovered over it now with all their attention focused on the table. He stumbled over, stomach rolling in waves that let him know he’d lose his battle with nausea soon. Renji hadn’t been this drunk in months. He planned to figure out what the fuss was at that table, puke, and call it a night. Renji would call Ichigo to rescue him.

“That’s some good shit!”

Renji watched a man stand up abruptly, head tilted back as he blinked hard.

“What’s good shit?” Renji asked while pushing a scrawny male to the side.

An unattractive male that seemed familiar leered nearby. His beady eyes raked over Renji like a lion who cornered its prey. A chill etched down Renji’s spine from that look. His large lips curled back into a menacing sneer he must have thought looked friendly. Where had he seen this man before? He guessed at another club in passing. The man stepped between Renji and the table and waved one hand toward a small pile of a white substance.

“Why don’t you give it a shot? It makes you feel so good.”

“I’m already good,” Renji slurred.

“Don’t you want more?” he pressed, placing his meaty arm around Renji’s shoulders. “Just one hit. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

“Is... is that cocaine?” Renji’s face blanched. “You can’t have that shit here! Get out!”

“Don’t make such a big fuss.” He released Renji. “Name’s Yammy. Promise I won’t bring it in here again… after you try it and say it shouldn’t be here.”

Renji swallowed. He never used hard drugs before. Smoking pot once a week didn’t compare to the ivory powder gleaming underneath the dim lights. Weed could cause someone’s life to spiral out of control if they smoked nonstop, but when thinking of a drug that ruined lives, cocaine sat high on that list.  He stared hard at the white powder. Another female, a brunette leaned down after cutting herself a small line. She snorted it in one smooth movement.

“Amazing…” she moaned. Her hands roamed the planes of her slim form. “Try it, kid!”

Renji swallowed. “I’m not doing this shit. Hey-”

“You’re a pussy,” the woman interrupted while turning chilling ice-blue irises toward him. Cocaine colored the whites of her eyes crimson and made her intense expression colder. “You’re afraid you’ll lose control. If you do from one hit, you’ve got some immaturity you need to work on.”

“I’m just not a junkie,” Renji snapped.

Yet in still, he stared at the small line Yammy cut for him. His brain told him just one time wouldn’t hurt. Renji’s morale conscious shut down a second later as the last of his alcohol catapulted him into blackout. His body animated itself and gave in.

“All right!” he shouted, leaning down and closing one nostril with his finger. “Just once!”

* * *

Rukia jumped when knocking sounded at her door and glanced at the clock. She sighed and trudged toward it. Soi Fon gave her a comforting half-smile. “I see you’re not ready yet.”

The brunette frowned. “It’s nine. You said you were coming at fifteen after!”

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. “What different would fifteen minutes make?”

“A lot,” Rukia fussed. “I would have been ready by then!”

Soi Fon gazed around at Rukia’s quaint little apartment. “Cute.”

“I hope that wasn’t sarcasm.”

Rukia padded to her bedroom and grabbed gray leggings she’d laid out. Just as she finished pulling them up, Soi Fon entered. Rukia glared at her, turning to sit on her mattress while pulling on knee-high black boots. Soi Fon studied her surroundings, her eyebrows furrowing at the many Chappy the Bunny items lying strewn around her living space.

“Don’t you dare judge,” Rukia warned while standing and grabbing her purse. “He’s cute and there’s nothing you can say otherwise.”

“I can say that he isn’t that adorable,” Soi Fon commented. “I didn’t know you still liked teddy bears.”

“He’s a bunny!”

The two women continued their playful bickering until they left for the Risqué The frigid night ate through their clothes. Good thing no wind accompanied it. Christmas day forecasted snow and Rukia couldn’t wait. Although cold weather had its cons, Rukia found comfort in winter storms. The silence that blanketed the atmosphere as it encased everything in snow helped calm her troubled mind. A bouncer greeted them when they arrived, checked their IDs and then motioned them inside.

“Have a great time ladies,” he called.

Low lightning still allowed an alluring vision of beautiful burlesque ladies hanging along the walls. Rukia and Soi Fon searched for seats. A large dance floor in the center with cascading rainbow lights dancing across it caught her attention. Two bars ran parallel to the dance floor with long fabric ropes hanging from the ceiling to tickle the counters. Two swings sat on diagonal corners hovering a tall cylindrical checkered platform. Warmth seeped into their bones to their satisfaction. It was 9:40, too early for busy crowds. Still, some patrons bustled to the bar for their favorite drinks or lost themselves in whichever direction their conversations steered them. A large stage in the very back garnished with heavy crimson curtains loomed with the promise of a great show. They made a beeline for a table up front, but “Haku” had reserved it. They continued looking and to their dismay, someone reserved every single table. Soi Fon walked to the closest bar stools at a table and sat, anyway. She glanced at Rukia and shrugged.

“If…” she paused to read the name on the table. “Sataki shows up, we’ll give her seats back.”

That sounded like a plan to Rukia. Music pumped from the speakers at just the right volume to feel the bass in their chests. They played some good music and Rukia swayed to the beat of the songs. She didn’t care for dancing that much, but sometimes the music decided.

“Want a drink?” Soi Fon asked.

Rukia paused. “Are you drinking?”

“I’ll have one, but that’s it if you want to drink,” Soi Fon answered.

“Just one for me too.”

Together they visited the bar. A man with a boyish haircut and eyes slanted so low they looked closed smiled at them. “What will it be, ladies?”

“Whiskey sour for me,” Soi Fon spoke. “Put hers on my tab.”

“I can pay for mine,” Rukia stated while pulling out her small wallet.

Soi Fon placed a hand on Rukia’s, stilling her. “I want to. I’m apologizing for the last night we had.”

The night Soi Fon tried to kiss her. Rukia realized Soi Fon misunderstood their friendship and didn’t hold it against her. She told her so and Soi Fon smiled. “You can’t say cute things and expect me not to like you.”

Rukia decided on her drink and relished the sweet rich flavors melding together on her tongue. Soi Fon and Rukia returned to their stolen seats just as an MC in quite the perfect suit to match burlesque dancing waltzed onto the stage.  His hair’s insane volume made Rukia wonder how much product he applied to it. His platinum suit reflected the stage lights causing the suit glittered with each step.

“Welcome to Risqué!” he shouted to the crowd, sweat already sheeting his forehead. “Are you ready for a show?!”

The crowd cheered as the curtains came up and revealed four dancers. Each had on a matching black bra and black satin panties. Their pantyhoses ran different styles from fishnets to mid-thighs attached to garter straps. Beautiful red lipstick coated their lips as they stepped forward in unison, turning around to bend over and flip their hair over their shoulders with a sensual cock of their hips. Rukia’s eyes glued to the girl with the curly obsidian locks. The red lipstick highlighted her flawless pale skin. With a sexy smile on her lips, her hands roamed over her chest and between her breasts. She curved in places Rukia used to wish she did and put on quite a beautiful show.

“She’s talented,” Rukia commented while taking a sip of her drink.

Soi Fon nodded. “Sometimes they get new girls and it’s clear they still need practice, but these are the four main girls and they’re very interesting.”

When the song ended, Rukia and Soi Fon clapped as the girls exited the stage, splitting evenly to opposite ends. The girl Rukia liked the best climbed onto the bar just as a new song started playing. The saxophone reverberated deep in Rukia’s chest with each blow as she wrapped a long strip of thick fabric around her waist and tied it. She began to spin, slowly at first, then she turned upside down, doing a split as she spun. Her athleticism and beauty of her performance left Rukia speechless.

“I wouldn’t have gone to see a burlesque show on my own,” Rukia said, finishing her drink. “This was a good idea.”

As the night continued, the girls performed two more numbers before 10:30. One was a solo. It wasn’t by Rukia’s favorite, but still nice to watch. Rukia had a second drink and with it came a nice buzz. During the intermissions, club music played and people got on the dance floor. An old R&B song blasted through the speakers.

“This is a great song!” Rukia shouted over the music while standing to her feet.

“No,” she said bluntly. “I don’t dance.”

Rukia frowned. “I don’t either so we’re even.” She studied Soi Fon’s features as she looked away. “Are you blushing?!”

“Shut up,” Soi Fon growled. She placed her hands in her lap. “I don’t dance is all.”

Rukia wasn’t taking that for an answer. Dancing made her own heart triple knowing she wasn’t great at it, but it may do them both good to crawl out of their comfort zone. Soi Fon placed her empty glass on “Sataki’s” table. Rukia grasped Soi Fon’s hand and hauled her to the floor.

“Rukia!” she called in annoyance.

The brunette ignored her and stopped on a free corner. She turned to face Soi Fon who looked uncomfortable. Rukia felt the same although she didn’t quite understand what possessed her to dance. Rukia’s dancing skills weren’t something she had confidence in. Orihime always dragged her anyway, which terrified her each time, but once they got out there, bodies moving to the beat, the rest of the world fell away. How they looked didn’t matter; Orihime couldn’t dance either. The fun they had together, the laughs, that’s what made Rukia love every moment. She grasped her hands and made Soi Fon sway with her. Soi Fon’s eyes darted around as if searching for an escape route. Rukia pointed at Soi Fon, forcing the karate expert to glance at her, then pointed at her own eyes.

“Pay attention to me,” Rukia ordered.

They moved in unison to the beat, light dancing over their bodies. Soi Fon’s fluidity increased with each passing song, her focus locked on her dance partner. Violet orbs gazed over Soi Fon’s figure, admiring how amazing she looked in tight blue skinny jeans and a form-fitting tie-around black shirt. She didn’t appear feminine outside of times like these, but when she dressed up, she was like a porcelain doll. Rukia moved a hair closer to study her features just as Soi Fon did the same.

Her expression was unreadable. She turned Rukia around and her arms linked around Rukia’s waist as they swayed their hips together. Rukia’s mind was in another world. Maybe it was her low tolerance for anything alcoholic or because Soi Fon was a great dancer although she didn’t like to dance. Soi Fon’s warm chest pressed against her back. It didn’t make Rukia nervous. Another song ended, and they broke apart. Rukia turned to face Soi Fon.

“You should dance more. You’re good at it!”

“I was always told I wasn’t.”

Rukia studied her expression. Soi Fon seemed upset, almost hurt. Rukia guessed someone important said that to her. Rukia grasped her chin and forced her to lock eyes.

“Don’t let whoever hurt you ruin our good time,” she demanded.  “You’re stronger than that Soi Fon!”

Soi Fon searched her eyes; warmth flickered in the smile she tried to hide. She wrapped her arms around Rukia’s shoulders and kissed her forehead. “I’m thanking you, that’s all.”

Rukia nodded and smiled. They went to take their seats and enjoyed another burlesque show. Once the shows concluded, Soi Fon and Rukia danced to their hearts’ content. At 11:30, they called it a night. Rukia thanked her wonderful boss for not scheduling the next day. Rukia didn’t have to work until Tuesday afternoon. Wednesday she and Soi Fon would head to Byakuya’s home. She was dreading it, but happy to see her brother too. Soi Fon dropped her off at her apartment just shy of midnight. Rukia came around to her window and leaned in.

“You’re not as stiff as you try to act.”

“You’re as annoying as you are,” Soi Fon countered.

“Whatever,” Rukia huffed. “I’ll see you Wednesday morning.”

Soi Fon nodded and rolled her window up then pulled away. Rukia jogged up the stairs. The wind picked up and its strong presence whipped her cheeks until they stung. She got upstairs and searched her pockets for her keys. Her eyebrows furrowed. She checked her purse but still couldn’t find them.

“Where the hell are my keys?” she murmured to herself.

She didn’t leave them at Risqué, did she? No, she didn’t have a reason to remove her keys and never put her purse down, even when they danced. Rukia tried to backtrack to before she left her apartment and groaned. When she opened the door to let Soi Fon in, she grabbed them intending to throw them in her purse. They were sitting on her bed from when she placed there down to get dressed.

Rukia closed her eyes and placed her head against the door. “They’re on the bed."

When she put on her leggings, she dropped her keys on the bed and forgot to grab them. It was after twelve midnight. She couldn’t call anyone from her apartment complex office to unlock hers at this time of night. Orihime was at work. She could ask her to come let her in, but the grocery store she worked at was almost twenty minutes away. Since Orihime got paid by the hour, she didn’t want to take away almost an hour of her pay. Perhaps Renji and Ichigo wouldn’t mind her crashing on their couch until morning. She went over to their apartment and knocked. Nothing. She couldn’t even hear Kiko making a fuss in her kennel about someone at the door. She banged a couple more times and realized that they were not home or dead asleep. Rukia pulled out her phone and called Ichigo first. He answered on the third ring.

“Hey Rukia,” he mumbled. “What’s going on?”

“Sorry to call you at this hour,” she blurted. “I locked myself out of my apartment and wanted to know if I could crash with you and Renji until the morning.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Ichigo said, “but I’m not in town. I’m visiting family for the holidays and Renji’s drunk. He called asking me to pick him up. Dumb ass forgot I’m not there.”

“Shit,” Rukia cursed. “Well, thank you anyway.”

“Sorry. I’d let you stay the night with me though.”

Something about the sultriness of his tone made her blush. Rukia cleared her throat and asked, “Will you still be back in town for Saturday?”

“Yeah, I come back Friday. Be ready on Saturday by seven.”

Rukia grinned. “I will. Talk to you later.”

Rukia hung up the phone knowing she would have to call Orihime. The frozen woman sighed again, she pulled up her number then stopped. Did Grimmjow know how to unlock doors? He was a mechanic, but could he do it? Rukia walked to her door and called him. At first, it didn’t seem like he would answer, but on the fifteenth ring, he picked up.

“Do ya know how early it is?” he grumbled. “What do ya want?”

Rukia sucked her cheeks. “Do you think I would call you this early in the morning if I didn’t need anything?!”

Grimmjow yawned. “Well, what is it?”

Rukia sat down and pulled her knees up to her chin. “I locked myself out of my apartment. Are you able to unlock doors?”

She heard Grimmjow stretch. “Yeah, I can. You owe me a date for this shit. Be over in a few.”

Rukia waited, almost curled up in a ball by her frustratingly locked apartment. She checked her dying phone; her weather app said a bad snowstorm would come through this hour. Great. What topped being stuck outside during a snowstorm? The overhang may save her some, but not enough to matter if the wind blew the snow in the right direction. Little white puffs escaped her lips with every breath and her body shivered. Grimmjow better get his ass moving.

After about five minutes, the first snowflakes began to fall. Nothing impressive at first, but an all-out storm rolled in faster than she expected. Rukia peeked over the railing out into the night’s atmosphere, listening to the wind howl in her ears. It was so beautiful, chilling. Her thoughts about her predicament faded as did her numbness from the frigid temperatures. This weather calmed her even if she’d rather enjoy the warmth of her bed. Rukia closed tired eyes and continued to enjoy the sounds of the storm until she heard the familiar sound of someone coming up the stairs. When she opened her eyes, the storm pelted everything with snow so hard it was difficult to see. Her legs had gone to sleep sitting cross-legged. When Grimmjow reached her, she held her hand up, and he grabbed it to haul her up. Rukia grimaced at the prickly sensation in her feet.

“Thanks for coming,” Rukia said.

Grimmjow looked exhausted. His eyes were bloodshot and crisscrossing lines indented his face, indicating he was sleeping well when she called. He pulled his black beanie further over his ears.

“Only you would lock yourself out of your apartment,” Grimmjow teased, moving her aside to work on unlocking the door.

“Don’t act like you’ve never done the same thing!” Rukia fussed. She came to his side to watch. “This won’t damage the door or lock will it?”

“Nah,” Grimmjow answered. “I locked myself out of my old place all the time.”

“I knew it!” Rukia accused. “You’re a hypocrite.”

“Can’t ya tell when I’m teasing ya, you little shit!”

It took the blue-haired male about three minutes and then he was swinging open her door. Rukia stepped in and her heart sank when she realized her place was ice cold. She flipped the light switch for the living room for and it didn’t turn on.

“That sucks,” Grimmjow commented as he closed the door behind them. “What are ya gonna do now?”

Maybe she could stay with Soi Fon? Rukia didn’t want her to return to her apartment and drive back home again even though she was positive Soi Fon wouldn’t mind.

“I guess just try to get some sleep,” Rukia sighed. “I have extra blankets.”

“I can’t drive in this storm,” Grimmjow pointed out.

Rukia whirled around to face him. “Are you asking to stay?”

“I’m cashing in a favor for unlocking your door.”

The harsh words she planned to hurl at him died on Rukia’s tongue. It wasn’t safe for him to drive in the storm. The kitchen window vibrated in its place from the pressure the wind put on it. “You get the couch.”

“No way!” Grimmjow protested. “It’s cold as fuck in here and I can’t sleep in this leather jacket. It’s uncomfortable!”

“You’re not sleeping in my bed!”

“Why not?! I’m not gonna try anything!”

Rukia threw her hands in the air. “I’m too tired to argue. Just take those boots off.”

Grimmjow did as instructed and hung his jacket on the coat rack. Rukia turned towards her bedroom. Her ears pricked from his footsteps padding behind her. It wasn’t loud in her home, but all small noises intensified with no household sounds acting as white noise. She could hear the soft drip of the sink in the bathroom and the silence itself once she reached her bed. It was deafening. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she picked up some things off the floor and placed them where they belonged. She saw her keys gleaming on top of her ruffled comforter.

“Damn it,” she cursed while placing them on the nightstand.

Sleep was tugging hard at her. The brunette watched Grimmjow and waited for his unwanted comment on her room décor, but it seemed he was too tired for banter. He slipped into her bed without a word and gazed at her. Rukia remained rooted in her spot. _Grimmjow was in her bed._ That attentive expression he gave her, even though he promised he wouldn’t try anything, made her wonder if he might. His smoldering yet sleepy gaze gave her goosebumps not associated with the cold. Still, she’d kick his sorry ass out into the storm if he did.

Rukia swallowed, studying his features. His messy locks transformed from teal to a Moroccan blue from the little light peeking in her bedroom. Grimmjow’s eyes were mesmerizingly beautiful. Soon, her feet moved on their own accord and she climbed into bed next to him. Turning on her side, Rukia tried to get relax, but her wired mind kept reminding her of the “guest” in her bed. Grimmjow reached over her and turned her head to him. Rukia didn’t resist as his soft lips pressed against her own.

When he pulled away, Rukia said, “I thought you said you wouldn’t try anything.”

“I’m not,” he responded. “I deserve a goodnight kiss.”

“Asshole.”

His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Rukia bristled, but his jeans against her legs felt… pleasant. His body heat gave the added warmth she craved. Rukia pulled the comforter over her shoulder and closed her eyes with Grimmjow’s muscled arm secured around her waist. His even breathing reached her ears seconds before he rested his chin on top of her head. It took a while for Rukia to fall asleep even though Grimmjow was out within two minutes. Rukia’s thoughts ran rampant in her semi-frazzled brain. Wasn’t she “dating” Ichigo? Yet Grimmjow was in her bed. That wasn’t okay. She swallowed as guilt washed over her. What should she do? She could no longer deny her attraction to Grimmjow. Rukia never cared for guys like him before, but his charisma, the fun times they had, and the bad boy image were intoxicating. She’d snuggled into his chest without realizing it, a sure sign of her interest. Rukia closed her eyes again, determined to close off complex matters until morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I wanted this to get steamy, but in time! About Renji though?! Let me know what you think!


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me not taking a whole month to update! I really should be focusing on studies though lol. The next few weeks are rough so I may not be able to post the next chapter. We will see!

Wednesday rolled around faster than Rukia expected and now she sat on her couch, fingers drumming on her thigh as she waited for the doorbell to ring. It seemed her time spent waiting on a new friend to spend time with became more frequent. Rukia smiled, content with forming new relationships even if some of them made her question their motives. Each person had their own unique quirks, interests, and personalities that she valued in different ways. After contemplating hard about it, Rukia believed to discover who she was most compatible with, she had to spend time with both Grimmjow and Ichigo. She'd ironed out her and Soi Fon’s platonic relationship. Kensei she kept at arm’s length but Rukia still wanted to talk with _someone_ about the situation. Rukia got off her couch and padded to Orihime’s room and found her friend thumbing through a magazine. A radiant smile brightened her cheeks. When she noticed Rukia, she jumped up and pointed at a picture in the book.

“Do you like this haircut, Rukia?” Orihime asked.

Rukia studied the picture with wide eyes. “You want to chop your hair that short?!”

The model’s hair was at least twelve inches shorter than Orihime’s long locks and stopped just past shoulder length with the ends curled upward. Rukia squinted. “This looks similar to my hair.”

Orihime leaned in then laughed and scratched her head with embarrassment. “I didn’t even notice! It’s so cute though!” Rukia smiled at her best friend. “You’re telling me you want hair like mine? That’s flattering.”

They giggled and sat on Orihime’s unmade bed. She crossed her bare feet underneath her, fingers fidgeting in her lap, and asked, “So how’s it going with Ichigo?”

“I’ll get to see him when I get back,” Rukia answered while laying her head in Orihime’s lap. “I haven’t seen him in a bit, but he’s with his family for the holidays.”

Orihime nodded, stroking Rukia’s dark locks. “Do you think you’ll become boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Rukia coughed. “I don’t know. We’ll just have to see. He is interesting and we click well.”

“And he’s handsome,” Orihime pointed out, poking Rukia’s cheek.

“Yes, he is,” Rukia agreed. Orihime regarded her in silence causing Rukia to sit up with concern. “What is it?”

“So, who was the blue-haired guy?”

Rukia swallowed. She thought Orihime hadn’t arrived home from work when she shooed Grimmjow out of the apartment. “That’s Grimmjow. How did you see him?”

Orihime placed her magazine away. “Well, I was coming up the stairs when I saw him leaving our apartment. I heard him arguing with someone and I figured that the only person he could be yelling at was you.”

Rukia sighed as relief washed over her. Talking with Orihime may help Rukia’s thoughts about her situation. The brunette leaned against her knees and locked her arms around them.

“Grimmjow I met some time ago,” Rukia started. “I met him when I went out to the club with Rangiku and her two friends. Remember, I took a taxi home because they were making me uncomfortable?”

Orihime nodded. “They were all over some guys, right?”

“Yes.” Rukia pulled Orihime’s handmade blanket over her legs. “Grimmjow was one guy they were climbing all over.”

Orihime’s face scrunched in confusion. “So how does that lead to him leaving the apartment?”

“When I bought my car, he was on the bus I took to get to the dealership. He’s a crass and rough man. I found him irritating and rude but he helped me buy my car and we ate at a local sushi restaurant he recommended. We’ve hung out sporadically since then. He introduced me to Sons of Anarchy. He was leaving the apartment because I called him over. When I returned home last night, I realized I locked my keys in the apartment.”

“Why didn’t you call me?!” Orihime smacked her arm. “I would have come right away!”

“I know that,” Rukia chided. “That’s why I didn’t call you. I didn’t want you to lose an hour of pay for my mistake.”

“Oh Rukia,” Orihime sighed, placing a hand on top of hers. “That doesn’t matter to me. You know that!”

Rukia nodded. “Still, I didn’t want to bother you so I tried calling Ichigo first to crash on their couch until I could call maintenance in the morning. That’s when I found out he’s not in Tokyo and Renji was drunk at some party according to Ichigo. Grimmjow is a mechanic, so he was my last resort. He unlocked the apartment for me.

“That storm hit a few minutes before he arrived. It was too dangerous to drive in,” Rukia explained. “I let him stay the night because of the storm.”

Orihime nodded in understanding. “Okay, that makes sense. He slept on the couch?”

Rukia remained speechless, unsure how to explain why Grimmjow slept not just in her room, but in bed with her. Orihime’s eyebrows furrowed. “He didn’t sleep in your bed, did he?”

“He did,” Rukia admitted. “The power was out, and it was forty degrees in the apartment. To stay warm, we slept in the same bed.”

“We have mountains of comforters,” Orihime pointed out. “He could have slept on the couch.” Orihime pulled the side of her gray sweater that slipped off her shoulder back up and scooted closer to Rukia. “Do… do you like him too?”

Rukia flopped down and covered her eyes with her hands. “I do. I need to form platonic relationships with each to decide who I connect with most. What do you think, Orihime?”

Orihime placed a thumb to her lips and paused with furrowed brows. “Well, I guess it makes sense to date both until you figure it out. Does Grimmjow know about Ichigo?”

Rukia chuckled. “I told him the second he started hitting on me and he doesn’t care. Grimmjow says he will quote ‘one-up the shit out of him’.”

“He sounds aggressive,” Orihime commented.

“He is,” Rukia responded, voice taking on a dream-like hue. “Grimmjow is strong. He goes for what he wants and isn’t afraid to speak his mind. I like that about him. He doesn’t care about how others view him. He’s his own person and won’t pretend to be someone he’s not to impress others.”

Orihime nodded and gave Rukia a knowing look. “Yeah, you have to hots for him.”

Rukia grabbed a pillow and bopped Orihime in the face with it. “Oh, be quiet!”

“Hey!” Orihime protested before picking up another pillow and whacking Rukia on top of her head with it. “That wasn’t very nice!”

“Neither was that!” Rukia argued while swinging her pillow again.

The two women fought through fits of squeals and giggles. By the time it was over, both panted hard with their ‘weapons’ poised for another battle. Orihime pointed to the mirror on her large dresser and when Rukia’s gaze flicked to it, she snorted. They looked ridiculous with messy strands sticking in every direction, clothes askew, and the bedding demolished.

“I needed that,” Rukia said when her laughter subsided. “I should go. Soi Fon will be here at any moment.”

“Where did you meet her again?”

“Through Rangiku,” Rukia responded.

She threw Orihime’s abused pillow back on her bed. Orihime did the same. “Where is Rangiku? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

Rukia frowned. She started to exit her roommate’s room. “That is a complicated story I’ll tell you about after the holidays.”

Rukia slipped on her boots just as a knock sounded. “One second!”

She opened the door and Soi Fon walked in. Rukia studied her attire, realizing someone as tomboyish as Soi Fon had a better sense of style than she did. Her burgundy turtleneck complemented her lightly tanned skin and the comfortable black leggings she wore. Dark brown boots covered her feet and Rukia adored the soft scarf garnishing her neck.

“Who are you trying to impress?” Rukia questioned while grabbing her bag.

“Your family.”

“Bye Orihime, be back in a few days!” she hollered.

“Okay! Drive safe!”

Snow still covered the ground, but it was nice outside. More storms wouldn’t hit until later that week so Christmas should be bright and full of sunlight reflecting off the snow. When they reached Soi Fon’s truck, Rukia realized her car got better gas mileage. They would travel for almost five hours there.

She pointed this out to Soi Fon who frowned and said, “If you wanted to take your car you should have come and picked me up instead.”

She had a point. Soi Fon insisted her truck wasn’t a problem and within the next five minutes, she plugged Byakuya’s address into the GPS. It said they would arrive around two. Rukia told her brother she planned to bring a friend home. He paused before asking if it was “that boy Ichigo”. Embarrassment flooded her and it took some convincing that she and Ichigo were not serious enough to bring him home. She told him about Soi Fon and Byakuya seemed to relax once he realized her “friend” was a woman.

Soi Fon turned on her music and when 30 Seconds to Mars song Yesterday came on, Rukia nodded in appreciation. “I pictured you listening to rock music.”

“Oh, I listen to a variety,” Soi Fon commented while leaning her seat further back. “This is just the beginning.”

“When can I choose a song?”

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. “You should have driven. Driver always has control over the radio.”

“Hey!”

They talked almost the whole way save the nap Rukia had about two hours into the drive. When she woke, they were less than an hour away from her home. The family would already be at the house ready to celebrate Christmas Eve.

“I meant to ask you,” Soi Fon began. “Did you get your brother a Christmas present?”

Rukia shook her head. “I didn’t. There’s nothing he needs or doesn’t already have.”

“Still a card or something would be nice,” Soi Fon spoke. “Just a little something to show you’re thinking about him.”

“I don’t feel like that’s enough,” Rukia sighed.

“So just going with nothing is better?”

“It’s hard to explain, but yes, nothing is better. Time spent with him means more. You’ll see.”

Once they drove up the gravel road to Byakuya’s home, Soi Fon’s dark eyes widened in surprise. “Holy shit Rukia!"

“I told you.”

Byakuya lived in an old extravagant mansion built over 200 years ago. Despite the frigid temperatures, the two large oak trees planted in the huge yard still maintained beautiful leaves of crimson, cinnamon, and marigold frozen in time. Snow tops covered them, but they withstood winter’s rage with little effort. Rukia gazed at the familiar cobblestone walls, remembering how much she loved the asymmetrical patterns of caramel and dark cocoa when she was younger. Gravel and snow crunched underneath the truck’s tires as they pulled up to the paved horseshoe and exited the vehicle. At least twelve cars lined the driveway, but the vast space allowed for many more.

“What does your brother do?!”

Rukia grabbed her suitcase from the back seat. “He’s the founder of the jewelry store chain Senbonzakura.”

Soi Fon gaped at her. “Those stores are all over the place!”

Rukia nodded. “The rest of the Kuchiki family are all wealthy by different walks of life. Some are CEOs of companies like hospitals, factories, different brands of cars, you name it. I just wanted to be a useless nurse.”

Soi Fon pulled her own suitcase from the truck. “Is that what caused the animosity between you and your family? They wanted you to go into business like they have?”

“That’s one issue.” Taking a deep breath, Rukia started walking toward the giant double doors. “Let’s go.”

They swung open before they reached them and Byakuya stepped out. His formal attire fit him perfect for the CEO title he held: black khakis, white long-sleeved shirt, red vest, and a gray tie. His beautiful ebony locks hung around his shoulders and teased his chest, pale skin lacking a single blemish. Many women vied for his attention yet there wasn’t a woman who’d caught his eye since Hisana.

“Welcome Rukia,” he greeted. He glanced at Soi Fon. “I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia’s older brother.”

He held his hand to Soi Fon which she shook. “Soi Fon. Just a friend of Rukia’s.”

“I imagine closer than a friend if she’s willing to bring you home,” Byakuya commented. “She brings no one home.”

“Orihime always came,” Rukia protested.

Byakuya paused. “I suppose that is true. Come.”

They followed him inside the mansion. Rukia smiled as Soi Fon gazed up at the large chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. The chandelier sparkled from the sun’s rays hitting it through the skylight. Byakuya informed them they would have dinner at five and Rukia should show Soi Fon around until then so up the rounded staircase they went. The off-white carpet was just as plush underneath Rukia’s feet as she remembered and the nostalgia hit her like a wave as she walked down the vast hallway.

“This place is amazing,” Soi Fon commented.

“It is extravagant.” Six rooms total on this side of the hall. The other side had another six. Rukia paused at the end of the hallway, her hand gripping the second to last door handle. “This will be your room.”

She opened it and they trailed in. It looked like Maria had already gotten the room ready for guests. She hadn’t seen the older woman yet, but she recognized the towels sitting on the bed. Maria demanded a specific process for towel-folding from the other staff. Soi Fon placed her suitcase near the bed, walked over to the bathroom door, and opened it.

“You’re spoiled,” she accused while smiling over at Rukia. “This bathroom is about the same size as my bedroom.”

“A large bathroom has its perks sometimes.”

They continued to the final door, Rukia’s old room. Byakuya hadn’t changed it; Chappy things lined almost every corner from comforters to wall stickers. Rukia shushed Soi Fon before she could say anything after noticing her friend stifling laughter. Rukia finished the tour of the house then stopped in an outside room attached to the rear of the house. It had glass windows allowing a full view of the vast forest a hundred feet away lining an enormous crystal-clear lake. Inside were two large felt couches and an entertainment center that held a 110-inch TV.  A small kitchen set up with a marbled gray countertop lined with snacks and candy was in the back corner. Over by the windows sat high tables with matching bar stools. Rukia walked over to them and ran her hands over the worn wood.

“Sometimes I would just sit at this window and think,” she began. “The view made whatever problems I faced seem insignificant.”

Soi Fon responded while hopping up onto the chair. “So, let’s talk.”

Rukia did the same, sitting across the table from her. “About what?”

“At least give me a clue about why you dislike your family.”

Rukia sighed. “Meet them first, then decide. I don’t want you to have a bad impression beforehand because it might sway your thoughts.”

Soi Fon nodded while running her fingers over the soft petals of the lilacs sitting in a glass vase on top of the table. “That’s thoughtful of you.”

Soi Fon’s cell buzzed, and she placed it on the table. Rukia noticed her face sour. “What is it?”

“My ex,” Soi Fon stated. “Her thoughtless and selfish behavior fucking shocks me sometimes.”

“What does she want?” Rukia asked. “Can you tell me what caused your break up?”

Soi Fon swallowed and sat back in her chair. The brunette rested her arm over its back and gazed at the calm lake. “She wants to spend Christmas day with me ‘like we used to’. She toys with people, using them for her amusement and when she’s tired, she drops them and moves on to her next interest.”

“You think she wants to use you to have someone to spend Christmas with?”

A moment later, a young man approached them. “Good afternoon, ladies. Can I get you something warm to drink? It’s good to see you again Miss Rukia.”

She smiled at him. “It’s nice to see you as well, Hanataro. Where is Maria?”

“She’s out getting wine and drinks for the dinner tonight,” he explained. “She can’t wait to see you.”

 Rukia nodded with similar feelings filtering in her chest. “Can we have coffee? Soi Fon, would you like some?”

“Sure,” she answered. “Just black, please.”

Hanataro nodded while hooking his stringy black tresses behind his ears. “For you Miss Rukia still the Krematop creamer with two scoops of sugar? We’ve stocked it for you.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

While Hanataro was getting their coffee, the two women returned to their previous conversation. Soi Fon explained her relationship lasted three years. They’d broken up about seven months ago because her ex needed space. Soi Fon loved her, but her ex didn’t reciprocate those feelings or had fallen out of love with her. Soi Fon wasn't sure which.

“I'm sure she got bored with me,” Soi Fon trailed on. “I saw her with someone else a month later laughing with him how she used to with me. It was like someone stuck a knife through my chest to see her so carefree again.”

“So, what are you going to tell her?” Rukia took a sip of her coffee Hanataro placed in her awaiting hands. “What’s her name? It will make this conversation easier not to call her ‘your ex’.”

“Yoruichi.”

“Yoruichi is your ex-girlfriend?!”

Soi Fon nodded while toying with the handle of her mug. Rukia placed her cup on the table and leaned forward. “Why are you hanging out with your ex-girlfriend?! You’ll continue feeling hurt if you keep spending time with the person who caused it!”

“I wanted to be around her no matter what the cost.” Soi Fon’s honest answer made her heart twinge. “I’m over it now. She’s a fleeting spirit who will do whatever she wants. She isn’t ready to settle down. “

“That’s right,” Rukia shot back. “You deserve someone who will care about your feelings and return them. No wonder you always seemed stiff around her. I’m sorry that happened to you Soi Fon.”

A tight smile crossed her lips. “It’s all right. It was a learning experience I guess.”

The karate expert texted Yoruichi back that she was out of town for Christmas and Yoruichi asked with whom. Soi Fon texted back that it wasn’t any of her business and wished her a Merry Christmas which made Rukia proud. They chatted longer on not so gloomy topics until Rukia’s cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and frowned. It was from Rangiku.

_Hey hun! I haven’t heard from you in a while so you know I need to see my precious Rukia! Are you doing anything Sunday? I was thinking of having brunch at my place._

Why would Rangiku pretend they were okay after telling Grimmjow they weren't great friends and she thought Rukia was a downer? After giving herself time to mull over the situation, she realized she should give Rangiku the chance to explain herself. However, Rukia didn’t know how to start the conversation. Every scenario she played in her mind made her sound like a whiny teenage girl. Instead of responding, she texted Grimmjow who replied a moment later.

_What a pathetic bitch. She texted me Tuesday wanting to hang out._

Rukia texted back, _Did you?_

_Nah. She’d just try to fuck me and she sucked in bed, anyway. She can suck dick but didn’t know how to ride one._

Leave it to Grimmjow to be that vulgar about the situation. Regardless, she respected his honesty. It made it hard to believe that Grimmjow would lie about what Rangiku said. In the past, she’d heard Rangiku talk about someone yet mask her distaste with a sweet face around them. The person was none the wiser to her dislike for them.

Talking with Grimmjow reminded her of the morning after he slept over. They woke to a still frozen apartment. The wall clock read ten, later than she’d slept in for months. Grimmjow was asleep on her chest, one arm hooked around her waist. His body heat warmed her enough to stop her from shivering.

She tugged on his unruly hair. “Get up and off me.”

He groaned and cracked open an eye. He lifted his head before placing it back down. “It’s still fucking cold.”

“I know,” Rukia sighed. “Let me call the front desk and see what their plans are.”

Rukia forced a very sleepy man off her, sat up, and reached for her phone as Grimmjow curled onto his side. After talking with the apartment's main desk, she turned to Grimmjow and said, “It should be back on in the next thirty minutes.”

“Good. It’s fuckin’ freezing in here.”

Rukia climbed out of bed and slid on a pair of house shoes. Socks didn’t feel like enough. “Thank you for helping last night. You can go now.”

Grimmjow frowned. “Are ya dismissin’ me you rude little shit! Maybe I wanna take you for breakfast or something!”

Breakfast sounded amazing, but Rukia needed some time away from him to sort out her thoughts. “I am dismissing you. I’ll take a rain check on breakfast. We’ll go another time, promise. I need to take a shower and run some errands.”

Grimmjow sat up, stalked over to her, and snaked his arms around her waist. His breath along her ear made her hide a shudder. “Wanna join me in my shower? My place is nice and warm.”

This man radiated sex appeal, and he knew it, but Rukia wasn’t falling for it. She pushed him away. “Nice try.”

Grimmjow chuckled.

“Stubborn.”

Rukia texted Grimmjow back saying she wasn’t sure how to respond to Rangiku.

_Just be honest. No point in hiding what you’re thinking._

He was right, but instead of sending her a rude text, Rukia calculated a cordial but firm response while Soi Fon conversed with Hanataro about the mansion.

_I’m not interested in brunch unless we can discuss why you found it necessary to talk bad about me while pretending to be my friend. After we reach common ground, I think it’s best we go our separate ways._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw some shade Rukia! Everything’s all intertwined. Can’t wait to work on the next chapter!


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya’ll, I almost died these last two weeks in nursing school, holy hell! Sorry for the wait, but there was no time for anything. So, there will be quite few OCs here as family members. Two will become part of the story.

Rangiku stared at her phone in disbelief. She’d invited Rukia to brunch, and the response made Rangiku reread it a few times to make sure she understood. Grimmjow must have reported back what she said about Rukia. Rangiku racked her brain as to why, but it clicked. Rangiku’s face soured when she realized Rukia’s involvement in both Grimmjow and Kensei’s lives. Granted Rangiku found she had no interest in Grimmjow and planned to use him to make Kensei jealous. That backfired once she slept with him and the worst part was, he didn’t compare to Kensei. That blue-haired tattle tale didn’t know how to keep a rhythm to save his life. She’d almost gotten bucked off him from how hard he thrust into her at a pace that didn’t match hers. What else did that jackass gossip about?

Rangiku’s eyes scanned the text again, growing more irritated with each pass over “It’s best we go our separate ways”. Rukia thought she could dismiss her? Rukia must have forgotten that without her, she wouldn’t have the bare minimum friends she had now! Rangiku launched her phone onto a nearby pillow and rose from her couch. Rangiku wouldn’t deny what she said; hell, it was true. Rangiku’s kind heart prevented her from cutting Rukia off earlier. She almost did after the club fiasco. It wasn’t her fault Rukia wasn’t having fun. Maybe if she’d had more alcohol and relaxed, she would have enjoyed herself.  Rangiku put a manicured nail to her lips contemplating what was going on between Rukia and those men. 

She reached for her phone again and forwarded the text to Yoruichi. There was no point in texting Kensei; he’d blocked her number some time ago and Grimmjow stopped responding after the first week. The redhead bit her lip and sighed. She still loved Kensei and couldn’t put the depth of it into words. Her devotion to him made it impossible to recognize the idiotic steps she took to win him back. Rangiku never got closure on what Kensei’s feelings toward her were and that kept her awake at night. Perhaps hearing his thoughts may have made it easier to move forward. Was she just a body to keep him warm, someone to ease his loneliness? Rangiku understood his intentions from the beginning of what his intentions were, but Rangiku didn’t care because she used him too. She wanted a stud muffin with a nice cock to keep her entertained yet somehow, she fucked up and fell in love. 

Rangiku’s phone vibrated and she opened the text.

_She’s daring, isn’t she?_

“She sure is,” Rangiku muttered.

It was time to do some reconnaissance. She texted Yoruichi back.

_Didn’t you say that she and Soi Fon were hanging out now?_

_Apparently so. Soi Fon makes it sound like they hang out a lot._

And so, another side of her sweet innocent Rukia came to light. It seemed she’d connected with their exes… how tacky. A scheme unfolded in her brain to figure out the links connecting these people to Rukia. Rangiku leaned back into her worn couch and pulled her knees up to her chest. She searched through her phone for Kaien’s number. He tried to contact her after she gave him her number, but Kensei still held her focus. Rangiku had to uncover the rest of this spiderweb and talking with Kaien would keep her in the loop with Rukia. It wasn’t as close as she would like, but they would get somewhere. Perhaps Kaien might be a nice guy too. She needed a change of scenery from the assholes she dealt with but a little inkling in her mind corrected her.

_You’re afraid of her and Kensei getting serious…_

“He’ll fuck you and leave you, stupid girl,” Rangiku murmured more to herself than Rukia.

Rangiku walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of chilled sake. She opened the top and drank it straight. No better time to drink alone than on Christmas Eve.

* * *

Rukia and Soi Fon prepared themselves for an extravagant dinner. It was a semi-formal occasion, but Rukia learned not to enter the lion’s den too casual. She couldn’t give them more fuel to berate her with.  Rukia studied her reflection’s damp locks in her childhood mirror. If Maria weren’t so busy, she’d ask her to style her hair because she struggled with it. She sighed, placing her elbows on the mirror’s dresser.

“What should I do with my hair Soi Fon?” Rukia called.

“Let’s wait until I’m finished getting dressed.”

Rukia huffed. “Well, hurry up! What’s taking so long?!”

Just then, the bathroom opened. Rukia’s eyebrows lifted at Soi Fon’s outfit. She opted for a men’s pantsuit. Gray slacks, a royal blue silk shirt, and a black-tie. Men’s dress shoes that matched her tie covered her feet. She looked amazing. Rukia couldn’t shift her gaze as Soi Fon adjusted her tie.

“So, you’re pretty gender fluid, huh?”             

“I guess so,” Soi Fon answered. “I just wear whatever I want. Doesn’t matter if it’s deemed male or female.”

“You look great,” Rukia praised, turning her full attention to Soi Fon. “I might date you if you were male.”

“I’m all the man you need, Rukia. I’ll respect your boundaries though.”

Rukia turned away to hide her blush. “Just as cocky as one. Hair, now please.”

Soi Fon blow-dried Rukia’s dark locks then flat ironed them so it rested along her shoulders. She’d decided on the royal blue dress that Byakuya bought for her. It was a little too coincidental that it matched her friend’s shirt. The family would notice. Rukia steeled her nerves as she and Soi Fon exited to the dining room. Rukia’s heels clicking on the tile sounded foreign to her ears. She never wore heels and her feet already reminded her of the lack of experience.

“Don’t look so stiff,” Soi Fon hissed. 

“I’m trying not to,” Rukia snapped back under her breath. “All right, here we go.”

She pushed open the glass double doors into the dining hall. Members of the Kuchiki house and other neighboring clans bustled to their tables, some stopping for a drink at the free bar. Bright chandeliers hung from the ceiling, exploding rainbow patterns over the room. A long extravagant table draped with a white cloth stretched twenty-five feet with rounded tables in diagonal patterns on each side. Each table had silverware positioned in classic fine-dining fashion. Folded red napkins perched on the left of each plate. 

Byakuya came and greeted her. “That dress is fitting.”

“It is,” Rukia agreed. “You have an eye for dresses.”

Byakuya turned his gaze to Soi Fon. The awkwardness between them became almost palpable. Her brother wasn’t a bigot; he just didn’t know how to compliment her. 

“You dress well,” was all he said.

“Thank you,” Soi Fon answered. “I assumed I’d need my best suits for a dinner such as this.”

Rukia grasped Soi Fon’s arm and led her away. “Well, let’s find our seats.”

Byakuya made sure that Rukia, himself, and her guests sat together. Sometimes he’d have business partners sit with them too, which she preferred over the elders of the clan, but as they maneuvered around the tables, Rukia’s heart sank when she saw “Aunt Miko” picking at her ruby red nails. She was a crass woman in her early sixties still trying to hang onto her thirties. Rukia noticed the plastic surgery she’d done since the last time they crossed paths. Her cheeks appeared too pointed and her lips had noticeably enlarged. Aunt Miko’s dyed red locks were pulled back into a high regal bun. Her dark eyes glittered when she spotted Rukia.

“Oh, darling!” she cooed dramatically, standing up and holding her arms out to Rukia. “It’s so grand to see you! It’s been far too long!”

“Hello Aunt Miko,” Rukia responded, trying her best not to sound standoffish while forcing a smile.  “It has been a long time.”

Her great aunt grasped her shoulders and kissed both of her cheeks.  Her face looked more plastic-like from the amount of makeup she’d caked on and the extravagant red ball gown she wore demanded compliments. Aunt Miko thrived off attention. Aunt Miko paused when she noticed Soi Fon and shot her a condescending once over. 

“And you are?”

Soi Fon ignored her passive hostility. “My name is Soi Fon. I’m a friend of Rukia’s. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hmm,” Aunt Miko scoffed. “Just a friend, or are you lesbians together? You look like your one of those butch women.”

Rukia was seconds from telling her aunt to stuff it, which was how she always got in trouble with Byakuya, but Soi Fon handled her with grace. “I am a lesbian, but as I said, Rukia and I are just friends.” Soi Fon hooked an arm around Rukia’s shoulders, eyes never leaving the older woman’s. “Although, I wouldn’t mind if she were gay for me.”

Aunt Miko’s eyes shot open, but she composed herself and turned her nose up. “I see. Well, I hope my dear Rukia has her aunt’s taste in partners.” 

With that, she walked off to go greet someone else. Soi Fon gave Rukia a confused glance and the other woman shrugged. This was only the beginning. Rukia found their seats close to the head of the table, the second seat. Rukia and Soi Fon sat while grabbing glasses of wine from a nearby waiter. 

“Are they all that passive-aggressive?” Soi Fon whispered.

Rukia sighed. “Some. Others are open with their negativity.” A smile crossed her features, thinking about how Soi Fon got the better of her lovely great aunt. “Oh, and that was a perfect response to Aunt Miko.”

“She’s a prude,” Soi Fon deadpanned. “If I wasn’t trying to keep up good impressions, she would have gotten a lot worse than that.”

Rukia leaned into Soi Fon’s shoulder. “You don’t have to play nice with them. It gives us a good reason to leave early.”

They laughed together and sipped on their wine. The dry wine didn’t agree with Rukia’s sweet palate, but she drank it regardless. Alcohol may be the only way she’d survive this dinner. She and Soi Fon's conversations flowed easier as time passed. Rukia realized she’d relaxed around Soi Fon yet she was weary. She didn’t want to give her any reason to think there could be anything beyond friendship. Still, Soi Fon’s attraction to her became less… unusual. 

“Rukia darling!”

Rukia’s face lit up as she jumped to her feet. “Reokyo!”

 She embraced her cousin who returned it tight enough to force air from her lungs.

“My dear!” he whined. “How I’ve missed you!” He held her an arm’s length, pointing a perfectly manicured nail at her. “How _dare_ you not keep in touch after your disappearance!”          

Rukia glanced away and bit her lip. “I know. I’m sorry.”

He sucked his teeth and ran his fingers through her locks then smoothed the hem of her dress.

 “Well, you’re here now so I suppose I can forgive you.” Reokyo looked over at Soi Fon and gave Rukia a sly grin, red lipstick accentuating his full lips. He tapped his fingers against his jaw. “Now, now, who is this Rukia dear?”

Rukia held out a hand to help Soi Fon to her feet. “This is Soi Fon. She’s a-”

“Girlfriend?” 

“N-no!” Rukia stammered. “We’re just friends!”

Reokyo’s gaze bounced between the two of them. “Friends with benefits?”

“ _Just friends_!” 

Her cousin laughed and sat down next to Soi Fon. “Darling, I hope you’re prepared to be the outcast like us. That’s what happens when you get adopted into a regal family.” Reokyo raised an eyebrow. “And I’m sure you’ve learned some don’t fancy us who like the same gender. Let alone dressing outside of your socially acceptable clothing.”

Rukia studied Reokyo’s form-fitting emerald dress. It had one strap that crossed his chest and exposed his shoulders with a beautiful flower sewn just below his left shoulder. The color complimented his pale skin and burgundy tresses curled in loose ringlets brushed along his collarbone. Reokyo’s choice to wear women’s clothing got him in hot water with their very conservative family, but he refused to conform to something he wasn’t. Rukia always admired that about him.

Soi Fon gave Rukia a questioning look. She guessed it was from Reokyo’s adoption comment. She patted her hand and promised to explain later. Soon, everyone was sitting down and Byakuya gave the Christmas toast. Her brother’s public speaking skills left her in awe. He didn’t stutter and surveyed the room with a sweeping gaze as he spoke. Rukia loved her brother, and even though she didn’t like most of the Kuchiki Clan, repairing her relationship with Byakuya meant more than their petty jabs.

Dinner was served, and it rivaled five-star restaurant quality. As they ate, Reokyo and Soi Fon hit it off, but Rukia expected that. Reokyo was a free spirit and drew people to his bright personality. It was a shame their family couldn’t look past their outdated beliefs to see he was a regular person no matter what he wore or who he dated. They were majority old-fashioned prunes who still believed gay couples did not deserve happiness. Rukia’s heart sank realizing maybe Soi Fon shouldn’t have come.

Rukia leaned towards her. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you that some of my family wouldn’t like that you’re a lesbian.”

“It’s fine,” Soi Fon answered after taking a bite of her sashimi. “It’s not something I’ve never been through before. I’m here for you, not them.”

Rukia smiled. Soi Fon was such a thoughtful person. 

“Rukia,” Mariko, a clan head, started. Rukia tensed. “What have you been doing since you ran away from your loving brother?”

Rukia grit her teeth. “I’ve been completing prerequisites for nursing school.”

He laughed. “ _A nurse?!_ You must be a Nurse Practitioner, not a Registered Nurse. You don’t own a practice with just a bachelor’s degree.”

“I want to see if I enjoy nursing first,” Rukia tried to explain while vice-gripping her chopsticks. 

“Why would you study a field you don’t know if you’ll like?” came another cousin, Kyoko’s voice. “Sounds stupid to me.”

Rukia released a controlled exhale to avoid a snarky reply. Kyoko was a year younger than Rukia and had always treated her like trash. Rukia put up with it so she wouldn’t cause issues for Byakuya, but she’d dreamt of bashing her stupid face in more times than she’d been able to. 

“No need to concern yourself with what I choose to do with my life,” Rukia retorted.

Kyoko sneered. She took a sip of her wine and said, “If you were smart, you’d start working under Byakuya-kun so you can take over for him.”

“I’m not interested in business,” Rukia retorted.

“You’re not interested in the family is what you’re saying?” Mariko pressed. He stroked his white beard, beady eyes boring into Rukia. “Senbonzakura has been passed down for decades. Never has a non-blood relative ever gotten a whiff of such power.”

“And it still can be owed by family,” Rukia argued. “Just not by me.”

“Well, you’re not part of the family anyway,” Kyoko commented. “You’re just the leftovers of Byakuya-kun’s marriage. He has such a big heart to keep the sister of that poor wife of his after she passed.”

“Be quiet,” Byakuya ordered. “You will not speak of my wife in such terms.”

It didn’t go unnoticed to Rukia that he didn’t defend her. Unless things escalated, Byakuya chose to stay out of confrontations between her and the family for most disagreements. Rukia grasped her fork so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Soi Fon reached out and placed a calming hand on hers. 

“You’re doing great,” she whispered, leaning in so close her lips almost brushed her ear.

The rage boiling inside Rukia made her overlook the close contact. Once the family got started, they enjoyed ganging up on her. She braced herself for the shit storm of insults headed her way.

“Kyoko’s not wrong,” Termina spoke. She was Byakuya’s great grandmother and the oldest in the family. “Rukia, you’re not a blood relative of this family. We treat you as such, but-”

“You call berating her treating her like family?” Soi Fon spoke up. 

Rukia’s gaze ripped from her plate to Soi Fon in surprise. Kyoko snickered. “So, your lesbian can speak.”

“Indeed,” Soi Fon shot back.

That was a mistake. Soi Fon shouldn’t have challenged Kyoko. Rukia’s pulse quickened when a sinister grin crossed Kyoko’s features. She placed her elbows on the table, long coral hair filtering over her shoulders. Her red eyes gleamed at Soi Fon with amusement. 

“So, who licks whose kitty?” she questioned. “Or do you scissor?”

Reokyo choked on his steak while other family members gasped at her audacity. Her mother, Akio, smacked her shoulder and gripped her arm. “Kyoko, stop being so vulgar at the table!”

“Oh, lighten up mom,” Kyoko answered, never dropping her eyes from Soi Fon. “I’m sure the lesbian gets this question all the time.”

“Cut it out Kyoko!” Rukia warned. “There’s no need for your attitude!”

That made Kyoko’s smile widen. “You guys are sleeping together then? How good is she in bed Rukia? Come on, you can tell me.”

“How about I shove my strap on down your throat and you tell me how good of a fuck I am,” Soi Fon snapped.

“ _Oh, my_!” Reokyo shouted. He stood up, grabbing Soi Fon’s arm with one hand and the other Rukia by her wrist. “Um, we’ll grab more wine! Would anyone else like some?!”

“Sure Fairy,” Kyoko responded. “I’ll take a glass.”

“You are impossible!” Reokyo exclaimed while dragging them away from the table.

They stood in a far corner with Rukia seething. She turned to punch the wall with no other way to release her anger, but Soi Fon caught her hand. “You will not mess up these pretty hands for your asshole cousin.”

Tears brimmed in Rukia’s eyes, but she swiped them away. “I’ve never wanted to punch someone so hard in the face in my life! She’s asking for it!”

“How have you not punched her in the face already?! I couldn’t deal with someone like that.”

“Rukia has messed her up good in the past. My judgmental sister just never learns.”

Soi Fon took a step back in awe. “That _thing_ is your sister?!”

Reokyo placed a hand against his forehead. “Unfortunately, yes and she’s been that awful for as long as I can remember.”

When a servant walked by with glasses of wine, each of them grabbed one and gulped it down. Soi Fon turned to stare at Rukia. “I can see why you can’t stand your family.”

Rukia sighed. “I wish they could just accept me. I don’t think they ever will. They never accepted Hisana.”

“Was that your older sister?” Soi Fon asked.

“Yes,” Rukia breathed. 

Thinking about her older sister turned Rukia’s anger to sadness. Hisana made living with this family much easier. Rukia didn’t know how long she could continue dealing with such hateful people without her. She was less than ten seconds from bursting into tears. Soi Fon must have noticed and grabbed her hand. 

“Let’s get some fresh air okay?”

She dragged Rukia back past her wonderful family members and out the huge balcony doors. Soi Fon shut them behind her as Rukia went to the edge of the balcony, the feel of the chilly air cooling her heated body. She placed her hands along the frigid rail and looked out over the vast forestry behind the house and relished it zapping the heat from her hands. Numbness washed over her and she hoped it would numb the aching in her chest. Rukia vowed to never come to a family gathering again. They always made her miserable and she shouldn’t hurt like this on Christmas Eve.

“Let’s leave in the morning,” Soi Fon suggested. 

Rukia nodded. “I think that would be best.”

They glanced at the double doors opening and watched when Byakuya stepped out. Rukia turned to face him. She couldn’t read his expression.

“You may not make a scene Rukia.”

She blinked. Did he come out to scold her? After what Kyoko did? Rukia couldn’t believe it. “I didn’t make a scene, but don’t worry. I’m leaving in the morning so you won’t have anything to worry about.”

“Stay Rukia,” came his gentle response.

“I don’t understand!” she said exasperated, holding her hands up in confusion. “Are you on my side, or aren’t you?!”

Byakuya took a step towards her and hooked stray strands of her hair behind her ear. “Please return to dinner once you’ve composed yourself.”

With that, he returned to the dining hall. Soi Fon turned and leaned her back against the balcony’s rail. “He’s not a very passionate brother, is he?”

“No,” Rukia mumbled. “He never has been. That’s the closest he’ll get to convincing me to stay.”

Soi Fon gave her a knowing look. “So, will you?”

Rukia turned violet eyes up to the clear sky. She didn’t need this drama. “Tonight reminded me of why I left to begin with. I’m just not meant to be part of this family.”

Rukia wrapped her arms around her body, the chill of a sleeveless dress biting at her flesh, but she wasn’t ready to go back inside yet. The tears stinging at her eyes subsided as she took deep breaths to steady her breathing. Rukia felt arms envelop her from behind. Soi Fon rested her chin on top of her head.

“Let’s go back inside,” she said. “We won’t let them stop us from having a good time.”

Rukia smiled with more confidence. “All right. Thank you Soi Fon.”

“I knew you were into girls. It was clear by how you never had a boyfriend growing up.”

Rukia refused to date after her high school sophomore year. Kyoko always seduced whoever Rukia liked just to get under her skin. She gritted her teeth and didn’t turn to acknowledge her unwelcome guest. 

“You need to leave Kyoko.”

She leaned against the door frame. “You’re just such an easy target Rukia. You should toughen up a bit.”

The patience Rukia struggled with dissolved. She whirled toward Kyoko, but Soi Fon stopped her by tightening her grip around her waist. Kyoko laughed.

“Aww, your girlfriend is such a sweetheart!” Kyoko taunted. “Let me see you kiss! I bet Rukia’s a prude and won’t kiss huh, Lesbian?”

“Call me ‘lesbian’ one more time and I’ll turn you into one!” Soi Fon barked.

“Gross,” Kyoko spat. “Even if I liked women, I wouldn’t go for some dike thing like you!”

This time Rukia stopped Soi Fon from killing Kyoko. If her bratty cousin didn’t quit while she was ahead, she’d have a karate master’s foot up her ass. Just then Soi Fon grasped Rukia’s hand and pulled it close to her face. She pulled her flush against her body. Before Rukia could protest, Soi Fon planted her lips against hers. Rukia froze. She didn’t expect Soi Fon to kiss her after Kyoko’s taunt, but the sound of Kyoko’s garbled annoyed cry was worth it. She slammed the door closed as she stormed back inside. Soi Fon released her with a smile.

“Guess that got rid of her.”

Rukia didn’t respond. She searched the other woman’s face as confusion set in. Kissing Soi Fon didn’t make Rukia feel different. She’d never kissed a woman in her life yet it didn’t shock her. What shocked her was the naturalness of it. Soi Fon’s lips were so soft. With a conflicted mind, she said, “Okay, you got your kiss. Let’s go finish this disastrous dinner.”

Her family tried to continue their nonsense, but to Rukia and everyone else’s surprise, Byakuya came to her rescue. He reminded them that this was his house and Rukia’s home. They would not continue to disrespect her in such a manner. The brunette thought her heart would burst. 

Later that night, Soi Fon laid in bed thinking about the crazy evening Rukia dragged her into. Her terrible family would send the most forgiving souls running. Reokyo was the only one that acted…  human. Soi Fon turned on her side, hooking an arm behind her head. Still, she kissed Rukia. She understood that Rukia wasn’t into women and she took a huge risk trying to kiss her, but Rukia didn’t fight or push her away. Soi Fon focused on not getting her hopes up. Regardless, she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Rukia’s body felt pressed against her own. She was so petite and warm. Soi Fon would be fine holding her as a friend and nothing more… she hoped. Dark eyes shifted to the door when it creaked open.

“You’ve got some nerve coming in here, you bitch.”

Kyoko smiled at her in the dim lighting. “I’m sorry for the way I acted. I just get jealous of Rukia sometimes, and I get a little childish. What was your name again?”

“Soi Fon,” she answered. “Now get out.”

Kyoko pulled her coral locks from her high ponytail and eased her dress off her shoulders. “I’d rather you shove your strap on down my throat and show me what a good fuck you are.”

Soi Fon's eyebrows shot up. “I’m not interested in little girls.”

Kyoko wasn’t taking no for an answer. She sauntered over to the bed and climbed on then straddled Soi Fon’s stomach. She realized Kyoko wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Oh, come on Soi Fon,” Kyoko whispered. “Let’s just have a little fun.”

Soi Fon sat up on her elbows. “So, you oppose the gay community, but now you want me to sleep with you?!”

Soi Fon flipped them and pinned her arms against the bed. _“Are you an idiot?!”_

“My family isn’t accepting,” Kyoko explained. “I can’t tell them I like women. Look at how they treat Reokyo!”

“Tch,” Soi Fon scoffed. “You’re pathetic.”

Kyoko opened her tanned slender legs wider and wrapped them around Soi Fon’s waist. “If you’re so mad at me, prove it.”

Soi Fon realized that Kyoko enjoyed being held down like this. Kyoko lifted her hips and ground her bare sex against Soi Fon. “I know you’re not having sex with Rukia. Why don’t you show me the ropes instead?”

Rukia laid in bed, unable to sleep after the kiss she shared with Soi Fon. Something as simple as a kiss shouldn’t plague her, but it kept replaying in her mind. She and Soi Fon needed to clear the air and Rukia needed to make it known again that she wasn’t into women. She decided to tell Soi Fon about the men she was juggling in her life. It was only fair. Rukia swung her legs over the side of her bed and padded down the carpeted hallway towards the room that Soi Fon was staying in. She paused when she heard commotion coming from inside. She frowned when she heard Kyoko’s voice. 

“Come on Soi Fon, show me what you can do with that mouth of yours.”

Rukia’s face soured. Of course, Kyoko tried to seduce Soi Fon after that huge scene she made at dinner. Ever since they were children, if she found out Rukia liked someone, that person became what she set her sights on. Kyoko had always been popular. She was your typical athlete that all the jocks wanted a piece of. She was beautiful too. Her unusual pink hair and crimson irises made her exotic. Her form was slim but still curved in the right places. Standing at 5’6, she was also taller than Rukia. No one cared about Kyoko’s cousin. Rukia wasn’t hot or outgoing enough. She just wouldn’t pretend so people would like her. Makeup, drinking, and hanging out after dark never appealed to her. 

This was the last straw. She’d put up with Kyoko’s bullshit for far too long. Just as Rukia raised her hand to knock, the door flew open and against the wall. Soi Fon catapulted her cousin through the threshold and she almost collided into a surprised Rukia if she hadn’t moved in time. 

“Get over yourself,” Soi Fon said menacingly. “You’re just a little brat jealous of her cousin. I don’t fuck children.”

Rukia smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. “Did I miss something?”

Soi Fon looked over at Rukia and held out her hand. “Not at all, come on in.”

Rukia stepped over her glaring cousin and grasped her friend’s hand. Soi Fon shut the door behind her with a loud click. She expected to hear a rebuttal from Kyoko, but that was probably the first time she’d ever gotten rejected so painfully. Silence, to their relief, was the only sound from the hallway. Rukia shook her head and leaned against the wall.

“You have a better understanding now of why I hate visiting my family?” 

Soi Fon sat down on the bed and gave her friend a knowing glance. “I do. I’m sorry you have such a shitty family.” Pulling her legs up to her chest, Soi Fon said, “You came to talk right?”

“Right,” Rukia answered. She moved to sit next to her. “You understand that kiss meant nothing.”

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. “I know that Rukia. You don’t like women… so you say.”

Rukia gave her a strange look. “What are you talking about? I don’t.”

“Right, but you didn’t jerk away.”

“You caught me by surprise!” Rukia protested.

“I know,” Soi Fon replied, turning to face Rukia. She reached up to cup her cheek, “but this time you know it’s coming. I’m going to kiss you Rukia.”

Blood rushed to Rukia’s ears. Soi Fon’s eyes were half-lidded as she leaned in. Only inches separated them now as Soi Fon’s slender fingers snaked their way through Rukia’s locks. She reached her other arm around Rukia’s waist once more, fingers ghosting underneath the hem of her nightshirt. Their warmth was like fire against Rukia’s bare skin. While they stood on the balcony, there were clothes between Soi Fon’s fingers and her. Nothing stood in her way now.

_I shouldn’t do this! I don’t want to lead her on._

Rukia still did nothing to stop Soi Fon from placing her lips against her own once more. Her kiss was firm but gentle as if exploring their skewed boundaries. When Soi Fon pulled back, she placed her forehead against Rukia’s. 

“I’ll give you time to think about it.”

“I’m already talking to someone,” Rukia whispered. “Actually, I’m stuck between two men. I couldn’t try to figure out a third suitor.”

“Aren’t you popular,” Soi Fon teased. She laid down. “As I said, I’ll give you time to think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bitch Kyoko though?! Smh. Let me know what you think!


	19. XIX

Silence filled the car on the ride home. Rukia decided leaving her brother’s house would be best. Byakuya’s silence mimicked what sat between her and Soi Fon. Her heart twinged when he turned and called over her shoulder to text him once she arrived home. Rukia promised him they would keep in touch and she would visit but not for family functions. She told him the stunt Kyoko pulled the night before.  

“Disgusting," he murmured, jaw ticking. 

Soi Fon and Rukia were an hour into their car ride and hadn’t exchanged many words. Breakfast was just the clicking of chopsticks against bowls and comments from staff. Soi Fon stared straight ahead, muscles in her forearm flexed from how hard she gripped the steering wheel. Her mind was still reeling from their kiss they shared last night, a kiss that she hadn’t been against. Why did it feel so natural? Rukia had never found women sexually attractive and was the confusion in her brain just that or something substantial? Rukia snuck glances at her between her focused staring out of the window. What were same-sex relationships like? At first, it was a quiet internal whisper when Soi Fon first told her she was interested; now it had grown into a dull roar. The tenderness of her kiss didn’t help Rukia decide either.

The brunette shook her head and sighed. She needed a drink. Maybe she’d see if Renji or Ichigo were home, a perk of having a bartender living close by. She pulled out her phone and texted Renji.

_Hey. I need a drink. You and Ichigo home?_

It was one in the afternoon. They’d return to Tokyo in less than two hours. A little early for alcohol, but after a horrid family dinner and Soi Fon’s disorienting kiss, one or two drinks wouldn’t hurt. Rukia continued gazing over the barren trees winter stripped of their leaves. She let her seat back then crossed her legs. That wasn’t comfortable, so she tried shifting her legs underneath her. She sighed when her legs started that dull ache to numbness. 

“Why are you so fidgety?!” Soi Fon snapped.

Rukia frowned. “Excuse me for trying to get comfortable!”

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. “Stop being awkward. It was just a kiss.” 

“Maybe to you!” Rukia exclaimed. “I’m not a lesbian in case you’ve forgotten!”

“Did you not like it?” Soi Fon didn’t meet Rukia’s gaze.

The brunette leaned her head back against the seat. “I’m not sure. I need some time to process this.”

“Process what?” Soi Fon probed.

“How I feel about women. This is a complete shock to me.”

“What is?”

Rukia shrugged. “You know.”

“I don’t.”

“Why are you being so difficult?!”

Soi Fon grinned and remained silent. If a simple kiss had Rukia reeling about her sexuality, the instinct was there, she just didn’t know how to react to it. That was a good sign, but it could go one of two ways: Rukia would want to give it a shot, or she wouldn’t. The latter caused an uncomfortable twinge in the karate expert’s chest. She had grown fond of the loudmouth woman. Why else would she agree to go visit her family? Rukia must have trusted her to lead her into that lion’s den. It was a bad experience as Rukia said it would be, but I didn’t matter because she was hating it with Rukia. 

The last leg of the drive crawled by, and Rukia breathed easier once she stepped out of Soi Fon’s truck. She needed time apart to figure herself out. Soi Fon grabbed her suitcase out of the back seat and handed it to her. Rukia caught her gaze. This woman wanted to be her… girlfriend. Those dark eyes remained locked on her, matching tresses shifting under the wind’s caress. She kept her hands in her pockets as she waited for Rukia to speak. When the corner of her mouth curved up into an adorable half-grin. Rukia tore her eyes away and focused on the snowy ground.

“Sorry it was such a shit fest,” Rukia mumbled. 

“Merry Christmas, right?” Soi Fon joked. 

Rukia sighed. “Yeah, Merry damn Christmas.”

She realized how much she sounded like Grimmjow and rolled her eyes. The brunette was about to say her goodbyes and when Soi Fon reached into the backseat again. 

“I got you something.”

Rukia’s eyes got as big as saucers when she saw the Chappy backpack Soi Fon was holding. She snatched it and pressed it to her chest. “Thank you!”

“I know how much you like that stupid rodent,” Soi Fon said, giving Rukia a sly grin. 

“He’s not stupid!” Rukia snapped. “Wait, I didn’t get you anything.”

“We’ll say that kiss will suffice for now,” Soi Fon called over her shoulder as she went climbing into the driver’s side of her truck. “But I will see you again.”

“Definitely,” Rukia answered. 

Rukia’s fingers were going numb, so she trudged the stairs and unlocked her apartment. Orihime left the heater on to her satisfaction. She was out-of-town visiting her brother for the holidays and would return over the weekend. Rukia padded to her bedroom and let her suitcase fall to the carpeted floor. She pulled her cell from her jacket pocket and saw that Renji had texted her back. 

_I’m home. Little early for a drink, eh?_

Rukia frowned at Renji’s annoying jab.

_Shut up and make a drink. I’m on my way over._

She called Byakuya to inform him she made it home then left for Ichigo and Renji’s place. Renji was standing at the door. He grinned and reached out to brush his thumb against her cheek.

“What’s up midget? And Merry Christmas.” 

Rukia pushed him aside and walked past him. He watched in bewilderment as Rukia took her shoes off and placed them at the door. An eager Kiko struggled to gain Rukia’s attention by shoving her face between her knees and trying to jump on her leg. 

“No need to be rude!”

“That’s what happens when you greet someone like that, you dope!”

Rukia ignored Kiko and stood up. In part because she was begging hard for attention, the other half because Renji seemed like he’d been working out. What god sculpted the bodies of her new friends?! His rich crimson hair was loose and tumbled over his shoulders. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. It was not warm enough inside to be shirtless 

“Any reason you’re half-dressed?” 

 “Because it’s warm in here.” Renji crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You’re conceited,” Rukia deadpanned. She walked over to him and poked his forearm. “I’ve never seen someone who’s warm have goosebumps.”

Rukia noticed Kiko understood that jumping wouldn’t get her any attention. She sat with puppy enthusiasm, trying her best to remain still so she could relish in the love she deserved. Rukia gave her what she worked so hard for. Kiko licked at her hands until it was time to roll over for belly rubs. Rukia chuckled, not bending down further to reach Kiko.

“I can’t reach you,” Rukia said to the canine who responded by remaining on her back with a furiously wagging tail. “You’re way down there!”

Rukia rubbed her tummy then stood. Renji moved closer and watched with amusement as Kiko tried to scramble to her feet, but wasn’t successful the first time. 

“She can’t get enough of ya.”

“Who can?” Rukia teased.

“Now who is conceited?” 

Rukia shrugged and glanced around. “So, where’s Ichigo?”

Renji walked to the kitchen and pulled out different items for drinks. “He’s still with his family. He’ll be back tomorrow.”

Rukia’s heart sped up with anticipation of seeing his familiar orange hair. She’d missed him and realized she was spending more time with her other suitors. It made her heart sink. She needed to sit Ichigo down and tell him about her other suitors. He should know the truth, but that terrified her. What if he ended things because of her admirers?

“You didn’t go visit family for the holidays?” Rukia asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table and trying to push those thoughts aside.

A flashback of Renji’s sultry lap dance filtered into her mind. Rukia swallowed and shoved those thoughts away too. She had to admit that his sultry lap dance was more gratifying than she would ever give him credit for. 

“I don’t have a family,” Renji said.

Rukia’s eyebrows lifted at the change in his tone. It changed from playful to brisk, telling her this was not a topic for discussion. He must have a rough relationship with his family if he didn’t want to discuss them. Kiko skirted into the kitchen and plopped down next to Rukia’s legs. Rukia ran her hand over the blue pit’s head. 

“You’ve got all the family you need right here, isn’t that right Kiko?” The puppy continued to pant, mouth agape into an adorable doggy grin. “What are you making?”

Renji paused at the counter and whirled around with a beaming smile on his angular features. “How about I make sake martinis? It’s plum wine and sake mixed.”

Rukia sat up with interest. “Is it strong? I’m not trying to get wasted.”

“I’ll water yours down with ice. No worries.”

It took less than five minutes and each of them had drinks in hand. Kiko nosed Rukia’s foot. They should share anything they had with the unloved dog because no one ever gave her treats. Dogs and their hilarious logic. 

“Go to your bed,” Rukia instructed. 

Kiko stopped wagging her tail, glanced at her bed, then looked back at Rukia to ensure that’s what she meant. 

“Bed,” Rukia ordered.

Kiko ambled and to her bed where she flopped down and huffed. What a tough life she led. Rukia snorted just as Renji was pulling up Netflix on his Xbox and turned it to the Grinch who Stole Christmas, the movie. The brunette laid down on the couch and put her feet into Renji’s lap. He looked down at them and grinned.

“Getting comfy?”

“I could be,” Rukia shot back. She tried her drink and could not believe how smooth it was. It might serve as a new favorite. “This tastes great.”

“Yeah, it’s tasty as hell. I learned it from Ichigo.”

Easy enough when your roommate was a bartender. Soon the movie started, and they shared lots of laughs. When the Grinch was talking to himself about what plans he had for the day, like dinner with himself, Rukia couldn’t help her giggles. She needed laughter after such an emotionally taxing few days. Halfway through the movie, Renji had finished his drink and started massaging her feet. She had almost finished hers too and a slight buzz danced in her brain.

“Are you trying to get on my good side?” she asked.

Renji gazed flicked to her, but not for long. He focused back on his task. “Don’t people put their feet on someone’s lap because they want them rubbed?”

Rukia shrugged. His nimble hands were working magic on her aching feet. Those heels she wore for dinner the night before were not forgiving. The pressure he applied using the pad of his thumb was just what she needed to work out the soreness.

“You have to massage my head afterward,” Renji spoke with a fanged grin.

Rukia paused. His teeth always looked sharp, but did he have dental work for it? Rukia sat up, reached for his face, and pressed her thumb against the corner of his mouth. “Open up.”

“For what?” A confused expression crossed his features.

“Did you have your teeth sharpened?”

Renji nodded and opened his mouth so Rukia could see. They were much pointier than regular canine teeth. The redhead closed his mouth. “I did it when I was nineteen. Kinda regret it now.”

“It looks interesting,” Rukia commented. “How old are you now?”

“Twenty-three.” He laid down in her lap. “You?”

“I’m a year younger,” Rukia answered while running her fingers through his silky locks.

“Mmm.”

Rukia heard him dozing after a few minutes. His breathing evened out and his right arm hooked across her lap, hand gripping her hip. Renji was so predictable. The credits rolled with Mariah Carey’s beautiful voice singing “Where Are You Christmas”. That was a good question. This topped the charts as one of the most terrible holidays she’d experienced.

“Rukia,” Renji mumbled as he buried his face in her lap and relaxed his weight on her.

“Yes?”

“Wanna come see fireworks with me on New Year’s?”

Rukia couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen fireworks. She didn’t have plans for New Year’s and Orihime would be off, so they could all go together. Her best friend’s enthusiasm for fireworks always warmed her heart.

“Yeah sure,” Rukia agreed. “Now get off my lap since you’re awake.”

Renji grumbled before sitting up and slipped his hand through his hair to move it out of his face. When Rukia really studied him, he was handsome. There was something exotic about his many tattoos, his intense crimson locks, and his wicked smile. He slid closer to her, breaking her out of her wandering thoughts.

“What are you doing?”

Renji’s hand reached to grip her hip again. “Ya know, I think I’m starting ta like you Rukia.”

“You’re nice too Renji,” Rukia responded, trying to avoid what he hinted at.

He shook his head. “Stop that shit. You’re so goddamn cute and we have a good time together.”

Rukia scooted back from his advances. “I’m spending time with Ichigo already, or did you forget? Plus, I’ve got three other suitors besides Ichigo. Not on purpose, but four people are interested in me and I can’t handle a fifth.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to,” Renji murmured. “Can’t help what I feel.”

“But what about Ichigo?”

Renji grinned. “It’s happened before where we liked the same girl. I’m not gonna let that asshole win again.”

He stroked her hair, then brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Rukia was in disbelief. How the hell was she supposed to handle five people?! Lucky for her, she and Renji didn’t have a strong bond yet. She found herself in a constant state of confusion with her current suitors and Rukia couldn’t stomach dealing with a fifth person. She believed in fate and if they ended up together so be it, but for the time being, Rukia shot fate a middle finger. 

“Thanks for the drink Renji,” Rukia said as she stood. Kiko jumped awake and bounded over to her. “It’s time for me to head home.”

“Well all right, but hey Rukia?”

“What?” Her mouth dropped when Renji held up a mistletoe. “I’m not kissing you!”

Renji frowned. “Don’t say it so mean, geez!”

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest. “I can’t lead you on.”

“Tell me you’re not attracted to me.” Renji’s voice dropped an octave which sent a shiver down her spine to her disproval. “Tell me I’m not your type and I’ll never do anything like this again.”

Rukia’s words caught in her throat. Yes, she found him attractive, but their bond seemed different from the ones with Grimmjow and Ichigo… even her perplexing relationship with Soi Fon held more potential. The spark wasn’t there. Rukia’s gaze remained locked on the carpet as her mind raced, and when she glanced up, Renji had closed the gap between them and captured her lips a second later. It was a little peck on the lips, simple yet heavy with meaning.

Rukia stumbled back. “I have to tell Ichigo about this.”

Renji placed his hands in the pockets of his sweats. “Have you told him about the others?”

“Not yet, but we will talk about it tomorrow. The others didn’t exist in my life when I first met Ichigo.”

“It’s that silver-haired douche bag from Urahara’s Family Entertainment, isn’t it?” Renji frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Hell, probably even his friend with the cotton candy hair.”

“Grimmjow yes,” Rukia admitted. “Kensei is the one with the white hair and I’ve turned him down many times. He just doesn’t get the hint.”

“And you’re giving him a chance so he’ll leave you alone.”

“Yes.”

“That’s stupid.”

Rukia blinked. “Why?”

Renji returned to the couch and sat. “Because it’s gonna make him like you more. I can speak to that myself. The more time I spend with you, the more I like you. It will be the same for him. So, get your little ass ready Rukia. You’ll have to figure out who you want and fast.”

“What if I can’t choose?” she whispered.

Renji shrugged. “I can’t tell ya the answer to that. Anyway, I’ll see ya New Year’s Rukia. Thanks for makin’ my shitty Christmas a little better.”

Rukia said her goodbyes, put on her coat, and walked the short distance back to her apartment. Renji watched as the door closed behind her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and found a specific contact. He held it to his ear and stood. It rang twice.

“Yeah.”

“It’s Renji. How much for a gram?”

“Thirty thousand yen per gram.”

“What?!” Renji exclaimed. “That’s so goddamn expensive!”

“Hey,” came Yammy’s smooth voice. “It’s a hassle to get it to Japan and I sell the purest shit. I’ll tell you what. I’ll throw in an extra half a gram for your trouble.”

Renji stood still. The cocaine tingled at the back of his throat from his first hit at the Chippendale party. He just wanted to quell that itch, and he’d drop it before he formed a habit. It would help numb getting shot down by Rukia. She’d been plaguing his thoughts for a while. He’d never met such a fun and fiery woman. Renji understood why Ichigo had a thing for her. When he danced for her that morning they ate breakfast together, his heart was pounding out of his chest, not from an exciting adrenaline rush, but from nervousness. He’d been dancing for years now yet he was nervous to dance for that little spitfire. He wanted her to rub her hands over his abs like she’d done at Chippendales. His cock craved it, but it may never happen. 

“Fine. Where can I meet you?”

* * *

The bitter chill and silence ate through Rukia’s bones with every step. Gentle breezes whispered through the empty streets and she exhaled, a white puff of smoke escaping her lips. The quiet calmed the whirl of emotions fighting within her. She stood at the railing by her apartment for a few moments then headed inside. The warmth melted the cold off her body and her fingers tingled as the numbness wore off. Rukia shed her layers, padded to her bedroom, then shifted back the covers of her bed. Despite her nap on the way home, the entire trip exhausted her. Hungry too, but sleep tugged at her harder than the slight hunger pains. When she plugged in her phone, she noticed a slew of text messages. The usual “Merry Christmas” ones.  She’d gotten one from Grimmjow that said “Merry Christmas shrimp. Miss your little body against mine”.

“What the hell? He makes it sound like we slept together!”

She texted him back.

_Merry Christmas jerk. You won’t get in my bed again._

Her phone vibrated again a minute later.

_I fucking doubt it._

Rukia knew he was right. After Ichigo, Grimmjow had her attention… or was it Soi Fon? Rukia still was at a loss for what Soi Fon meant to her. She fought to push those thoughts away. She’d gotten a text from Ichigo, too.

_Merry Christmas Rukia. I’m looking forward to our date tomorrow._

Her heart sank. Renji was right. She would have to pick someone and it sounded like the hardest choice in the world. She texted him back.

_I am too. I was hoping to see you today and stopped by your apartment. I hung out with Renji. He’s kind of an ass._

_Yeah, he can be._

Rukia nodded off before she could respond. When the tired woman woke up, it was after 10:00 PM and her stomach raged with hunger pains so severe, Rukia knew she’d have to eat soon. Rukia grabbed her phone and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She trudged to the kitchen and found nothing impressive. She’d have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. At that moment, Rukia remembered she hadn’t called Orihime for the holidays. When Rukia looked down at her phone, she’d missed her call and had a voicemail from her. The least she could do was call her before heading out to search for food. Orihime was most likely still up.

Rukia plopped down on the couch with her phone up to her ear. Orihime answered on the third ring. “Rukia?”

“Hey Orihime, I’m sorry I missed your call.” Rukia laid down and hooked an arm behind her head. “I fell asleep.”

“That’s okay, I’m just glad you called. Merry Christmas Rukia!”

A genuine smile crossed her face. “Merry Christmas Orihime.”

She spent the next thirty minutes telling her best friend everything from the disastrous dinner to her kisses with Soi Fon and Renji. Rukia confessed the drama with Kensei, Rangiku, and Grimmjow, which surprised Orihime. She was quiet as she listened to her and when Rukia finished she said, “It’s not nice what you’re doing to Ichigo because Grimmjow, Soi Fon, and Renji all know they aren’t the only one. Even though you don’t like Kensei, he knows too. Ichigo doesn’t know you are interested in other people.”

Rukia blinked. Orihime was more of the comforting type. She wasn’t this straightforward with most situations. Regardless, she was right.  She had to come clean tomorrow. Dread filled the pit of her stomach.

“I don’t know what to do. I’ve never connected to this many people at once Each one brings something I admire to the table.”

“You can’t hide this from him,” Orihime continued. “You’ll end up hurting him, and he doesn’t deserve that.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Rukia agreed. 

“So…” Orihime started. “You think you may like women?”

Rukia placed a hand over her eyes. “I don’t know. Just kissing her felt so… natural, not odd like I thought it would when I first found out she liked me.”

“So, you’ve thought about you guys kissing before?”

Rukia sat up in realization. She must have been thinking about kissing Soi Fon and, because of that speculation, she didn’t resist. Rukia expected they’d kiss again. 

“I’m um heading out for a late dinner, Orihime,” Rukia blurted. “Tell your brother I said hello!”

“Okay,” Orihime said, understanding laced in her voice. “Can’t wait to see you. We’ll have fun on New Year’s!”

“We will,” Rukia assured. “See you soon.”

Rukia hung up and began the grueling task of bundling for the cold weather. It was as silent like the early afternoon, only this time, the night greeted her. She heard the calls of the owls as the wind bustled over her cheeks. That drink Renji made sparked her appetite for something sweet. Nothing sounded better than some pancakes. She could go to the 24-hour grocery store and grab the ingredients to make some. She could even add some blueberries to them. Rukia’s mouth watered at the thought. 

After she warmed her car, Rukia drove to the store. It was 11:15 PM by that time. Rukia parked and hurried into the store as the wind began to pick up. The doors welcomed her by sliding open and chiming as she walked through them. The brunette grabbed a small hand basket and set off to get milk, eggs, blueberries, and pancake mix. She had some cinnamon at home to dash in there and syrup was never an issue in her apartment. 

Just as she turned down the aisle for pancake mix, she froze. Kensei stood where she needed to grab it from. What the hell was he doing here this late at night?! Rukia almost backed away to wait for him to leave the aisle. It was childish, but she did not have the energy to deal with him. He looked up and smirked at her a second before a large stack of cereal boxes on display would have hidden her from view. Rukia sighed and walked towards him. No point in avoiding him now. She looked down at his hand and saw the pancake mix box he was carrying.

“I see I’m not the only one who wants pancakes,” Rukia commented.

“Is that why you’re out so late?” Kensei questioned. He looked in her hand cart. “Are you gonna make blueberry pancakes?”

“I am,” Rukia admitted. “I just woke up. Kind of had a shitty Christmas.”

“Me too,” Kensei spoke, rubbing his hand over the red beanie he was wearing. 

To Rukia, he appeared upset. A muscle ticked in his jaw and he reached up to brush his hand over it. 

“What happened?”

“I spent it by myself,” he replied while placing his box underneath his arm. “My family was too busy this year.”

Rukia frowned. “Too busy to spend time with you?”

Kensei shrugged. “Ma is working like she does every holiday. She’s got a lot of bills to pay. No one knows where my sister is. She’s been on drugs for years. She was clean, but she’s disappeared for the past three days. I bet she’s tweaking, as usual, fucking disgrace.”

Rukia reached down and grabbed her favorite pancake mix. She whirled around to face Kensei after putting it in her basket. Rukia stalked towards him and poked a finger in his chest despite the height difference. 

“You listen to me,” Rukia spat. “Don’t you give up on your sister! Addiction is a disease, and she needs family support to help her make it through this!”

“I’ve tried that!” Kensei snapped. “You can’t help someone who doesn’t want help Rukia. She has to realize she wants to change on her own before me or our family can do anything for her.”

Rukia’s amethyst eyes locked on Kensei’s dark brown ones. She searched them in silence. “You’re hurt.”

Kensei stepped back. He coughed and turned away. “Who would fucking want their family to suffer like she is and my ma?! The majority of the money I make is to help dig my mother out of her credit card debt, pay her car payment, and her mortgage.”

Rukia stared at his back, her gaze softening. It was sad that his family was going through such hard times. Even though Christmas was over, her empathetic side kicked in. Rukia dodged his advances for weeks, but would it hurt to have some pancakes with him… with stipulations?

“We obviously want pancakes,” Rukia said. “Let’s go get some.”

“We already have the stuff to make them” Kensei pointed out. “You can come over and-”

“No,” Rukia interrupted. “And you are not coming to my apartment either.”

Kensei rolled his eyes. “Do you think I’m gonna try something?” He didn’t give her a chance to answer. Instead, he leaned down to her ear. “Because I might. You look cute as fuck.”

Rukia froze at his words, but then she rolled her eyes. “At least you already admitted you’re just trying to get me in bed. It’s not going to happen so get over it.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kensei replied as he walked by her with a dismissive hand.

Rukia shook her head. He was a jerk, but she appreciated that he made his intentions clear before she got caught in another whirlwind relationship. It made her wonder if he’d been clear with his intentions with Rangiku and she fell for him, anyway. Rukia frowned. Before she brought Rangiku up around Kensei hoping to repel him. Now she couldn't care less. It didn’t matter if she became friends with him because Rangiku never was her friend to begin with.

After paying for her items and dropping them off at home, Rukia headed toward a local breakfast eatery that stayed open late. She noticed his extraordinary car parked far from other patrons. Even with the late hour’s darkness, it still reflected its candy paint from a distance. Rukia jogged into the building just as her stomach tried to tie itself in a knot. She swung open the door and saw Kensei waiting by the host. He grinned at her; it looked different from when he tried to “woo” her with his supposed hotness. She couldn’t say supposed. Rukia understood why Rangiku was head over heels for him. Hell, she probably put up with him in part because of his attractiveness.

“Booth?” 

“Definitely.”

The older gentleman grabbed two menus and smiled at them, crinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes. “Please follow me.”

He sat them at a booth away from a window, something Rukia’s frozen hands were grateful for. “Want to try the Green Tea Mocha?” Kensei asked. 

“You think that’s something I’d like?” Rukia teased.

“Yeah I do,” Kensei shot back. “I like it. It’s fucking delicious.”

“Sure, why not?”

As soon as their waitress came, they put in orders for their drinks. Kensei pulled his hat off, his ivory tresses still spiked. He leaned his elbows on the table and locked eyes with Rukia. He licked his lips before speaking.

“What changed?” Kensei asked. “You were all ‘Rangiku is my best friend’ before yet you asked me out.”

“This isn’t a date!” Rukia sputtered. “We’re just getting some pancakes!”

What could she call it other than a date? Kensei must’ve thought the same, and he chuckled. “You and Rangiku hate each other now?”

Their waitress, Sarui, placed their drinks down then they ordered their food. Rukia chose their rich cheese mousse pancakes with berry sauce while Kensei picked Sicilian rock salt caramel pancakes. Such unique pancakes, something this location built its name on. While they waited, Rukia chose to answer Kensei’s question. 

After taking a sip of her delicious drink, Rukia said, “We’re not friends.”

“What the hell happened?”

Rukia shrugged. “She told Grimmjow I’m not fun and just an acquaintance.  I told her I’d be willing to talk things out but I don’t believe we can be friends afterward.”

Kensei leaned back. “She’s trying to get my attention but I don’t care. I can have her back anytime I want.”

“Did you lead her on Kensei?” Rukia asked. “That’s terrible if you did.”

Kensei looked away for a minute. “I told her what it was from the beginning. I didn’t want any attachment, just physical. She started falling for me. At one time, I thought I was too, but she started getting too clingy.”

“So, you pushed her away when you realized you didn’t feel the same way she did?” 

Kensei nodded. “I didn’t want to keep leading her on. Every time I’d cut her off, I’d miss her and reach out again. I wasn’t tryin’ to hurt her feelings. I did though.”

Rukia let his words settle in her mind. He at least tried to return her affection, but if he didn’t feel the same, it made sense to cut her off. “You should apologize to her at least. Give her some closure.”

Kensei raised an eyebrow. “You are nice as hell to a woman who doesn’t think you’re her friend.”

“I’m just more mature,” Rukia corrected.

“I hear ya.”

Their food came steaming and smelling delicious. Rukia bit into her pancakes within seconds and couldn’t get enough of the rich flavor. The cream cheese frosting on top made it taste as if the gods cooked it themselves.

“This is amazing!” Rukia exclaimed.

“You gonna share?”

The brunette smiled at her “date”. “Only if you share yours.”

They each cut a slice of their pancakes and held it out. Kensei took his bite, then linked his arm through hers and pulled, successfully keeping Rukia from her piece.

“Hey, you jerk!” Rukia protested. “I shared mine!”

“It was good too,” Kensei taunted. “Not as good as mine, though.”

Rukia huffed. “Give it!”

Kensei allowed her the well-deserved bite, and she realized his were better than hers. Rukia decided the next time she’d get those. “That is tasty.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Rukia noticed that their arms were still hooked at the elbow. They placed them down on the table. He’d taken off his gray jacket and even though he was wearing a white long sleeve, the warmth of his arm diffused from him and against hers. Physical contact always made Rukia see a person in a different light. It invigorated their humanity and solidified this was a person with emotions, thoughts, dreams, and memories. She also noticed their mask and saw Kensei’s confident, cocky persona fade. He still matched her gaze until the heat from it snapped Rukia from the world she’d grown lost in.

Rukia pulled her arm away. “Don’t get too touchy.”

“Heh, I won’t.”

They finished their pancakes and talked without the restraints of broken relationships. It seemed the battle between them ended in a ceasefire, and Rukia didn’t mind because she’d grown tired of fighting with him. Battling Grimmjow was different. She enjoyed their banter, but with Kensei, he was just another horn dog trying to get laid. That might still stand. Once Kensei paid for them, they exited together. Rukia scolded him about paying for her and he brushed her off.

“Warming up to me yet?” Kensei joked.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Rukia answered, walking over to her car. Kensei followed her and once she reached it, Rukia turned to say her goodnights. It was after midnight now, signaling another Christmas come and gone.

“See you later, Kensei.”

“I get to see you again, huh?” He stepped forward and ran his hand over the top of her beanie and down to her cheek. “I look forward to it.”

                                                                                                

 


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly filling in information and setting the groundwork for good ol' fashion drama! Let me know what you think!

Rukia sat on her couch waiting for her date with Ichigo. Her hands wrung in her lap and she bit her lip knowing she needed to tell Ichigo about her relationships with her suitors. The brunette lowered her head, dark bangs covering her forehead. Rukia’s intuition told her Ichigo would not accept the other relationships. A small sliver of hope flickered in her chest but their bond was new enough for Ichigo to cut ties without hesitation. Rukia still desired a relationship with him and dreaded losing their friendship. Rukia sighed and sat up. Ichigo should arrive in fifteen minutes. She needed to take the edge off her nerves so she called Orihime.

“Hey, Rukia!”

“Orihime,” Rukia exhaled as her anxiety seeped from her pores. “I’m getting ready to meet Ichigo in a few minutes.”

Orihime was silent for a moment. “You’re going to tell him everything?”

“Yes.”

“It’s the right thing to do,” Orihime assured. “It will be hard, but it’s important he knows the truth.”

Rukia laid down and covered her head with a pillow. “I know, but I’m afraid I’ll lose him.”

“Yeah, that would suck,” Orihime agreed, “But you have four other awesome people to choose from!”

Rukia smiled despite the circumstances. “That’s true.”

They talked until there was a knock at the door and Rukia excused herself. Orihime hung up and opened her social media page. Ichigo’s name popped up in her previous searches. She hesitated to add him, but it didn’t seem like an issue since they were neighbors and acquaintances. She hoped everything went well between Rukia and Ichigo, but she doubted it. Ichigo didn’t seem like someone who would allow himself to be a second choice. Orihime clicked on his name and noticed he had changed his profile picture. It was a cute photo of him wearing a Santa Claus hat. There were two younger girls in the picture with his arms wrapped around their shoulders. They beamed, happiness written in their smiles. Orihime guessed those were his sisters. She remembered Rukia telling her he had two after her night at Urahara’s Family Entertainment. It upset Orihime that she couldn’t go because of work. It sounded like everyone had a blast.

The cursor hovered over the “add friend” link. Orihime bit her lip in contemplation. It wasn’t a big deal, right? They were all becoming friends. She clicked it and blushed like she’d committed some grand atrocity. Orihime hooked tangerine locks behind her ear and glanced at her phone again. She started going through his public pictures; many were of him and his family. Some were of him and Renji and a few scattered pictures of sweet Kiko. 

“Orihime, dinner is ready!”

She jumped at her brother’s voice. “Okay!”

* * *

Rukia grabbed her purse and opened the door. Ichigo stood there with his hands in his pockets. The vicious wind and already bit his angular cheeks into a rosy color. He gave her a handsome half-smile.

“It’s great to see you,” Rukia said as she exited her apartment into the blustery winter day.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead which left her surprised. “Good to see you too.”

They linked arms and headed down the steps to Ichigo’s car. They clung to each other for stability as the wind raged against them. It still made them laugh, like when Rukia kept Ichigo from falling on his ass. They had great conversations during the car ride. Telling him the truth nagged at her, but the timing could make or break how well the topic went. Rukia glanced out the window as they joked and laughed, but the longer she sat, the harder that thought bit at her mind. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized downtown Tokyo. They paid five dollars for parking and ventured into the chilly night. Rukia’s breath came out in little puffs as they walked.

“So where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” Ichigo answered, leading her to the stoplight and pressing the crossing button. 

They listened as it instructed them to wait. Ichigo untangled their arms to slide his hand down to hers. They both were wearing gloves, but she could somehow still feel the warmth of his hand. It was astounding how normal holding hands with him seemed. Rukia beamed but remembered similar situations with her other suitors and her smile faltered. They crossed the bustling street, headed up a small flight of stairs, and turned right. A man standing behind an all-black podium next to classic glass double doors greeted them. He smiled and asked for their IDs. After showing they were of age, he wished them a good time and ushered them in. A piano echoed as they walked in. Rukia noticed a sign over the bar ahead. 

“The Piano Bar?” Rukia asked.

“Yeah, they play any song on the piano. I’d heard about it from a patron at the club.”

Rukia blinked. “I didn’t know you liked piano music.”

Ichigo grinned. “I don’t think I do.”

They sat down and listened to a few songs. The area was small with two people playing duel pianos together. They cracked jokes Rukia didn’t find funny. As she checked other tables, the brunette realized she and Ichigo were the youngest in the building. Everyone else was middle-aged or older. Rukia sipped her terrible Mai Tai and crossed her legs awkwardly. Another horrible joke made the crowd roar with laughter. Rukia couldn’t fake a smile any longer. Violet eyes shifted to her date; Ichigo looked as unimpressed as she did.

He caught her eye. “Want to get out of here?”

“Right now.”

They’d only been at the Piano bar for fifteen minutes yet Rukia was so relieved when they stepped back outside into winter’s embrace. 

“That was awful,” Ichigo admitted.

“It was,” Rukia agreed after they laughed about it. “There’s a park around here. Why don’t we just walk around it for a bit?”

“You sure you’ll stay warm enough?” Ichigo asked.

The wind seemed to have died down. Rukia gave him a wink. “I think I’ll manage.”

Ichigo’s arm wrapped around her shoulders and she hooked hers around his waist. Maybe now was the time. They walked through the bright streets until it faded and their footsteps led them from the heart of the city into open forestry. They followed the winding sidewalk, listening as the nightlife morphed from bustling music and laughter to the sound of leaves rustling. The couple stopped along the walkway to admire giant statues representing different eras throughout history. They now stood by two samurais battling. The design of their intricate armor showed the sculptor’s phenomenal abilities. It seemed like the wind blew them into their final poses. 

“I’ve never been down here before,” Ichigo commented. “It’s interesting.”

“It’s a short walk, but I always thought the statues were impressive.”

Ichigo nodded, and they continued down the path. Rukia took a deep breath, steeled her nerves, and decided to first start with Renji. “I was at your apartment on Christmas. I didn’t know you weren’t back yet, but I stayed anyway. I had a rough time with my family and hoped for a drink to relax.”

“Really?” Ichigo responded. “What did you guys do?”

“He made us sake martinis, and we watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas,” she continued. “He told me he liked me and then he kissed me.”

Ichigo was silent for a moment before saying, “that asshole.” He stopped walking. “Do you feel the same about him?”

Flashbacks of Renji’s sultry lap dances flooded her vision, him resting his head in her lap, silky hair running over her fingers. Rukia admitted to herself they had close moments, but she felt nothing solid between them.

“No,” Rukia replied. She took a shaky breath, “but I-”

“Good,” Ichigo cut in.

He closed the gap between them. Ichigo wrapped one arm around her waist, used the other hand to cup Rukia’s cheek, and tilted her chin upward. He kissed her with such passion it caught her off guard. He gripped her against his chest as their mouths open to explore one another. Ichigo kissed with dominance and Rukia fought him for it. She didn’t know how long they kissed, but when they broke apart, her jaw was sore. Her next words about Grimmjow and Soi Fon disappeared with their kiss. 

“Does Renji liking me bother you that much?” Rukia asked.

“It doesn’t matter if he likes you. You’ll be mine Rukia.”

Rukia’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

Ichigo dropped another kiss to her lips. “You’ll find out soon. I’ll talk with Renji.”

“Listen, there’s something else I need to tell you,” Rukia began. “I- “

Ichigo placed a finger against her lips. “I’m not worried about anything else.”

Rukia gazed into those intense brown eyes and realized he meant it. Perhaps now wasn’t the best time to talk about her other suitors. Rukia grasped his wrist. “All right.”

It was after 11 o’clock when they got home. Rukia couldn’t sleep. She wished she could call Orihime and tell her how she failed to tell Ichigo the truth. She dropped her head into her hands and agonized over how to tell him.  The next time she’d see him would be at the New Year’s fireworks show Renji had invited her to. Rukia didn’t want to start her New Year off with a confrontation, but she needed to figure it out before their relationship continued. Despite everything, she wanted to vent to Grimmjow.

“What should I do?” Rukia wondered aloud.

* * *

Ichigo lounged on the couch flipping through one of his many law books. His eyes burned from hours of staring at his computer and the tiny print of his books. He shut his eyes, eager for the day he graduated and didn’t have to wade through assignment after grueling assignment anymore. He wanted to learn the tricks of the trade and have a regular job applying all he’d learned. Ichigo heard Renji in the bathroom and closed his book just as he entered the living room, yawning as he did so.

“Sleep well?” Ichigo asked.

Renji yawned again. “Yeah, I guess.” He walked into the kitchen with Kiko trailing him. It had been several hours since she last saw Renji; to a dog, that was like days. “How did your date with Rukia go?”

Ichigo swung his legs over the couch and stood to follow Renji into the kitchen. His best friend was fixing himself a bowl of cereal. Ichigo leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“She told me you kissed her,” Ichigo began, getting straight to the point.

“Yeah I did,” Renji said nonchalantly. “Can’t help it. She’s just my type.”

Ichigo’s eyebrows furrowed. “I was already going for her.”

Renji scoffed. “Just like you knew I was dating Kaiya?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Are you still pissed about that? It’s been five years Renji, and you said you’ve already forgiven me.”

“I didn’t forget, though,” Renji corrected, sitting at his table with his spoils. “You guys weren’t serious yet, so I didn’t think it was a big deal. Kaiya and I were serious when you took her from me.”

“I didn’t take her from you Renji,” Ichigo argued. “She approached me and when I told you, you said ‘keep her’. If you didn’t mean that, you shouldn’t have said it!”

Renji stood up so abruptly that Kiko’s ears drooped and she lowered her body to the floor. “I said that because I was fuckin’ hurting and pissed! You’re my goddamn best friend aren’t ya?! Ya should have known better!”

The two remained silent for a moment. Renji sat back down and continued eating. Ichigo pushed himself off the counter and pulled the chair across from the redhead. He put his elbows on the table and linked his fingers together. 

“Look,” Ichigo began. “I shouldn’t have dated Kaiya, but I did. I’m sorry about that. But I’m telling you now that I’m interested in Rukia and to back off.”

Renji rolled his eyes at Ichigo. “All right, all right. It’s weird you’re so protective when she’s got like three other people after her.”

Ichigo frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“She didn’t tell you?” Renji laughed. “You’re about to fight your best friend over a woman you don’t even know?! She has three other suitors Ichigo. She told me on Christmas so you and me, we aren’t the only ones that have their eyes set on little Rukia. In fact, those blue and white-haired assholes that were at Urahara’s are two of ‘em.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened in disbelief. He had no reason not to believe Renji, but this caught him by surprise. He stopped and thought about that night. The blue-haired guy didn’t seem interested, but the white-haired one did. The way he looked at Rukia and made himself look like a fool on Dance Dance Revolution. Ichigo could see a hint of something, but it seemed one-sided. He needed to understand because he didn’t want to waste his time. If he had to bail, doing so before he got invested made sense. Ichigo walked back to the living room and grabbed his phone. He called Rukia but got her voicemail.  Ichigo picked up the thick red jacket he’d tossed over the arm of the sofa. He swung the door open as he pulled it on and walked over to Rukia’s apartment. He didn’t hesitate to knock hard.  

“Coming!” he heard from inside. That wasn’t Rukia’s voice. 

Her roommate opened the door. “Oh, Ichigo! How are you?”

“I’m fine thanks,” came his clipped response. “Is Rukia here?”

“No, I’m sorry,” Orihime answered. “She’s at her school getting her books for next semester. I can tell her you stopped by.”

Ichigo wanted to talk to Rukia _now_. “All right thanks, Orihime.”

Orihime’s gray eyes shifted over him with concern. “Is everything okay? It looks like something is bothering you.”

Ichigo was about to ask Orihime about to the situation, but he stopped. He didn’t want to bring Orihime into it so he smiled and said, “I’m fine. See you later Orihime.”

Said woman watched as Ichigo retreated to his apartment. “I wonder what happened.”

* * *

Soi Fon brushed her hand over the arched back of her beautiful cat and listened to her deep rumbling purr. Sume laid on her chest and nuzzled Soi Fon’s chin with the top of her head. It was around 1 PM and Soi Fon dreaded going to work at three. Exhaustion washed over her and she yawned. Ever since she left Rukia on Christmas, she hadn’t slept well. Rukia hadn’t texted her either. Soi Fon had stopped herself on countless occasions from texting her first. She had to give Rukia space to sort out her feelings. If she became impatient and tried to push an answer, she may lose any chance she had with Rukia. There was a knock at the door. Sume jumped from her comfortable spot as Soi Fon sat up. She wasn’t expecting anyone, but the brunette hoped it might be Rukia. Soi Fon peeked through the peephole and her heart stopped.  

Soi Fon swung open the door and glared at her unwanted visitor. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Soi Fon,” Yoruichi began. “Let me in. It’s cold out here.”

“Not as cold as your heart,” Soi Fon spat.

Yoruichi sighed. “Just let me in okay?”

Soi Fon once dreamed of this day. It had been almost eight months since she and Yoruichi broke up from their two-year relationship minus a lapse in Soi Fon’s judgment a few months back. She tried to remain her friend. She and Rangiku were good friends beforehand, but because Rangiku and Yoruichi were best friends, she had to interact with her ex. However, being friends with Yoruichi was impossible because she did not respect the previous relationship they had. Yoruichi would make out or flirt with anyone whether or not Soi Fon was there. 

“Whatever bullshit you’ve concocted you can say here,” Soi Fon spat. “Or you can get off my porch.”

“I overlooked your feelings after we broke up,” Yoruichi started. “I understand if you never want to see me again.” Yoruichi put her hands in the pockets of her gray jacket. “I just want to clear the air.”

Everything within her screamed this was a bad idea, yet her arm moved on its own accord and allowed Yoruichi to enter. Soi Fon told herself it was to keep Sume from running out. The moment Yoruichi entered, Sume took off. The feline never liked Yoruichi and Soi Fon internally smacked herself for not paying attention to her cat’s intuition. Soi Fon’s guarded expression stayed locked on Yoruichi as she took off her high heel boots and sat on the couch. Despite her wearing thick jeans for the cold weather, Soi Fon could see the definition in her quads through them. She was still going to the gym. They used to work out together three to four days a week. Some of their sessions turned into amazing fuck fests.

“Start talking,” Soi Fon ordered, not moving an inch.

“Come sit next to me.”

“No,” Soi Fon deadpanned.

“You are being so difficult,” Yoruichi muttered. “I came to say I’m sorry Soi Fon. I couldn’t give you what you wanted out of our relationship. I wish I could have.”

“Tell me one thing.” The pain she’d forced away seeped into her chest. “Did you ever love me?”

“Of course, I loved you!” Yoruichi exclaimed. She stalked toward Soi Fon, who refused to make eye contact. Yoruichi grasped Soi Fon’s chin with a well-manicured hand. “Look at me Soi Fon.”

Soi Fon fought because of the tears welling in her eyes. The pain from Yoruichi’s rejection burned like hot coals in her chest. She didn’t want Yoruichi to see how weak this apology made her.  Soi Fon finally looked at Yoruichi, fighting as hard as she could to keep tears from falling. Yoruichi’s features softened. as she studied Soi Fon’s wounded gaze.

“We were getting too serious,” Yoruichi admitted. “The thought of settling down scared me to death. I… I didn’t deserve someone like you Soi Fon so I sabotaged our relationship and ran.”

This was everything Soi Fon dreamed of hearing. All she wanted was closure about why Yoruichi ghosted her. She nodded in understanding; afraid her voice might give her away. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her ex’s shoulders and pressed their bodies together. Her head tilted; full lips so close to Soi Fon’s she could almost taste her. Soi Fon’s hands gripped Yoruichi’s hips. Holding her felt so familiar, like they were dating yesterday and not months ago.  If she let Yoruichi kiss her she’d backtrack right into her arms. Soi Fon turned her head when Yoruichi moved close enough for their lips to touch and pushed her away. 

“I won’t do this Yoruichi. You pulled this same crap two months ago. I let you back in and you fucked me over again.”

“Is there someone else?” Yoruichi questioned. 

“Yes,” Soi Fon answered, going to the door to pick up Yoruichi’s boots. “Now get out.”

“Who is it?” Yoruichi pressed. “She sure must be something.”

Soi Fon handed Yoruichi her boots. “It’s Rukia. We’re not together and who knows if we will be, but she’s got my focus.”

Yoruichi looked surprised. “That little brunette thing? You know she’s been hanging out with Kensei right? After how much he meant to Rangiku?”

Soi Fon shrugged. “From what I heard, Rukia wasn’t important to Rangiku so why should she care about what Rangiku thought she and Kensei were?”

“So, you knew they’ve been hanging out?!” Yoruichi accused. “You’re a romantic at heart, but have a brain Soi Fon! Your love life isn’t a romance novel!”

Those words stung. Soi Fon stepped closer until she was inches from Yoruichi’s ear. “You have fifteen seconds to get your shoes on and get out of my house before I throw you out.”

Yoruichi snatched her boots from Soi Fon and put them on. She headed to the door and opened it, pausing with one hand poised on the golden handle. “You’ll get your feelings hurt again. I hope you’re ready for that.”

Soi Fon exhaled the breath she was holding when the door shut. Sume returned to the living room and circled around Soi Fon’s ankles to calm her. She reached down and picked up her cat, kissing her head. 

“You knew she was trouble, didn’t you Sume?”

Yoruichi got to her car and called Rangiku. “Rukia is the girl Soi Fon is trying to date, and you were right. She has been hanging out with Kensei.”

“Does she like him?” Rangiku asked.

“Why else would she be hanging out with him?”

Rangiku hung up the phone and put her thumb to her mouth. If that little hussy wanted to play dirty, fine. She searched through her contacts until she found a specific number. 

“Hi, Kaien! I had a wonderful time at dinner. Would you like to come over? Maybe we can watch a movie.”


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot sex coming your way! Also, I'm continuing to cut down who Rukia dates.

Rukia woke to a missed call from Ichigo the night before. Because of the late hour, Rukia’s heart pounded in her chest. Not pushing to reveal her suitors ate her alive, and she’d grown paranoid. Did Ichigo already know? Why else would he call so late? When she returned from her college, Orihime informed her Ichigo stopped by, but when she went over, no one was home. She tried calling him too, but he didn’t answer. Orihime told her he seemed upset. Rukia didn’t ask Renji to keep quiet about it; however, she planned to… it just didn’t work out like she hoped. Ichigo must have gone home and confronted Renji and he spilled everything. Rukia sat up and swallowed, afraid to listen until she forced herself to hit the voicemail button. 

_“Rukia, we need to talk. Renji told me about the other guys. I don’t appreciate being led on and if what he said is true, I’m cutting off whatever this is now. Call me back.”_

Rukia sighed. Still, it was better to deal with it now instead of waiting. Rukia bundled up, and ran her fingers through her unruly hair, took a deep breath, then headed toward Ichigo and Renji’s apartment. The amount of blood rushing to her head from the building stress made it ache. Orihime was sleeping or she would have woken her up for a pep talk, but she would have to just be honest. She owed Ichigo that much. It wasn’t fair and put her in a terrible light with him. “Whore” came to mind, and it made her cringe to think he may see her as one because of her hesitancy to tell him the truth.

When she stepped outside, the bright sun illuminated the afternoon and the Earth seemed still. All she heard was the calls of birds strong enough to stand the winter. It was peaceful… for now. Rukia raised a hand and knocked. Kiko barked her response, making sure everyone in the apartment realized they had a visitor. She heard the firm “hush!” from inside and immediate silence from the rambunctious puppy. There was a pause before the front door swung open. For the first time since they’d met, Ichigo did not smile when he saw her. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway.

“You have something you need to tell me,” he started.

It was a statement, not a question. Rukia wrapped her arms around her waist. “I do. Can I come in?”

It seemed like Ichigo considered saying no, but he swung the door back and blocked an eager dog from speeding past him. Rukia entered and watched as Ichigo sat on the couch. Kiko was busy jumping up and down around her. It was imperative to stay consistent with Kiko because if someone gave in and gave her attention when she begged, next time she’d beg even harder because it worked once. Rukia followed Ichigo to the couch with Kiko nudging the backs of her legs with every step. The moment she sat down, Kiko’s head was in her lap, tail wagging like a whip. Rukia continued to ignore her. Kiko whined and pawed at Rukia’s foot, which didn’t even earn her a glance. Finally, Kiko sat calmly and Rukia rubbed her head. 

“Good girl!” Rukia praised.

Turning to look at Ichigo, Rukia began. “There are four people interested in me, including Renji. I tried to tell you during our date, but I wasn’t persistent enough. After we kissed, I thought I missed my chance to discuss it with you in the best moment in hopes you wouldn’t think less of me. I still want a relationship with you.”

“Did you worry that I’d think you never took me seriously?” Ichigo spoke. “That you’re a liar? That you were toying with me?”

“I wasn’t toying with you!” Rukia exclaimed. “I didn’t seek these people out either. I told each of them from the very start I was getting to know you and they didn’t care.”

“And you still kept hanging out with them, anyway?”

Rukia remained silent. When he put it in perspective, she looked horrible no matter how she tried to rationalize her reasons. She could have cut off Grimmjow, Kensei, and Soi Fon when they made their intentions known, but she risked keeping them around. It dawned on Rukia that she ruined any chance she may have had with Ichigo. The intense glare he shot her showed not just anger but hurt. 

“I thought I could still be just friends with them,” Rukia whispered. “I realize it wasn’t smart. I never meant to hurt you, but I guess my question is where do we go from here?”

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you letting the other people go?”

Rukia stopped herself from saying yes because it wasn’t true. Soi Fon and Grimmjow were important to her. Kensei she could say goodbye to and Renji was just a friend, but it wasn’t possible to dismiss Grimmjow and Soi Fon so easy.

“Two of them yes,” Rukia answered. “The other two, Soi Fon and Grimmjow, mean something to me. Each of them brings something to the table I’ve grown to care about. It’s the same as with you.”

“You realize no matter how you try to rationalize it, you kind of fucked us over before we ever got started. I don’t share.”

Rukia played with the hem of her jacket. “So, is this it?”

Ichigo stood up and pulled the hoodie of his red jacket over his head. “You aren’t willing to cut the others. I don’t come second best to anyone. So yeah, whatever you want to call this is over.” 

He walked to the door. “You can leave now.”

Rukia blinked at his rudeness before frowning. She went up to him and poked him in the chest. “You have every reason to be upset. I messed up and I’m sorry. I should have told you from the beginning, but I wasn’t toying with you. I enjoyed our time together and hope maybe we could still be friends at least.”

Ichigo opened the door and said, “I’ll think about it.”

Sarcasm dripped from his words as he slammed the door behind her. Rukia sighed and returned to her apartment. Orihime sat in the living room eating her favorite cereal with sugar added on top. That was the most normal food her best friend liked. Rukia swallowed back her frustrations and plopped down next to her. Orihime took one look at her and put her bowl down, concern written over her features.

“It didn’t go well?” Orihime probed.

Rukia loved her best friend’s ability to read her mind. Orihime understood by her body language. Rukia lowered her head in response.

“Did he end things?”

Rukia nodded. “I figured he would. He’s furious with me.”

Orihime shrugged and sighed. “I’m sorry Rukia. I know you liked him a lot, but at least he’s one less person you have to figure out your feelings for. It really wasn’t fair to him.”

“That’s true,” Rukia began, “but they didn’t care. I figured Ichigo would, and I had every intention of telling him. I just-”

“Wait, I thought you told him on your date last night?” Orihime interrupted. “You didn’t?”

“I didn’t try hard enough then Renji told him.”

Orihime’s face contorted. “Oh no, that’s terrible.”

Rukia laid down. “Tell me about it.”

Orihime grabbed one of Rukia’s feet. She placed it in her lap and massaged. Rukia sighed in content, flexing as her best friend applied pressure to the sole of her foot. 

“What will you do now?” Orihime asked. “Are you going to try to win him back?”

Rukia bit her lip. “I can’t. His condition was that I drop the others.”

“So, you care for Ichigo, this Grimmjow guy, and Soi Fon I’m guessing?”

Hearing it out loud made Rukia realize just what kind of predicament she allowed herself in. “Yes, but I guess I’ll just give Ichigo his space and hope we can remain friends.”

Orihime reached out to grasp her friend’s hand and smoothed her thumb over her skin. “I hope so.”

Rukia spent the rest of the day in a daze. She fumed about Renji telling Ichigo. It wasn’t his place; she planned to tell him! She texted Renji asking why. So far, he hadn’t responded. Rukia rolled her eyes. If he was just ignoring that was fine because she couldn’t care less about him right now. Instead, she texted Grimmjow. It had been some time since she’d seen him and now that the cat was out of the bag; she felt less guilty about spending time with him. She just wanted to lounge. 

_What are you up to?_

Grimmjow texted back within five minutes.

_Just got off work.  Miss me or something?_

Rukia’s annoyance and fondness for this man spiked. “He’s such a cocky jerk.”

After a bit of banter between them, Rukia agreed to go to his place. Grimmjow said he would have a few friends over that evening and they planned to watch the MMA fight. He tasked her with bringing a snack. So much for just lounging around. Still, her curiosity peaked at what types of friends Grimmjow had. Were they all like him in personality? If so, she could hear the arguments brewing. Grimmjow told her to come over eight. It was four so Rukia had enough time for a trip to the grocery store. Spicy edamame would do the trick and it didn’t take long to prepare. She pushed her confrontation aside, bundled up, and traveled to the store. Orihime worked tonight, or she’d ask her to come with her. To show her appreciation of Orihime’s constant support, Rukia bought her some semi-sweet chocolate chips and celery. Rukia never met someone with weirder taste buds in her life, but she loved Orihime like a sister and teased her about it like a sibling. 

Rukia had enough time after getting her ingredients to stop by Mezamiz and order a chai tea latte. It was the perfect thing to help warm her chilled bones. The brunette drove the familiar way to her workplace. She’d return to work tomorrow, but she still enjoyed stopping in for a drink or scone. Rukia swung the door open and froze. Leaning over the counter was Rangiku. Skintight blue jeans hugged her frame, accentuating her curves. Timberland heels covered her feet and her green fluffy jacket showed the stylishness of someone who dressed to impress. Her long lashes batted at Kaien who seemed smitten judging by the grin on his face. He reached out to brush stray tangerine locks behind her ear. She and Rangiku hadn’t spoken since the text Rukia sent her on Christmas. Rangiku never replied which told Rukia she had no interest in clearing the air. He glanced and spotted her.

“Hey Rukia!” he exclaimed. “Happy late Christmas!”

“Happy late Christmas to you too,” Rukia said with a forced smile. “I think I need a chai latte.”

“All right, coming right up.”

Rangiku turned and gave her a sickly-sweet smile that almost made Rukia’s face sour. Today couldn’t get any better. She crossed her arms behind her back and waited for the other woman to speak.

“How have you been Rukia dear?” Rangiku asked. “I hear having a good time shacking up with other people’s exes.”

Rukia frowned. “I’m not ‘shacking up’ with anyone and even if I am, it’s none of your business.”

“You’ve turned out to be quite the bitch,” Rangiku snapped. “You know how much I care about Kensei.”

Rukia placed her hands on her hips. “Why do I need to care about your feelings when I’m a boring acquaintance who you’ll never consider a good friend? Comments like that tell me you never saw me as a friend. Well, I thought you were my friend, a great one. And for your information, I turned Kensei down many times out of respect for our friendship and because he acted like a douche bag, but after realizing you’d gossip about me behind my back, I lost interest in sparing your feelings.”

Rangiku scoffed. “I didn’t realize feisty Rukia had such fragile feelings. I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

“Good to have that cleared up,” Rukia answered while moving past Rangiku. “You should ask Kensei why he was coming onto me. I have no control over what another person wants.”

Rukia brushed past her to pay for her drink. Rangiku played with the ends of her hair as she glared where Rukia once stood while seething at that little bitch’s audacity. She had no remorse about Kensei. Just because Rangiku let some very true comments slip, Rukia wanted to act high and mighty. Rangiku would gladly help knock her off the throne. She was the original queen bee and some worthless brat wouldn’t take that from her.

“Kaien,” Rangiku called. “I’ll see you later this evening okay?”

“You bet!” he called from his place behind the counter. Rangiku blew him a kiss and turned to leave, but not before winking at Rukia first. Kaien took Rukia’s card and rung her up. “She’s something else, isn’t she?”

“She sure is.” Rukia glanced over her shoulder as the door shut. “Just be careful Kaien.”

Kaien’s bright smile faltered. “Why do you say that?”

Rukia didn’t want to badmouth Rangiku but didn’t want to see her boss get hurt. Kaien’s sweet personality and how he always found the best in everyone made her open her mouth to explain… but she shut it. Although she wanted to warn him, Rukia had enough of her own drama and couldn’t afford to get tangled up in someone else’s.  

“No reason. You’re a great guy is all.”

Kaien tapped his chin. “It’s funny, but Rangiku mentioned you’d say that. Do you guys have some bad blood?”

Rukia shrugged. “We don’t click as well as I thought.”

She returned home with her spoils all the while wondering if Rangiku was scheming something. It wouldn’t be the first time the petty woman tore someone down without them realizing she planned it. She texted Soi Fon to ask if Rangiku said anything to her. They hadn’t talked in a few days and she must be on edge waiting for an answer. Rukia bit her lip; she couldn’t answer that question yet. Still, texted Soi Fon with an offhanded comment about her run-in with Rangiku. As Rukia dried the edamame, Soi Fon texted back.

_I’m not sure, but she’s not backing down._

Rukia bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance.

_There’s nothing to get aggressive about. Kensei still won’t want her regardless of what bullshit she pulls._

Rukia paused and texted about their hanging relationship.

_I haven’t forgotten about earlier this week. This is a huge decision for me. I need more time._

Rukia had enough time to season the edamame before her phone buzzed again.

_Alright, I’ll be waiting._

* * *

Rukia pulled up Grimmjow’s house and noticed other cars in the driveway. It was in a cozy suburban neighborhood with a well-trimmed yard. She noticed the vibrant colors of the other houses. Grimmjow’s was white with a black roof and gray trimming; how dreary. Rukia grabbed her container and stepped out. Music reached her ears the closer she got to the door. Heavy metal. That didn’t surprise Rukia.

The front door swung open and Grimmjow stepped out grinning.  Rukia couldn’t stop herself from studying him: black long-sleeved shirt and fit jeans, the loose strands of cyan tresses settling between his electric blue eyes. A small stud gleamed in his right ear and the swagger he held as he closed the gap between them made Rukia’s mouth dry.  He snatched the container from her hands, snapping her back into reality.

“This smells fucking delicious.”

“Can you say hello first?!” Rukia snapped.

Grimmjow balanced the container and embraced her with his free arm. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead then moved to her cheek before dropping a sensual, slow kiss to her mouth. “How’s that?”

“Good,” Rukia murmured, fingers gripping his sides.

Grimmjow studied her, raising an eyebrow. “No shitty comeback about Ich-fuck or whatever his name is?”

“It’s Ichigo,” Rukia corrected. “And he’s not in the picture anymore.”

The blue-haired male grinned. “I told you I’d one-up the shit out of him.”

“It had nothing to do with you!”

Rukia entered Grimmjow’s house and walked down the narrow hallway leading to the living room, stopping first to take off her boots before reaching the tan carpet. A beautiful woman with waist-length teal-colored hair stood at the kitchen’s bar. Rukia admired her curvy yet toned figure. A towering male stood next to her. She didn’t plan to comment on his height knowing he’d heard every annoying remark ever thought of and he looked unsociable. On the couch was another woman with beautiful dark tanned skin. Rukia had never seen a hairstyle like hers before, blond hair cut short save two long strands framing her face. 

“Is this Rukia?” The lady with teal hair greeted Rukia with a warm smile and pulled her into a hug. “I’m Nell! Nice to meet you.”

The embrace and learning that Grimmjow talked about her surprised Rukia. “Yes, I’m Rukia. Nice to meet you too Nell.”

“Is this the bitch you’ve been droolin’ over, Blueberry?” the tall guy asked.

Rukia’s eyebrows lifted. She noticed he didn’t look friendly but what audacity! “Don’t call me a bitch, asshole!”

He only grinned. His smile was so wide it creeped Rukia out. “She’s got a little spark in her. I see why you’re headfirst in her ass.”

Rukia was five seconds from letting this rude jerk have it when Nell pulled her aside. “I’m sorry Rukia. He doesn’t mean any harm. He just talks rough.”

“Does he call you that?” Rukia questioned as her heart rate returned to normal.

Nell shrugged. “He does. We’ve dated for two years and sometimes he forgets who he’s talking to. I just kick his ass and he remembers.”

“That’s an abusive relationship,” Rukia commented.

“I’ve been telling her that for years.” The blonde stood and extended a hand to Rukia. “My name is Harribel. The asshole, as you so correctly put it, is Nnoitra.” 

Rukia’s eyes shifted to Nnoitra in disgust. Grimmjow whispered to him with a pissed off expression. Good, Nnoitra needed someone to put him in his place. Nell padded back to the kitchen.

“Can I get you something to drink Rukia?” she called. “We’ve got all kinds of drinks!”

“I’ll take some plum wine if you have it,” Rukia replied while plopping down on the worn leather. 

She glanced at her surroundings. They’d mounted a large 65-inch TV on the eggshell white wall. A shelf beside it contained rows of movies and video games. To Rukia’s surprise, CDs lined the top shelf. She rose to search through them. She nodded impressed at the variety: R&B to heavy metal and even orchestra music. Whose CDs were these? 

“Interesting stuff, huh?”

Rukia noticed Grimmjow standing behind her. His hand rested on her hip. 

“This is all yours?” 

His wandering hand quickened her pulse, and she had no desire to remove it. She needed to see if there was something substantial between her and this wild man she’d grown fond of. 

“Yeah.” Grimmjow reached for the Trans-Siberian Orchestra CD. “Not a huge Christmas guy, but fuck it, they’re talented.”

“I would never have taken you for the classical music type,” Rukia commented while sipping her drink. She touched the Five Finger Death Punch cover. “Now heavy metal I understand.”

“What does a sheltered girl like you know about an American metal band like Five Finger Death Punch?” Grimmjow teased.

Rukia turned and nudged his chest. “More than you think, jerk. Like the song that’s playing is Weight Beneath My Sin.” 

Grimmjow’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “I swear, that’s the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Rukia rolled her eyes with a smile tugging at her lips. She pushed him aside to return to her seat with him hot on her trail. They settled on the couch. Nnoitra turned the music off and the fights began. Rukia watched the excited expression on Grimmjow and Nnoitra’s faces while watching the fights. Their childlike enthusiasm was cute.  At the end of a vicious battle with one contender knocked unconscious, the winner held up a fist as the crowd cheered. Nnoitra jumped to his feet with a triumphant smile while Grimmjow cursed.

“I told ya my guy was it!” Nnoitra shouted. He pointed at Grimmjow. “You’re dude’s a bitch!”

“Shut up, you ass!” Grimmjow yelled. “He has the ref in his pocket! You heard all the booing after that cheap-ass groin shot your bitch did!”

Rukia gave Nell a questioning look. She smiled in return and patted Rukia’s leg. “They’re best friends that act like teenage brothers sometimes.”

“Twelve-year-old brothers,” Harribel corrected. She stood and returned to the kitchen. “Would you like some rum and coke Rukia?”

“Sure,” she called. “Did they eat all the edamame?”

“Almost,” Harribel answered. “I will fix you some.”

Nnoitra studied Rukia after she mentioned edamame. “Can you cook well, brunette?”

Rukia rolled her eyes. “The name is Rukia, ‘brunette’. I’m not the best, but I have some good recipes.”

He nodded reaching over to grasp Nell by the back of her head. He kissed her hard. “We need that goddamn recipe.”

Nell laughed and ran her fingers through his long dark tresses. “I guess you like it, huh?”

Rukia reached for the plate and drink that Harribel brought her. She took a good sip of the drink, enjoying the cinnamon flavor of the rum sliding down her throat. Rukia watched Grimmjow grab himself another beer and sit next to her. Rukia's eyes traveled to his feathery aqua hair; she reached to run her fingers through it. He kissed the inside of her wrist, burning gaze making her breath catch in her throat. The carnal desire flickering in this man’s bright blue eyes made the sting of Ichigo’s rejection lessen.

“Tell me what happened with that other fuck,” Grimmjow said as he sipped his beer. 

Rukia sighed, leaning in to avoid the others hearing their conversation. “He found out about you, Soi Fon, and Kensei. His roommate also likes me and told him before I could.”

“Soi Fon?” Grimmjow paused, sitting forward. “Is that a woman?!”

“Um… yes.”

Grimmjow’s fangs exposed from how wide he grinned. “I didn’t know you liked women. That’s fucking hot.”

“Hey,” Rukia interrupted. “She’s off-limits.” Rukia downed the rest of her drink. “And I’m not sure what I think of her. I’ve never liked a woman before.”

Just as Grimmjow opened his mouth to reply, the front door opened with a slight creak. Nnoitra checked out their new visitor. “Hey, Kensei! I didn’t know your punk ass was coming.”

“Fuck off Nnoitra,” Kensei snapped. “You keep forgetting I’m not Grimmjow and I will kick your skinny ass!”

“You talk so much shit bu-”

“Hi Kensei,” Nell interrupted, getting up to greet the other male. “How are you? Would you like a beer?”

“He can get his own damn beer!” Nnoitra barked. 

“Cut it out Nnoitra,” Nell instructed as she went to the kitchen.

Nnoitra grumbled under his breath and turned back to the TV. His and Nell’s relationship seemed toxic to Rukia. They fistfight and verbally abuse each other, but she studied them as  Nell walked over to Nnoitra and smacked him across the back of the head. He dragged her into his lap with her giggling to kiss her neck and cheeks; she knew only they could understand their relationship. That still didn’t make it any less textbook domestic abuse. She and Kensei locked eyes. He smiled sat on her other side. Grimmjow placed a hand on Rukia’s thigh and she frowned.

“Don’t tell me you’re staking your claim,” Rukia said, rolling her eyes at Grimmjow.

“You already know you’re mine,” Grimmjow responded. The conviction in his voice stopped her from refuting his bold statement. He reached out to Kensei who gave him a quick handshake across her lap. “Took you long enough Kensei. Stop actin’ like you have other friends but me.”

“Fuck off,” Kensei snapped again. His voice was harsh, but he still grinned. His eyes landed on Rukia again. “Hey, Rukia. How have you been?”

“Could be better,” Rukia replied. “How about you Kensei?”

“Same.”  Kensei pulled out a square black box. “Merry Christmas. I told ya at my last race I’d get you something.”

“What’s this?” Rukia questioned as he placed the item on her lap. “I told you no gifts!”

“And I said if you didn’t like it, oh well.”

Rukia huffed and opened the box. “You can’t win me over with jewelry. You better…”

Rukia’s words trailed off as she looked at the simple necklace in the box. It was a teardrop emerald stone on a silver chain. Around it, the stone had an asymmetrical design that made it unique. Even though it was beautiful, Rukia didn’t care for jewelry. She didn’t wear necklaces and didn’t want to start a trend of getting expensive gifts she felt uncomfortable receiving. 

“I can’t accept this,” Rukia began, putting the necklace back in the box. “It’s beautiful, but I don’t want gifts. I don’t wear jewelry this extravagant, anyway.”

“Take it Rukia,” Grimmjow spoke. “Who turns away free jewelry?”

“Me because I don’t want a misunderstanding of where Kensei and I stand.” 

“I know where we stand,” Kensei spoke. “I’ve told ya to stop fighting me. Get used to nice shit happening for you. I bet you’re not used to it.”

Rukia’s gaze jumped between the two brash men that had her sandwiched and sighed. She liked their straightforwardness, but their personalities were so similar, she couldn’t imagine how this might end well. Rukia didn’t want to break up a friendship. Kensei buying her a gift meant nothing; in fact, Rukia might see if Orihime wanted it. Her best friend adored jewelry. Kensei brushed the side of her cheek with his finger before getting up to get another beer. 

“That doesn’t bother you?” Rukia asked Grimmjow.

“Nah.” Grimmjow stretched. “I’ll one-up the shit out of him too.”

The fights continued and the more alcohol Rukia drank, the more she got into it. At one point, she and Nnoitra rooted for the same fighter and when he won, they high-fived. Then Nnoitra said something stupid, “You’re not bad, bitch!”The taller male was standing next to her and she elbowed him hard in the stomach.

“I told you not to call me that!”

He coughed and frowned. “You little-”

“Knock it off Nnoitra!” Grimmjow yelled. “Try something and I’ll fuck you up!”

“Stop actin’ whipped, Blueberry!” 

Rukia rolled her eyes and left to use the restroom. Her head swam from drinking two more rum and coke mixes. She needed to call a taxi because she wasn’t fit to drive anywhere. Rukia didn’t intend to get drunk with people she just met other than Grimmjow and Kensei, but it was too late. Warmth inched over her body and her vision swam. At least everyone was intoxicated, and the other outdrank her by a huge margin. Nell already had a wine-colored birthmark that spread over her cheeks. Now surrounding it was the red tinge of alcohol. At least Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Nell got trashed in their own house. Rukia realized with a muddled brain what a great idea that was.

After using the bathroom, Rukia washed her hands and exited. The long darkened hall had two closed doors and her curiosity peaked wondering what Grimmjow’s room looked like. If things continued heating up between them, she’d see soon enough. It was almost eleven o’clock and Rukia planned to tell her company that her taxi was on its way. She was tipsy, tired, and over her socializing. Her bed whispered her name. Kensei turned the corner a second later. He’d drank too much and now kept licking his lips, a quirk she noticed after he drained his fifth beer. Kensei wasn’t toppling over drunk but his eyes seemed glassy as he stared her down. He advanced with Rukia trying to walk past him. The ivory-haired male refused, grasped her wrist and swung her around until her back pressed against the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Rukia asked as he closed the gap between them and cupped her cheek.

“Something fucking stupid,” he whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

Rukia’s eyes widened, and she gasped. Kensei took that moment to slide his tongue into her mouth. Alcohol laced his breath as it did hers. How bold of him to sneak a kiss with Grimmjow in the next room. Every negative thought about Kensei fizzled away and left confusion in their wake. She placed her hands on his muscled chest intending to push him off, but his kiss and muddied brain halted her, leaving her fingers spreading over his pecks. She’d pushed Kensei away at least half a dozen times yet he still pursued her. Why did he keep trying, often taking shattering blows to his pride in the process? 

Rukia knew Kensei was no good. She’d heard the stories of how he screwed over her ex-friend and although she and Rangiku didn’t care for each other now, Rukia believed Kensei’s treatment of her was cruel. Rukia doubted he’d change for her. Still, their time spent at breakfast and at the races showed another fun side to him. His diligence of taking care of his mother showed he had a caring side too. Plus, he admitted his mistakes with Rangiku seemed malicious, but he acknowledged his wrongs and wished he’d done things differently. Rukia focused when Kensei pressed himself against her, hands running down her sides and sending shivers up her spine. He moved to kiss down her jawline, breath fanning over her cheek.

“Stop,” Rukia breathed. “Grimmjow is in the other room.”

“Do you want me to?” Kensei whispered, his finger sliding between the top of her jeans against her stomach. 

“I… I think this…”

He hadn’t touched her much but her body betrayed her, core throbbing and eager to see where his wandering hands traveled despite her brain rationalizing why this couldn’t end well.

“Tryin’ to get on my woman are you, Kensei?”

Rukia almost jumped through her skin and snapped out of her lustful haze. “Grimmjow! I can explain!”

“No need,” Grimmjow answered as he stalked toward her. “We’re gonna fix this right now. Get your last kiss Kensei.”

Kensei licked his lips and kissed Rukia again. “It won’t be the last time.”

He turned back to the living room while Grimmjow reached for the same wrist Kensei grabbed and dragged her toward the last door. He threw it open and pulled Rukia inside, shutting it behind her.

“Stop dragging me!” Rukia ordered.

“Shut up,” Grimmjow replied. 

Rukia was about to protest. Grimmjow slammed their mouths together before she uttered a word. The raw passion radiating from him made her head spin. Grimmjow sandwiched her against the wall, hands gripping her face as their tongues interlaced for the first time. Rukia stopped worrying about her situation, about both of them being intoxicated, about perhaps thinking this should happen while sober. She relinquished the guilt of being dishonest with Ichigo and leaving Soi Fon without an answer. Rukia would focus and work through those problems tomorrow. She had a gorgeous man breathing along her neck, hard cock pressed against her who required her full attention. Rukia wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he lifted her bridal style. A few steps and they tumbled into his messy bed. Grimmjow climbed on top of her and situated himself between her parted thighs His arms hooking underneath her shoulders as he ground his arousal against her, earning a soft moan. The friction was so incredible and Rukia realized it had been too long since she last enjoyed someone’s hands roaming over the planes of her body. This man who was grazing his teeth along her throat, tongue ghosting over its length made her want everything he offered, but she had one question.

“Grimmjow,” Rukia whispered. “What are we doing? What does this mean?”

“It means in this moment; you belong to me.” 

Grimmjow sat back on his haunches and removed his shirt. Rukia’s eyes drank in his muscled form, her hands following suit to roam down his rigid abdomen. He dripped sex appeal but that fanged grin and half-lidded expression are what made her hands pull her shirt over her head.  Grimmjow helped and started unbuttoning her jeans. Rukia watched as he pulled them off and was on her again. Rukia inhaled sharply when Grimmjow licked the tops of her breasts. He studied her as his tongue darted out again, gauging her reaction. Their eyes locked; she gasped and arched her back when his hand dipped between her thighs to rub the outside of her panties. She ached, knees closing from how amazing the work his fingers did without touching her directly. He laid beside her propped on his elbow and still flipped her left breast out of its confinement. Her brain interfered again with thoughts of this situation ruining their budding relationship.

“Grimmjow,” Rukia panted. “I-I’m not sure I’m ready for this.”

Grimmjow paused. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

“I don’t want this just to be sex,” Rukia continued. Despite her hesitation, her core still missed the circular motions of his fingertips. “I know that I have other suitors and I care for them, but I’m unsure of what I want.”

“I think right now you want me,” he whispered against her skin. His fingers resumed their torture. “How wet you are tells me you want me inside you.”

“But-”

Grimmjow cut her off with a chaste kiss. “I don’t wanna think about tomorrow. Tell me to stop, say you don’t want this and I’ll get off you.”

Rukia bit her lip as another soft moan escaped her. “I… I don’t want you to stop.”

“What do you want then?” he asked before circling his tongue around her nipple and capturing it in his sinful mouth.

“I…” Rukia locked eyes with him and it was her undoing. She hooked her arms around his shoulders. “I want you, all of you.”

The complications, confusion, and stress melted away as Grimmjow shifted her underwear to the side and gave that irresistible stimulation to her clit. This spontaneous moment belonged to them and she planned to enjoy every second. Their mouths crashed again just as Grimmjow slid his finger inside her. Rukia moaned, her hips rising off the bed to match his movements and her fingers tangling in his aqua locks. He returned his mouth to her other breast while his finger tortured her G-spot. She panted hard, chest heaving and eyes squinted shut… until the sensation vanished. Rukia glared at Grimmjow when he got to his feet, having to catch himself a little thanks to the alcohol, and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He stood watching her and grinning as Rukia’s gaze raked over him.

“Get over here,” she instructed.

Grimmjow obliged, crawling over her like she was his prey, primal instincts burning in his eyes. His hands reached for her underwear, the barrier preventing him from what he wanted most. Her new lover slid them down her porcelain thighs then tossed them aside. Grimmjow parted her legs, his gaze locked on her sex. 

“Goddamn,” he mumbled while licking his lips.

Grimmjow laid on his stomach while sucking on two fingers. Rukia’s hands return to his hair, her nails running over his scalp. She noticed his eyes close, his movements pause, and his slight shiver; she smiled. She’d keep this weakness in her arsenal for use on another day. Rukia cried out when his wicked mouth latched onto her. Her hips ground against his face, her sighs echoing throughout the room, and her legs shutting from the unreal sensation. Grimmjow refused to let her, using his shoulder to press against one thigh while his opposite hand pinned her leg to the bed. 

“You taste so good,” Grimmjow murmured against her. 

Two fingers penetrated her and Rukia thought she would pull his hair out by the roots. His intense assault caused a flood of delicious waves of pleasure to pulse through her pelvis. Grimmjow angled his fingers, intensifying that sensation. Rukia almost crawled away from him, her moans turning into sobs of pleasure. 

“Feel good?” Grimmjow whispered, stopping to lick her neck.

Rukia couldn’t form words; She bucked her hips to his movements instead and dragged him by his hair back to her mouth. They kissed until the need for air forced them apart. Grimmjow removed his fingers from her and sucked on them, his gaze never leaving hers. Rukia sat up to reach for his cock, but he pushed her back down. 

“You can play with my dick some other time,” he said. “I wanna be inside you.”

“Get on with it,” Rukia barked.

Grimmjow chuckled as he slipped on a condom and rubbed the tip against her dripping slit. “Fuckin’ demanding woman you are.”

“Just-”

Rukia didn’t get to finish her order. Grimmjow slid inside her, taking her breath away as he filled her. He wrapped her in a tight hug, burying her moans into his shoulder. His hips slammed into her, the headboard smacking against the wall behind them with each thrust. Rukia called his name over and over, something she knew she’d get an earful of teasing about later, but why had she waited so long? Nature designed their bodies to fit perfectly together. The sounds of skin connecting echoed through the rooms in sync with the thump of the bed against the wall. After some time, Rukia’s eyes opened in surprise when Grimmjow pulled out and hauled her up to her knees.

“Get on all fours.”

Rukia followed his instructions, arching as Grimmjow’s fingertips ghosted from the curve of her tail bone up the small of her back. He leaned over her and inched himself inside her again. 

“Damn it, you’re so fucking tight.”

He balanced on one arm and tilted her chin to kiss her again. Her lover’s strokes slowed, but the power behind them intensified. Rukia’s eyes rolled back as he hit her G-spot, each thrust sending shock waves through her. Grimmjow released her chin to apply gentle circular pressure to her clit. 

“Grimmjow!” Rukia cried, her arms losing the ability to keep her upright.

“I’m gonna make you cum,” Grimmjow said against her ear. “You’re so fucking close.”

His voice almost triggered her orgasm. Rukia teetered on the edge of a spiraling release. Grimmjow picked up his speed but didn’t change the intensity of his thrust. Within seconds she cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Grimmjow’s grip dug into her hips as he groaned and came. He laid down, pulling her into his arms as he did so. Rukia’s head rested on his chest. His heart drummed against her ear. The turmoil and confusion that had plagued her returned full force as Rukia realized what she’d done: she got caught in a compromising situation with Kensei then slept with Grimmjow. She couldn’t return from that.

“I don’t know what to do,” Rukia muttered. “I am attracted to you, Soi Fon, Ichigo, and… Kensei. I have to admit that to myself. I think Ichigo is out of the picture, but how am I supposed to choose?”

Grimmjow remained silent. His fingers drew a lazy circle along her abdomen. “I can’t make that decision. Why don’t you stop trying to figure it out and just be honest? You already admitted you care for all of us.”

Rukia turned and propped herself up on her elbow. “What do you mean?”

“Where the hell is your brain right now?!” Grimmjow taunted. “You’re goddamn polyamorous. Even I figured that out.”

Polyamorous. Having more than one meaningful relationship with all parties aware. The word fit her situation, not perfect as all parties didn’t know at first. Rukia wanted more than anything to choose one, but she couldn’t. She loved her and Grimmjow’s banter, the way they fed off each other’s energy, and his fiery personality. Then Soi Fon, her strength, beauty, and levelheadedness caught her attention early on despite her incessant denials. Their relationship seemed natural despite Rukia's ignorance of same-sex romance. The way she’d supported her during her ruthless Christmas dinner with her shitty family. When they’d kissed, it made her doubt her sexuality. The laughs and jokes they’d shared, even the awkward night they stargazed when Soi Fon tried to kiss her were fond memories.

Kensei was an outlier. She’d pushed him away what felt like a thousand times not just for Rangiku’s sake, but because she didn’t want to get involved with a man who disregarded women’s feelings. Someone who was so cocky about himself it was sickening. Even though he’d shown his true colors from the beginning, they seemed to be a distant memory. Maybe he was after her at first because she refused him, but that changed. Rukia didn’t harbor the same level of attachment, but she still wondered. Rukia had gotten to know him on a different plane, one where he wasn’t just the overconfident drag racer. Then their heated kiss made Rukia wonder if there was something between them other than attraction. Their breakfast allowed them to relax. They teased and laughed like friends who’d known one another for years.

Next… Ichigo. She hated that he ended their relationship and Rukia’s guilt increased now that she realized she lied about Kensei’s importance. Rukia still selfishly wished they could try again. Those intense cinnamon eyes, his sultry half-grin, and unusual tangerine locks caught her attention first. That was the difference between him and her other suitors; they had an instant mutual attraction. Rukia thought nothing of Grimmjow, Soi Fon, or Kensei in the beginning, Ichigo captured her attention without effort. Rukia couldn’t deny she was polyamorous after mulling over her life in the last few months. 

“Hm,” was Rukia’s simple response. 

Still, putting a name to her confusion helped clarify things and released the tension in her chest. Now she needed to discuss her findings with her lovers. For now, she needed to sleep. Forget the taxi, the comfort of Grimmjow’s arms, who was already fast asleep, sounded much more appealing. Good thing she never clicked through the app to pay for one.


	22. XXII

“You did _what_?!” 

Rukia flinched at the shrillness of Orihime’s voice. “Can you keep it down?!”

Shock forked over Orihime’s features after Rukia spilled about the night before with Grimmjow. As they ate lunch at home, the need to tell someone about her… experience with Grimmjow burned her up inside. Orihime dropped her slice of pizza on the kitchen table leaving oil smudges in its wake. Rukia stared at her lap during the pregnant and uncomfortable silence that followed.

“Say something,” Rukia murmured still not making eye contact. “I’m still trying to understand this myself.”

“So basically, you like multiple people?”

Rukia crossed her legs underneath her and sighed. “It’s more complicated. Imagine all the relationships you’ve had in your life and how you felt about each person. I’m sure you can remember great memories even if the relationship didn’t end on a positive note. For me, each relationship is at once instead of staggered. Kensei, Grimmjow, and Soi Fon each have qualities and memories I cherish. If I could focus on one person, I would.”

Orihime shook her head. “I’m just not getting it yet. Isn’t it like cheating before getting in a serious relationship by dating others at the same time?”

“No.” Rukia paused and sighed again. “Well, it depends on what cheating is to each party involved. To Ichigo, yes, I wasn’t being honest, but to Grimmjow, it’s not an issue if he gets his time with me when he wants. I still have to clarify that I want to keep my ties with each, and they decide if they stay.”

“You let go of Ichigo for them?” The slight edge in her voice confused Rukia as did the furrow of Orihime’s brows and her deep frown. “He was the only person you liked right away!”

“It doesn’t matter now that I like more than one.”

Orihime stood. "I’m sorry, but I agree with Ichigo that it wasn’t fair of you to lead him on like that.”

“Orihime,” Rukia called in shock. “What’s with you? You’re always on my side.”

“I have to be honest with you,” she replied while heading back to her room. “I still love you, it’s just too much to process right now.”

Rukia heard the door click shut leaving her alone and unsure. She’d hoped for understanding from Orihime after discovering an important aspect of herself. Rukia placed her elbows on the table and realized she needed to plan for telling her suitors the full truth, starting with Soi Fon. She deserved clarification more than Grimmjow and Kensei. Grimmjow gave her the polyamorous label and Kensei might have an idea, but Rukia would make things crystal clear the next time she saw him. A small grin tugged at her lips. For weeks she’d been calling him an ass, thwarting his advances, and refusing to believe that he wanted anything more than sex. As Rukia spent time with him, the more she realized that there was more to Kensei than the persona he portrayed. How he took care of his family, his willingness to admit mistakes and his clear patience in pursuing her made her curious about him.  Rukia wasn’t sure he could care about anyone other than himself, but her opinion changed. 

Rukia grabbed her phone and called Soi Fon. She answered on the third ring. “Hey, Rukia.”

“Hello, Soi Fon. Are you busy today?”

“I’ll be at the dojo for a couple of hours, but nothing afterward.”

Rukia chuckled. “I wish I had your motivation to stay fit. I guess you eat healthy too right?”

“Usually,” Soi Fon replied. “I’m guessing you don’t?”

Rukia picked up a slice of pizza from the box. “If you saw what I was eating, you’d guess the answer.”

“Is it fried or greasy?”

“Greasy,” Rukia admitted. “It’s pepperoni pizza.”

“One slice of a medium pizza has over two hundred calories and over five hundred milligrams of salt. Not to include the excess fats and the carb overload from the bread.”

“So?”

Soi Fon huffed. “That attitude is how you get fat. Come to my dojo at three o’clock. We’re working off those calories.”

Rukia blinked. “ _Do what?!_ I haven’t exercised on purpose in months!”

“Your health is the most important thing you have some control over,” Soi Fon continued. “Come on. It will be hard, but afterward, you’ll feel accomplished.”

Dread filled the pit of her stomach. Although she realized the month-long junk food binge needed to stop, Rukia hadn’t planned to change her habits until the new year. She used to run three times a week and lift weights, but when she lost focus during her studies due to the new people in her life, the lapse in judgment had her studying for hours without breaks. Her mind already conjured six reasons not to exercise including she didn’t drink enough water. Wouldn’t the pizza make her sick or wouldn’t her lack of stamina cause too many problems? None of these reasons would work with Soi Fon so Rukia just exhaled instead.

“Don’t kill me,” Rukia muttered.

Soi Fon laughed. “Oh, it will be tough. You can bet your ass on it.”

Rukia hung up and studied the half-eaten muffin she’d gotten from Mezamiz. Orihime had eaten all of her scone. She couldn’t waste it, right? Just as Rukia reached for it, she frowned. That wasn’t the right mindset if she planned to eat healthier and Soi Fon would have no mercy if she found out. Rukia steeled her resolve before her stomach changed her mind, grabbed the blueberry muffin, and stood. She tossed it in the garbage, a deep ache resounding in her chest at wasting such a delicious morsel. Rukia frowned when the doorbell rang. She padded to it but first glanced down the hall to see Orihime’s door still shut. Rukia bit her lip. She’d give Orihime time to calm down. Rukia still didn’t understand what had gotten her so riled up. Rukia looked through the peek hole and sucked her teeth. She opened the door and allowed Kiko to bound inside, but blocked Renji’s way. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here because we need to talk,” Renji mumbled. “Let me in Rukia.”

Rukia thought about slamming it in his face. Renji never responded to her texts. Now that she and Ichigo ended things, she didn’t care about Renji’s side. Instead of letting her annoyance get the better of her, Rukia left the threshold with the door open. Renji got the hint and followed her. As the door shut out the wind, Rukia heard her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She turned and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to speak.

Renji started to pull off his jacket, but Rukia stopped him. “Don’t get comfortable.”

Kiko was oblivious to the tension in the room and pranced around Rukia’s legs. That habit would be hard to break. Rukia once again ignored her. She wasn’t in the mood to play right now. Renji ran his hand over his red locks.

“Look, I’m sorry Rukia.”

“What’s with the change of heart?” Rukia questioned. “You didn’t respond to my texts so why are you at my house now?”

“To apologize!” Renji snapped. 

Rukia raised an eyebrow and decided their conversation was over. “Get the dog and leave. You’re being rude and I don’t have time for it.”

Renji growled in irritation. “I didn’t tell him to spite you! He was fighting with me about you, tellin’ me to back off and it just slipped out. I’m sorry, I mean it.”

Rukia turned her gaze away from him. “I’m sure Ichigo would have ended things, anyway. I trusted you with that information because I didn’t want to hurt you either. I didn’t ask you to keep quiet, but I expected you to let me handle my situation.”

Renji shoved his hands in his pockets. “Where do we go from here?”

“I’m not sure,” Rukia said, reaching down to pet Kiko who sat impatiently at her feet. “I know he needs space. I’ve figured something out about myself. I like four people, and I want a relationship with each one.”

Renji’s eyes widened. “You’re a polygamist?!”

Rukia rolled her eyes. “That’s having multiple spouses. I just want to date multiple people so I am polyamorous.”

“Well, if you date more than one person, doesn’t that mean you won’t marry just one?!”

Rukia paused. She hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. She’d only made this revelation yesterday. “I just want to spend time with my suitors.”

“Am I one of them?” Renji asked with a grin.

Rukia took a deep breath. He was attractive, yes, and they shared sexual tension, but no spark. It flickered within her for Soi Fon, Kensei, Grimmjow, and still Ichigo. “I…”

She paused, eyebrows furrowing as she studied Renji. She stepped closer with a look of concern filtered over her features. Renji looked… sick. His skin was pale and she could see his cheekbones more than usual.

“Have you dropped weight?” Rukia asked.

“Have I?” Renji questioned, looking down at himself. “Sometimes I forget to eat, but I don’t think that happens often enough for you to notice.” His eyes softened. “So, I guess by avoiding my question, I have my answer?”

Rukia exhaled. “Yes. I am still pissed at you, but let’s be friends again?”

Renji’s expression turned distant. “Yeah, I guess so.”

He left soon after. Rukia decided not to go with him to the fireworks. Ichigo would join him and she didn’t want it to get awkward. She preferred to enjoy them because in less than two weeks; she started three more classes. Rukia dreaded Statistics because she’d always been terrible at math. Still, she’d make it through the spring semester and be closer to applying for nursing school. Two of the classes were online and Rukia checked every few hours to see when they were available to start. Rukia hoped to get a jump on the semester. After sitting on her bed, Rukia stood and searched through her drawers for workout gear. If she didn’t put them on now, Rukia may call Soi Fon and tell her she didn’t want to exercise. Who started a New Year’s resolution on New Year’s Eve, anyway?!

* * *

Orihime gripped her pillow and turned on her stomach, resting on its soft surface. She mulled over the bomb Rukia dropped on her. Orihime didn’t mean to storm off since Rukia didn’t understand what upset her. She hated fights; they seldom disagreed on anything. In high school, Orihime wanted to go to a party hosted by the school’s hottest jock. He invited her over for a house party and Rukia fought the idea like the plague. Tamiko, her crush, had never once been interested in her until that day he asked her. Orihime tried to start a conversation with him once; he acted like he didn’t even hear her so she jumped at the chance to see him at this party. Rukia objected. They argued, they screamed, and when Orihime tried to leave, Rukia grabbed her by the wrist. A fight ensued when Orihime whirled around and snatched her arm back. Rukia grabbed her and yanked her back inside. 

“Let me go, Rukia!” Orihime yelled.

She shoved Rukia up against the wall beside the door hoping to get her off. Her back hit the wall with a thud, but Rukia refused to release her.

“I know something bad will happen!” Rukia shouted. “Stop being so goddamn airheaded and trust me on this! You don’t have any friends going! It’s not safe!”

They ended up falling on the floor and wrestling. “Then come with me!” Orihime exclaimed from her place on top of Rukia. “If it’s so unsafe, why won’t you go with me?!”

“Are you dense?! Why would we put ourselves in danger?! That’s stupid!”

Orihime was livid hearing her best friend call her names. She smacked Rukia hard across the face. She’d never hit anyone in her life. The last person should have been Rukia. That snapped them both out of their fight. Orihime’s hand hung in the air, her breathing slowing as she realized what she did. Rukia reached up to touch her reddening cheek. The brunette got up and crossed her arms.

“You’ll have to try harder to get passed me, Orihime.”

It turned out that Tamiko and his friends spiked the punch. Two girls got raped, and they arrested Tamiko for sexual assault. From that day forward, Orihime trusted everything that her friend said. Another time was when Rukia wanted to move to Tokyo without telling her brother. They didn’t end up fist fighting because of it, but it was a very emotional and drawn out argument. Orihime thought it was wrong to leave without a word. She couldn’t imagine doing that to her own brother, but Rukia pointed out that her relationship with her brother was healthy and loving. She and Byakuya’s was not. 

However, this disagreement differed from the others. Rukia believed she was polyamorous. At first, it stunned Orihime, but when she thought about it, it made sense after piecing together the events of the last few weeks. Orihime closed her eyes, her heart going out to Ichigo. He got blindsided by it. Orihime wished Rukia had been honest with him. She should have told him when she had the chance instead of letting him find out from Renji. Orihime grabbed her phone and opened Facebook. Ichigo’s page was the last thing she looked at. She scrolled through his pictures again. The snooping woman printed out his pictures excluding ones with other people and hid them in a white envelope. Just as Orihime reached for them, she heard the front door shut. Rukia must have left. Orihime decided to check on Ichigo. Rukia’s news must have still stung.

Orihime stretched and climbed over her unkempt pink comforter to her closet. She pulled the off-white doors open and grabbed a pair of jeans. She threw her favorite black turtleneck over her head along with a gray beanie. Next were her dark blue puffer jacket and black boots. Orihime brushed the ends of her hair and put a little eyeliner on. Lip gloss wouldn’t hurt either. 

“I just don’t want to go over in my pajamas,” Orihime joked with herself in the mirror. 

After a little coaching, Orihime first checked the parking lot from the railing for Ichigo’s car. She saw his black Scion and walked over, knocked, and waited. Orihime could feel blood rushing to her ears. Kiko’s collar jingled toward the door with footsteps following. When the door opened, Orihime’s heart jumped to her throat.

“Hi Ichigo,” she said with nervousness cracking her voice.

“Hello Orihime,” he answered, keeping Kiko back with his foot. “What brings you over?”

“I, um, I just…” Orihime pushed her two pointer fingers together. “I just wanted to see if you were okay after everything that happened with Rukia.”

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it might burst. Her breathing became shaky; she focused on slowing it enough so she could make eye contact.

“Does Rukia know you’re over here?” Ichigo asked.

Orihime shook her head. “We got into, um, I guess a disagreement about this whole polyamorous thing. I didn’t think it was right for her not to tell you as soon as she realized she liked different people.”

“She’s polyamorous, huh?” Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. “Is she not remorseful about hanging me out to dry like that?”

Orihime waved her hands frantically. “N-No! She was trying to tell you the night before Renji told you, but she just wasn’t persistent enough. It definitely bothered her to end things with you!”

“But not enough to drop the others?”

Orihime sighed. “No.”

Ichigo ran his fingers through his tangerine locks, his jaw ticking in irritation. “Well, it’s a good thing we didn’t get too serious.” He looked out towards the parking lot. “It’s cold. Come in.”

Orihime had to stop herself from jumping up and down. “O-Oh, sure, thank you!”

* * *

Rukia made the worst decision of her life. The out of shape brunette was on her third set of 15 push-ups but almost died trying to complete the first set. There were also 15 burpees, 20 mountain climbers, 30 V sit-ups, 20 weighted sumo squats, 20 ball slams with sprints at the end across the large gym for five. Total. _Rounds_. What the hell?! When round five came around, Rukia wasn’t sure if her pizza would stay down. She modified and lowered the rep scheme on almost every exercise and it still didn’t help. She sensed judging eyes or maybe looks of pity from others in the dojo as she bent over, hands on her knees while struggling to fill her lungs with air and slow her racing heart before it gave out. 

“Come on!” Soi Fon coached. “One more sprint and you’re done!”

“I can’t!” Rukia wheezed. She tried to shout it, but it came out as a whisper.

“Why come this far?!” Soi Fon started jogging backward while watching Rukia. “Let’s go!” 

Rukia stood up vision swimming. Her legs wobbled like Jell-O and the soreness she would feel tomorrow may hinder her ability to walk. Her whole body was on fire, but she dug deep and started with a slow jog to catch up with Soi Fon. The other woman sped up.

“It’s a sprint, not a stroll in the park!” Soi Fon barked. “Move it, Kuchiki!”

Rukia blinked. “I’m not in the military! You sound like a drill sergeant!”

“We’re playing like you are today!” Soi Fon shouted, slowing down to run next to her. “Pick up the pace or we can add one more round!”

_Oh, hell no_. Rukia would pass out before starting another round of torture. Using nothing but willpower, Rukia’s legs moved faster. She lost sensation in them on round three; Rukia focused on the wall across the dojo begging the distance between it and her to close. Rukia brushed the wall with tired fingertips and whirled around.

“Now run like someone lit a fire under your ass!”

Rukia complied and ran as fast as she could back to the dreaded weights and equipment. When she reached it, Rukia flopped on the floor. Soi Fon chuckled and sat down next to her. Sweat sheeted her body and her hair became stringy with sweat.

“Still think binging pizza is a good idea?” Soi Fon asked. “It’s a lot easier to eat the calories than it is to burn it off.”

“I know that,” Rukia muttered. “I just ignored that fact.”

Soi Fon instructed her to walk around. Rukia and Soi Fon circled the edge of the dojo, watching as others in their Gis practiced hard. As her heart rate decreased, Soi Fon suggested they head to her house for protein shakes and a shower. Rukia brought clean clothes in her gym bag and bath supplies. She and Soi Fon planned to watch fireworks that night for New Year’s Eve. Rukia hoped they wouldn’t run into Ichigo or Renji. Rukia wanted to text Orihime and see if she wanted to tag along, but the way their conversation left off, she decided just to text her to meet them there instead if she so chose. They stretched and headed for Soi Fon’s house. Rukia pulled into Soi Fon’s driveway and they hurried inside. It was still bitter outside, but at least the evening forecast predicted clearer skies. Sume greeted them with a hearty meow and sauntered toward them. Rukia reached down to pet the beautiful cat. 

“You need to drink your protein shake within thirty minutes of working out for it to be most effective,” Soi Fon called over her shoulder. “You also need BCAAs, which are amino acids, the building blocks of protein and L-Glutamine which can help slow down muscle breakdown and increase metabolism of protein. Creatinine is important too.” 

“You know a lot about being healthy huh?” Rukia mused when she reached the kitchen.

“I have to,” she answered. Soi Fon opened the fridge. “Do you want chocolate, Cinnabon, or sea salt caramel?” 

Rukia gazed over the muscles shifting in Soi Fon’s upper back. The taller woman had taken off her jacket. She wore a dark blue sports bra and black leggings that had a white rifle on each of her legs. Her muscles in her back shifted as she reached into the fridge for almond milk. It was amazing for Rukia to realize the attraction to both Soi Fon matched her attraction to Grimmjow’s physique. Rukia accepted that she was curious about the relationship building between her and Soi Fon. Dating a woman was foreign, but exciting. Rukia needed to explore this new identity and this was one of the first steps. 

“Sea salt caramel please.”

Soi Fon first handed her a shaker that had a reddish liquid in it. “This is the BCAAs, L-Glutamine, and creatinine mixed with water first. Chug it.”

Rukia accepted the cup and did what she was told. It tasted sweet, like strawberries, but tangy at the same time. She discovered the BCAAs were strawberry kiwi flavored after a quick glance at the container. Once that was empty, Soi Fon took the cups and rinsed them. She then poured in almond milk followed by the protein powder and ice. The brunette handed the cup back, and they shook them together.

“Sea salt caramel is my favorite flavor,” Soi Fon mused. “You might like it too.”

Rukia took a couple of sips. It tasted just like its name suggested. “It’s not bad.”

They kept sipping their protein shakes in silence. Rukia decided it was time for the conversation Soi Fon had waited patiently for. She leaned up against the familiar counters and took a deep breath.

“I owe you an answer about us,” Rukia began. “I need to start with the whole truth first.”

“What’s that?” Soi Fon questioned, her dark eyes trained on her.

Rukia found that it got easier to explain being polyamorous. She didn’t cut corners trying to embellish what it was. Rukia would just be honest, lay everything out on the table, and let Soi Fon choose.

“I am polyamorous,” Rukia started while putting her empty cup on the counter. “I figured it out this week. You know about my suitors, but things have changed. Ichigo and I have ended things because I like Grimmjow and I think there is a possibility for something between Kensei and me.”

Rukia met Soi Fon’s gaze. “And I also think there is something between us. Grimmjow is very important to me, and after spending time with Kensei and seeing a different side of him, I’m curious. Then there’s you. You’ve made me realize a part of myself that I never knew was there. Those kisses helped me understand that I can be in a relationship with you.”

Rukia leaned her elbows on the counter behind her. “The bottom line is that Grimmjow and Kensei know that I have a relationship with each of them and you. Are you willing to share me? That’s what it comes down to.”

Soi Fon’s eyes widened. “You expect me to share you?!”

“No,” Rukia answered. “We can remain friends if you like. If you want to end everything now because of this, I understand. I just can’t let them go. I care for all three of you. I’ve never been in a situation like this, and I know it’s selfish, but each of you brings out a part of me and a relationship that I care about.”

“So, an open relationship?” Soi Fon questioned. “I’ve dated girls in the past that had a boyfriend, but never two.”

“They aren’t my boyfriends,” Rukia said.

“Not yet,” Soi Fon countered.

She was right. Rukia bit her lip, wondering if this would end of their relationship. “It may come to that, yes. I don’t expect you to give me an answer today. You must understand that having a relationship with all three of you means that I will also have sexual relationships wit-”

“Sexual relationships?” Soi Fon interrupted, closing the gap between them. “You’re already open to that with me?”

“If it comes to it,” Rukia blurted. “I think I am.”

“Hmm. Have you already had sex with one of them?”

Rukia felt a stab in her chest. “Yes, with Grimmjow.”

Soi Fon nodded in understanding. “No sex until I’ve seen STD lab results from all three of you.”

STD testing didn’t cross Rukia’s mind in the throes of fiery passion that ignited between her and Grimmjow. They wore a condom, but he went down on her. Grimmjow had slept with Rangiku, and she slept with Kensei who probably had a track record of partners. Rukia swallowed, starting to grow worried. She’d make an appointment to see a doctor and get tested. She’d have to make Grimmjow and Kensei too.

“But…” Soi Fon’s voice dropped an octave. “I’ve already kissed you, so I can do a little of that.”

Soi Fon’s hand snaked around the back of Rukia’s neck. Rukia searched her new lover’s eyes. “You’re okay with this? With sharing?”

“We’ll see how it goes,” Soi Fon answered. “You’re trying something new so I’ll try too. If we don’t like it, we’ll stop.”

Rukia nodded. Soi Fon closed the gap between their bodies. Her lips hovered Rukia’s mere inches apart. Rukia lifted her chin and closed her eyes. Just as she did, Soi Fon’s lips planted against her own. Their kiss was soft yet deeper than before. Their mouths moved carefully over each other’s as if testing the waters and seeing just how far their kiss would go. Soi Fon pulled away, her hands moving over Ruka’s shoulders, down her arms, and then wrapping around her waist. 

“It all starts with gentle touches,” she whispered in Rukia’s ear. She kissed underneath her earlobe, then made her way down her neck. “And kisses.”

Rukia grasped Soi Fon’s arms by her elbows, her breath catching in her throat. Her neck had always been a sensitive area, but the way Soi Fon alternated between ghosting her lips against her skin to open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone. Soi Fon’s hands slid underneath her tank top to grip Rukia’s hips. Her thumbs massaged her them in circular motions. The sensation made Rukia’s breath catch in her throat. 

“Found a new spot, hmm?” Soi Fon whispered, picking Rukia up and sitting her on the counter. 

Her shaker fell over and clattered into the sink next to them. Soi Fon kissed the tops of Rukia’s breasts visible from her low riding tank top. Her fingers twisted into Soi Fon’s short hair. She pulled her upright to kiss her again. The intensity of their kiss increased; their tongues locked together in a sensuous battle. Molten lava billowed over her skin from Soi Fon’s simple ministrations and with her mind fogged with lust, she wondered just how talented Soi Fon was in bed. Her core was already throbbing and waiting to experiment with this woman. Rukia wrapped her legs around Soi Fon’s waist, but Soi Fon unhooked them. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” she teased. Rukia moaned when Soi Fon’s fingers reached up to roll her left nipple between them. “I told you, no sex yet.”

“You’re just going to tease me?” Rukia panted.

“Exactly.”

Soi Fon moved away and turned to finish her protein shake. “We should shower. It’s getting late and we don’t want to miss the fireworks.”

Rukia noticed that her grin disappeared when she spoke about fireworks. “Do you not want to go anymore? We can stay here and watch a movie.”

“No, it’s fine,” Soi Fon said after clearing her throat. “Come. I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”

* * *

Grimmjow washed the grease from his hands. It had been a quiet shift at the auto shop, an infrequent occurrence. It would be busy as shit after the holidays when everyone remembered that check engine light had been on for three months and forgot the last time they had changed their oil. Grimmjow grabbed his jacket and walked out of the waiting area’s front door ready for a shower and a glass of bourbon.

“You’re not going to shut the garage?!” his co-worker yelled after him.

“Nope!” Grimmjow called over his shoulder. “Night Yammy!”

“You ass!”

Grimmjow shrugged. That wasn’t anything new. Grimmjow got in his truck and let it warm, exhaustion washing over him until his thoughts drifted to Rukia. His cock hardened at the memory of moans echoing in his room. His dick of a best friend heard them fucking and teased him about it the next morning. What was there to tease about? That was the best sex he’d had in a long time, and Rukia hadn’t even taken control. Grimmjow pictured her as a woman who liked to ride top. Next time, he’d make sure she did. He was about to text her when there was a knock at his window. He rolled it down and cursed. 

“Fucking what?!”

Yammy leaned into the window. “I need you to run some for me.”

“I don’t do that shit anymore!” Grimmjow hissed. “You got plenty of other runners. I’m staying away from that shit!”

Yammy chuckled. “You’re not making a fraction of the profit you got running my product. I just need you to give it to one person. I gave him a little snow and now he’s coming back still in that ‘I can quit when I want’ stage. He’ll be an addict in no time.”

“Why me?!” Grimmjow barked. “You got plenty of other runners, Yammy!”

“Twenty-eight thousand yen if you run it.”

Grimmjow paused. He stopped selling for Yammy almost six months ago, but that was almost 11,000 more than what he’d get for running a small amount. It was for personal use, so he wouldn’t be carrying a lot on him. Grimmjow frowned and reached his hand up but not high enough for prying eyes outside. Yammy took the hint and shoved the bills and coke into his hands.

“Same price?” Grimmjow questioned, throwing his truck in reverse.

“Yeah.”

“You’ll get it tomorrow.”

Grimmjow pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. There was a slip of paper with it that had where to meet and the person’s phone number scrawled on it. They would meet at a grocery store near Rukia’s apartment. Normally, he’d stop by, but he knew she was out with her girlfriend. Grimmjow grinned, wondering if he could ever convince them for a threesome. Rukia would first argue that Soi Fon wasn’t her girlfriend and that he wasn’t her boyfriend, but whatever. Grimmjow opened a texting app while sitting at a light that allowed him to use a fake number. He texted the buyer on how to find him in the parking lot and that he’d be there in fifteen minutes. The buyer had five minutes past the allotted time to arrive or Grimmjow would leave. The buyer texted back within twenty seconds. 

“Hey Siri,” Grimmjow called to his iPhone.

“What can I help you with?” came Siri’s robotic voice.

“Read text.”

“I’ll be there,” Siri spoke. “Would you like to reply?”

“No.” 

He turned into the grocery parking lot and parked in the middle where there was a good number of cars, but not underneath any street lights. Grimmjow stopped where the area to his right and in front of that space didn’t have a car parked. His buyer would grab his fix and keep moving. It was less than two minutes before a gray Jeep Wrangler pulled up as planned. The man was wearing all black, including a black beanie. He jumped out of his vehicle and jogged around to Grimmjow’s window.

“You Abarai?” Grimmjow asked.

“Yes.” He pulled cash out of his pocket and shoved it at Grimmjow. 

Grimmjow looked around first after counting the cash. “Be discreet, asshole.” He put the small bag in Renji’s hand. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Renji didn’t wait around to hear his order. He walked back to his Jeep and drove off. Grimmjow backed out and exited too. He needed to find a job not tied to dealing drugs. The money was fucking ridiculous; the fear they instilled made them kings, and the girls were easy fucks. None of that interested Grimmjow anymore. He already had a record and didn’t want to land himself years in prison. He wanted to follow his passion for building and fixing cars. He’d saved up almost enough from when he was slinging cocaine to open his own place. Now he needed to get building permits and some college under his belt. 


End file.
